Retribution of the Fallen: S5
by Pokiepup
Summary: MULTI-POV piece from the WHF SERIES. This is a retelling of the third person story that was up years ago furthering along the re-write. This story is heavy M-throughout and a dark story. Complete.
1. AN

Hello All,

Long Time No See. First I want to take a second to thank every one who has ever read, reviewed, favortited or followed. Thank you all so much truly. LG FF has been an amazing journey and have met so many great people while developing my skills. LG show was an amazing experience, sometimes frustrating as we all know but we got our happy ending.

As you can tell for those of you who know I am picking back up on the re-write. DW was a successes from many standpoints but even in POV and with much work it was still confined. ROTF was always a much bigger story and even writing this first chapter and outlining it feels even bigger now with POV and further expansion plans to better tie the story together, etc. It will still be dark, hopefully darker now in some ways, but also more developed some added plot and some things changed. I hope that its enjoyable and that you take this familiar but new ride.

One last thing, I think as you know I am not one to beg/ask for reviews often though they are enjoyed/appreciated but this is a bit of work and I'd just like to know with this first chap how many people are looking to continue. Itll help me gauge how fast to push along chaps, if theres any issues or if worth continuing.

Thank you all again so much,

Pokie.


	2. Through Glass----DAY 1

_**CHAPTER ONE: Through Glass (DAY: ONE)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lauren's POV**_

 _ **.**_

"I pledge allegiance to the Flag of the United States of America, and to the Republic for which it stands, one Nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all." She pauses for a moment, for nothing more than affect I'm sure. That perfect head tilt to the side, one hand in front of her sternum as the other is raised just enough to hold your attention, not enough to remind you of Hitler. I can admit, would make a perfect photo opportunity for more of her propaganda. "Nationalism in my country may not be the traditional corner stone it once was, but I do have two point three million men and women in the military, one million law enforcement agents, and three hundred and sixty three million citizens who still believe whole heartedly 'One nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all'. Who still believe in democracy and that their government should protect them from any and all threats with any means necessary."

"I believe your Patriot Act demonstrates that to us rather clearly." Ty says casually, it's not exactly a comment that's meant to be heard, not really one he is attempting to hide either. Tossing his pen onto the table as he leans into his seat, the subtle squeak under his weight providing a momentary distraction.

"Our countries may not always agree on every matter, but the one thing we can always agree on is self-preservation. The preservation of ourselves, our families, and those of our people who put their trust and faith into us as their leaders. Not as followers, but as leaders." She doesn't miss a beat, doesn't even take a second to breathe it seems. She was born for this-unfortunately. "As a leader, I say it is time that my people know what they are dealing with. As leaders, we should all say it's time that our people, that the world knows what they're dealing with."

I keep my eyes fixed down on the table, my thumb continuously running over the cap of my pen. I can hear her, the 'great' President of the United States. I can hear the iciness of her tone and the disgust that drips from her every word, one that's mirrored in her expression whenever she mentions 'my kind'. I can hear the quiet, mumbled roar of agreement coming from the eight other human leaders. The way they sit equally divided on each side of me creating a nice little surround sound effect, one I could go without. I can even hear the quiet, overly emphasized, frustrated sigh that collectively comes from my own party surrounding me. I can hear it all, but the truth is I stopped listening quite some time ago. Somewhere around the time China's president buckled under peer pressure and Canada's Prime Minister was bullied into submission.

"It is a fair, and dare I say overdue request. For far, far too long we have simply deferred to you and your endless rule regardless of your-indiscretions. The truth that we need to hear, that we need to actually hear is that you are the Queen of your species-not ours."

I know she has a point, I'm not human anymore. No matter how much anyone, including myself from time to time wanted to keep using the term hybrid-the truth is, I'm fae. I stopped being a hybrid long ago and stopped being human even longer than that. In reality I know she has valid points, and had this been another time, another life, I would have been first in line to support the notion. Sadly, things weren't different. Things aren't all black and white, good and evil as I once thought them to be. Things aren't all about humans anymore, or even bringing equality and peace to our two species because the fact is that at some point between one of the many times of saving the world and trying to keep peace between the Light and Dark, the human species had made greater strays than ever expected. For the first time in history humans have become the more threatening species between us. And no matter how much I cling to the flickers of my humanity, of a life past, I know beyond a shadow of a doubt bowing to this so-called request is a death sentence not only to my people and myself, but my children and that is not something I would allow.

"I, of course say this with nothing but the utmost respect."

'Bullshit', I press my tongue against the point of tooth to keep from smirking. Her predecessor may have been manageable and respectful, but she herself is the most conniving, underhanded, backstabbing, ass-kissing, vile creature of a woman I could ever imagine. Most people's nightmares consist of monsters and things that go bump in the night, mine were no different. That is until the 'great' President Montgomery had been elected. Now they consist of having to meet this vile woman for a meeting or on occasion running into her at a Starbucks.

"That being said, if you should refuse as you have so many time before then I have no choice but to inform you that action will be take Lauren."

"With your two point three million men and women in the military, and your one million law enforcement agents?" My eyebrow raising, hands on the desk as I bring myself to my feet. "Are you threatening me?"

"No, of course not."

"Are you sure Madam President?" I can't help leaning forward, meeting her stare. "That sounded dangerously close to a threat to me."

"Then you misunderstood."

"Perhaps it is you who misunderstands your place. While I may not be the Queen of the human race, neither are you." I find myself looking over the nine tables of leaders, before my attention finds it's way back to her. "I have done nothing other than show you and everyone else in this room respect, it is not too much to expect the same in return."

"Now hold on a minute," The Prime Minister of Canada interjects as he straightens up in his chair. "No one here is disrespecting you, simply stating a standpoint in which seems to be a fair one."

"Is that so?" I wait for his and everyone else's inevitable nods. "Then why am I being referred to by my first name? We do not golf together, we do not take vacations together. I have never once received a birthday card or any type of goodwill for that matter from a single one of you. Which even if I had, this would be an inappropriate time for personal sentiments. You are not my president, nor is anyone else here. In fact to my people, not a single one of you is close to me, let alone above me. Yet, somehow I still manage to show you the respect and common decency to refer to you each by the respective title in which you have earned-or bought."

"My apologies." President Montgomery lets out through a clenched jaw, her stance becoming only slightly less aggressive. A Pitbull with a bone this one.

"Firstly, I would just like to point out that of your three hundred and sixty three million citizens, China's one point eight billion citizens, Germany's eighty million citizens, so on and so forth-a fairly large number of them are fae. In your military, your law enforcement agencies, your hospitals, your government, your teachers, your nannies all the way down to the stay at home parents. They may live in your countries, they may serve you, pledge allegiance to your flags or whatever else you want them to-but be clear, they answer to me."

"Mic drop." Ty's muffled whisper managing to reach my ears, tongue pressing against my tooth once again.

"Secondly, as for the issue at hand here, to think that the Fae should simply come out and say 'Hey, here we are', is naïve and dare I say unintelligent. Any mass population scares easily of what they do not know. It's something which often leads to panic and that then leads to violence. Say we came out. What laws are in place to protect us? If a group of humans attack one of us, what are the protocols? Self-defense? Or because we have certain abilities does that exclude us from having that right?"

"There would of course be some sort of laws in place." China's President spoke in between taking a sip of water.

"Who would these laws favor President Jiang, humans naturally?"

"The facts are what matters, and the fact is Fae have abilities humans do not. They can do things, protect themselves easier than any human."

"Some. Some can do things beyond belief, but then we have people who are just exceptional with numbers or science. Some are just good with nature. Some are so scared of humans and other Fae alike they don't leave their homes. Are these Fae not on the same level as humans? Would their punishment and treatment be the same? You are suddenly painting us all as inconceivably strong, violent and indestructible creatures. In fact the numbers show that out of the entire Fae population the percentage of potentially dangerous individuals is thirty-nine percent, which is less than a percentage of murders in several of your states."

"And who came up with these numbers? Yourself? Your camp?" President Montgomery inserts herself once more.

"Are you implying I am untrustworthy?"

"This is taking a turn down a road not intended." England's Prime Minister interjects, standing up and looking between the two of us. "We, the collective leaders of the majority of the human race believe it is time that the Fae make themselves known, but this here, is the wrong approach."

"We can acknowledge work must be done to ensure everyone's safety, but the day is approaching when your secret will not be a secret anymore." She adds base to her tone, I guess she's riled enough support now to feel confident again. She's persistent, I'll give her that.

"Let's get one thing clear, we will not be paraded down the streets as freaks. We will not be putting our names on some list, or tattooing numbers onto our arms. You want us to make our presence known, then come up with better ideas. Use your time more wisely than letting President Montgomery monopolize a three hour conference to turn into her own personal soapbox agenda."

"My so called agenda is for the people, to protect them."

"Your agenda is to be the first president since Roosevelt to serve more than two terms." I find myself smirking, against my own better judgement. "Reelections aren't for another two years, there is no need to start campaigning now, let alone amongst us. Your point has been made, several times over. It has been recorded and considered." I tilt my head to the left, a slight nod, not even a moment later I hear the four chairs being pushed back. "You have my input, you have my stance, there is nothing more for us to discuss. Do have a pleasant day."

I don't bother waiting for the grumbles and complaints that will inevitably follow. Three hour meeting and they will still undoubtedly stay for another three arguing amongst themselves. They'll rile themselves up into an angry little mob further turning me into a villain, let them, it's a role I'm well accustom to it.

"Two mic drops in ten minutes, going too hard on them-We should prepare a statement to the people informing them that human leaders are pressing-We can spin this completely, bump up your approval ratings-They're sky high already-We should be getting additional security-We up security and people are going to think something is wrong-Maybe people should be worried-Worried isn't good." The four of them talk over each other becoming one voice.

"Okay, okay." I laugh softly, turning to face them, hands up. "No statement for now. No extra security for now. I'm pleased that my approval ratings are sky high, but that to me says stay the course, not push things. So what we are doing is staying the course, overall. We act as though nothing is wrong, because nothing is."

"If there was, would you admit it?" Skylar asks through a smirk.

"If something was wrong, you four would fix it before I had to admit it." I smile, clapping my hands together. "Now, please go fix this all before I'm proven wrong."

* * *

.

 _ **The Siren-12:06 p.m.**_

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

"Once a slacker, always a slacker." I let out through a smile, dropping my bag on the floor before the door even has time to shut.

"You must be fucking kiddin' me." Niko laughs out, looking toward me as he drops the heavy bag he had been lugging across the gym.

"What did I tell you about swearing?" My brow raising accompanied by a smirk. I hold my arms out as he quickly makes his way toward me. "I missed you." My eyes closing, arms around his neck as he pulls me into this bear hug, lifting me clear off the ground.

"Me too." He laughs, keeping a tight hold. "Me too." Sighing softly, he lets me down. "How've you been?"

"Good." Soft smile wavering under his stare, my hands patting his chest. "I didn't think you could pack on much more muscle."

"Protein, the breakfast of champs." He takes this subtle step back, smile fading as the moment seems to have past. "I'm good too. Same shit, different day. You know the life."

"Yeah," I nod. "I do. You've kept everything running, looks great."

"Things are great, we got two locations now. Three of the Thornwood House too."

"And here I remember you telling me you couldn't do this."

"Yeah well," He sighs, sort of scoffing as he starts walking the short distance back to his once disregarded task. "You bailed, someone had to keep shit running."

"So other than running everything here, what have you been up to?"

"Lot of curiosity for someone who hasn't even dropped a line in a year." He tosses the bag against the wall, letting it fall to the ground with a thud. "I actually work for your wife."

"My wife?" My eyes glued to him as he walks to the opposite side of the gym.

"Yeah, you are still married." He laughs, tossing another heavy bag on his shoulder. "I'm part of her personal guard actually."

"You still have time to run everything else too? Better at multitasking than me."

"Actually, I have my own little division. I stay here, run something called The Future Guardian's Program."

"And that would be?" I try not to laugh, though it's not hard by the dirty look he shoots me.

"It's a program, trains young kids for positions in law enforcement, military, the Queen's guard, security."

"So Lauren has her own child army now?" I snort. "Here I thought she was back from the dark side."

"The Queen in trying to make amends looked for innovate opportunities to improve and insure that things would never fall apart the way they did. The program, including it's name you think is so funny was my idea." He drops the bag on top of the other. "I built the program around what you started, thought since those guys, Hale and Dyson, the ones you named these places after were cops you'd appreciate the sentiment."

"Well, if ever there was a foot in mouth moment." A nervous laugh escaping me, falling silent as I watch him repeat his previous actions two more times before I even get the confidence to find my voice again. "I'm sorry, just it feels-different being back."

"Things are different, you have no idea." He turns to face me, running his hands over the little hair he has. "Bo, I love you. You're like my mother, my sister, my cool aunt all rolled into one. You saved my life in more ways than one and I owe you everything. I also know that we share that fundamental personality flaw, the one to run-to destroy whatever good we get."

"Niko." I sigh his name, his hands already going up waving.

"I'm not your boy, I'm not your wife-I don't need an explanation why you ran. I don't need one why I only heard from you every six months, and then once a year until not at all. I got nothing but love for you so yeah it hurt, but I get it."

"I didn't," My words trailing as I look down at his shoes. "I didn't mean for things to go like they did."

"Like I said, I don't need an explanation. Just a word from someone who loves you, whatever preconceived notion you got about this place, about what's going on-forget it."

"You know," I laugh softly, smiling at him. "Your vocabulary has grown almost as much as you."

"Got my masters, figured if I'm gonna talk the talk to these kids, I better walk the walk too."

"What do you know," Words trailing a bit as I look behind myself, following his line of sight. A SUV pulling up out front, it may be a new model, but I haven't been away long enough not to recognize an official vehicle. "I go away for a bit and come back to find you've become a man."

"It's all thanks to you."

"No," I shake my head. "You did this."

"Go get your ride," He nods toward the door, hands going into his pockets. "Just do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Say goodbye before you leave this time."

My lips part, readying to say some smart ass comment but instead I just nod. Funny how I thought stopping here first would be the easiest option, if this was easy then I sorely underestimated what's coming. I tear my eyes from him keeping this gentle smile, he may not be my son but I can't help the feeling of pride washing over me. This is exactly what I had wanted when I opened this place, hoping for those lost to get a real shot at a life. I pick my bag off the floor with one hand, the other pulling the door open. I barely make it two steps out before a standard issue guard is taking my bag from me, pulling the backseat door open.

Definitely back home.

"Hey." It's almost a whisper as I look up to find Kenz sitting across from me. She looks up from her phone, eyes meeting mine and I know now, this is going to be a lot more difficult than I thought.

"Bo." She gives me this half nod, before looking back down to her phone.

That's all, just a half nod and the acknowledgement of my name.

Guess I deserve that.

"It's good to be back." My words as hesitant as they are soft, eyes stay focused on the tinted window. "I mean the city itself looks a little Hunger Games meets Total Recall but," A sigh swallowing up my words as I finally gather enough confidence to look at her again. "It's good."

"A lot has changed."

"You don't say." I nod, eyes roaming her body carefully. She looked nothing like the woman I had last seen. Her hair this dyed, warm, blonde and by the looks of it, she hasn't worn a wig in some time. Her sexy goth and leather fashion traded in for expensive, name brand. Black jeans and a gray, low cut V-neck, with sleeves that stopped just above her elbows. Even her makeup is different now, three shades too light and neutral colors. This was certainly never a fashion statement I thought she'd make, it looked good, very well put together, just never thought of her this way.

"It's been ten years Bo."

"Right." I force a polite smile, eyes naturally drifting back to the window. "So who is still around, anyone from the old days?"

"No one, other than Lauren, Sean and myself of course."

"Of course." My chuckle cut off as I notice the glare it's earning from the corner of my eye. "So, on a scale from one to ten how awkward do you think this is gonna be?"

"Sitting in small room with a drunk, cannibalistic, Russian president who has two nukes at his fingertips while Lauren is trying to talk down North Korea's leader from firing his nukes on a cellphone that keeps dropping the call is awkward. This will be-uncomfortable."

"Did that actually happen?" My brow raising as I can't help looking at her.

"You missed a lot."

"Russia's president is an alcoholic cannibal?"

"Not this one, last one. This one is just your normal run of the mill sadistic, we leave him in his corner to play by himself and he doesn't bother us."

"Well, that's a lot to take in, in thirty seconds."

"Politics are a bitch, especially human politics." She keeps her eyes on her phone, thumb brushing across the screen almost every three to five seconds. There's something about the way she says 'human' that catches my attention.

"Wasn't aware we were so involved in human politics?"

"We?" She scoffs under her breath.

"I deserved that." Another nod, eyes wandering to the window once more. "Anything I need to know, to not be blindsided?"

"There's four power players, from what I hear that's what you like to focus on now." I can hear her little laugh under her breath. "Mila, Logan, Skylar and Ty. Mila is Lauren's assistant slash go-to girl. She's quiet, shy and kinda mousey, but that girl is a wiz with an issue. She brought up Lauren's approval rating by three points."

"Not so impressive."

"That was in fourteen hours."

"Oh."

"Logan is quiet yet intimidating, an amazing fixer. He's not amazing to look at, but you wouldn't kick him out of bed. He took Koari's place so his access is limited, just consider him a Sec of State, the human leaders do. Skylar is well Skylar. Better to keep your distance and you'll be fine. Then there is Ty, as you know, he's quote unquote King of the Light Fae. Make sure you show respect when you meet him. He's a tad old fashioned-when it benefits him. I think he is like twenty-five hundred or something. If you're not polite, he will take it personal."

"How exactly do I spot him?"

"Just look for the guy with an African accent that looks like three linebackers put together. He's pretty easy to spot." Beyond uninterested she sounds annoyed, her attention moving from her phone to the window as the car pulls to a stop. "Remember them and things should flow smoothly for the political and non-personal aspect of things." She falls silent as the door opens, first I step out and then she follows. "As for Lauren, well I have no tips there-what?"

"Nothing," I smile softly, looking down at the ground. "You've just changed. It's like I went away and you were this hot, goth chick in homeroom and now you're the class president running shit."

"It's been ten years Bo, we all have to grow up sometime."

"Right." I force the same polite smile, the same one I've been using ever since I woke up this morning.

I want to say more, say something interesting or heartfelt, something that would ease us back into the groove off things. It's different though. Everything is different. This city. The way the people look. Niko. Even Kenz. It's all just so different.

The sound of yelling catches my attention pulling me to a stop half way up the sidewalk. My attention roaming over the yard, not taking long at all to find the source. Off to my right, maybe a good fifty or some feet up stood six young men and a single woman. They all look so uniform, black knee length shorts and no shirts, she of course in a sports bra. It's obvious she's in charge by the way they face her, by the way her demeanor demands respect. Her dark blonde hair pulled back tightly. These two tribal tattoos running from her shoulders down her biceps, though I can't really tell the design from here. They were nicely done, stand out nicely on her light skin. In a way she reminds me of Lauren, if of course Lauren was an inch taller and had an extra twenty pounds of pure muscles.

"Why do we protect the Queen?"

"Because it's our job." One guy replies, more as a question than an answer.

"Because it's our job? Because it's our job? Do you shit for brains agree with this numbnuts? Do you?" She looks them over, one by one as they collectively take a step back as she takes one forward. "No dumb-ass! This is not our job, this is our duty!"

"Wh-what's the difference?" The same young man asks, should have left it be.

"The difference fuckwad is in a job you have a choice not to do something. Taco Bell workers have a job. Plumbers have a job. You know who has a duty? Soldiers have a duty! Police officers and firefighters have a duty! Are you seeing a difference?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you a plumber? Are you a janitor? Are you a fuckin' zoo keeper?"

"No ma'am."

"Might as well be." She looks him up and down. "You all are the stupidest, most useless group of recruits I have ever been burdened with training. You're all shit for brains! Drop down and give me fifty!" She shakes her head, looking over toward us. "Kenz! You see what kind shit I got right now? Tell Niko he owes me for sending me this-shit!"

"I'm assuming that's Skylar." I smile and nod toward the woman.

"She's a bitch from a special place in hell, but she's amazing at what she does. Most importantly loyal to Lauren like a Saint-Bernard."

"Lovely."

* * *

.

 _ **Saint Dymphna's Mental Institute -12:38 p.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

"All this hate you gave me that turned me deranged." Singing softly through a hushed laugh. Nodding my head side to side bouncing off the padded walls. Fingers tapping my biceps, fucking straitjacket causing everything above my elbows to lose feeling. "Everyone's dying." Humming as the rest of the lyrics escape me.

'Psst.'

My eyes opening, glancing around the dim cell-well as dim as you can get in a big marshmallow. Would have preferred a regular cell. Something that didn't torture my corneas every moment of the day.

'Over here.'

I tilt my head to the right, staring into the corner, hesitating momentarily. Snort accompanying a smirk as silence demands control. Entertaining this little game for several heartbeats before I let my eyes close again. Going back to nodding to a beat that I hate to admit is fading.

What is the damn lyric?

'Don't be rude.'

"Sorry jackass, I don't talk to invisible assholes who I'm sure only I can hear." Head continuing to nod. "Tends to make the doctors think I'm crazier than I am."

'You're doing a pretty good job of looking crazy all on your own.'

Eyes opening again, nodding coming to a pause as I feel a familiar chill rip through my body. The air turning crisp, breath visibly lingering. Emerging through the wall there he appears, and by appears I mean some tall, humanoid, shadowy figure. His voice no longer echoing but remains low and distorted.

"Always nice to-see you."

'You should be a little nicer, after all I am the only visitor you've had in years.'

"Visitor?" I snort. "You're a figment of my imagination, something I've made up due to the fact my poor cracked brain could no longer handle the desolate isolation I have been confined to." Nodding to a melody. "Short version, I treat you how I please."

'Can't remember your song lyrics, but still remember mommy's books.'

"Blow me."

"Love that foul little mouth of yours, can't wait to hear it in person.'

"Do you mind coming back later? In about five minutes they're gonna come by and shove my atrocious slop through the little hole on the floor over there." I glance toward the door, disgusting taste in my mouth at the thought. "I personally think it's unsanitary, but-in person?"

'I figured it was time for you to get out of here. In less you'd rather stay.

The clothes are rather fashionable and the food sounds scrumptious.'

"Well, let's do this shit then." Pressing my back against the wall for balance as I stand, walking over to my shadowy friend. Looking him up and down, then down to my fuzzy, blue, bunny slippers. "I'm keeping Fuzzy and Wuzzy though." I can't help laughing to myself watching their little ears shake as I wiggle my feet back and forth.

'Fuzzy and Wuzzy?'

"The left is Fuzzy and the right is Wuzzy." Ignoring the amusement I pick up on, I walk back to my corner slipping out of them. "Rather they didn't see what's about to happen." Attention getting pulled to the door as that little slit in the bottom of the door opens. This saucer full of slop sliding in. "This is going to get messy."

Walking over to my meal, dropping down with a thud. The faint twinge of pain dulled as I lean down like some dog, rubbing my face in the slop, jaw tightening as it burns my skin. Taking a mouthful before falling on my back, kicking the saucer out of the way before starting to kick against the door. Spitting up the slop, forcing my eyes to flutter, adding a little gurgling for effect.

'Nice touch.'

Fucking dick, wait till I'm out of here.

It takes longer than pleases me, but eventually the door flies open, nurse running in. Kneeling beside me as she screams for help. Unable to help myself, I add a little shaking and let my eyes roll back for a bit of dramatic effect. Her hands on my shoulders-as if that could hold me. An orderly runs in to the rescue, flipping me on my side. His shaking hands pulling at the straps, poor baby boy-he's new. I spit up the last of the slop from my mouth causing him to yell something about making sure I don't swallow my tongue.

'You're free enough, drain them and let's go.'

Impatient prick, theatrics are an art.

Rolling onto my back feeling the straps come undone, hiking back my legs enough to wrap around her neck. Less than a seconds and that sweet, crisp snap fills my ears. Leaning up jaws locking on his throat, and like idiot he is he grabs my face pushing me back as he jerks away. He makes it barely three steps away from me before hitting the wall, sliding down it making a mess everywhere. Maneuvering onto my knees, letting my restraints fall off of me as I look toward my 'friend'.

"Told you it was gonna get messy."

* * *

.

 _ **B/L Loft—12:47 p.m.**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

Horrific new images play over the ridiculously large television, seventy two inches I think. It wasn't my choice, it's a bit too big to watch my continuous stream of horrible news, but Sean and the rest of the group love it. After all I am a people pleaser. I can't help smiling to myself at the thought. Just something undeniably funny about the statement. My eyes skimming over the screen, I don't need to actually watch it. I already know who is responsible, a rebellious Fae group who rejects the human treaty. The U.F.F.A.H.I. or The United Fae Front Against Human Integration, bit of a long title in my opinion.

Regardless of the slight humor poking fun at their name may give me, I don't need to see dozens of images of injured bystanders who had been caught in the middle of a war that started long before any of them had even been born. I don't need to hear the hours of a five minute report looped on reply and only ever does the voice change behind it. Sadly, I don't need to listen to it or watch it, I know these images far too well. I know them better than most. I suppose that's why every time I come home, walk into my office or a briefing room I just stare at the screen, watching but never really watching. This sort of clinical detachment to it all.

I remember there was a time when I was once like these people, like everyone else who sees these tragedies-from the outside looking in. One of those people who even said a prayer for those effected, to God, to the universe, just a prayer to whoever was listening. Even once my life become entangled with the Fae, for the longest all I could do was sit on the sidelines rooting for the-starting lineup, one I was never a part of. Now though, I'm anything but a spectator. No longer on the sidelines or even a cheerleader, no, now I'm the MVP and the coach. Everything falls onto me, onto my shoulders. Light and Dark. Human and Fae. Opposed or for. It all falls to me. Every failure lands on my shoulders while everything I manage to fix, to improve-well that credit goes to anyone other than me.

At first it was a task, no a burden I couldn't carry and my incident all those years ago was cold, rock solid proof of that. Now though, I've found a balance-my balance. Somewhere between clinical and detached yet without being completely shut off. I know fully that I'm not the woman I once was, but I've also come to know I'm not the same woman who-had an incident all those years ago either. I know that despite what the images on every news channel tell me, I'm doing everything I can to put a stop to things like this. I know I'm doing everything I possibly can to prevent things such as this. I may do my work lingering behind the scenes, but it's enough.

It has to be enough.

Tearing my eyes from the screen not needing to see what another car bombing looks like, I walk the five steps to the window. My eyes dancing over the yard for a lack of better word. Within the compound walls things are still beautiful and lively. Large, vivacious trees where the color of the leaves were different from one to the next. Manicured shrubs everywhere, just for the sake of being there. Benches and gazebos with even a mini pound on the far west end. Compound was not the thought that would come to anyone's mind when you took a step beyond the gate. This place, it was always big and always steadily growing, but within the past few years its expansion took on a life of its own. From the size of several neighborhoods it had grown to its own city before eventually a whole county. The walls built around us, while they completely encompass us are hard to see.

Attention being pulled to the various Fae strolling around. They're just going about their day, joking and laughing. After all, why wouldn't they? They're safe and sound, and life inside these walls is nothing like it is outside of them. Watching the news from inside these walls of what was happening beyond them-it's like watching something on a whole other continent. Most of them, don't even bother leaving now.

Smirk working its way onto my lips, eyes wandering over a small group. It's not so much the six men doing pushups, but rather at Skylar who is clearly barking some type of orders at them. Not normally would a Secretary of Defense stand on a front lawn in their bra personally training her subordinates, but then again this place is far from normal. It isn't her official title but it makes the human leaders feel better if they could place my people in boxes along with theirs. Easier to understand and well, for all intents and purposes that's what she is. Beyond her title, what she is, is a hard woman with a loud, foul mouth and a nasty habit of disobeying authority. Problem is though, she's the best defense specialist I have ever seen in my life, thus why I happen to turn a blind eye to the majority of her transgressions.

Roaming eyes land on the single black, luxury Lincoln parked right in front of the building. The sole vehicle within eyesight, my stomach dropping as I know what exactly that means. Sighing, I reach down to the custom made liquor cabinet, one that costs more than all the liquor on it. Another hushed chuckle escaping, hardly anything in this place I've actually picked. Kneeling down, sliding the drawer open as my hand hovers over the options. Tequila my first choice, but that's for celebrations and this is far from one. Scotch, but that's for the men in power, never could stand the taste or that of the whiskey beside it. That leaves me with none other than vodka.

No sooner than I bring myself to my feet, the sound of the warning elevator ding fills the loft. Taking a breath, watching the clear liquid filling the glass. Without a single sip and my entire body is already burning up, cheeks undoubtedly flushed. It's ironic, I've taken on some of the nastiest things this world has to offer. Vivian Montgomery included, who also just so happens to be my own living, breathing, walking, talking nightmare. Yet, the idea of seeing my wife for the first time in ten years makes me feel like a young child cowering in a corner staring down the boogeyman.

Taking a drink as I turn around, knowing I only have about another ten seconds until the next ding would come. The one that means the doors will open and she will be here, in front of me.

.

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

One-one thousand. Two-one thousand. Three-one thousand.

Keeping my back straight, head up and jaw tight I step right out of the elevator as the doors opens. For some reason I thought if I pushed through the hesitation then it would all be okay. She wouldn't notice how scared I am. She wouldn't notice that inside I'm trembling. It doesn't work, rather than feeling like pushing through, it feels like I run into a tidal wave. These memories rushing back to me, the good, the bad, the ugly-the ones I hadn't even remembered having.

One step, and a whole life I had left behind comes back in a second.

I look to my left more as a way to keep from having to face her just yet, it turns out we aren't alone. In the corner, almost as if she is hiding is this small, young woman who reminded me of Kenz in so many ways. Her hair pulled back so tight I'm sure it must hurt, these black rim glasses coupled with the fact she keeps her head tilted down makes it hard to tell her ancestry. Not that it's a big deal really, it's just even from this angle there seemed to be something so unique to her features. Beyond her looks, the fact she has her phone glued to her ear, and a stack of files in the other hand tells me the real question. She's Mila, and I'm guessing the guy hovering next to her is Logan. Kenz was right, he wasn't a Greek God, but far from unattractive, just looks a bit uptight. The company type of man, expensive suit with his phone to his ear. Tall and clean shaven, with a simple hair cut which there's no doubt he paid ten times its worth.

I can see Lauren really upgraded.

The couch facing me, while new as its counterpart isn't what grabs my attention. What does is the unmistakable 'King' of the Light Fae. Even sitting way too comfortably for my liking, I can see he's nothing short of massive. If I had to guess from this angle-a good six three and about a good two-hundred and fifty or so pounds of pure muscle. He's attractive, I can see why he was such an easy choice for Lauren when it comes to an optics stand point, and by the way things look around here-that's come to be pretty important. The shade of his skin falls somewhere between light and dark hazelnut while his features are welcoming, yet they still have a distinct sternness to them. His head shaven so close, I have no doubt he shaves every day, though his shaving habits don't seem to extend to his face, this neatly kept, short cut, circle bread.

Honestly, I know it's a little odd how much I'm focusing on him now. I also know I should say something, make myself known, but really the only thoughts I have at the moment are two. One, why does he have his feet up on my coffee table? Two, why the hell does he seem so comfortable in my house?

"Can I offer you a drink?"

My heart skips a beat at the sound of her voice. I can't help the way I look to her, this sort of excitement beginning to match my fear. I part my lips, readying to speak, but I can't seem to find my voice. In fact I can hardly form a thought, eyes wandering over her. It seems that the changes around here don't just apply to the landscape or overturned staff. Lauren-my Lauren was wearing these black, two inch heels with this overly form fitting skirt that cuts off about two inches above the knee. All the black complemented by this sky-blue button down which was not only tucked in perfectly to show off her thin form, but looks sexy yet still professional. She's got her hair pulled back, and that coupled with the fact she's wearing glasses all I can think now it sexy-librarian.

I smirk to myself, of course my mind would find a way to end up in the gutter even now.

"N—no." I shake my head, trying to smile politely.

"I'm Ty." He cuts in, standing up from the couch. He's flashing me this political smile, the one that really means 'you're not welcome here'.

"Ty?" My eyebrow raises, smirk curving my lips. "Really? Sorry, just with the description everyone gave me of you, I was expecting something more-."

"African?"

"Traditional."

"Excuse me ma'am that is highly politically incorrect." My attention drifting to the soft spoke voice coming from the corner. "If you are in the presence of the Queen we strenuously request you cut that out."

"Tervedayia Adeyem Sonyinka."

"Gesundheit." Word covered in a laugh, attention shifting back to him as he's now extending his hand with that same bullshit smile on his face.

"It's a bit of a mouthful and is almost always pronounced wrong. I find it saves time to just introduce myself a Ty," His subtle accent makes itself known the more he speaks, his grip obviously overly tight to prove his alpha status which in itself makes me chuckle. "A nickname the Queen herself gave me."

"Hm." I nod, watching him sit back down. One more question for my growing list. And another, is he intentionally wearing a tie to match my wife's shirt or did that just happen? I find my attention drifting back to Lauren as it always did. Eyes running over her face noticing she's actually wearing makeup, down her neck to stop at the gold chain. Taking a detour I follow the chain rather than her exposed skin, though they seem to be one in the same. The top two buttons of her shirt undone giving me a perfect view of the crucifix. "Take up religion while I was away?"

"Not particularly Bo, but it does make the human leaders and religious leaders across the board feel a little more at ease. Makes them feel that we the Fae are not all heathens. That we believe in something other than ourselves."

"How very political of you."

"Thank you, I wish I could take the credit for it." She smiles at Kenz next to me, raising her glass to her before finishing off whatever was in there.

"What exactly do you do here now?"

"She is the Secretary of Public Image." Mila pipes back up.

"Secretary of Public Image?" I say quietly to myself, trying not to laugh. "What freakin' bizarre world did I wake up in?"

"It's been ten years Bo, things have changed." She speaks, though my eyes follow Ty as he stands, walking around the couch to take her glass "Life eventually had to go on, people needed to step up."

"Yeah, I'm getting that." I watch as he pours her a refill, then hands it off but decides to remain next to her. Interesting. "Well, congrats to everyone the promotions and what not." Smile on my face nothing short of uneasy, one that easily matches everyone else in the room with the exception my new best friend who just seems-amused.

"So, now that you have returned, where do you plan to stay?"

"In my house, why?"

"I've arranged the loft next to Kenzi's for the time being until-."

"Why would a loft need to be arranged?" My eyes moving from him to my wife.

"Excuse me ma'am, please do not interrupt the Queen when she is speaking."

"Right, the Queen is speaking, but what people here have seem to have forgotten is she's also my wife. This place here, is my home too." I glance around the room, everyone just staring. "Okay, seriously. What's going on here? I feel like I've walked into the middle of a play and don't know my lines."

"It's been-."

"Ten years?" I snort. "Yeah, I know and in case I forget someone continues to remind me every couple of minutes." I kind of shrug. "You all have to excuse me but when I got off the plane I didn't realize I was stepping into some crazy alternate universe. Kenz, sweetie, congrats on the-promotion, really. I just don't get what the deal with the whole makeover. Mila," I turn to her, and by coincidence Logan, the one person yet to speak. "I promise in public I will be the dutiful wife, believe me I played the part for years, I'm quite good at it. And Ty," I can hear my tone harshen as I look back to him. "I don't know what that question was, or exactly why you'd be concerned where I'm sleeping-but it will be in my house, in my bed."

"Bo." Kenzi says softly.

"Oh and while we're on the subject, please do keep your feet off my coffee table in the future." My arms folding across my chest, ignoring the look I earn from Lauren. "Any problems with that?"

"Not at all." He shakes his head, oddly enough his amusement seeming to grow. "I suppose the bed is big enough for three-or four." He looks me over. "After all, it is queen-sized."

"Is that supposed to mean something, or do you just like the sound of your own voice?"

"Please." Lauren says softly, turning toward him. One hand on his arm, the other bringing her glass up to her lips.

"Isn't there some crisis they need to handle?" I look over at Kenz, who seems to be pretending I don't exist again. "No? What about going to steal some candy from kids or something?"

"Could you all give us minute?" She says it polite enough, almost polite enough that it really does sound like a question. I know better though, and by the way the all give their little nods and scurry to the elevator, they do too.

Good to know somethings don't change.

"They're a fun bunch." I laugh to myself, rolling my eyes as the door close. "I spent a month with silent monks and had better conversations." I turn back, just in time to see her pouring herself yet another refill. "Okay, it was more like three weeks, but still."

"Three weeks, really?"

"Well, it was really like two weeks-more or less."

"Try less," She glances back at me, offering me her glass and I just shake my head. "You spent four days there before returning France."

"Spying on me?"

"I'm the Queen and you're the mother of my children, people feel the need to update me on your status. Whether I want it, or not."

"Oh," Smile fading, her response far from the one I was hoping for. "Well, the place looks amazing. You've done a great job keeping it up."

"I do have a staff."

"Are they as big bunch of assholes like that bunch?"

"Yes, being a self-absorbed asshole has become a requirement to work for me." She sets her once again empty glass down, smirk playing at her lips. "What can I say, I was missing you."

"I was-." I find myself pausing, the context of her comment coming into realization. "Ha. Funny. Very cute."

"Could we maybe do this later? I hate to rush you off so soon, but I need to get ready for tonight."

"Where are we going?"

"The Black Orchid." She sort of sighs, beginning toward the bedroom.

"The Dark Fae, S and M club?"

"That's the one." She glances over her shoulder back at me. "Only it's less Dark now and more of a rebel owned club that is a pain in my ass. Professional and personal alike. The S and M aspect sadly still exists, only now it's more of a naked women dancing in cages rather than naked women hung up from the ceiling."

"Sounds like a fun night."

"Mm."

"And why exactly are we going there?"

"I've been invited publicly to attend so it would be rude to ignore. Not to mention imply I am too afraid of them to show." She just sort of sighs, only glancing up at me for a moment before picking the little cocktail dress off the mattress. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not." I laugh softly, smile fading realizing what she meant. Giving an apologetic nod before turning to face the wall. "S-sorry I just figured-sorry."

"It's fine."

"So what did Ty," I can't help sighing as I say his name. "Mean by that little comment of his?"

"Probably that the bed could fit three or four."

"Right, but what does it mean?" Jaw tightening as I slowly turn around to face her. "Lauren."

"Bo, can we really not do this right now?"

"I'm just asking a question, I think I deserve an answer."

"You deserve an answer?" She spins around to face me, one hand on the dresser top while the other rests on her hip. "Your couple week travel trip to gain a little clarity, a little perspective turned into ten years. Your 'I'll keep in touch and write you every week' turned into a single e-mail asking me for ambassador status so you could go gallivanting around on my dime. Your 'I want us to work on us but I need some space to figure myself out' turned into the biggest lie you've ever told me. Your 'I will remain faithful while I'm gone, I don't want anyone else' turned into a ten year extravaganza of indiscriminative sexual escapades across the world." She lets out this cold chuckle and for a second I remember the woman who caused me to leave. "You think you deserve an answer."

"Okay," I nod. "I deserved that."

"You think?"

"There were things that I-."

"Bo, save it." She holds up her hands, shaking her head. "I was there, I understand why you ran afterwards and I can't blame you for it."

"It's pretty obvious you along with everyone else does though."

"No, we blame you for the lying. You've told so many lies to so many people I don't even think you knew the truth anymore, and its fine. Really, I've made my peace with it and I believe Kenzi has too. Your son on the other hand, I don't think is in such a forgiving state of mind, but that is between you two." She flashes me her own political smile, starting back towards the door.

"Lauren." I whisper, hand over her wrist pulling her to a stop.

"Bo," She meets my eyes and I can't read her. "Did you think you'd just waltz back in and everything would be the same? That everyone would welcome you with open arms and you could pick where you left off?" Gently she pulls her arm away. "You vanished, without a trace and for a while the whole world stopped to wait for you." I find myself swallowing the lump in my throat as she reaches up to cup my cheek. "Eventually, the world had to start turning again."

* * *

.

 _ **S/M Loft-1:16 p.m.**_

 _ **(SEAN'S POV)**_

.

Bouncing back and forth on the balls of my feet, sweat drenching my body as I slam my fists into the bag. Each hit harder than the last, faster than the last until one lands so hard the bag into the wall so hard it gets stuck. I know how to box properly. I know how to kick-box properly along with ten other fighting styles and I've got the awards to prove it. That's why I know I should be dancing around the bag. I know my blows should be slower, mixed and most importantly controlled. I know that with every strike thrown they should become more and more focused. This wasn't about a competition or workout so all that shit that 'I know' don't mean shit.

This is the only thing I know to do-to try.

I'm not someone who dreams often, in fact until the incident ten years ago I hardly ever dreamed. Once the smoke cleared I found myself trapped in a state of constant nightmares for months. Every moment of rest, sleeping, daydreaming, moment alone-all plagued by nightmares. Then once day life just seemed to even out and I guess in a manner of speaking. That was until last month, a month ago to the day when peaceful sleep skipped nightmares and turned to night-terrors. Since that day there hasn't been a single night where I didn't wake up in a cold sweat, struggling to breathe with no grasp on reality. Every night the same thing, the same terror haunting me. At first it only lasted a minute and then gradually it built, five minutes, eight minutes, ten minutes. Then this morning, over twenty five minutes to remember where I was-who I was.

The terrors started short, muddled and confusing-something I could easily shrug off as the day went. Then like the length, gradually they began to unfold until they became mini movies stuck on replay in my mind. There was no shrugging. Three separate dreams replay, all with the same plot-me committing a massacre. One specifically was the hardest to shake, I stood in a field of bodies with Dani and my mother. It's not so much the carnage or who I stand with that weighs on me, but exactly how much I enjoy the feeling. Even when I wake, I can vividly remember the rush, the exhilaration of it all, and the bloodlust. I can remember the feeling of watching the life drain from their eyes, the feeling their blood running over my skin. Mostly though what I remember is how I long to for the feeling again.

I remember it all before my own name.

Then again, those are only night-terrors and the confused states I woke in. They aren't me. They aren't my conscious desires. I can't read too much into it, it's not me, not really.

At least that's what I tell myself as I wildly pound the bag searching for some type of relief.

"Your mom has returned," Mila's voice causes me to hesitate, finding myself leaning against the bag. "She's is with the Queen as we speak. Ty may have let something slip, added quite a bit of tension to an already difficult situation."

"Adding tension?" Snort following my words as I push myself off the bag, turning toward her. "That's funny babe. My mom vanishes for ten years and then suddenly returns-now of all times? I don't think there is anything that could possibly happen to add any more tension to this situation."

"Sean-."

"Tension limit is already reached maximum capacity."

"You don't plan to see her?"

"Of course I'll see her at some point-if she bothers to stick around long enough that is."

"Don't be petty."

"Babe, this isn't our world. This isn't some political issue that affects anyone. It's personal. My mom took off and left us to pick up the pieces to a broken world. It wasn't like she was off meditating or trying to fix herself, she was out whoring it up. Up and down the continents like some bunny in heat on ecstasy all the while we paid for it." I tilt my head, walking toward her. "How demeaning is that? My mother having to pay for her wife to sleepy with other people while every Ash and Morrigan felt the need to give her a play by play update."

"I can see this is an unapproachable subject at the moment." She smiles gently, walking the short remaining distance between us. Her hands coming up to cover my chest, instinctively looking down as if something is wrong. I'm drenched, she shouldn't get herself dirty.

"I thought we had the club appearance tonight?"

"I'm sure the Queen would full understand if you aren't feeling up to making it tonight considering." Her hands sliding up to my neck.

"What about you?"

"Well I do have massive amounts of paper work, what with the U.S. President snooping around."

"Have I ever told you that you're a genius?" My tones softer, more teasing now as I lean down.

"I don't believe so." Her words a whisper lost against my lips.

* * *

.

 _ **The Black Orchid-8:22 p.m.**_

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

I find myself luring in the shadows leaning against one of the billion poles serving as supportive beams for the second floor. Not quite the creative architecture to marvel at, but it does give the opportunity for spontaneous pole dancing. My fingertips gripping the rim of the bottle, tapping it against my thigh along to the drum heavy rock song blaring through the club. I'm not exactly sure if it's the fact that the so-called beer in my hand tasted more like pure alcohol, or the fact that the beat of the pulsating throbbing of the beat vibrated the floor and traveled up the beam I happened to be leaning against, hyped me up further.

I know what I must look like, hiding away in the shadows, staring out into the crowd as I rock slightly to the beat. I know I must look like some kind of pervert-but that is only if someone was paying close enough attention to me.

No one is.

My eyes wandering from the crowd around the place, it had been a decade since I've been here. Some ways it was just the same and in others, it couldn't have been more different. There used to be chains hanging from the ceiling, often with people hanging from their ankles-being alive was optional. Now, there's four decently sized cages in the corners the club with nearly naked women dancing in them. By the looks of it, they're either nymphs or on something. The second flood now is practically nothing other than tables surrounding five small stages where men and women were stripping. Where I find myself standing there is nothing but a wide open space cluttered with a crowd dancing-or dry humping depending on your classification. Apart from space, there's only a decent sized stage and a bar.

Honestly it's nowhere as bad as I remember, and had I still been making my way through Europe this would probably be a place I enjoyed. There's no denying there's no lack of things to peak my interest. Though there's only one thing though that can hold it.

Lauren.

Each passing second bringing another thought of her, each causing me to become a little more alert. My attention zeroing in on Lauren who seems to be enjoying herself, completely unaware that she is being watched-stalked. It's not something I'm necessarily proud of, but during my time away I spent so much time learning to control the beast inside of myself without hiding from it. Learning to control it without having to lock it away deep inside of myself. My demon-my animal inside has become one with me and while it unquestionably has it's perks, there have been some downsides. This moment showcasing some of them perfectly. I wasn't watching her as a hurt or jilted estranged wife who had been cast aside. No I was watching her like she was prey. Watching her like an animal whose mate was being fond over by far less worthy creatures.

Again, it's not something I'm proud of but at the moment I could really care less.

My eyes narrow as Skylar returns Lauren's side with a drink, one she takes without hesitation. She definitely trusts her-or maybe it's routine? Ty says something, something funny by the way they laugh, Lauren's hand on Skylar's shoulder as she leans against his chest. My tightening as the picture perfect continue their little private party. Continuous laughter followed by seemingly meaningless touches. That's the thing though, they aren't meaningless. Me and Lauren were the masters of 'meaningless' touches, for the longest time that was all we shared. Touches that lasted a little too long, that happened a little too frequent, that were just a little too intimate to actually be meaningless. The two of them laugh a little too much at what Lauren says to be completely genuine, obvious they're trying desperately to flatter her. This though was all child's play, I didn't need my newly honed skills to be able to tell any of this. After all apart from the obvious, I can see how hot their auras burned, how they flare the more Lauren touches them.

Though that's not what bothers me. What does however bother me is twofold. The first being how Lauren's aura wasn't just peaked at one of their attention, but both. The second being how it must be a good ten minutes and she's yet to notice I'm watching her. There had been a time when Lauren could sense me in another room and now what, fifty feet away she doesn't even notice.

I hear the glass start to crack under my grip, Skylar's hand dropping to the small of Lauren's back. No matter how much time has passed Lauren is still my wife, my mate, my love, my soul and if I was willing to give the succubus complete immunity to speak-my property. Lauren's body belongs to me, and me alone. There isn't a single inch of her that I haven't enjoyed, haven't claimed in one way or another. I'm not too worried about her heart, I know without a doubt that it still belongs to me, no matter what she says or does, I know I'm right. We owned each other so to speak, no matter what we did to each other, we would always belong to one another. I love her in every way possible, in ways I don't even completely understand myself, but it's okay because I know she feels the same.

So to me, I know her heart is mine-her body at the moment seems to be up for grabs.

Just the thought is enough to drive me mad, but at the same time it kind of excites me, entices me. The idea of having competition. The idea of having to showoff for my wife, having to prove once again that I am the best choice-the only choice. The idea of having to show I'm still in charge. The idea of having to 'win' my wife back over. It's a competition I could win within a matter of minutes against these two. Ty might be huge and old, Skylar might be in far better shape than me, but neither of them know Lauren like I do. Neither of them know her body the way I do. Neither of them know exactly how her mind works. They don't know her heart.

While the faint idea of so called completion slightly excited me-this is going to be an effortless victory.

After all, that is what I want. It's why I returned. To be with my wife, to be with my family. I didn't come back for games and quick amusements. I came back because I wanted my life. I wanted my sister, my child, my wife. I had learned myself, forgiven myself, learned the beast inside-fought it and won. I had my freedom. Freedom from monogamy, motherhood, domestication and responsibility. I had it all, did things people would only dream of and I can't lie, for a long while I did enjoy it. Enjoyed everything about it, but it was only for a while. I knew where my place is, where I belong, where my heart and soul is in more ways than one.

Now if only I can get Lauren to remember this too-preferably before I lose my temper with the handsy duo.

.

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

"I heard you made a recruit cry today?" I can't help laughing, taking a drink. "I owe Niko a dollar."

"She's always making people cry, they don't have to be infants." Ty says undoubtedly through a smile as he leans against me.

"I resent that!" She laughs, downing her drink. "It's not my fault baby boy keeps sending me whiny, overgrown, bitch babies." I can't help laughing yet again, almost spitting out my drink. Skylar if anything other than great at her job is amusing. She just never seemed to run out of insults for people.

My smile firmly on my face, shifting my attention between the two effortlessly, I'd gotten quite adept at convincing people I was listening when I wasn't. Any other day I would be having a great time with these two, forgetting all about my long day and the problems of the world. This though isn't just any day, no today my highly infuriating wife had returned just as abruptly as she vanished.

Today my world was turned upside down.

The overly aggressive, drum heavy song transitioned to one on the calmer side of things. Skylar in one swift and skillful motion taking my hand and leading me out into the crowd, leaving a pouting Ty behind. It wasn't necessarily what I had wanted, but I allow it, after all her touch is far from foreign. Instinctively my arms wrap around her neck, my body moving along with the beat. Within seconds, smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth as she pulls me closer. Any other day I would have surrendered into the touch long ago, lost myself in the excitement. Any other day I would have lost myself in her desire-my own desire.

This isn't any other day though.

There's no denying there's an excitement coursing through me, but it's not the music or crowd or even my partner of the moment. No, the excitement ripping through me comes from the fact that Bo's watching me and has been for quite some time now. I've known she's been watching me like a hawk for near a half hour, studying my every move. I've also know for a while that she doesn't know I've realized it. Ten years may have passed, but I would always be able to sense her. It was interesting, in even the brief time we've seen each other today it was obvious she had changed. Something that was very subtle, something I couldn't quite pinpoint until a few minutes ago-now I know what it is. I know exactly what it is because I, myself have changed-in very similar ways by the looks of it.

No longer do I run from what I've become, no longer did I from it. In fact I had learned to not even despise it, but rather to embrace it. Embrace it to it's fullest extent, what I am and even learned to use it, enjoy it rather than fight it. My mind like my skills sharpened beyond anything I could have imagined.

Tearing my thoughts from the past as I force myself to focus on the present. Focus on my partner who is still clueless to the fact that tonight, this little dace isn't about her or even Ty. Clueless to the fact that every touch, every smile and sway of my hips is for someone else. There isn't a passing second that I don't feel Bo's hungry, angry gaze upon me. I'm not necessarily proud of what I am doing or how much I'm enjoying it-then again no one has to know. For all anyone knows, I'm just here at a required function I needed to be at while keeping myself entertained in a way that was far from out of the ordinary.

No one has to know the difference.

As the songs change the time passes, swaying with Skylar and then both of them as he grows bored of sitting on the sidelines. All the while taunting my succubus. The thought of Bo being my succubus was something that made me smile-if only for a moment before I remember she isn't mine, at least not completely. She'd always be my wife, the woman I love, the woman who had an unbreakable hold on my soul, but she is always the one who ran. Always the one to give herself to someone else. The further my thoughts slip down the rabbit hole remembering all of the lies, all of the nights I cried myself to sleep and woke up wanting nothing more than the comfort of my wife's arms-the more pleasure I find myself taking in my tormenting.

It's not healthy, but then again what is with us?

His hard body pressed up against mine, hands grabbing my hips. Her arms over my shoulders, thigh between mine. All I feel though is her. My eyes fluttering open as I feel her nearing and while this little game was amusing on several levels I'm nowhere near strong enough to face her and our overflowing issues. Nor do I have the first clue how to handle a conflict between the three of them, let alone be able to explain it to the public. Beyond the more painful issues that I found myself clueless to, the real problem is that I don't think I have the strength to turn her away. I can't deny that I've wanted her since the second she stepped from the elevator. Wanted to know the feel of her lips on mine, the feel of her hands running over my body, to take comfort in her-but as tempting as the idea is, I know I can't.

"Excuse me." I say under my breath, slipping from between them. I know running makes me a hypocrite, especially after how much I laid into her. With how much I despise how she left, running away like a coward. But running now is the only reasonable thing to do.

"Well Doc, you certainly know how to put on a show." Kenzi smirks icily from behind the rim of her glass forcing me to a shameful stop.

"I wasn't-." My words trailing as my eyes shift from her to the door not far behind her.

"You were." She finishes the last gulp left in the glass before setting it down with a little thud.

* * *

.

 _ **Saint Dymphna's Mental Institute - 9:46 p.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

"I never understand why people run." I sigh, bathroom door hitting my forearm as I walk in. "Why they try to hide." My eyes running over the blood trail the object of my attention was leaving. "It's not the concept I don't get, it's just that everyone is so stupid. No one runs toward the exit. No one hides any place that actually constitutes as a good hiding place. Take you for example doughboy," I kick him over onto his back. "You're dragging yourself along the floor bleeding like a stuck pig-hello dumbass you're leaving me a trail! You picked a bathroom-there isn't even a window! You didn't even go fast enough, the door wasn't even closed when I came in."

"P—please." He begs, holding his hands up.

"Really? Begging me? Does that seem like it would work on me?" I laugh, glancing over at something moving. Just my own reflection. "Shit, I'm looking a hot mess." I look myself over. I look so pale, dark circles under my eyes, and my hair-what happened to my hair. "Like that?" Laughing, I lean down patting him down until I find the flip blade I know he carries. "Shonda taught me that one, I haven't had an opportunity to use it until now."

"God please. Please. Please." He annoyingly continues to plead.

"You know I'm glad she wasn't working today, I'd have hated having to kill her." Grabbing a handful of hair with one hand, the other starting saw through. "She always gave me little apple juices-such a sweet woman." Grabbing another handful, doing the same as I continue to ignore his pointless begging. "You know, I was gonna go for my old style but," I look down at him. "What do you think about a short-do, is that in right now?"

"I-I have a family."

"Yeah, okay." I can't help snorting, useless I tell you. Turning back to my reflection, debating going for shoulder length. "Hm, you know what? I think I'm feeling a little wild today so I'm gonna go for it."

* * *

.

 _ **B/L Loft - 11:32 p.m.**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

I keep my palms flat against the titles, eyes tightly shut letting my head hang forwards as the scolding water punishes my already tender flesh. My source of masochistic punishment washing away the day. Washing away the political mess I find myself stuck in. Washing away the never ending soap opera that is my life. Washing away my wife-though there really isn't enough water in the world for this last task. Even if there was, I'm not completely sure I'd want to wash her away.

With one simple, passing mention of her and doing exactly what I promises myself I wouldn't do-my thoughts quickly becoming consumed with teasing thoughts.

First only flashes of her, her expressions as she made her nervous and inappropriate jokes. How she holds herself now with this new self-assurance that for some reason I can't explain annoys me. At first it's only innocent thoughts, nothing more than my annoyances, irritations and frustrations. Then those seemingly innocent enough flashes turn to glimpses. Glimpses that allow me to actually take her in for the first time. Glimpses of her emerging from the elevator, staring down the company. Glimpses that allow me to focus on that fact that she must have put on five to ten pounds of muscle. It's not like she was ever out of shape of lacking definition, but there's always been something dainty about her presence-something that's no longer present. In fact overall her overall presence was different, something more demanding yet still so sexual and feminine. Glimpses that allow me to notice her new haircut, stopping not far past her shoulders, quite the change. Glimpses that allow me to notice how her makeup application has become slightly bolder, while her fashion choices are slightly less bold yet more enticing in a sensual way.

Honestly I can live with flashes and glimpses, it's not as if I wasn't expecting it. There hasn't been a single day where I haven't thought of her at least once, so why would today be any different?

The one thing I wasn't prepared for, nor was ready for is the detour my mind takes completely betraying me as it begins to linger on memories. There's so many to choose from, but the one I can't seem to shake is the image of her standing off in the shadows watching me. There was just something so animalistic, ran and even unnerving about it, about being watched like some sort of prey. Something so possessive and jealous that reminded of our past, of who we were-who I belong to. Something so gentle and yearning that reminded me that there is always something more between us than simple, uncomplicated lust.

Against my better judgement I allow the image to linger in the forefront of my mind. Allowing myself to indulge in the thought that the warmth running over my body was the embrace of her body. Gentle, breathless whispers in the distance echo in my ears as I feel my body tensing on reflex. A rush of heat tearing through the pit of my stomach as a chill rushes down my spine, one that even the relentless water couldn't even warm. My eyelids fluttering opening as I straighten up and hit the water off in one swift motion. Senses suddenly coming back to me, this little game far from healthy. I've played this before, multiple times over the years and it always ends the same way. It always ends with me alone in a bed that was once ours, longing to be touched. Longing to be held and comforted in ways only Bo knew how.

Stepping out of the shower, grabbing my towel from the sink counter and warping it around myself. Had my mind not been tripping over itself, over indulging in a fantasy and focusing on the real world I would have realized the water had dealt far more punishment than I was prepared for. Not bother to put myself together I flick off the lights, pulling the door open. My toes barely make it onto the carpet before I find myself coming to a stop, my fantasy right there in front of me. She's just sitting on the edge of the bed almost looking patient, I know better.

"Bo." Her name leaving my mouth without intention.

"Mm." It's all she lets out as she makes seemingly one swift movement, ending up right in front of me. Her head tilted as she leans in, lips brushing against mine. I manage to resist three more teasing brushes before I find my lips parting just enough to give her what she wanted.

I manage to keep my eyes open, something rare when we kissed. On one hand I want nothing more than to push her away and scold her-scold myself. I just spent half of the night yelling at myself for even indulging in a fantasy of this exact moment and here my composure vanished in a second. On the other hand my body is fast betraying my mind-my will. My knees feeling weak, my stomach tight with tension as the faint throbbing in the pit of my stomach continues to grow.

"What are you doing?" A breathless whisper lost against her lips.

"Isn't it obvious?" Her own whisper not so much breathless as it is heavy, her hands sliding over my hips loosening the towel.

"Y—yes." I don't move or raise my tone, but like a smack to the back of my head I suddenly remember who I am. I'm not the same weak willed woman when it came to her ten years ago begging for some type of absolution. "Who gave you permission?" Lips twisting into a smirk as I lean back just an inch.

"You." Her reply so stern, so serious I can't help the soft chuckle that escapes.

"When exactly did I do this?" My hands sliding just under the hem of her shirt, coming to rest on the curve of her sides. I can feel my towel continuing to slip just a bit more with every passing second and well if I'm losing my clothes-so to speak, so is she.

"Well now for starters." Her brow raises ever so slightly, leaning into my touch.

"This isn't going to happen Bo." She just nods at my words as her arms raise allowing me to pull her shirt off

"Okay."

"It's not." My fingertips running under the wire of her bra, down over her tensed muscles to her waistband. Smirk growing as the slip underneath, gripping tightly pulling her against me.

"Okay."

A moment of shared hesitation comes-and goes.

My eyes running over her face, watching this stern look turn to one of remorse. Her lips part and while I can't presume to know what she's thinking, I never could I'm sure it's something along the lines of an apology. Something that covers how much she misses me and how things are going to be better now.

I don't want to hear that, not now.

One rough tug and her jeans rip wide open, and just like that-the time for sharing has passed. Her hands flying into my hair as our lips crash together. My tongue slipping passed her lips to find her own as they dual for dominance with such flawless synchronicity it's like we've never been apart. My towel dropping from my body as I pull her jeans down. Feverish kisses only growing with each moan lost in the depths of each other's mouths. Throwing what little is left of caution to the wind, I hop up wrapping my legs around her waist. My own hands now in her hair, keeping her from pulling back.

Impressively she effortless holds my weight without hesitation, while the position is undeniably exciting neither of us are men so the limit of pleasure to be obtained is quickly reached. As if reading my mind she turns us, walking the few steps to the bed. Laying me down as she stands, though my legs firmly remain wrapped around her waist. For a moment we just hold each other's gaze, I feel her hands running up and down my thighs, but there's something in her eyes that keeps my attention. Never once breaking our gaze she leans down, lips hovering over mine but she doesn't speak. Her hand coming to skillfully slip between us.

"Baby." A soft moan escaping, a slip of the tongue as the ache ripping through me for a familiar and yearned for touch overtakes my conscious thought.

"Baby huh?" Her fingertips lightly running over my lips. "Now I'm baby, but earlier I couldn't have been a more distant thought."

"It was a slip."

"A slip?" She smirks near icily, with this fiery passion in her eyes and I know I'm in trouble. "This is a slip." Her finger slipping inside of me with such ease I should be ashamed. Unable to help myself as I sit up, burying my face in the curve of her neck to drown out another moan.

"Oh God." An unconscious whimper as I kiss over her skin in between moans.

"Bo will suffice." I can hear her smirking as she adds another finger, rhythm quickening.

Every thrust earning another moan, another rough bite to her collarbone and neck. It doesn't take more than another minute before I feel my body tensing to the point of pain followed by that moment of pure ecstasy. Had this been anyone else I'd be embarrassed at how easily I had given in-or rather how quickly my body had. This wasn't anyone else though, this was her and we did always have a skill for making one another reach ecstasy rather quickly. We even had a little game once to see who could do it the fastest. Smile capturing my lips at the memory.

Falling onto my back I make sure to keep my legs tightly wrapped around her, hands on her shoulder blades pulling her down atop of me. The way she subtlety trembles against me only causing my smile to grow. I guess out connection is still intact. I'm not ashamed to admit I had wondered on more than one occasion if it had been severed after all of our time apart, and now the answer couldn't be more apparent. Ever since becoming a succubi-hybrid we came to share an unexplainable sexual connection that honestly neither of us really cared to have an explanation. No matter how many times or who would cum, the other would share the rush. It was never as potentate as the one to experience the climax, but it was enough to do the job. The only time though it was ever more than a 'quick fix' was on the rare occasions we would reach climax together, only then was it enough to knock us both out for a round or two. My chest tightening at the memories, how it could be the most explicit sex and then seconds later we'd be giggling in each other's arms about absolutely nothing.

"I noticed you." I whisper letting sentiment get the better of me. I had no intention of telling her the truth, even when I saw her sitting there on the bed with that angry pout. Just somewhere during this little-whatever this is, everything seems less like a game now and more of a reminder of who she really is to me.

"What?" She pulls back just enough, her eyes still glistening but I can see a seriousness just beneath the surface.

"I noticed you, I knew you were watching me."

"The whole time?"

"I could feel you the entire time, yes." I nod. "Seeing you depended on my angle." I can see the sliver of pain creeping in her eyes, her features.

She doesn't need to explain it, I already understand. Understand that double edge sword the confession is. The bittersweet nature of it. On one hand I'm admitting that I can still feel her, still have that level of connection despite how much I want to pretend it doesn't exist. On the other, I'm admitting I knew what I was doing, what I was doing to her, pushing very dangerous boundaries. I have no shred of doubt that had this been a moment shared between the two women in the club there would have been a sense of pleasure. A sense of upping the stakes of this new game of ours, but right now-we aren't those women so now there's no pleasure, only shame.

Surprisingly she decides against speaking, rather skillfully guides us up the bed until we wind up under the sheet. At first it's almost painful at how hesitant and awkward the contact is, but slowly we find our way to familiarity. My legs lazily sliding under and in between hers as my head rests on her shoulder. Her arm wrapped around me, fingertips idly tracing patterns on my arm.

Those who use the idea that all is fair in love and war as a shield for their own transgressions has yet to experience pain that derives from the 'all is fair' portion of the proverb.

* * *

.

 _ **Saint Dymphna's Mental Institute - 11:48 p.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

"And now I'm at it again, an addict." Singing to myself, eyes moving over the wall of security cameras. Smirking to myself as I drum along to the melody stuck on replay in my mind on the heads of two security guards who died far too quickly. Each doubled over the desk, lazy asses didn't even make it out of their seats.

'Are you through?'

"My mother should really consider getting better security for this place."

'I asked you a question.'

"No, I am not done." My hands come to a still. "I am far from done."

'I had assumed that after ten years of confinement you

would run from this place as quickly as possible.'

Yeah, well you know what they say about assumptions.

Ignoring Mr. Buzz Kill I make my way out to the hall, eyes closing as I find myself swaying down the hall. Arms lazily stretched out, hands dancing through the air feeling like Beethoven or some shit. The endless screams, shrieks and blood filled gurgles creating my very own Fifth Symphony. Stepping over body after body, some dead and other's just near death. After all twenty-four hours a day for ten years with maybe an actual hour of sound each day-silence is not something I particularly am desiring.


	3. Merciful Little Lies----DAY 2

_**AN: Just wanted to say a quick thank you for the overwhelming support, I loved all the comments and enthusiasm. Looks like we're jumping back down this twisted rabbit hole again. Happy Easter to all those who celebrate and well, Happy Relaxing Sunday to the rest.**_

 _ **Pokie**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER TWO: Merciful Little Lies (DAY: TWO)**_

.

 _ **BO'S POV**_

.

I find myself on my stomach, oddly still and even as my mind begins to wander into reality I don't move. There's this soft light that's filling the room suggesting I should move, I should get up, but I'm not ready. The subtle, sweet smell of vanilla filling my nose, causing my mind to wander from reality. I hadn't even realized how much is missed it until this very second. Something else I had missed was waking up to her weight draped over me. Smile working its way onto my face at the embrace across my waist.

This right here is how life is supposed to be. This is how it was and will eventually be again, but I'm not delusional enough to believe that when I fully wake up and the blissful cloud of last night drifts away that everything will be magically fixed between us. No, unfortunately I'm not delusional enough to believe that-anymore.

Damn maturity.

I bury my face in the pillow inhaling deeply, basking in her scent, or maybe it's in the comfort it bring. A soft, happy sigh turning heavier knowing reality is waiting. Careful not to disturb her I turn onto my back. Eyes slowly opening, still afraid of the light, while seemingly soft when I keep my eyes slivers, something tells me it won't be so kind once I fully open them. The second I gain my bearings the sun is the least of my worries, smile vanishing from my face as whatever comforts of sleep fall away. The weight across my waist I had been so pleased about is nothing more than a bunched up sheet. My eyes shifting around the room, refusing to believe Lauren would just leave me here like this, without so much as a note.

She did.

"Well shit." I huff to myself, sitting up as I push the sheet off me a little more forceful than need be.

Reluctantly I push myself from the missing comfort the bed gave me just seconds ago, making quick work of my clothes before making the bed. I've come to learn small gestures are better than nothing. There was a time when a small gesture wasn't worth it, or at least it seemed like it. Guess I was wrong.

Then again, I was wrong about a lot.

I find myself stopping halfway to the door, something having caught my attention by the chair in the corner. Eyes focusing, coming to realize this black shadow that caught my attention is a pair of men's dress shoes. Fancy, like the overpriced shit that a certain King of the Light Fae would buy.

Shaking my head, forcing myself not to get worked up over nothing my hands find my hips as I take another look around the room that continues to feel foreign. The odd thing is though that nothing else is out of place. It's different, new nightstands, a new dresser covered in Lauren's things along with a new chest next to the chair pulling my attention that doubles as a table.

My eyes find the door once again, this voice in the back of my mind telling me I should leave this alone, let it be. I know this is borderline snooping, and snooping is something the old me would jump at. But on the other hand, this is till my house too.

A sigh escapes, still torn between which way to fall on this. That's not true, I have a feeling which way I'm falling on this considering the first thought that comes to mind is, 'nothing left to find here'. All this growing and maturity, yet here I am.

Shaking my head to myself, or rather at myself I wander into the bathroom which looks almost normal. Updated, but normal. The first unusual thing is the ball of Lauren's clothes in a ball by the tub and the second is a decent sized zipper bag on the sink. Jaw clenching as my mind runs wild drawing conclusions. As if possessed, before I think I make a decision it's in my hands being riffled through. Well one thing is clear, it's not Ty's-well unless he's secretly a cross-dresser.

That would be-new.

I can't help chuckling to myself at the image my thought brings. Real mature Bo, real mature. There's makeup, a toothbrush, some feminine hygiene things. It could be Lauren's-in a perfect world. Truth is my wife's things are all as they're supposed to be. Lauren has always liked things in their place, but when it comes to hygienic products she has always been OCD. Even the damn shampoo has a proper designated spot.

With another sigh I toss the bag back onto the counter, stomping through the room and into the hall. This is personal now, shameless or not I need some answers. I peek into my son's room, everything as it time had frozen. Surprisingly the same for Dani's room. The guest bedroom next on my little scavenger hunt, again it's been updated, but looks pristine. No one's been in there for a while.

I double back down the hall, pushing the bathroom door open but push on toward the living room. After all it's a public bathroom, anyone could leave things there. Once again fashionable updates I never would have thought Lauren would pick, but that's not really damning proof of anything.

I shake my head in disapproval, mostly at myself as I plop down on the couch forcing myself to let this go. Well, I did until my eyes find the fridge. Like a dog with a bone I find myself drawn to it. What's one little look? Maybe I'm hungry and just looking for something to snack on-yeah, let's go with that. My brow furrows at the lack of food in the fridge, that's certainly unexpected. Well correction, there's an unusual abundance of yogurt and nothing else. Since when does Lauren eat yogurt? I pull open the freezer, overfilled with fish and pecan ice cream-another two things Lauren doesn't eat.

Or maybe she does now, it's been ten years.

I find myself wandering back to the couch, feeling even more insane and disappointed with myself now that I didn't find a damn thing. Plopping back down in the corner, pulling a pillow to me I let out yet another sigh. Ten years and I'm right back here, acting like a love sick high school girl. How quickly maturity disappears in matters or the heart.

* * *

.

 _ **Saint Dymphna's Mental Institute-11:26 a.m.**_

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

'The lunatics now run the asylum'

My eyes run over each letter carefully, as if I was tracing them. Each letter approximately a foot and a half long and a foot wide, filled nearly completely in with the exception of a few drips here and there. It took time and effort to do this. I estimate at least two lives given for this one. And another two for each of the other seven written along the walls down the entrance hall.

The lights flicker overhead, some bulbs broken and I can't help wondering if they were just a casualty in what happened here, or if just more theatrics. Actually I can't help wondering if a single thing here is genuine or just props in a sick little work of art.

I look over my shoulder at the line of service members walking past, six paramedics and four police officers. Not a single one will look at me. It's not their fault, but they shouldn't. At least not right now. This went on for hours, and no one noticed. For hours people missed coming home and people came in on new shifts. For hours the phone would have rang off the hook with no answer. For hours this place was a personal playground to death and no one noticed.

How could this happen?

Ty's voice pulls my attention as he stands down the hall near the reception desk instructing a pair of paramedics. Skylar not far from him pointing the new group toward-somewhere. Niko should be here, why isn't he here?

"Why don't we step outside my Queen? Kenzi and Mila are already out there dealing with optics."

"I'm fine."

"Really, we should step outside-."

"Logan I don't want to step outside." I turn to face him, my words having been sharper than I initially gauged by the way he bows his head. "How many?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't stall by pretending to not understand Logan, it's beneath you."

"A rough estimate so far is eighty two. Ninety-seven percent of staff and visitors accounted for with seemingly no survivors yet. There is of course still a margin of error, this is only the first real sweep."

"And the patients?"

"That is a question that is-complicated."

"I am not a child who needs to be coddled." I look into his eyes, there's nothing other than concern there. I'll have to apologize later. "I am all too aware it was my daughter who did this. Beyond being the only one strong and deranged enough to do this, these theatrics are her signature."

"Of course, I'm sorry."

"Did she take anyone with her?"

"There were three others."

"Were?"

"It seems as though the third was-uncooperative. His skin is now another patient's blanket, and his organs are on the plates on the food cart. We haven't been able to locate what would be left of him."

"God had mercy on the soul who tries to stand in her way." My words lost under my breath, eyes moving over the six words on the wall behind him.

"Ma'am?"

"Nothing." I shake my head. "Please inform Skylar I want to return home."

"Of course." He nods, scurrying off toward her. I don't know what it says about me that he would rather walk through a hallway of carnage than spend another second with me.

Why now Dani, why now?

My eyes find the body at my feet, an orderly no older than twenty-five. He looks almost intact-compared to his company, other than the fact his eyes have been pushed in. I'm used to carnage, for one reason or another it doesn't particularly bother me any longer, not the way it once did.

But this-is something else entirely.

I almost wish this was the sole product of rage. I almost wish that the only thing wrong with Dani is being deranged with an unmatchable strength. The truth is, she was probably calm for most of this, if not all of it.

How do you cope with knowing you produced a murder? Not a killer, killers are different. You can be a killer and not a murderer. Dani is a murder.

How do you cope with knowing you produced a beast? Not an animal, animals are killers not murders. Animals have a code of their own, a beast has none. Dani is a rabid beast.

How do you cope with knowing this rabid, murderous, beast you've created is only alive because of you?

"My Queen, are you ready?" Skylar's voice pulls me from the darkness of this orderly's empty eye sockets I found myself lost in.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"Like this?" She shakes her head. "This is something new entirely, even for me."

I nod, turning my back to her heading for the door. There's nothing left to say. No, that's a lie. There are a million things to be said, I just can't. We walk through the parking lot and with as many flashing lights as there are you'd think it was a rave.

Pulling the passenger side door open I hesitate, looking around beyond the cars and police. I look beyond the trees and buildings. This cold, sick feeling creeping through me. There is a familiarity to it, almost reminds me of Bo, but even on her worst day, on our worst day, I would never feel sick at the feel of her.

My eyes run over the tree line just beyond the side road. Half smirk pulling at the corner of my mouth realizing what this feeling is. She's here, or she was. Dani is still near and that's good. This is about a game then to her, it's not about escaping. Like a wolf she lingers stalking her prey. I prefer this particular wolf lingering in my sheep den rather than someone else's.

"My Queen?"

"I'm fine." I lie, getting into the car.

I don't need Skylar and a dozen other men running off into the woods the find her. Chances are she's already gone or worse, she's waiting for them. Even if she is still there, watching the aftermath of her-beautiful destruction as she would call it, she won't attack unless provoked. There's things about her I can never understand and there are things about her I wish I didn't understand.

The way she plays her games is one of the latter.

For the first three blocks there is still police cars, fire engines, ambulances, and standard issue SUVs. Mila and Kenzi are going to need a miracle to smooth this over even a little. It takes another three blocks before I find my mind wandering from the carnage we left behind. Another four blocks before my mind goes completely blank. Another two before my mind suddenly becomes completely overrun with clutter.

Then suddenly a single thought sticks out, it feels so strange to be in the front seat. In the past ten years there has only been one other time I rode in the front and that was nine and a half years ago. Occasionally I sneak out and drive one of my cars, but the last time I ventured out was well, three years ago.

Having been a doctor slash scientist slash occasional profiling specialist slash enthusiast of behavior science I know all too well focusing on something that is near insignificant is my brain's way of coping. My brain is currently giving me time to handle this subconsciously. I know this, yet there is something about the slight awkwardness I'm experiencing being up here that makes me chuckle to myself.

"Aren't you going to ask me if I am alright?" I ask after finally getting my chuckling under control. Brow raising as Skylar shakes her head, not bothering to even glance at me. "Really?"

"What's the point?"

"Well, it is common curtesy." I pause, but she says nothing. "And it shows you care to some degree."

"Careful this is starting to resemble one of those conversations where we talk about our feelings." Her chuckle causing my jaw to tighten. "Lauren, I'm deciding to call you Lauren cause this feels like one of those personal off-the-record kinda talks."

"I knew I should have had Ty bring me." My attention returning to the road, my awkward and ill-placed amusement at the situation now gone.

"Want me to go back?" Her jaw clenches, I recognize the tone well. "No? So can I finish what I was saying then?"

"Sure."

"What I was going to say before being so rudely interrupted was that it would be stupid to ask if you're okay. Your estranged, promiscuous, bitchy, unlikeable, borderline stalkerish wife just returned out of nowhere and thinks things should return to how they were before she ran away. Your son is doing the bump and grind with your assistant. Dragon lady is snooping and now you have a massacre on your hands. So knowing all that why would I ask you the stupidest question in the world?"

"Well," I glance over to find her staring me down. Damn red lights. "When you say it like that then I suppose you wouldn't."

"How else do you want me to put it?"

"You're right, for a second I forgot who I was talking to."

"Huh?"

"Delicacy. Tact. Amenity. Discretion. Look these words up sometime."

"That sounds like a lot of work, can't I just buy an apology card or some shit and call it a day?"

"You Skylar T'soni are hopeless."

"I prefer charming."

"I prefer we not talk the rest of the ride,"

"Must you always have the last word?"

"I am Queen, it's my right to have the last word,"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Seriously Lauren I can keep this up the whole ride."

I rest my head against the headrest, a twinge of annoyance pulling at me. Skylar had a skill for annoying me, but she also had a skill for making me smile in the direst of situations. Yet now it is just annoying. I can't quite tell if its because of the situation. Or if it's because her similarity to Bo that is painfully clear right now. Or if it's because she's filled a vacancy Bo left and now Bo's back.

Only my life could be this complicated.

* * *

.

 _ **Saint Dymphna's Mental Institute-12:28 p.m.**_

 _ **KENZI'S POV**_

.

"We would rather not say until we have an accurate count."

"But you are confirming there is a body count?" One of the reporters manage to ask through the clamoring of the ravenous crowd.

"Yes, we are confirming there is a body count." Mila does her best to hide a sigh, first time she shows emotion in a press conference. Guess living through Dani one-point-O was the only thing to prepare you for Dani two-point-O.

"Look, everyone needs to take a second and breathe. I understand that this is like catnip to you vultures but do show some respect." Mila tags me in, needing a second to collect the next series of answers. Several years of this and we have it down to a science. A little look to the side and a nod is our signal. I remember when me and Bo had that kind of relationship. The kind that didn't require words or explanations. Let's not go there Kenz, not now. "We have told you everything we know at this moment in time. This is a very complex situation and it is being handled accordingly. As soon as we have any other answers we will update you."

I walk away leaving them to their selves, my patience currently in negative numbers. I hear the sound of Mila's heels behind me, good for once she walked away.

"The Queen?" Logan asks walking up behind Ty who was on his phone.

"Skylar is taking her home."

"Probably for the best."

"Mm-hm."

"Sorry am I bothering you?"

"Are you bothering me? What are you a woman?" Ty hands over his phone to Logan "Those are the records of the two she took with her since there isn't any staff on hand I had to track it down,"

"Do we have orders?"

"The Queen is taking some personal time to muse of the options and give each one it's due consideration." I answer for Ty, hand on the back of my neck trying to work out the kink. "Your orders are as they were thirty minutes ago, clean up this mess."

"Sometimes I just want to shove her tiny ass in a tiny box and put it somewhere no one would find it." Ty gripes under his breath as I head back for the entrance of the asylum thinking I can hear him.

I let it go, Ty's comments are the least of my concern. I have the press. I have my once upon a time bestie. I have Lauren. I have Queen Lauren. I have Dani two-point-O with her two new playmates.

"Fall in line." Mila barks.

Gotta love the girl. The only human around and barking at old time Fae without hesitation. Reminds me of me-once upon a time.

* * *

.

 _ **B/L Loft-1:24 p.m.**_

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

' _Just freakin' perfect.'_

I can't help sighing as I'm greeted with the image of Bo rearranging the photos on the desk underneath the television. My hand running through my hair instinctively, mind running rampant with all the possible ways to handle this.

"Surprised to see me?" Bo turns around smirking with narrow eyes, sarcasm dripping from her words. "Expecting someone else?" She places the last picture frame in her hands down on the desk out of place. "Wifey."

"We are not doing this right now Bo."

"Right. Right." She nods, sarcasm obviously turning to irritation. This is-new but not unexpected sadly. "Who is living here with you Lauren?"

"What?" I can't help snorting, eyes rolling as I make my way to the drinks cart. "No one is living here with me."

"Maybe living isn't the right word. How about," She pretends to think, if it was another time it might have been endearing in only a way she can be. "Spending the night here?"

"Well there was someone. About five-five, long black hair, has serious jealousy issues and I'm married to her."

"Hardy-har-har-har." She's trying not to smirk now. "Who is it?"

"No one Bo," I sigh. "No one."

"Then what's with the shoes in the bedroom and the personal bag in the bathroom?"

"You're snooping around my house?" Unable to help myself I spin around to face her, face I'm sure showing her just how annoyed and maybe even how in disbelief I am. Whatever traces of endearing cuteness that was lingering for her and the 'jealous wife' act now gone.

"And you know what, while we're on the subject of oddity, what's with all the fish and yogurt and the ice cream?

"I'm sorry, I thought you went away to discover yourself, not become the most annoying version of yourself." My attention returning to my drink. "Did you snoop through anything else while you were at it? Perhaps go through my trash? Check the garbage disposal or maybe the dishwasher?"

"This is my house too."

"No," I turn back to face her so quickly my leg hits the corner of the cart. Dammit! "This was your house."

"Still is."

"No, it's not. You left, for ten years Bo. I'm sorry, left is an understatement, you disappeared, vanished, became nonexistent. Your own son barely heard from you. Have you even called him yet, or have you been too busy invading my personal privacy?"

"For your info, I called him twice. He just isn't answering me."

"Oh, you actually did call him. How considerate."

"Don't tell me how to have a relationship with my son."

"Playing it a little fast and loose with the word relationship there Bo."

"And you're playing it a little fast and loose with those refills Lauren." She's managing to keep her tone even and her stance relaxed somewhat, despite being undoubtedly fuming on the inside. It hasn't been long enough to forget the look in her eyes when she's thing angry. I must admit, it is impressive. If this argument hadn't started over her snooping through my house I would have to admit she had matured.

"So now you're taking an interest?" I take a drink. "I suppose it is better late than never."

"Why don't you answer my questions?"

"Simple. Because I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to, and in case you haven't realized this yet, this whole conversation has become ridiculous."

"Who is Ty and Skylar to you?" Her tone softens, eyes narrowing.

"Why don't you just ask what you really want to know?" I take another drink, finishing my glass off before placing it down. "Ask me if I've been sleeping with them."

"That wasn't what I was asking."

"No, that wasn't what you were asking, but that was what you wanted to know." Giving into the indisputable truth that this day was going to improve at all, I walk myself over to the couch. "It's not your business if I am or not."

"None of my business?" She holds up her left hand, wiggling her ring finger.

"Tell me Bo, did you keep that on while you fucked everyone you came across? Or did you have enough decency to take it off?"

"I'm a succubus."

"And so am I or did you forget that too along with your address?"

"Guess that's my answer then, huh."

"Oh don't be so melodramatic Snoopy." Sigh escaping as I close my eyes, resting my head against the cushion. An unwavering migraine demanding attention.

"Do you love him? Or her? Or them?" She snorts. "Not even sure how that would work. How do you love two people at once?"

"Perhaps you are a better choice to answer that question for us."

"I'm sorry?"

"How quickly you've forgotten the days of Dyson and our tiresome love triangle." Another sigh escapes, a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. A wave of guilt washing over me instantly, I should never have mentioned him like this. His memory deserves better. I turn my head toward her, eyes opening. "Can we please not do this Bo, can we please be adults?"

"I'm not the one refusing to answer simple questions."

"Jesus Christ Bo!" My hands hitting the cushions on either side of me. "The damn ice cream is Kenzi's, she's been testing a new flavor every month. The fish is Ty's, yes. He doesn't eat red meat and the yogurt is Sky's. You did a great job Dick Tracy, still have your detective skills intact." I sit up. "The shoes in the bedroom are Sean's, you know, our son? And my drinking has greatly increased yes, but so has my tolerance. It takes the edge off being so hungry all the damn time, I learned from you."

"Oh, well-."

"Yeah."

"Well, what-."

"No Bo, I'm done now. I cannot indulge you in this any longer. My head is killing me. I'm starving, and soon they're going to-."

"Right, because work is the most important thing. Good to see some things don't change." She walks herself over to the drinks cart, using my glass to fix herself one. "By the way, thanks for leaving me in bed like that, really know how to make a girl feel special. Your new playmates enjoy that too?"

"Bo, honestly this morning when I awoke I was conflicted. Deeply conflicted about what had happened, but more so, how I was feeling about all of it. I was conflicted because I indulged myself in the fantasy that maybe you had truly matured. That maybe we could just pick up where we left off. I indulged myself in that fantasy all the way up until about fifteen minutes ago."

"Lauren-."

"Now I sit here and feel stupid. I feel stupid because I believed last night wasn't a mistake. Because I believed that with some work we could pick up where we left off and be okay. Because I thought that your-stalker game last night was actually about me and being genuinely hurt. But now I see this all for what it is, so thank you. Once again this has all been about your pride."

"That isn't true."

"You haven't grown up Bo, you're still the same selfish, self-absorbed child you've always been. The only difference now is that you're dressing in mommy's clothes desperately hoping no one will notice because if they do then that means your whole ten year Houdini act was for nothing." I pause, begging myself to stop. "Do you want to know where I was this morning?"

"N—no." Her reply coming through clenched teeth, her features tightening and untightening undoubtedly trying to hide the urge to cry. Trying to hide the fact she's actually hurt.

"Come on Bo, ask me."

"No."

"You never miss the chance to be right, take it." She says nothing, staring me down. "This morning I was with Skylar and Ty."

"Great. Hope you had fun." She slams her glass down so hard I can hear it crack.

"Kenzi, Mila and Logan too."

"Just the two can't satisfy you? Big surprise there." She's making a dash for the elevator.

"Along with maybe twenty police officers, at least two dozen fire fighters and just as many paramedics."

"Wait, what?"

"We were attending to the mess our daughter left for me." Bo stands there seemingly frozen, the ding of the elevator cutting the silence between us now. "Early this morning she escaped with two others. That is what I rushed off to this morning. That is why I left you."

"A-are-is everyone-?"

"Okay?" I shake my head, snorting a chuckle. "No, every single person that was there is dead. Well no that is incorrect, there were quite a few patients who are alive, just not the ones who disagreed with her."

"How-how many?"

"Enough."

"Enough like ten, twenty?"

"Yes Bo, the asylum runs on twenty people." I catch myself. "Enough that one count wasn't enough. Enough that three counts won't even be enough considering pieces need to be-reassembled."

"God."

"What else could we expect from out little girl."

* * *

.

 _ **S/M Loft-4:17 p.m.**_

 _ **SEAN'S POV**_

.

' _Who are you?'_

I ask myself this very question over and over again laying so still I'm not even sure I'm breathing. I feel every little bead of sweet running down my skin like little razors, but I don't move. I feel the drenched sheet beneath me once soft and comforting now damp and sticky. I hate that feeling, I don't even take showers longer than ten minutes. But I still don't move.

' _Who are you?'_

It's such a simple question, laughably simple. I used to have a thousand answers, depending on my audience. I used to have just one answer for myself. Who I am is Sean Eric Alreyna, the only son to Bo and Lauren. I come from a long line of heroes, destined to follow in their footsteps. I am prince to the Fae and one day I will eventually inherit the burden. I've always been the type of son to make his family proud, duty above all else.

Those were answers I once believed, now, now I have none.

First the changes were small. Gradually I began to favor Bo over my mother, no longer being able to proudly boast I was her spitting image. When I first began to realize I compared old photos of myself to new ones, hardly able to tell I was looking at the same person. My appearance though quickly became insignificant when I found the changes didn't stop there.

Like a wildfire-no, like a virus the words _'I don't recognize myself'_ began to include my thoughts, my actions, and my every motivation. My once even temper turning to a short fuse. There was a time when I hardly needed to feed, hell I didn't even get hungry often, and now my appetite grows near insatiable. I used to be a man who favored violence as a last resort, now I look for an excuse to be violent. Even the sight of carnage once turned my stomach, now it excites me-in every way possible.

It's not to say I walk around like this every moment of the day, like some rabid beast. These-spells come in waves. Once I'd fully awake and remember who I am these feelings would fade as any nightmare. I can't lie, even in the beginning there would be occurrences though out the day that would trigger something, but I had a control. I could pretend this wasn't happening.

Now, I find little pieces of myself vanishing more and more every day.

* * *

.

 _ **B/L Loft-8:36 p.m.**_

 _ **BO'S POV**_

.

' _The lunatics now run the asylum'_

My eyes run over the words, a disgusting taste filling my mouth. Three hundred and forty-eight pictures and they were all the same. Well, no that's not fair to Dani, each was very different, and she took great pride in making sure there was something different about each kill, about each scene. This-saying written all over the asylum, what the hell it means, no clue, but each place it was written the scene was different.

One was nothing, just the words written over the wall. Another, an orderly beneath it with his eyes ripped out. A third had a nurse stripped naked and tied to a chair, knitting needles jabbed into her eyes. And now, this one had three doctors hanging from the ceiling like some kind of sick piñatas.

This took time, and a lot of it. Was there really no one there strong enough to even fight back? Did they really leave an asylum full of people like Dani that unguarded? No, this place has been Lauren's little pet place, she wouldn't have left it so exposed.

So, Dani's gotten stronger somehow.

I toss the repulsive photo onto the floor, leaning forward and grabbing an eggroll from the table before leaning back against the couch. I know I shouldn't have an appetite after hours of looking this over, but it's either this feeding or the other. Damn cravings.

My eyes instinctively find Lauren as she almost huddles in the corner of the couch across from me. Her eyes running over this file she's been holding for ten minutes. What the hell could be in there that she's been on the same page for ten minutes?

Just by chance I notice Ty stealing a glance of his own, the scowl fixing on my face instinctive. We may have issues far bigger than my jealousy at the moment, but I'm far from giving this doting pair of idiots' free reign. Speaking of, my attention shifting to Skylar who is straddling a chair, her assigned reading material down on the floor below her. Interesting way of reading.

"Can I get that?" Kenz's voice almost startling me, this being the first time she's spoken to me in over an hour. Softly smiling without hesitation I offer her what's left of my eggroll, at least her appetite hasn't changed with the rest of her. "Yeah, I meant what you're **supposed** to be looking over." Her words a near snarl, so much for progress.

"Oh yeah." I wipe my hand on my pants, scooping up the file of photos, ignoring her little comment. "Sorry, just needed a second."

"We can't spare a second."

"Right." I nod, so happy to be back. "Look, far be it for me to tell team good guys four-point-O, but this is pointless. Dani has been in a cell for ten years, since she was a teen. She doesn't know anyone, or anywhere. Now we can spend the next few hours like we've been, looking over what's already happen or we can hit the streets and look for her."

"What exactly do you think the rest of us are doing?" Skyler doesn't even bother to look at me. "Newsflash Bo, your wife isn't just Queen of the people in this room, there's quite a few people. Besides, you're looking at your daughter's file because she is your daughter, you might pick up on something we'd miss."

I clench my jaw to keep a comment to myself, as much as I hate this-woman, she is probably right. Dani is one for making a spectacle of things, but there's usually a point-no matter how twisted. If anyone was to get it, it would be me or Lauren. Hate when the minions are right.

"This second guy Dani took with her is called The Puppeteer, Markus was responsible for tossing his ass in the loony bin. It doesn't say why we kept him alive, but it does say," She trails off, features scrunching as she flips through the pages. "He likes to hang his victims horizontal by exactly nine hooks before cutting them open from stem to sternum. Oh and he takes a souvenir of," Shaking her head she slams the folder shut. "Nope, never mind, don't want to go there." She tosses the folder onto Logan's lap beside her. "It doesn't say where he came from, so zero leads there."

"Good job." I whisper, nudging her knee with my elbow, smiling softly but it only seems to make the awkwardness between us grow.

"The first guy she took is known as The Ripper." Logan adds.

"The Ripper and The Puppeteer, who the hell gives these guys their names?" I snot a chuckle. "What does this one do?"

"Kills his victims with hugs and kisses." Skylar snaps, looking up at me finally seemingly ready for a fight. Short temper for someone who has to deal with the human leaders. "He rips them apart, what the fuck does it sound like?" She looks over at an amused Ty. "This bitch used to be a P.I.?"

"Yes, this bitch did." I smirk at the pair. "What exactly did you do before finding favor with my wife, turn tricks?"

"Now, now children play nice." Ty tries not to laugh. "This Ripper was caught over three decades ago. It doesn't say why he was kept alive either, but this was before our Queen took a personal interest in the asylum. Of course if he was caught during her supervision he would not have been allowed to survive."

"The ass-kissing is strong in this one." I can't help the comment, looking over at Kenz who big surprise, ignores me.

"If I knew this was only going to be about profiling I could have quit thirty minutes ago." Logan adds, leaning back in the couch. Ah, so he's one of those try to keep the peace guys.

"Profiling? Okay, okay I'm sorry but this is getting to be a little too much here." I can't help shaking my head at this situation, or actually the ridiculousness of it. "Look, I'm glad you all got these promotions and fancy titles. Really I am, it makes you guys sound all important, plus I'm sure it looks great on resumes. But let's take a second and get a grip on reality, these titles were given to make the U.S. President feel more comfortable while dealing with us."

"Us?' Skylar's head tilts to the side, amused with me. "Where have you been for the past ten years while we were putting in the blood, sweat and hard work to rebuild everything? To expand and protect everyone? There is no us Bo. There is an us," She moves her hand through the air gesturing to everyone including herself, but carefully excluding me. "And then there is a you."

"Sweetie, you're a glorified bodyguard. Logan is a glorified secretary along with Mila. And Ty, well he nothing more than decoration to make my wife feel better. You and this whole little group need a serious check on reality."

"Do I?" She sits up straight now.

"Are you two done?" Lauren's voice pulls the room's attention. "Because if you aren't, you two can take this someplace else."

"Lauren-."

"I don't care if you two want to get into a pissing match, in fact I expect nothing less from the two of you, but do it away from me. I unlike you both care that there is a massive body count which will only grow until these three-these three are put back away." She hesitates, her eyes meeting mine. "Or are killed. Two of these things are the worst our kind has to offer, and the other is my daughter."

"My Queen, I apologize."

"As do I." Ty follows Skylar's lead.

"I don't need your apologies," She nearly jumps up, dropping her folder on the couch. "I need you to prove my wife wrong. I need you to prove that these titles you have are more than just titles."

"With honor my Queen." The five of them say it in union, making me jump a little. Either this is a nice little cult Lauren has going for her, or I'm wrong and they actually are this loyal to her.

I hate being wrong.

"Excuse me."

Before I can apologize Lauren is making her way down the hall running away from us. I don't blame her, we couldn't have been a bigger bunch of asses if we tried. The six of us look from the hall to one another, all contemplating the very same thought.

None of us move.

* * *

.

 _ **Warehouse-9:06 p.m.**_

 _ **DANI'S POV**_

.

' _I wonder what the record for most killed in a single day is.'_

My fingertips grip the thin wooden board above my head, a sliver of my feet on the cool stone as I lean forward. One wrong move and bye-bye Dani down eight floors smack dab onto a rather disgusting alley pavement. Really they should clean this shit up, it's not safe.

A faint hint of amusement pokes at me as the twenty-sixth person passes without so much as even bothering to look around much less up. All of them buried in their pathetic little lives. Hashtag I'm-a-mindless-drone. Hashtag Dani-could-kill-me-at-any-second-and-I-wouldn't-even-know-it. Hashtag who the fuck came up with hastags and how the fuck did they survive this long? Wait tweets are only a hundred and eighty characters right? I'm going to need to work on that.

Shaking my head I lean forward just a bit more tempting fate, you know God must really hate these people. One strong wind and I'm a splatter. Yet, here I am dangling about with impunity.

I let one hand drop to my side, a part of me begging for this wind to come. I used to be afraid of heights to the point I wouldn't go beyond the third step on a ladder, now I enjoy the subtle rush. I strive for these little rushes. I used to explain in detail to my doctor something is wrong with me, each year it gets harder and harder to get a rush. He never said much, glad I killed him, save my mother his salary. He clearly wasn't worth it. Even with last night's slaughter, the memory is beginning to fade, the thrill nearly gone.

I need to get more creative.

Personally I find myself to be a more complex creature than my peers. Sure, I don't have a signature per-say, which most psychology professionals say means I haven't yet come into my identity. That it somehow means I'm still trying to find myself. I say, blow me. I know who I am, I've known for years. A succubus should never limit themselves to one partner, well, a true killer should never limit themselves to one kill.

My current company is only slightly above average. Mr. Puppeteer more than Ripper since he actually puts a little effort into his art. Killing is no challenge nor does it take any skill. It's all in the presentation, that is when you find out truly how talented you are.

' _Enjoying yourself?'_

"Was."

' _I can see your new playmates haven't_

 _wasted any time.'_

I glance over my shoulder, looking over the four bodies hanging from the ceiling, both of my guests enjoying themselves unlike me. A shrill scream coming from somewhere within causing my eyes to narrow. Some women just shouldn't scream.

"I suppose."

' _I hate to spoil the fun, but there is a reason_

 _Why I am here so soon.'_

"Relax." Lazily I let myself fall back inside. "We made the first move, and then they made a move."

' _Did they?'_

"Of course. It was a stupid move, but a move none the less. Mother's first move is as always to rally the troops and info. God knows my mother wouldn't do anything without knowing every little detail." I walk over to the desk near the window, slipping my feet into my slippers. "Ahhh." Glancing back at him-it-what-the-fuck-ever. "They're afraid of heights."

' _Naturally.'_

"Do you not like my friends?"

' _They're not my color._

 _Can we get back to the topic at hand?'_

"Fineeee. Bore me some more."

' _It seems as though she has benched your_

 _Brother in favor of your mom.'_

"Bo is back?" I can't help the smile that takes over my face, this little racing of my heart. "But it isn't even my birthday."

' _So your brother sitting this out won't_

 _Be a problem for you then?'_

"Sitting this out?" I snort at his naive silliness. "Oh no, no one is sitting this out especially my beloved brother."

' _They've yet to include him. And even if they_

 _Had, he hasn't shown interest in much as of late.'_

"They just don't know how to motivate him like I do." Mind racing like my heart in excitement, I sit on the windowsill looking my shadowy 'friend' over.

' _You have an idea?'_

"An idea? No. I have my next move."

* * *

.

 _ **B/L Loft-10:45 p.m.**_

 _ **BO'S POV**_

.

"Hey there." I smile softly, slipping through the slightly ajar door before closing it. I could have pushed it open all the way, would have made it easier for myself, but something about doing that made it seem like I was intruding. This way it just feels like I'm checking on her. I don't suppose there's a real difference right now.

She doesn't say anything, just looks up at me through a scowl. Her arms folded across her chest, back against the headboard. She's got that 'leave me alone' look, boy do I know that look. Her hands stay folded over her stomach, one foot over the other. She looks almost like a statue-a really pissed off statue.

"If you're looking for a repeat performance, it would be ill-advised."

Despite Lauren's slightly cruel and highly combative words, there's nothing in her tone other than sadness. Unfortunately I know that all too well, just as I know the pain in her eyes. She looks at me as if waiting for something. If I had to guess, she's waiting for me to snap back at her. Toss some insult her way, something to justify her comment. We've played this game far too many times.

It's obvious she wants to be insulted, she wants a fight. She wants one to justify herself, to keep herself from letting me in. But most of all, I think she wants a fight to forget what's happening. I know she'd give anything to ignore what's happening right now because I would do the same.

"Has your opinion become that low of me Lauren? That I would use-this to have sex?"

"That is precisely the problem Bo, I can't have an opinion of you any longer because I don't know you any longer."

"Yeah, well that makes two of us doesn't it?" I force myself silent, shaking my head as I look down. This wasn't what I came for. This right here wasn't going to be what I do. "I just wanted to check on you. We're all still out there looking through everything-together."

"And you haven't tried to kill anyone yet? Surprising."

"I've thought about, in detail but figured there's been enough bloodshed today." I turn, hand on the doorknob and I know I should just leave, but words find their way out regardless of what I tell myself. "This is hard for me too."

"Bo, I'm not doing this now."

"Neither am I." My hand stays wrapped around the doorknob, but I step to the side to look back at her. "I'm just telling you that this isn't easy for me either. Yeah, it was stupid to think I could come back and life would have waited even a little for me. That life would be the same as I left it, only with all the little dings nicely pounded out."

"Yes, it was quite stupid."

"I had this stupid fantasy too," I ignore her tone, her words. How much she wants to fight me. "That I would come back and we could just pick up. I never expected to find this. I never once expected to find that," My voice brakes as I look at her feet rather than meeting her eyes. "That you were okay without me."

"Bo."

"And now with Dani, I just don't know how to be. Sure as hell don't know how to feel. Maybe you don't give a damn, maybe I can understand if you don't. Maybe we really can't pick up where we left off. Maybe we really are done." I swallow at the lump in my throat, struggling to take a breath at the sharp pain in my chest as I say the say few words aloud. "I just want you to understand that this, all of this I know is hard on you, but please realize it's hard on me too."

She doesn't say anything, doesn't move.

What was I expecting? It's only been what, two days and everything has fallen to shit. I've showed immaturity more than anything else. And she's shown that she would much rather fight with me than anything else. Maybe I need to start letting go.

"This is my fault."

"What?"

"Dani should have-I should have killed her when I had the opportunity." Her broken words make my heart sink. It had been a long time since I thought of that night. A long time since I thought about all the decisions that were made. Something about hearing them aloud again brings it all back as if nothing has changed. "I decided to put her in the asylum and now, now look what has happened."

"That was our decision, I could have fought you on it." Cautiously I take a seat on the edge of the mattress beside her. "You can't take the blame for this."

"I saw her Bo, more than you ever did, perhaps more than you ever could. I saw what she was capable of, but still I couldn't do it. There was something inside of her that-she wasn't made this way, she was born like this. Something inside of her didn't break, it awoke. You think what you saw was bad?" She shakes her head, tears filling her eyes. "This thing awoke, and I looked into her eyes and she wasn't our little girl anymore, she was-nothing."

"There was nothing you could have done to prevent her from becoming this."

"No, but I could have stop this."

"Lauren."

"All I had to do was twist my wrist. I shoved that blade into her stomach and I wanted to do it. I knew I had to do it for you, for Sean, for everyone, but I couldn't. A simple twist of my wrist and this right now wouldn't be happening."

"Lauren as much as we want to or try to pretend otherwise, Dani is our daughter. No one blames you for not being able to kill her. Honestly," I hesitate, eyes locking with hers and I debate if the truth or a lie is kinder. "I couldn't have done it either."

"You do what needs to be done Bo, you always have. When it comes to relationship or day to day life, you may have the maturity of a toddler. But when it comes to the things that matter, the hard choices that need to be made you bare them without hesitation. I've always admired that about you, loved that about you."

"This is, different."

"You could have done it, and I couldn't. I shoved the blade in, looked into her eyes and saw nothing. No pain or hurt. No relief or anger. There was just nothing there. But I couldn't do it. If I would have finished it then, then none of this would have happened. Our daughter would be free, we would be free."

"You need to stop this. This isn't your fault."

"Ninety-seven mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters-children won't be going home tonight, or ever again. Ninety-seven good people, Fae and human alike won't be going home, won't be doing anything ever again. Ninety-seven people are dead because I couldn't save my own daughter-my responsibility. Death was the only way I could have saved her, not locking her in some padded cell for eternity only making this rage inside of her grow deeper."

Suddenly she's trying to make it off of the bed, she's fast, but not fast enough. My arm going out forcing her to a stop. Reluctantly she looks at me, tears slipping from her eyes. Maybe I should have just fought with her. Maybe I should have let her be angry. Maybe she needs that.

"If I killed her in that moment then it would have been me admitting failure, and I couldn't admit it. I could see that killing her would have been the only way of not failing her or you or Sean or Kenz or our people. I wanted so badly to fix her. I knew I couldn't, this is what she is, but I lied to myself and now look at the price we will all pay."

"I couldn't have killed her Lauren." My hand comes up, cupping her cheek bringing her eyes back to me rather than the door. "I could not have killed our daughter anymore then I could have killed you that night."

"You should have."

"There was a lot of things we should have done, things long before that night. Honestly Lauren, there was so many times we could have-should have stopped and started over. There were so many chances and we missed them. We failed. We were a team. What's happening right now isn't your fault, not alone at least." My thumb brushing over her cheek wiping away a tear. "No matter what's going on with us, no matter what us means, I promise I will be by your side for this. We'll get through it."

"Will we?" She turns her face away from me giving me no choice but to pull my hand away.

This time when she goes to get up I don't stop her, instead I just watch as she vanishes behind the bathroom door. I swear I didn't mean to talk about this, any of it. I really did just want to come in here and apologize for what happened. To tell her we were all playing nicely just as she wished for. To make sure she was okay with everything. I didn't want to push any of this. Maybe I should have let one of the dumbasses or even Kenz come to check on her.

I don't know why I thought this would be so easy. Coming back I mean, anything with Dani is never easy, not even her birth. I sigh, slipping off of the bed onto the floor needing some support for my back. Something telling me this was going to be a waiting game.

Why am I waiting?

Time feels like it's standing still, but my eyes find the clock and to my surprise I've now been sitting here for thirty minutes. Wow, time really flies when you're on a clock. I suppose we're on a clock, it can't be long now before Dani pops up again. Shifting my attention from the clock to the bathroom door. The logical part of myself telling me to go back out there with the rest of the A-Team, search for something, anything that could help prevent whatever is coming next. The other half of me though, the less logical half can't bear the thought of leaving Lauren like this.

Maturity Bo, know when to walk away.

"Lauren please come out and talk to me, you can even yell if you'd like." Guess I still haven't learned that lesson yet. Pushing the envelope further I force myself to my feet, going to the door and giving a light knock. "You know how stubborn I can be. I can stay out her all night if I have to, so you might as well just give in."

I can't help a half chuckle that works it's way through a smile, the memory of one particular time when she was pregnant and was absolutely worked up about everything, locked herself in the bathroom for four hours. Of course I had to keep bringing her food to the door in which she made me promise not to look when she opened the door to grab it.

My smile fading as the door flies open so fast I'm surprised it didn't hit her. She stands there, staring me down through narrow eyes and I honestly can't figure out what it is I've said now to anger her.

"Give in?" She snorts. "Give into you? Well why not, that's what I always used to do isn't?"

"Um, what?"

"Come on Bo, sit here and pretend you've changed. Tell me how we're in this together some more, one of your go-to lines. Tell me how you love me and I'm all you want."

"Wow." I chuckle again. "I won't fight you."

"Right, so just going to run away then."

"I know what you're doing, you'd rather fight me than deal with it. That's fine, if that's how you need to get through this. But fight with one of the Bobbsey Twins out there, not me."

"Some more fake maturity?" Her eyebrow raises.

"It's not fake Lauren, I'm really trying here."

"And now we're to the lying part in our never-ending cycle. It's good though, you make an art out of lying."

"No Lauren, you were always the liar between us. I just run." I snap, unable to catch myself this time. "Dammit Lauren, I didn't want to do this."

"Why? This is what we are isn't it? You wanted to come back and pick up where we left off, well here it is. We were broken even before Dani, and you were looking for a chance to run even then."

"That's bullshit and you know it. I never wanted to run, I wanted to stay. I just wanted you to see me."

"I did see you Bo, I've always seen you."

"I can't take back what I did-."

"Would you?" She looks me over, as if I've already answered the question.

"Of course I would."

"That's another lie and you know it. You wanted to get away from everything and you did. You were free, in more ways than one. For once in our relationship, be honest, you wouldn't take it back."

"I would."

"You're a such a Godda-such a liar Bo."

"Jesus Lauren, what do you want to hear? What answer would satisfy you? Do you even know?"

"I just want you for once to tell me the truth."

"Yes, I enjoyed being free. I enjoyed losing myself in fun, easy, uncomplicated, unfaithful, and near moral-less relationships. I learned more about myself than I ever wanted to know. I learned just how dark and depraved I could be. I learned how much of my father is really in me. I enjoyed it all to the point that it sickens me. But there was a time when it came to an end, when I found myself standing on the shambles of my life, of who I wanted to be and realized that this might always be a part of me, but it doesn't define me. It's not who I am."

"And who would that be Bo?" She sniffles back tears and I don't think she even realizes they're there now. "Over the years I've come to know so, so many yous. Over the years I've heard so many similar speeches and each time I fall for it, I trust you as you pull me down this hole."

"What does that mean?"

"It means when you and me are good, we're amazing. When we're good there is nothing more satisfying. It is literary nothing short of pure bliss, pure euphoria. But when we're bad, it is a war. We fall into our own personal hell of our own making. Each time it happens we fall a little deeper, losing pieces of ourselves, of our relationship. We find new ways to hurt one another, we look for them."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize being with me was hell." I know my voice breaks, I know there's tears in my eyes by the way they glass over. I know, but I can't bring myself to walk away.

"It can be." She reaches out, cupping my check and I want so badly to pull away from her touch but I can't. "You make me so weak. Before you the things I went through, I kept my head high and didn't break. But when I'm with you?" Her free hand finding my other cheek as she steps into me. "I give you absolutely everything I have and have this blind trust that you'll protect me from whatever comes. I give you complete control over me, no matter how many times you prove you won't be there, and each time you aren't, it breaks me a little more. It changes how I see you a little more." This times I try to pull back but she holds me in place. "I know you've thought it."

"No!" Snapping, I remove her hands myself, taking a step back. "Never once did I think I was such a painful burden for you."

"No, but you've thought I've made you weak. I know you have. I know I can make you doubt yourself. Make you forget logic and caution and reason. I know that I've made you weak enough to make some very questionable decisions ten years ago. Decisions the Bo I first fell in love with never would have made."

"That's what being in love is! Love isn't logical, it's emotional. It's pure heart. Sometimes it breaks you until you're nothing but slivers of yourself, but it can rebuild you every single time! It makes you stronger than you ever thought you were."

"You're right, you have saved me just as many times as you've broken me." Her eyes dropping to the floor. "And if it was just us, if things were different, easier, I would without hesitation follow you, letting the pieces fall where they might. But it's not just us and things aren't easy."

"Wh—what are you saying?"

"I can't afford to be weak, not now."

"Yeah, I can hear Lauren. I'm asking you what this means?"

I know what she's saying. I know what she means. She's telling me that it's over. She's saying what we've probably ignored for the past ten years. We can't pick up where we left off because there is no us to pick up from. I get it. But I need her to say the words. I need to hear them from her, aloud. I need her to say them not in anger, not in a way to hurt me. I need her to say them with meaning.

I need to hear them from her so my heart can finally finish breaking once and for all.

"We've got a serious shit-storm." Reluctantly we both turn to Kenz standing in the doorway, staring Lauren down. "Something that we should probably take care of RIGHT now, you know, if you two aren't too busy." The subtle mixture of annoyance and irritation I've become used to in the past forty-eight hours now genuine anger.

Who would have thought I'd see the day when Kenz would favor Lauren over myself.

Ten years is longer than you think.


	4. The Butterfly Effect----DAY 3

_**Chapter Three: The Butterfly Effect (DAY THREE)**_

.

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

In theory, the flap of a butterfly's wings halfway around the world today may lead to a hurricane weeks from now here.

If one is to believe this then we must accept that even the smallest of our choices, the smallest of our decision can have an impact far greater than ever imagined. We must accept that there is no choice in which does not have some type of repercussion, not only for ourselves, but for others.

Is that what this is?

My steps gradually slow until finally coming to a halt ironically in the middle of the hotel lobby. Here I am standing directly in the middle of the lobby, and apparently I am in the middle of this entire-situation. Heavy eyes focus on gaudy letters 'Ayon Hotel' carved into a wood undoubtedly stolen from some endangered rainforest. The gaudiest, most extravagant and expensive hotel in the country with some of the darkest history. History or not, they never cease to hit ninety-five percent capacity. Then again I went evil for a while and I've never been more popular.

Not sure what that says about people, human and Fae alike as a whole.

If I am to accept this theory, what was it? What decision of mine caused this? What choice set us on this path? Was it one choice or was it one choice that opened up another choice and another after that? What sporting event missed was it? What time was it that I chose work over family that did this? What day was it that I didn't hug her which set us on this path? What did I say to encourage this?

Maybe it was even before this, before she could remember. Was it something I did, or failed to do when she was an infant? Was it when I was pregnant? Maybe it was even before then. Maybe it was sealed when we swore fealty to the Dark. Maybe this path was set the moment me and Bo chose one another.

Maybe it was from the very moment we met.

"My Queen."

The sound of an unfamiliar voice grabs my attention, looking up at the spiral staircase. My eyes narrow trying to get a good look at who this voice belongs to. It's just a child having wandered from his room probably overhearing the commotion. A Queen's Guard member blocking the eager boy trying to steal a glimpse.

"It's fine." I say, walking to the start of the staircase and kneeling down to face him. I hear the Guard's member say something, but I'm not listening. There is something about the innocents in this boy's face, in his baby blue eyes that engulfs my attention. "What are you doing up so late sir?"

"I can't sleep. I can never sleep when my mom is at work."

"And what does your mother do?"

"She is um, she's a, well I'm not sure. But she works for you, something to do with intelligence and maps and puzzles and codes. She was called yesterday morning to come up here, something happened. Something bad I think, right?"

"So who is watching you then?" I ask, moving past his question.

"My sister, she's on the phone with her boyfriend." He makes this adorable 'yucky' face, Sean used to have one of those around his age. "She didn't notice I was gone."

"When she does she's going to worry." He just shrugs and I can't help the chuckle that follows. "A little rebel I see."

"Mm-hm."

"You take pride in that?"

"Of course! Niko is the biggest rebel there is and he helps run your Queen's Guard. I will be a guard one, I promise."

"Will you now?" I smile, looking him over. "You do seem like the type. Strong. Brave. Smart. A rebel." I pretend to think, and the poor boy looks concerned, as if I'm about to tell him he's lacking something, failing some way. I know this look well, Sean and Dani had it quite often-I just didn't recognize it at the time. "Only thing you're missing is something for you to get started with."

"Started with?"

"Mm-hm, every member of the Queen's Guard got started in one area. Tell me, what is it you're good at?"

"Um-?"

"Come on, there must be something you're better at than anyone else."

"Well, I'm good at climbing and jumping and falling."

"Falling?" A soft laugh swallowing my question.

"Oh yeah! I fall all the time and never break anything! I'm like Colossus!"

"X-Men fan?"

"Oh yeah! So much!"

"My Queen." I hear Mila's voice, but I don't look back at her. "Please."

"What is your name sir?"

"Hunter."

"Well Hunter, if you can sneak back to your room without your sister knowing you're gone and promise to not sneak out anymore there will be something waiting for you at the desk."

"Yeah?" He asks through this beaming smile, I can't remember the last time I saw Sean smile at me like that.

"I give you my word, but you need to hurry along now."

"You know," He starts after running up five steps, turning back around to face me. "You're an awesome queen! But you I bet are an even awesomer mom." His nod over enthusiastic as all of his have been, it's impossible not smile at, even if he was wrong. "I know this because I have an AWESOME mom so I'm a good authority on this!" With a thumbs up and another nod he runs up the stairs as fast as his little legs will take him.

It's a shame he's wrong.

"This right now, right here is fuckin' insane." Niko's unmistakable voice pulls my attention now as he storms in from the entrance, water practically pouring off of him. "Got a fuckin' hurricane brewing out there. How the fuck do WE get a hurricane. Explain this shit."

"Why weren't you here earlier?"

"I was rounding up the eldest of the program, pairing them up. We don't even got twenty percent of our city searched yet."

"Is that so?" My eyes finding Skylar who looks down now. "I was under the impression we were much farther along."

"Oh damn." Niko says under his breath, moving next to Bo who I can feel to the left of me. She's standing so close, almost enough to feel the weight of her against my shoulder.

Almost.

We hadn't spoken a word since we left, we hadn't even looked at one another. Now, she stands practically on top of me and I can't tell if it's because of our present company or if it is because it is just natural for us. We fall together like gravity, even when falling apart we're falling together.

My eyes run along the black marble floor, who needs to spend this much on a floor? Idiotic question, I'm sure I've spent more. How tragically hypocritical I've become. Black marble turns to dark gray plastic. Two rows of six to be exact with a thirteenth positioned above them, the head of them all. They must be twenty-eight gallons if I have to estimate, give or take two gallons. Each one should fit a body, if properly-packed.

Skylar and Ty stand on opposite sides of the thirteenth tote, looking at me like children waiting to be scolded. I should scold them, they've both lied and they've both failed. Twenty percent is utterly unacceptable, especially when the threat is this-grave. Kenzi and Mila stand between me and Skylar, I should scold them too. They should have updated me, the chain of command has gone to hell.

"Are we sure this all of them?"

"One for each human leader," Skylar answers, lightly kicking the tote closest to her. "The extra probably for Speaker Agathon."

"Are they aware of the situation?"

"No, our security caught the delivery before it even got past the lobby. They then secured them to their floor as we brought them in." Kenzi meets my gaze, always the fearless one. "Last update no one had tried to leave their rooms, so no one is the wiser."

'I don't need this', that's the only thought running through my mind as the Head of Security comes up and starts to give an update. It is amazing how easily I can tune them all out now. I don't need to listen, that's why I have a team. My eyes dance over their faces, the ones I can see and they seem calm enough.

"Open the thirteenth." They all look at me like deer caught in headlights. "The one without a name." I can't help the way I snap. It's not intended, I'm not trying to be a bitch, but when twelve tubs have been labeled with the names of the human leaders and a single one doesn't-how much common sense does it take?

I need to feed-and soon.

Ty pulls off the lid hesitantly, his eyes narrowing as his nose scrunches up. He mumbles something about it not being for Agathon, shame. My brow raises as he bends down, pulling out a white, card sized envelope covered in blood smears. It isn't the smears though that captures everyone's attention, but a single word written across the front of it, 'Mommy'. Cautiously he takes the few steps toward me, coming just close enough to hand off the letter.

' _Don't Lauren, let them handle this'._

Against my better judgement, against the pleading looks they give me I tear it open. Pulling the card from it as the envelope falls to the ground.

'Baby, baby if he hears you as he gallops past the house

Limb from limb he'll tear you just as a pussy tears a mouse'

I never could get you to play with me as a child mother.

Can I get you to now?

Love Always,

YOUR darling daughter

.

"It's an old nursery rhyme." I hand the card over to Bo, the group now bunched around us trying to read it.

"What sorta fucked up shit were you reading this kid?" Skylar snorts, stepping back and by the way her voice travels, the comment is directed at Bo.

"We never read this to her, we never read her any nursery rhymes." I lean down, pulling one lid off after another until the four in front of me are all open. "After I explained the dark origins of several of them to Bo, we decided it would be better not to." I sigh my words, eyes running over the contents of the four.

Each one filled with only a single item. A severed head, each resembling who the tote was addressed to. It must have taken a great deal of time to find people resembling their-counterparts. Only it hasn't been a great deal of time, has it. Only hours. Hours and she managed to not only hunt down people resembling the human leaders and kill them, she also somehow managed to find totes, hunt down a nursery rhyme and arrange delivery.

How?

"Well you wanted to know what the Ripper did Bo," Skylar snorts a chuckle, throwing her arm around Bo's shoulders and leaning against her. "This clear enough for ya'?"

In my wife's true fashion she throws her elbow back, hitting Skylar in the ribs causing her to step back. Wasting no time Bo is in her face, and while Skylar's features are still fixed in amusement, Bo's are tense. In another life they would probably be, well not friends, but acquaintances whose competition was healthy and in good fun. In another life they would make an excellent team.

Truth be told years ago a 'young up and comer' was on her way to Tokyo in the same conference Bo was-at. Just by chance I had, had a clearing in my schedule to interview her, and since Kenzi was unexpectedly called away on another matter I was left to do the interview. If the cards would have fallen differently I would bet money that they would have found one another at that conference and been another nameless notch in each other's bedposts.

"Touch me again and the fact that you're my wife's pet won't matter."

"Children." Niko laughs in that boastful way he tends to, but I can hear his heart, he's uneasy. "We got bigger problems than whose metaphorical dick is bigger." He slips in between the two, folding his arms and looking down at the totes. "This may be a stupid ass question, but where the fuck is the rest of these poor bastards?"

"They aren't finished being played with yet." Bo says heavily, looking at me hard enough, long enough that I'm forced to look back at her.

I hate it when she's right.

* * *

.

 _ **S/M's Loft-3:26 a.m.**_

 _ **SEAN'S POV**_

.

' _Wake up Sean. Wake the fuck up this is a dream. This is a nightmare. You aren't this demon. Wake up. Wake up. Wake the fuck up_.'

My own voice faintly recognizable through my jumbled thoughts, consciousness seemingly too far away to reach. I want so badly to open my eyes, if I open them it's over, but they're clamped shut. I grip at the sheet for dear life, my breath so erratic I'm sure I'll pass back out soon.

Can I pass back out if I'm already asleep-am I asleep?

There's a weight on my stomach, and it's not until I feel the faint weight on my chest from tiny hands that my mind begins to clear.

Mila.

"I thought you'd be gone by now." I find my voice after several seconds, my savior. A small smile pulling at my lips as my hands unclenching the sheet, running up the sides of her thighs. "I'm glad you're not." My eyes finally light enough to open, but I quickly find them fluttering back shut as her lips find mine. "What the fuck?!" on instinct I push her off of me and am on my feet. "What the fuck?!"

"Always knew you had a lil' thing for me bro." Dani laughs as she maneuvers onto her knees, staying on my bed as I walk backward. "Though I must warn you, I favor blondes."

"I'm still asleep. That's what this is."

"Aw, you dream of little ol' me?" She slides off of the bed, smiling from ear to ear. "How pathetically sweet of you."

"Wh-why are you here?"

"Well they let me out on bad behavior, soooooo I figured I'd drop in, see how my beloved big brother is." As she speaks my eyes fall to the night stand. If I'm quick enough I can get to the knife tapped underneath. "Go ahead." The amused tone in her voice pulling my attention back to her, she already knows what I'm looking at. "Sean, go ahead."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lie, taking several steps forward.

"Come on, don't be a pussy." She stares me down and though my eyes move between her and where the knife is, I don't move.

"I told you, I don't-."

"Bo taught us this Sean, I know you're going for the knife." She sighs after a second, walking over to the nightstand and pulling the knife free herself. "Still the same old Sean aren't we?"

"You need to go."

"I need to go? I need to go? This fuckin' boy." Laughing she looks to her left almost as if someone was there-she really has lost complete touch on reality. "Fine, catch." I catch the knife by the handle.

Her cold laugh fills the loft, my attention still on the knife allowing her to get her arms around my neck. Her forehead hits my chest with a force, but she doesn't say a word. Slowly I begin to feel warmth running down over my hand. And just as I begin to realize what the warmth is she's laughing again, taking steps backwards.

"Was it good for you?" This sickening smirk coming over her lips, her hands running over her stomach as she makes sure to get them bloody before showing them to me. "How does it feel to have blood on your hands again?"

"You haven't changed at all."

"Oh but I have." she reaches up, holding onto the window as she sits the sill. "You know boy, you better strap on a pair because this-is just getting started."

I run to the window, reaching out to grab her but she's already gone. I look down into the darkness, but there's nothing. It's like she's vanished. Pushing back into the room, I look around making sure I'm alone.

"What the fuck was that?" I look around once again, just waiting for something to change-to wake up. But the knife in my blood soaked hand tells me there's no waking up this time.

Not from this.

* * *

.

 _ **Elevator-4:48 a.m.**_

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

"That I could have ever gone without seeing." She says, rubbing the back of her neck as she leans against the wall with her eyes shut. "Not gonna give at all, huh?" Her one eye opens, taking a peek at me. She thinks I can't see her, her skills of observation have become a little rusty.

"Not even a little."

She smirks at the comment, and for a moment I'm tempted to do the same. Even through a distorted reflection and a day from hell she looks beautiful. Why does she always have to look so beautiful? So much like home? So much like hope?

I feel a faint smile curving my lips as my eyes fall to the ground, a twinge of guilt making itself known. I shouldn't be laughing, well I'm not, but I shouldn't be smiling. If ever there was a time not to smile, it's right now. But this is one of those 'laugh to keep from crying' moments, because the truth is right now I could go for a good cry.

"Sean." Bo says our son's name stopping short causing me to run right into her. That's what I get for not paying attention.

"Mother," He greets us coldly from the couch, or rather he greets me as I step out from behind Bo. "How was your day?'

"It's been long, we've had a-slight incident."

"You don't say."

"Are you okay?" Bo interrupts.

"Dani is out mother."

"I would going to tell you, I promise you. We just ran into another, incident." I try to keep my voice as soft and apologetic as possible despite our son's growing hostility. "Who told you?"

"No one told me, she decided to personally deliver the message to me herself."

"Are you okay?" We ask in a union.

"Am I okay?" He laughs coldly, standing. "Let me tell you, ten years of professional help didn't really help."

"Sean, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not fucking okay."

"Watch your mouth." Bo snaps.

"I'm sorry are you trying to be a parent right now? Is that what's happening right now?" He laughs yet again. "Thanks but no, I don't need advice from a glorified sperm donor-chi donner-what the fuck ever you want to be called." His attention shifting back to his myself. "She molested me! She stabbed herself and then threw herself, gracefully I might add from my window! I'm sorry is this amusing to you?" He snaps, glaring at Bo once again. "This isn't a joke. That's what the loony-tune did."

"Honey, it's just how you said it." I attempt to smooth over the tension, hand coming to rest on his arm.

"What other way can I say it? She climbed on top of me, kissed me, and then stabbed herself before falling out of my window. Where is the humor in this? What is funny about this?" He leans into me, glaring at Bo as if she was the one to do this to him. "What does she want?"

"We don't know."

"It's probably you." He snaps, stepping away from me and into Bo. "Think it's kind of weird you decided to show up and then bam, what do you know, Dani is out running amok."

"You think I came back to help her escape?"

"I don't know Bo, don't know much about you anymore."

"Sean, please." I say softly.

"You don't either mother! Do you? Am I missing something? Because I don't think so. I think she's abandoned you for the past ten years just like me." He turns back to me. "If she was anyone else, you'd be thinking the same damn thing and don't tell me you wouldn't."

"That is enough. You have your issues with Bo, and that is understandable, but do not let them cloud your judgement. Do not let your personal issues lead you into foolish thinking. You are far too smart for that, and I raised you better. Your mom may be a lot of things, but she is not evil and she is not a killer."

"Then it is your judgement that is clouded, or maybe just your memories mother." He snaps, starting to push past us. Had Bo's hand not found my shoulder I would have grab him.

"Well that went better than I was expecting." She says after a minute, the elevator doors coming to a close.

"He is just angry." I move away from her touch. "You can stay on the couch tonight, if you desire."

"It's fine, I don't need pity offers." She snaps, already walking toward the elevator but abruptly stops. I wonder if she heard the plea in my voice or maybe it's something else. "On second thought, maybe I do need pity offers." Turning around, she flashes me a soft smile.

My eyes run over her and for the first time in a long time I'm painfully aware of every choice in front of me. I could stay, attempt to talk. I could invite her to my room, take comfort in her in only the way she can provide. Or I can go back to my room and sleep alone once again.

Does it really matter which choice I make-or will we arrive at the same conclusion regardless?

"Are you alright?" She asks, fighting with the pillows on the couch.

"I'm," I find myself hesitating, what's one more lie? "Fine. Goodnight Bo."

"Night Lauren."

Every step away from her feels like a little more weight on my heart. Every step away from her makes me feel like it's all a little more definitive.

Is this definitive-are we truly coming to an end?

No sooner does my foot touch the bedroom floor do I find myself frozen. Every single sense in my body screaming that something else is here-or at the very least, has been here. I keep still as my eyes search the darkest corners of my room, and then the bathroom the best I can from this angle.

Despite my home being a weigh station for a decent amount of people, those people are a very select few. A small few who never differ with the exception of my wife within the past twenty-four hours. A small few who I know better than myself.

Feeling secure-enough, I start toward the bed and find myself at the night stand. A small folded paper placed ever so delicately next to a lit candle.

'Here comes a candle to light you to bed

Here comes a chopper to chop off your head'

Sweetest of dreams mommy

.

Swallowing back the bitter taste filling my mouth, I find myself sitting on the edge of the bed. My eyes focused on every single word, reading every single one over and over again.

I'm not sure if Dani thinks she's truly subtle with her messages or if the hint of fake subtlety is but another piece of her theatrics. Regardless of which answer it is, I know what she is doing, what she is trying to prove. I know what I have to tell them tomorrow, what I have to come clean about. My knowledge of Dani's little game being far more than an educated guesses or profiling. No, my knowledge is far deeper than that.

I know Dani's game because I know her darkness. I know her darkness like it's my own, because a part of it is. It was but a brief moment in time, but a moment in which I allowed myself to slip in my darkness-and her own. This darkness that is a special bone between the two of us. A darkness that allows no mercy, no compassion, no pity and no hope. A darkness that turned love into something twisted and unrecognizable. Obsession replacing attraction. Lust replacing desire. And possession replacing commitment.

No matter how much Bo has slipped before, even with her father-she has never fallen until this level. And that is why she will never truly understand-not my guilt and not the responsibility over my failure.

My eyes close instinctively attempting to trap the threatening of tears, my hand gripping the paper until it crinkles in my hand. So many things in my life have I let go of. So many failures and disappointments. For years I've conditioned myself not to look back, the past can't change. But this, with every ounce of my being I wish I could erase. Every single thing I had done and failed to do. Every word, every action, every inaction. There isn't a single thing that doesn't weigh on me, crushing me.

There are times, not even just in my darkest moment solely that I wish I had died. Not even just when Bo failed to kill me that night, but there had been so many times before when she could have-when she should have. Sometimes even now if I allow myself to dwell I wish it was all over. But wishes mean nothing. Wishes are for fools who still hold some resemblance of innocence.

I have no innocence-and maybe I never did.

Besides, THIS is my punishment. THIS is my own personal hell. Dying is easy and peaceful, far too easy for me. Living on the other hand is a bitch, but then again, it always has been. I'm sure beyond a doubt that I will somehow manage to outlive everyone I care for, and then some. Living is my punishment. To live while watching everyone I care for die. Live while I watch the world slowly crumble away, no matter how many futile attempts I make to stop it. Live to watch horrible tragedy after horrible tragedy unfold while knowing I had a hand in them all, someway or somehow. And now live to witness the destruction that Dani and her temporary playmates will rain down upon us. Each and every death that has happened, that will happen falls upon my shoulders. Every life lost in the irreversible conflicts between the human and the Fae fall upon my shoulders. Every life lost in the battles since I've come to power fall solely on my shoulders.

Bo may be the daughter of Hades, but I am his successor.

Even with all of my knowledge and life experience, I never have come to understand how there is such a difference between the humanity driven half of myself and the other half. On one half I could be entirely introverted. I would take the blame even for things I did not need to, while apologizing for things I never did. More times than not I would shy away from conflict, and when one could not be avoided, I would simply back down. But, on the other half I am anything other than introverted. This half takes pleasure in conflict, enjoys the challenge and refuses to back down. This other half is sexual and unapologetic.

Not that I can ever stomach the contemplation for long, a single question has always remained in the back of my mind. How these two coincided for so long is beyond my comprehension, but the true question is, which is the real me?

There is no denying now that this other half is who Dani is. This wasn't something done to her or something she was tricked into. This wasn't a mistake or failure in judgment, this is who she is.

I gave birth to this.

I didn't abandon her as seems to be the popular misconception. In the beginning I attempted to visit and when I could no longer visit, I observed. Even then I tried to remember every moment of our past. Every birthday party to bedtime story. The more I remembered, the more I attempted to connect the farther away she got. I cannot pinpoint the exact moment, but there has been something off about her for as long as I can remember. I just never admitted it at the time. Then again, what parent wants to see flaws in their child, let alone the flaws which indicate their child is going to turn out to be a mass murderer?

Though at the same time I'm forced to admit I never was around enough to be an expert.

"Lauren, what are you doing?" Bo whispers sleepily from the door way, pulling my attention to her. Her eyes at half mass, shoulder leaning against the doorframe, probably keeping her standing. She looks over me and then to the candle, following her line of sight my eyes find the clock. I've been wallowing in self-pity for hours. "What's that-?" A yawn swallowing up the remainder of her question.

"Our daughter, proving a point."

"What?" As quickly as she can, she makes her way beside me. Leaning against my shoulder she reads over the crinkled paper. "She does have a talent for being morbid, doesn't she?" Gently she pulls the paper from my hand despite the fact that her mind is nowhere near full consciousness.

"That is one way of looking at it."

"There's more than one way?"

"Yes. Our daughter is proving a point."

"Which is?"

"That she can do whatever she likes, whenever she likes and we cannot do a thing about it." A snort escapes me. "She's using nursery rhymes to remind me I wasn't there for her."

"Well you are normally right." She yawns a laugh, eyes running over my face. "This doesn't mean anything Lauren, she's playing games. You can apply whatever fancy, guild riddled logic that brilliant mind of yours can come up with to this, but to me, you know what this says? It says that she is still a child, afraid to face us. She wants to copy and paste from the world's creepiest children's rhymes to complain that you worked too much when she was a kid? Boo-hoo, a lot of parents work too much that doesn't give the child free reign to become a psychopath." She nudges my leg with her own. "To me all this says is that she is the same immature brat dealing with mommy issues at twenty-seven."

"Someone awoke on the wrong side of the couch." It was a subtle attempt at smoothing things between us, at least for the moment. One that seems to fall flat as her features twist from empathy filled concern to annoyance.

"Annnd, my job here is done." Her hands hit her knees, jaw tensing.

"Do you really want to leave?" My question's a near inaudible whisper, but it's enough to stop her. "Do you?"

"What is this Lauren? This afternoon you couldn't get out how shitty I am quick enough and now-now what?"

"Honestly, I don't know." An unmistakable shame to my admittance. "I meant every single word I said, and so many I didn't."

"Wow. Can't wait for that argument."

"For as many faults as I find in you, I find just as many-benefits."

"Be still my heart."

"Bo, you make me weaker than I've ever been before, but you also make me stronger. I hate what you've done to me, yet like a puppy to a master, I cannot wait to be back at your side. You are my drug of choice. I am lost, I seem to always be lost, but you are the only one who has ever been able to find me. I hate you more than anyone I have ever met, but I love you more than I ever knew possible. I love you so much that it is sick, even without my darkness running rampant, it boarders obsession. It has been ten years since you ran away, leaving me alone, but there wasn't a single day where I didn't think of you. Not a single day I didn't long for your touch, your kiss, your embrace. Not a day when I didn't yearn for you. Not a day where I didn't need you like I need air to breathe.

"Lauren-."

"Is that honest enough for you?"

.

 _ **BO'S POV**_

.

My lips part to say, to say something. Truthfully I don't know what to say. Never has the truth been so hurtful yet so touching. So disturbing and still so flattering. It's true though, I've felt similarly before, even if I had never said it aloud. Honestly though, if I had been the one to say it, I'm sure it would have come out far more hurtful and probably even disturbing. I've never had a problem admitting I have a harmless obsession with my wife, ever since the very first moment we met.

Lauren on the other hand seems to fear it, seems to disown it and that has always made her timid in expressing herself. I want so much to just sit down my stubborn wife and tell her the truth about everything, no holds bar. Once and for all bare my soul completely, dark and light parts alike. Let us for once let the pieces where they all fall.

But the more time that passes, the more my fear grows. This woman before me is different in so many ways, occasionally I find myself wondering if I even know her at all. Is this still the woman who took my hand and told me she trusted me, even when there was no reason to? Is this still the woman who accepted everything about me without hesitation?

How did we find ourselves in this position where I even have to question this?

"Bo?"

She whispers as I start to lean in, hesitation radiating off of both of us, but there is no stopping now. The paper falls from my hand as it comes up to cup her cheek. Our eyes meeting, lips just inches from each other. She leans in the rest of the way, softly brushing her lips against mine.

"I love you." Those three words never sounded so full of pain.

"Not as much as I love you." My words aren't a challenge of any kind or one of those endearing things you say to your lover. No, I believe them beyond a shadow of a doubt.

This isn't the smart thing to do-but then again, when have I ever done the smart thing?

* * *

.

 _ **Unknown Building's Roof-6:46 a.m.**_

 _ **DANI'S POV**_

.

' _Not even you have good enough vision_

 _To see into mommy's bedroom from here.'_

"Who says that's what I'm looking at?" I snap, of course I can't get a moment's peace. Between him and the needy, talentless hacks at the warehouse I can't even hear the voices in my head anymore.

' _I can tell you what's happening if you'd like.'_

"I told you I'm not-you know?" My head turning to look at him. I wonder what would happen if I hit him.

' _I do. Unlike you, I'm omnipresent.'_

"You know, for about five seconds you're intimidating and then you go and say some dumb shit like that."

' _You have no sense of humor when it comes_

 _To mommy, do you?'_

"What is happening in there?"

' _Did you secure your bother would play his part?'_

"Answer me."

' _Answer me first.'_

"Yes, I played insane perfectly. He was scared and honestly I don't think he even understood what happened. I think he may be on something."

' _He's not on anything._

 _Your brother is coming to a crossroads.'_

"Lucky him, now answer me."

' _Are you sure?_

 _Fine, so be it._

 _Your precious mommy is about to play the role_

 _She knows so well when it comes to your mother._

 _Seems you aren't keeping her occupied quite enough.'_

"Really hurt your feelings with that comment, huh?"

I laugh, turning my attention back toward the bedroom window, the curtains drawn but I can still see the faint light from my present. She must have liked it. He may be near laughable, but he does make an excellent point.

I'm not doing quite enough-yet.

* * *

.

 _ **B/L Loft-11:49 a.m.**_

 _ **BO'S POV**_

.

"Mmm." I let out through a yawn, stretching my arms lazily across the bed. My eyelids shooting open at the feel of a once again empty bed. Wave of panic subsiding as I find Lauren immediately, lazy smile working its way onto my face. "There is definitely no place like home." Sliding from the bed, the sheet coming with me as I come up behind her. "You look beautiful." My hands sliding around her waist, lips ghosting over her bare shoulder.

"Th—thank you."

"You're very," My words trailing as I bite over the previously kissed area. "Very welcome."

"Bo-I should get dressed."

"But why?" Playfully pouting as I gently guide her around to face me. "I know we have a LOT of stuff and issues, believe me I get it." Smile in place as I pull the shirt from her hand, and throw it behind myself back toward the bed. "Can't we just stay like this for a little bit? Pweeeeesssee?"

"Bo," She repeats my name, avoiding my gaze. "I think that-I think-."

"No." My head shaking as I suddenly begin realizing what the hesitation coming from her really is. Realizing why I woke to an empty bed yet again. "Don't do this. Lauren, just please don't do this."

"Bo," Her hand cups my wrists, my own hands griping her hips. "I am so-."

"Don't," I lean in, lips lightly grazing hers. "Don't speak," and again. "Please just don't do this."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you're sorry."

"Bo-."

"Stop! Stop saying my name." I take a step back, eyes falling on Lauren's wedding ring. This being the first real time since I arrived that I noticed her waring it not just in public, but at this moment, it seems to mean less than nothing. "Tell me Lauren, does that have meaning anymore or," Reaching out, my index finger sliding underneath the crucifix, studying it for a moment. "Is it just another accessory in this game you're playing?" Pulling my hand away, I look her over. "Is it another one of Kenz's helpful tips? You can't divorce me and the whole world knows you're married so better to just keep it on?"

"Stop."

"Really completes the whole abandoned spouse role you've been playing. Tell me though, how do you get away with playing with Chocolate Tarzan and Steroid Xena?"

"Still as petulant as ever." She snaps back, grabbing her shirt off the bed as I quickly find my own thrown about clothes.

"Seriously though, what is this? Was this some type of payback? Screw me and leave me-oh wait, let's do it twice just for good measure. That way you can run back to your friends and tell them how I fell for it not once BUT twice?"

"Bo, there isn't a single person who EVER HAD to trick you into bed. You have always just fell there, spread your legs and waited for whatever happened to breeze by."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Is that so?!"

"Yes."

"Funny since," I'm forced to a pause having to pull my shirt back off, realizing I put it on inside out. "I remember our first time being on some untruthful terms. And I'm no genius as you make sure to remind me, but if my high school educated self remembers correctly, to earn something on untruthful terms is tricking. Tricking is the act of-a trick."

"You want to bring that up, really? Okay, well if we're going to be technical then yes my motives of wanting to keep you safe were kept hidden at the time of the act, so I guess yes, one way to look at it would be to say I tricked you. But let's be honest here Bo, I didn't need to do anything to get you to swoop me off to your bed. Oh and by the way, excellent technique of dumbing down the definition of tricking."

"Thank you, and may I complement your technique of creating the world's longest and most boring explanations."

"There was a time when you enjoyed my long explanations."

"And there was a time when you had a heart." I stop myself, realizing I had taken a step too far.

"So around the same time you remembered how to keep your legs shut." She throws her brush down on her dresser, turning to face me.

"We all have our crosses to bare Lauren, the loss of my fidelity-your sanity. I went on a whoring spree, you went on a killing spree. But hey, who is keeping track right?"

"Get. Out. Of. My. House. Now."

"Gladly." I pull the door open so hard it flies out of my hand hitting the dresser with a loud thud. I'm pretty sure the door cracked or maybe the dresser. Hell, hopefully both, let her pay for it. Unable to stop myself I spin around so fast I almost fall into the wall. "You know what your royal highness, you're absolutely right! I make you weak but you-you make me pathetic!"

"I make you pathetic?" She almost sounds amused, walking up several steps toward me.

"I am a succubus! A chosen one! A fighter! I am a motherfucking badass! And you-you have turned me into some-some-."

"Bo, there-."

"No! Shut up! You got to make your whole, 'you make me weak' speech. Now it's my turn to tell you how I feel! You've turned me into some pet. I get around you and I automatically put you ahead of everything! I bend and bend and bend and bend over and over again but you're never happy! You're never happy until I break, and God help me I do. I break for you over and over until I don't think I can break anymore. And I do this all with a smile. I see how things will turn out, but if it pleases you then it doesn't matter. I would go to hell and back for you-and I have!"

"Bo." She adds that sternness to her voice like I'm a child, her hand reaching out as she takes a step forward.

"I have saved the world dammit! More than once! I have taken down some serious shit. Some of the worst this messed up excuse for a world has to offer, but for you? I fall to my knees like a pussy-whipped school girl who knows no better. I am a masochist and you are MY drug of choice. And for as much of your big, bolstering talk, you're never shy of supplying me."

"Are you done?"

"I am not a puppy anymore! I am not some tiny, fluffy puppy Lauren, I am a damn Rottweiler!"

Spinning right back around with every intention of making my dramatic exit. Of making it to the elevator in record timing. All I needed to do was make it to the privacy of the elevator and I could let out my tears of anger-of hurt out. But as the way my week is going, I'm stared down by a wall of onlookers. Ty, Skylar and Kenz all standing in a row by the windows, eyes glued to me. Each with a near rage filled expression, I'm sure for their very own special reasons.

"Fuck." I let out under my breath, hand running through my already messy hair. "You know what, screw it. Kenz you've seen me at my worst and sadly this little fiasco is not even close. And you two? I could give a shit about it." Turning back to face my wife who is giving me this embarrassed, 'I tried to tell you' looks. "Who is it? Which one of them?"

"Let this go Bo."

"Come on, one of them is why you're so conflicted isn't it? I know you Lauren." I walk into the living room closer to the three and I can hear her following behind me. "Mr. Clean? Combat-boots Barbie?"

"As much as I find your little meltdown pleasing for so many reasons, playtime is over. The adults here have work to do." Skylar shoves her forearm into my chest, slamming me into the corner of the wall. She under estimates my strength far too much. Though it seems both of us underestimate Lauren who seemingly appears out of nowhere in between us, a hand on both of our shoulders.

"This is our business." She snaps, staring me down before turning to that cocky bitch smirking at me. Let's see if she's so cocky when Lauren isn't around. "And you, touch my wife again and you will find yourself right back where I found you."

Well, that was unexpected.

* * *

.

 _ **Sanctorum-3:15 p.m.**_

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

Trying desperately to purge the past sixty some hours from my mind I push through the doors. Normally whenever I heard or even thought of the name of this place I would laugh to myself, my own little joke. The name itself is completely ironic, if we were naming it to truly reflect its meaning it should have been 'Pit of Death' or more unoriginally, 'The Gladiator Pit'. Then again, Sanctorum had a sophisticated sound with a dash of unity.

What a joke.

Coming to my desk, my hands on the top as I lean against it, the thought of sitting near repulsive at the moment. I'm far too hurt, too hungry, too angry, and too on edge. I am jumbled mess of emotions who has no business being here in this condition. Ty stands to my right while Logan and Mila stand to my left, equally as tense as myself.

This meeting unlike most is missing a number of human leaders-I guess she couldn't rile up all of the hounds yet.

My eyes fall to the desk as I let out a sigh, Connor Agathon making his presence known, as always. His title may read Speaker of the House, but there is an unspoken truth that he is the true Vice President. From the darkest corner of the room he emerges with his usual 'shit-don't-stink' swagger that never seems to falter. Most tread lightly in here when the tension has reached a tipping point, but not him. He acts as though he owns this room and not a single person could touch him. Would it not physically hurt me, I would agree with most of the female population, he was attractive in the asshole type of way. Unlike the rest of us who adhere to normal standards, he chooses gym-shoes and a v-neck to go with his dress pants and jacket. His hair spiked and shiny, with a perfectly manicured five o'clock shadow adding the final touches to his "F' You' look.

Personally to me he looks as though he should be trying to pick up jail-bait at college parties rather than attempting to run my politics along with President Pitbull, but that's my own opinion. Shifting my attention from one pain in my ass, my eyes move over the room taking attendance. Two from America, and one apiece from England, China and Russia.

"Only four? Have you decided this council only needs to consist of those who agree with you?"

"Not everyone shared our concerns quite yet, Queen." Connor speaks, the subtle Irish accent of his only seems to add to his smugness. "I myself told Madam President that if there was some issue occurring, then you would of course follow the guidelines and inform us."

"And they say the American education system is failing."

"Meaning what exactly?" President Montgomery stands.

"I'm corrected, its successes appear to be on a student to student basis." My tongue pressing against the point of my tooth to keep from smirking, as Agathon turns his head away from his superior unable to hide his own smirk.

"If there is something going on, then you are required to tell us."

"Speaking of these guidelines Madam President, you do remember it requires all of the members of council to validate it, correct?"

"We do." He speaks for her.

"Then we all can acknowledge that this meeting holds no real value, and since it holds no real value it will hold no consequence either. And since there is no consequence, let us skip the pleasantries."

"Agreed."

"Then ask me what you came here to ask me, I have more important matters that need to be attended to."

"And those would be?"

"My personal life is of no concern to you, unless you would like to discuss how your divorce is proceeding, and your son's rehab. This is his, fourth time in now?"

"It is proceeding rather well thank you, and my son's completion date is next month. How is your daughter, still in the comforts of her padded cell? Or has the rapid shock treatments finally caused her to break through her plateau?" President Montgomery's smirk only grows as she earns a reaction from us. "Sweetheart, you don't get to where I am today without being able to take a few low blows. I've had them delivered by heavy weights and you are still a welterweight. It's come to my attention you've quarantined the asylum and had the hotel on lock down for several hours last night."

"Point being?"

"Point being, we'd like to know why."

"And people in hell would like ice water, but you don't see that happening, do you?" Eyes shifting back down to the table, needing a moment to remind myself of the repercussions if I push too far. Unofficial or not, I am still the Queen and she still the President of at times seemingly the entire human race. "But since you've asked so nicely, it was for your safety. There was no issue, I have them sweep the hotel every night you were there. Miss. T'soni has recently done some movement within the security aspects of things. It appears as though the recipient of the promotion is a bit overzealous. I wholeheartedly apologize for any inconvenience."

"And the asylum?"

"The asylum is not your concern, it is on our grounds and will remain in our supervision. But rest assure, you are safe."

"And the rumor of the disturbance there?" She pushes again.

"A disturbance?" I force a chuckle, looking to Ty and then to Logan and Mila before back to her. "Pure fabrication."

"And if I and Madam President wanted to-?"

"Visit?" My eyebrow raises at him, I knew he couldn't have been this docile. "Not a problem, although I am growing tired of the constant implication that I am a liar."

Dani won't need to kill me herself, at this rate the stress will.

* * *

.

 _ **S/M Loft-5:33 p.m.**_

 _ **BO'S POV**_

.

"You." Is all he snarls, staring me down as he refuses to open the door any more.

"Are you going to make me stand out here all night or what?"

"Sure." His glare never wavering as he waves a step back, waving me in. "Welcome."

"You are your mother's son. Same death glare, same passive aggressive politeness and everything."

"They say you take after the parent you spend the most time with, and well, you've been MIA for ten years."

I choose to ignore his comment, eyes dancing over every inch of his loft. Never did I imagine him living on his own, he was just a boy yesterday. A boy who couldn't stand being away from home for more than a night, and now here he is all on his own.

It's not what I would have ever pictured for him, it's not-fancy. It's maybe half the size of our home, and by the look of it I wouldn't call it anything other than a studio. At the far right corner of the room his bed, nightstand and a few feet over the window that was now taped up with plastic and duct tape. Then nothing for a thirty or so feet where a table was opposite his island kitchen. Looking behind myself in the corner opposite the bed a worn heavy bag and some mats on the floor. And a good enough distance between the door and the bag an overly large television fastened into the wall. In some ways it reminds me of me and Kenz's first place. Though that wasn't for decor it just really was a shithole, this on the other hand looks intentional.

"I figured by now they would have gotten you a new window, hell with the way they kiss ass around here now, a whole new wall."

"In order to get that I would have needed to report it, and I didn't."

"You'll catch a cold, it's starting to get colder now."

"Is it? Gee thanks! It's not like I've lived here for the past twenty-eight years or anything." He barks at me, wandering away toward the kitchen, coming back a few seconds later with a beer in each hand. "Breakfast of champions."

"It's almost dinner." I take the offered beer, eyes running over him as he does the same to me. The way he speaks, his tone, how he stands, all the way down to his look puts me on edge. Had he been anyone other than my son I would expect a fight.

"Same shit." He takes a gulp. "Didn't you and Aunt Kenz drink once for seventy-two hours straight?" And another. "When mother left you-the first time."

"So you two drink more now, swear more, anything else you two do?"

"I was eighteen when you left, twenty-eight now. What did you think, time would stop-or were you expecting me to become a priest?"

"I can't tell who does the confrontational jabs better, you or your mother." This time it's me who takes a gulp big enough to down half the bottle. Suddenly it feels like I'm not drinking fast enough for this day.

"When you have a wife-or a mother who just up and abandons you one day, it tends to make you slightly confrontational. But then again you wouldn't know since you weren't the one abandoned."

"You're her son Sean, not her personal attack dog."

"There a difference?" He smirks behind the rim of his freshly empty bottle.

"Look, I get it. I understand your loyalty to Lauren and I understand being upset. I've made mistakes, there's no denying that, but I did try to stay in contact with you."

"You are my mother, there should be no try in that sentence." He slams the bottle down so hard I'm surprised it doesn't shatter. "You didn't love mother anymore, didn't wanna be with her anymore? Cool. You needed a week to just chill and get your mind right? Cool. You needed to whore around for a week to stick it to mother for hurting you? Cool. You know what's not cool? Running away like a little bitch. You were supposed to be some big hero? Pfft. Yeah fuckin' right. You ran so fast the Flash was impressed. What wasn't cool? Telling likes like they were going outta style before vanishing all together."

"That wasn't-."

"I know, I know. You sent your wife an e-mail once asking for some free shit. You sent your so-called sister an e-mail asking her to stop sending people to bring you home. And me, your son? Well lucky me, I got a couple cards on my birthday. Gee, thanks. The only one who had it worse was Dani who you altogether forgot existed."

"I didn't forget she existed."

"No? Well then damn, you're an even bigger bitch than I thought."

"Watch-." I stop myself, taking a breath to remember he's my son. "This was never about not loving you or your mother, or even about not wanting to be with her. There were things that happened that you can't know. Things that were between us even before what happened. I just needed some time."

"You needed time? Excuse me, I didn't realize the world revolved around you." He snorts at me. "Dani was thrown in a damn asylum, for a while we thought we were gonna have to put mother in there too. The Fae relations were falling down around us, we faced coups. The human relations? Shit, near nonexistent. Kenz was falling apart. Me? Well I had my own issues. But YOU needed some space. YOU somehow had it worse than anyone. You needed your space and that's what mattered."

"I know you can't understand this right now, but I had my reasons and they felt right at the time."

"Look, it's great to have you back and all, if you're even really back-."

"I am."

"Riiiight. Well I got some shit to do, then check on YOUR wife to make sure she's okay since her couple-monkey's-short-of-a-barrel daughter is out running around."

"Of course." I nod in defeat, handing him my bottle which he is quick to rip away from my hold. Getting to the door, holding it open halfway I turn back to face him fighting back the feeling of tears. "You've become a man while I was gone. An angry one, but a good one."

"How the fuck would you know what kinda man I am mom?"

His words deliver a final blow, a crushing weight spreading through my chest. I don't know what I expected, if anyone had a right to be mad it was him. Beyond being my son, I can't really fight him on anything he said because honestly, he didn't lie once.

"Thank you for taking care of what I should have."

My voice breaks ever so slightly as I cling to the possibility that he may not have heard it. Stepping into the hall I quickly pull the door shut behind myself, hand coming up to wipe the stray tear from my cheek.

What was I thinking coming back?

* * *

.

 _ **JASPER PARK-8:19 p.m.**_

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

"What are you doing?" I nearly yell before a single foot touches the sidewalk.

Stepping fully out of the SUV fists clenching on reflex in anger as my eyes run over the equally as infuriating as it is baffling sight in front of me. Truthfully I can't actually remember the last time I was this infuriated, at least when it wasn't pertaining to a personal issue-including my wife.

No, Bo hasn't even fully stepped out of the front seat yet while Kenzi is still scooting out of the back behind me. It's not even Sky and Ty as they pull up right behind us in his Jag. No, for once my anger isn't stemming from my always over the top, complicated-is-an-understatement personal life. In this moment, I truly wish that I was infuriated with one of them and their endless shenanigans.

No, this time I find myself staring at the absolutely dumbest display my 'staff' has ever done.

To my right are five photographers, three detectives, three uniformed officers, and two crime scene cleaners. To my left another four detectives, two uniformed officers, six crime scene cleaners and one extra photographer for good measure. Then randomly thrown in are five other people who I have no clue what they're doing here or their role. Swallowing back another wave of anger I look up at what has everyone's attention captured. There, hanging from the high branches of several trees are naked bodies, each having been horribly mutilated. The missing bodies most likely belonging to the heads from the hotel.

At least I hope they are.

"What are you doing?" I repeat myself, this time adding enough base as well as volume to earn their undivided attention. "What are they doing?" I turn to Skylar who looks just as scared at my captive audience. "Don't just stand there, take them down. Now!"

"My Queen, if we take them down now we'll lose any evidence." The nearest male detective manages to get out.

"Evidence? Are you completely incompetent? We know who did this! Do you think they left a note saying where they were going? This is a residential street and a highly popular park I might add! You're leaving bodies hanging here for the whole world to see? I don't need this."

"No-no-you heard her, get them down-down now get them down-move." Several of them begin talking over one another, fumbling about.

"What is this?" I snap, turning back to Skylar who for the first time in a long time looks lost. "Your job is to handle issues, whatever they may be! Is this how you're training your people? You're the damn Head of Defense! What does the mean? You handle, train and clean up any and all issues involving ANYTHING to do with matters of what?"

"Defense."

"Correct. I'm beginning to wonder if perhaps I made the wrong choice in promoting you over Logan. Perhaps all you can handle is being a common bodyguard who trains other common bodyguards. Perhaps Niko is in need of a promotion."

"No, my Queen it was not a mistake."

"Then why does it look like one right now? President Montgomery and her little, Irish attack dog have already caught a scent."

"They won't find out about this."

"How? You have a damn three ring circus standing out here right now, taking pictures and staring at this display like it's the damn Mona Lisa."

"I'll take care of this."

"How? How will you take care of this?"

"I'll try to reach Logan again to get some extra help. We'll call in reinforcements, get ahead of the press." Kenzi interjects.

.

 _ **BO'S POV**_

.

The sound of a branch breaking steals my attention, three men trying to catch the body, but failing miserably. This really wasn't the best I've seen her team, but for once I don't think this is technically Skylar's fault.

Did I really just defend her-thank God it wasn't aloud.

My attention shifts back to Lauren who I'm surprised hasn't taken off someone's head yet. Kenz is trying to step in, mumbling things I don't even understand anymore. She really has changed so much. I look back at the car, going to grab my phone from the cup holder but find myself freezing. My whole body is forced still, this sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. A fire in my lungs and a disgusting taste in my mouth.

"Do you feel that?" I whisper into Lauren's ear, hand on her shoulder as I lean against her back.

"Bo, what are you doing?"

"Do you feel that?"

"Excuse me, we're kinda in the middle of something. You mind tryn'a cop a feel later?" Skylar barks.

"No, it's Dani. She's here." Lauren says softly, leaning back slightly against me as she looks over our surroundings. "I don't see her."

"She wouldn't be in the park, she doesn't know it."

"We brought her here."

"What, when she was five? You really think she'll remember well enough to disappear if spotted?"

"Point taken."

"I think I got her." Skylar says as she starts to look over her shoulder toward the alley cutting between two large apartment complexes. Both me and Lauren in union tell her not to, but it's too late. She's already taking off like the pain in the ass she is. And of course Ty is right behind her. Son of a bitch these two are on my last nerve.

"I got them. Stay here." I order, already feeling Lauren starting to move.

Despite a good five second head start I manage to catch up with the duo, running after Dani. It's moments like these I wish we opted for spanking. We manage to keep her in sight for four blocks running through the night's thinning crowds. But one left turn and suddenly she's a block ahead of us.

"What she wearing, nitro sneakers?" Skylar gripes as we get slowed by a group coming out of a bar.

I can see Dani stop, looking back at us waiting for the crowd to move, too many of them to push. It doesn't take but a couple seconds for them to pass but staring her down, even in the distance time seems to slow. I can't make out her features from this far, not clearly but I feel my body go cold.

Its not the crowd coming to an end that brings me back to reality, but the glimpse of Skylar running past me that causes me to react. We must run another five blocks, gaining on her but one more sharp turn down a narrow alley and we're alone. A single shadow like figure kicking up the side of the wall, leaping to a fire escape and then up to the ledge of the roof before pulling herself up.

"Lauren forgot to mention this bitch is like a demonic spiderman."

"What did you say?" My words slightly breathless, hands on my knees.

"Chill out wheezy, just a comment."

"I tell you what, I'll chill out when you learn to do your damn job."

"What's that mean?"

"Means for a second there I was actually thinking Lauren went too hard on you." Managing to stand back up straight, lungs not burning quite as bad anymore as I take two steps toward her. "Means if you were half as competent as you seem to think you are, then you wouldn't have just blown our chance."

"Your daughter is the one taking a swim in the deep end of Coo-Coo River, and left her fruity loop floatys at home. She would have bolted the second anyone of us moved. At least I tried to do something."

"Say something else," I challenge her, hitting her shoulders with my palms of my hands just hard enough for her to take a step back. "Say something else about my daughter.

"Yeah, there you are." She steps into me, her face just inches from mine now.

"Here I am?" I snort.

"Yeah, the real you. I don't know what it is about you that makes Lauren go gooey eyed, but she just ain't seeing there is something seriously off about you."

"Enough, our Queen is calling." Ty speaks, but neither of us look from one another.

"I see it. He sees it. Kenzi sees it. Hell, everyone can see something is off about you Bo. It's awful funny how you appear and then suddenly your homicidal brat is running free."

"You do remember she is your beloved Queen's homicidal brat too, right?"

"Get out of my face little girl."

"Little girl?" I laugh.

"That's enough!" It's not Ty's yell that grabs my, well our attention, but the fact that we're no longer staring each other down from inches, but rather feet now. Ty having shoved us back, both falling right to the ground. "The Queen is calling."

The two of us stare each other down for another second before moving to stand and inevitably following him. I'm pretty sure if we didn't he would have thrown us both over his shoulders and carried us back if he needed to. For a King he sure as hell jumped at Lauren's orders. Was he normally this obedient? Was it something only with Lauren? Is he the one? Then again I never heard Lauren talk about men, I think I can count on one hand the amount of times she's even acknowledged a man was attractive.

I look over at Skylar, if ever someone had a resting 'bitch-face'. A quiet chuckle escaping myself as we reach the halfway mark. If I didn't hate her so much I'd apologize. This isn't her fault, it's not anyone's other than mine and Lauren's.

Upon reaching the park, the crowd is almost completely gone. Damn, my wife snaps her fingers and they all jump. I shake my head at myself the slight bitterness to my words irking even myself. Kenz is standing there, undoubtedly waiting for us with that impatient look she's known to get. Hell, maybe Kenz could have a crack at Dani with this current personality change.

"Logan still hasn't answered."

"That unusual?" I ask, fully aware I wasn't who she was speaking to, can't ignore me forever.

"I'll handle it." Ty nearly cuts himself off with the slam of his car door.

I slide into the car, the painfully awkward silence already near intolerable. I had forgotten this is what my 'real' life could be like. Awkward silences and painful glances. Life for so long has been easy and carefree. Glances weren't painful, they weren't even meaningful. Silence wasn't awkward, it was just silence. Tension was easily defused and there were no histories. I think that above everything else is what I liked, hell I'll go as far as to use the word love. I loved having no history with anyone. I loved being able to reinvent myself ten times a day if I wanted to. I loved not being reminded of my failures every single day.

Shifting uncomfortably, the 'too-soft-to-make-out' words coming from the backseat beginning to irk me. Glancing over at the driver, for a second thinking about trying to talk about-something with him, but his bulldog face tells me not to even bother. Shifting just a little more until I can get a decent look into the backseat, Lauren and Kenz now sitting in silence, but it wasn't like the silence I'm sitting in. No, their silence is relaxed and they occasionally share a glance between each other. Me on the other hand feel like the most unpopular kid in school who just sat down at the cheerleaders' table. If they could, they'd probably prefer I ran alongside the car.

Since when did they start sharing opinions?

I shift just a little more giving me a slightly better view of my wife. She's so still, so statuesque with one hand in her lap and the other one the seat beside herself. Her eyes are on the back of my seat, but she isn't here, her mind is somewhere far, far away now. This indescribable pain written into every feature on her face, swallowing the warmth in her eyes. It was there ever since she got home from the asylum, and now since leaving the crime scene it's only gotten worse.

Unable to stop myself, I let out a soft chuckle at the term. Sure, way back when I was playing P.I. and running around with Hale and Dyson, the term was fitting then. In passing through the years it was fitting to hear it in reports or mumbled from the guards. Then, these past ten years I don't think I've heard it once, haven't even thought about it. But now, suddenly I find it popping up everywhere. In some ways it brings back a nostalgic feel, like as horrible as this is, it feels sorta natural. And in other ways, its laughable. Here we are running around playing detective again? A Queen, a press something and me.

Whatever the hell I am anymore.

Lauren is no longer a doctor slash coroner slash scientist slash surprising badass, she's a Queen. Her drama should be limited to paperwork and debates and decor. Kenz is no longer my badass, spunky, human partner in crime. No, she's grown into a woman with some important job, the kind I thought she would laugh at. And me? Well I haven't really been around Fae in years, not real Fae. I've been in party land with rich and eccentric Fae who can't even count as Fae other than as a statistic.

This right now doesn't feel normal anymore, I know it should, I lived this life a lot longer than anything else but it feels foreign in so many ways.

Maybe because I don't want this.

Maybe I expect too much-want too much.

A slight movement catches my attention, bringing me back from my thoughts. Kenz's hand lightly comes to rest atop of Lauren's earning a soft smile. And just as quickly as it happened, it was over. Kenz was back to looking at her phone and Lauren had slipped right back into her thoughts.

This ridiculous, slight twinge of jealousy gnawing at me. I scoff at myself, sitting up straight as we pull up to the main complex. I may not have grown as much as I thought, but allowing myself to entertain the thought of Kenz and Lauren is something even the very, very, very-very immature me wouldn't do.

It just seems like their relationship is stronger than ever, and ours is circling the drain.

' _Well it has been ten years Bo'_ , dammit, now I'm doing that.

The walk down the hall is excruciatingly long, and awkward, lets not forget awkward. Should have been the word of the day. Neither of them say a word, not to me and not to one another, it's as if they suddenly forgot how to speak and had I not already embarrassed myself enough for today and had a few good stomps to my heart I would have tried to talk, but right now-I just need sleep. I get off where I'm 'supposed' to and that's the only time they look at me, as if I've grown another head.

I guess they expected me to have more fight. I don't blame them, I expected me to have more fight too.

Walking into my temporarily designated space as I like to think of it, I toss my keys on the stand next to the door before taking it in. It's about the size of Sean's rather than Lauren's or even Kenz's, but that isn't what bothers me. It's not the size or even the décor that I wasn't even asked about. It's not even the fact that I need a temporarily designated home like a misbehaved child.

Fight or no fight left in me for today, it's my home I want to be angrily stomping around in. It's my bed-or couch that I want to be angrily sleeping in. I want to be back in my home-in my life, and this loft which is perfectly nice is just another reminder that I'm not even close to getting that.

Walking into the kitchen, glancing around before I dare to look in the fridge. A smartass comment lost as a sad smile pulls at my lips, seeing a six-pack of my favorite wine coolers and two of my favorite beer. On the second shelf an assortment of gourmet sandwiches from my favorite place. The best case scenario is that Lauren actually took the time to do this or at least get someone to do it. Worst case it was Kenz, which I wouldn't necessarily mind since we seem to be just as distant as me and Lauren. Grabbing myself a six pack of beer, I wander back to the couch, making myself comfortable for a long night of sulking.

Don't get me wrong, I understand what everyone's problem with me is. I understand them being mad, feeling betrayed and even like I was selfish. I can even agree, to a point, but what I can't understand is their unwavering lack of forgiveness. This is my wife, my son and my best friend. Am I really all that wrong to think that they should at least want to try to work things out-or even maybe retract the claws a little?

I can't lie, a huge part of why I left was for myself. An even bigger part of what I did while I was away was for myself. But it wasn't just about me when I walked away, a part of it was for them. For Lauren. I knew all too well I wasn't who I needed to be any more for them, for her. I knew all too well I had let the darkness in just as much as everyone else had. I had looked into that mirror and saw something I didn't recognize anymore. Something that scared me more than anything before. I woke up and found out I wasn't the hero everyone thought I was.

Had Lauren not have caught herself, things would be very different right now. We would still be a family, but something dark and twisted and vile, tearing the world apart kind of family. I wouldn't say this aloud to even myself now, let alone anyone else, but in that moment I wasn't just ready to give in, I wanted to. In anger I can call Lauren weak until I'm blue in the face, but at the end of the day, I was just as weak. No, I was weaker. I knew I needed to be there for them, for myself, but I couldn't.

There are a million ways to look at what happened. A million different angles and no one has all the pieces, but there are some facts that can't be argued. I was ready to give in and Lauren through everything found the strength to hold onto herself. Had I not in that very second realized there was still some part of MY Lauren still alive, it would have all ended right then and there.

I know, underneath it all I have no REAL right to be angry with Lauren, at least for finding someone else. After all she is a succubus too, she needs to feed. If it was just feeding, I think I'd be okay, even if it was with the dumbass twins. It would mean it was just to survive while I was gone. But no, Lauren-MY wife has apparently found someone to replace me. Someone else to make her smile, make her feel safe. She found someone to replace me and that is what I can't handle. I may have had more one nightstands than I care to admit suddenly, but I never committed to anyone. Never did I give someone my heart or let someone call me theirs. Never had I betrayed Lauren this way.

Sure, Lauren is still denying it or rather just avoiding it, but I KNOW. I know by the way things are, how she responded to certain things. How there is always this hint of guilt behind her eyes in every fight. How she flinched at every touch, when she hadn't already given into me. I may not KNOW this new Lauren with her new personality, but at the end of the day Lauren is still Lauren. The fundamentals that make her, her will always remain the same.

I believed with everything inside of myself that we're meant to be. That all of this is just a passing phase and one day we'll be okay again. That one day we'll find out way back together, the way we always do. I believed in all of those sweet words and promises we've made to each other over the years. In all of those memories that I keep so close to my heart. Those words, those memories, those promises are what gave me hope to keep going through the darkest of times. They helped me keep ahold of who I am, who I want to be. I believed it all like a child believes in fairy tales. I believed that even with all the darkness surrounding us, and at times consuming us, we would win.

I believed our love was strong enough to last.

That's not fair, I know Lauren loves me and I sure as hell know I love her-so maybe there is still hope. Love isn't our problem, it never has been. Maybe it's our bond that isn't strong enough. Or maybe it our faith in each other, in ourselves that isn't strong enough. Maybe all those rules and laws so long ago were right, maybe we were never meant to be. Maybe just because Lauren became Fae, or the Fae within her awoke or whatever the proper way of saying that is, didn't mean it was enough to fix us. Maybe we are just one of those heartbreaking couples who could never find a way to be together despite a pure love.

No, I refuse to believe that.

Believe or not, these thoughts hang over me like my own personal cloud. Despite all of the bumps, despite the pain and the hurt and the words, I know she loves me still. I can see it, hear it, feel it in her touches, her kisses, the way her body responds to me.

I refuse to believe this is the end for us.

Taking a final swig of my third beer, I set it down as I stand a little too fast for my own good. If I wanted to I could sit here obsessing over Lauren all night. Replaying our failures, our ups and downs, and our memories on repeat. I could go play by play through every word and action of Ty and Skylar, trying to figure out who it is replacing me.

BUT, I made a promise to Lauren. I promised to be here no matter what. I had promised myself that I wouldn't be an immature, selfish little girl like I was ten years ago. I really do believe I changed, that I had grown, and I can't throw all of that away.

Besides, this-situation is bigger than me or Lauren or even our family.

Stumbling over to the bed, I pull the cover down as I fall onto the mattress. All I want is sleep. But there is this folded paper resting on my pillow. Suddenly I'm very awake and very sober. I pick it up hesitantly, mind running wild with what sick game Dani would be playing now.

'I married a wife on Sunday

She began to scold on Monday

Bad she was on Tuesday

Middling was she on Wednesday

Worse she was on Thursday

Dead she was on Friday

Glad was I on Saturday

To bury my wife on Sunday'

Always a step behind Bo,

yet another failing of yours

that mother will have to pay for.

.

Running my hand through my hair, eyes moving over the words over and over again. Sighing to myself as I get this strangely familiar pain in my heart, yet a sense of clarity. It's funny how sometimes even the darkest realizations can bring you a sense of calm.

There's a single realization now, one that I've had once before, I would have to kill Dani. I would have to kill her before she killed Lauren. I should have killed her years ago, when everything happened, when it was the perfect opportunity. It would have been the right thing to do, but I couldn't. When I heard of what happened, looking over those folders I knew it was possibility, I even said it to myself several times, but I this was the first second when I truly realized it. Truly felt the impact of choosing between my wife and my-daughter. I think parents normally choose their child, even when their child is wrong, but I didn't even hesitate.

What does that say about me?


	5. Forgiveness For The Devil----DAY 4

**Chapter Four: Forgiveness for the Devil (DAY FOUR)**

.

 _ **DANI'S POV**_

.

"And forgive us our debts, as we have forgiven those who are in debt to us. And do not put us to the test, but save us from the Evil One. Yes, if you forgive others their failings, your heavenly Father will forgive you yours; but if you do not forgive others, your Father will not forgive your failings either. A reading from the book of Matthew."

Words, words, pointless words. An entire book of pointless words mumbled for generations by overzealous zealots and hypocrites. I can't decide which I detest more. Hm, come to think of it-I think it would be the hypocrites-or maybe the zealots.

Who knows, they both die the same anyway.

I lean back against the recently varnished pew, feet on the kneeler. Guess they decided remolding was needed over feeding the poor. Hey, who am I to judge? I'd much soon kill the poor than feed them-or ignore them all together. My head hanging down, oversized hood down over my face, as my hands stay buried in my pockets. Not a single soul noticing me, not very observant. I had expected to find more people here, fifteen only on my side. I could look across to take a full count, but what's the point after all? There could be fifty or two, it doesn't matter. It's never about the volume, only about the message.

People go around shooting up shopping malls and cafes, for what? There's no message, there's no fear. You're a one and done deal, fifteen seconds of fame-if that. But find yourself a message and then maybe, just maybe you have something. Find yourself the right message and go down in infamy. Idi Amin, Hitler, Stalin, Manson, Marie Antoinette, now they had a message. And now, decades after their death we still remember them.

It's all in the message.

My eyes find their way to the bulky crucifix hanging in the back of the altar, a snort of disgust escaping me, but I can't seem to tear my eyes away. This vile taste filling my mouth, but still I look it over. How some people find solace in this is beyond me. But I must commend them, they found a message and it's stuck around a few thousand years so bra-fucking-vo.

I let my head hang once again, suddenly very amused at a particular thought. Here I am in a room full of people completely unnoticed while my mother, both of them, along with every other Fae is searching for me. Every human law enforcement officer, bounty hunter, and then some, but here I am.

Little ol' me.

Little ol' me who just always seems to somehow go unnoticed. By all accounts I am the perfect example of a young, desirable, sexy woman. I am the only daughter of the Queen of the Fae and the killer on everyone's mind, yet still nothing. My mother's reach could extend anywhere and everywhere, yet I somehow just always seem out of reach, don't I? Most would have ran and hid, waiting for the hype to die down, but what's the point? Why run when I can simply wander about unnoticed?

My total body count is quickly nearing record numbers and yet I appear and disappear as I please. If I didn't find myself plagued with a ravenous hatred toward him, I'd compare myself to God. I do as I please, when I please with no consequence. I hold the fate of any one person on the palm of my hand at any given second, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me.

The sound of the organ pulls my attention, eyes coming to find the priest in front of the altar and two little altar boys standing off to the side. Aww how sweet of an image. Smirking to myself at the number of inappropriate jokes coming to mind, I slide out.

"In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. Amen." I recite the words, lazily doing the sign of the cross as I make my way down the aisle. Smile growing wider as I can feel every set of eyes falling upon me, and there is far more than fifteen. Oh this will be fun. "Oh Father, you preach forgiveness for any soul willing to repent, is it true?"

Coming to the end of the aisle, I drop to my knees, keeping my head hanging. My hands now folded in front of my stomach and I can't help but add a gentleness to my voice for effect. Thank you for that trick mother, I've seen you do it a million times.

"Of course my child, but this-."

"Even for me?" I bring my hands up, lowing my hood as I tilt my head to look up at him. An uncontainable smirk pulling at the corner of my lips as I watch the color drain from his plump cheeks. "Do you know who I am?"

"I do."

"Then answer me Father, is there forgiveness even for me?"

"No, there is no forgiveness for the devil."

"Just as well," I sigh my words. "I didn't really want it anyway."

I watch his lips part to say something, but I'm bored of him now. Before her makes even the slightest of sounds I'm behind him, hand over his mouth. A flick of my wrist and the sound of his neck snapping creates the sweetest sounding echo. Dropping him his body tumbles down the two steps before my attention shifts back to my captive crowd. An array of cries and screams echoing, but there's no point. No one will hear them, no one will come.

No one eve comes.

"Don't run. Don't run." I laugh, skipping down the steps.

Oh this may be my greatest masterpiece yet.

* * *

.

 _ **B/L Loft-7:32 a.m.**_

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

"There is no on here other than myself." I say softly, through a yawn standing on the last step from the kitchen, shoulder leaning against the wall. My fingertips lightly tapping the glass in my hand more as a means to keep me awake than a sing of impatience.

"I didn't think you weren't."

"Yes you did," Chuckle silenced by a sip of warm milk. "Otherwise you wouldn't have used your stealthy walk."

"No I was just-my stealthy walk?"

"Yes, you have a sexy walk, an angry walk, a seductive walk, a have to pee walk, an 'I'm trying not to run' walk, and last but not least, you have your stealthy walk."

"Well, must not be very stealthy if you can recognize it."

"Thirty years Bo, there isn't much I don't recognize anymore."

"You've always been the observant one." She smiles, folding her arms over her stomach more as a lack of knowing how else to stand than being upset. She's uncomfortable, I wonder if there's a particular reason this morning or if this just residual. "I really wasn't trying to find you with anyone, I needed to see you and I was being cautious in case-."

"In case I was in the throes of passion, at seven something in the morning, in the middle of the living room?

"Hey," Pausing as she rolls her eyes, maybe more at herself than me. "I can remember more than a few times we made love into the morning."

"No one is as ravenous as you," My smile fading slightly realizing my wording choice may not have been the best. "Not that I ever complained."

"Never during." Her stance relaxes.

"Never, at least not seriously."

"Now you tell me!" Her words swallowed in a laugh as she makes her way to the couch. "You're really not going to tell me are you Lauren?"

"No, not now at least. It's not time and things are complicated to say the least."

"Fair enough, I guess."

"Does it really matter who it is?" I come to meet her halfway, taking a seat opposite her. "Whether it be Ty or Skylar, or anyone else for that matter, would the pain be any different?"

"I guess not."

"Then why are you so eager to find out who?"

"Why are you so set on keeping it a secret?"

"Why are you so sure there even is anyone?"

"Why are you answering a question with a question?" Her eyebrow raises, slight smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

"Because it's the easiest way to avoid answering an unpleasant question."

"Always so clever."

"I can be," I take another drink, leaning forward to place the glass down on the table. Our eyes just happening to lock as they always seem to do. "At times."

"Do you love them Lauren?"

"Them?"

"Him? Her? I don't know which to use remember?"

"Ah yes, now look whose clever." I smile softly, relaxing into the corner of the couch. "I'm not in love with them, if that gives you a piece of mind."

"A piece of mind, interesting choice of words."

"I don't want to hurt them, hurt anyone."

"But you don't love them?"

"I do love them, I'm just not in love with them. I couldn't be."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't you be in love with them?"

I smile softly, sighing as I begin mentally kicking myself. Bo leans forward now, staring at me through tired eyes. I know her too well, this look she has now is the same one she gets when she's caught a scent of something, just like a dog with a bone. It's always better to just give in rather than to fight, and truth be told I want to give in. The real question though is do I want to give her the satisfaction of an answer or rather, the satisfaction of this particular answer?

"What do you want from me Bo?"

"For starters I want you to answer my question."

"You already know the answer."

"I've been wrong a lot."

"I can't be in love with anyone Bo, because I'm still in love with you." I glance away from her. "You know that already, I know you know it because I can feel it in you. I know you know that I want you too." I find myself hesitating at the slight sense of humor in my words. "I told you already that I love you, I said it before we made love. I wouldn't say it just to say it. But sadly it doesn't change anything. The things I said, the things you said, they're all real. I meant them, and I know you did too."

"I know."

"Then I ask again, what is it you want from me Bo?"

"I want to hurt you."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to hurt you, I want you to feel as small and insignificant as I do." She draws in a breath, features softening. "I want to hold you in my arms and make you feel safe. I want to kiss you and take you like I used to. I want to stop feeling guilty, if even for a minute. I want to have a life again." Her eyes meet mine, and for a second I forget to breathe. "But what I want from you-."

"You don't know, do you?"

"No, I really don't."

"Well, seems we're falling back into sync."

A silence comes over us and it is as equally as maddening as it is normal. In some ways it makes me feel nostalgic, so many years ago before she left we seemed to always be in silence when we weren't screaming or fucking. In some ways it doesn't feel like time has passed at all. We still have the silence. We still have the screaming. And we still have the fucking.

A circle of madness all our own.

"Why did you come up here?"

"Um," She draws in a deep breath, hesitation coming off of her in waves, but it's not like normal. I've come to know when to prepare for a fight, when hesitation is because of us, this is different. "I found this." She pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket, handing it over.

"Must admire her creativity."

"It was on my pillow, like a nice little gift from a satanic tooth-fairy."

"Haven't lost your sense of humor." I smile gently, tossing the paper onto the table.

"Aren't you worried?"

"Yes, I'm worried about a lot of other things too. Written words, no matter how morbid are the least of my worries."

"Oh, alright then." She laughs, surprised.

"I have a migraine, a relentless one."

"I don't think you can blame me for this one."

"No," I shake my head, chuckling. "I wasn't saying it for that. I'm going back to bed, for another forty-five minutes. You don't want to see me come lunch time if I haven't gotten anymore." Flashing a smile, I get up starting toward the hall. "Are you coming?"

"What?"

"Bo, you come up here because of a letter, you're worried about me right? And since there is no one else here, most likely you'll antagonize me until it's too late to get any further rest. So see, you've left me with no other choice but to let you stay."

"I could sleep on the couch."

"Bo, will you come on. Had we not slept together already, twice-then maybe I would agree, but now, it just seems kind of-."

"Rude?"

"That's-one way to look at it." I can't help smirking. "Hands and lips to yourself though."

"No, promises."

* * *

.

 _ **DANI'S POV**_

.

"I am the clown with the tear-away face. Here in a flash and gone without a trace." My words softly sang, bouncing down the seven steps to the sidewalk.

Seven is heavenly, how fitting. Coming to the last step, I look up into the gray cloud filled sky with a smirk. Hell, I half expect an avenging angel or God himself to come down here and smite me for what I've just done in HIS house, but I'm greeted with nothing other than droplets of rain.

"I am the "who" when you call, 'Who's there?' I am the wind blowing through your hair." Disappointment ruining my good mood. Such a coward. I hop off the last step, cutting off a young mother and her daughter. The color draining from mommy's face as I bend down in front of her child. "I am the shadow on the moon at night filling your dreams to the brim with fright." I brush my finger across her little button nose. Must be the blood that has her mother so worried.

"P-please don't-"

"Shhh." I glare up at her mommy, humming coming to a halt. My attention shifting back this little girl. "You're a very pretty little girl, just like your mommy." Gently my curled index finger goes under her chin guiding her face up just a tad. "You know mommy, someone pays you a complement the polite thing to do is say thank you."

"Th—th-thank you." Her voice trembles as I stand, one hand cupping the little cutie's face pulling her against us as I lean in. My lips pressed to this woman's ear, she smells-delicious.

"Was that so hard?" Chuckling, I bite her ear unable to help myself before pulling back. "I didn't think so." Stepping back, I pull my hand away. "Sadly I have pressing matters to attend to. Goodbye sweetie." I wave at them, taking steps away and just like the little cutie she is, she waves right back.

I need to get me one of those sometime-I'd be a great mother.

* * *

.

 _ **B/L Loft-11:24 a.m.**_

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

' _Whatever you decide…whatever happens…we are in this together'…..'You take my breath away-Completely'…..' If I just let that go, if I let them get away with it, then what chance do I have of living a life of my own'…..'And who would want to live it with me.'_

Bo's voice a gentle echo, sweet words overlapping stringing together happy memory after happy memory. They seem like a lifetime ago. A different me. It's all black and I feel weightless. I know this is a dream, or maybe a non-fully conscious mind running free. The feel of her back in bed, an unmistakable sense of safety that is solely hers to give me.

I know I should wake, but it's so peaceful. Even knowing fully it's not real, I can't help clinging to the memories of another life-another me-another her. If only I could stay here. If only we were still these people. If only we could find our way back.

My mind starts to drift toward consciousness, eyes opening to an off shade of light. A loud crack of thunder answering my question. Forcing myself up on my elbows, tired eyes finding an unexpected sight. Mila stands in the doorway wearing nothing more than baby blue short shorts and a black, spaghetti strapped top. Her hair is falling loosely in face.

What in the world?

"Mother, get up." I look up at my son, who happens to be shirtless and in boxers. "Mother, now."

"What's happening?" Bo's words mumbles into her pillow, her arm once draped around my waist pulling away now.

"What happened to discretion?" I look between the two of them, eyes narrowing.

"Come on, now!" He snaps, pulling the sheet off of me as he begins jogging out toward the living room.

"What the hell is happening?" Bo mumbles again, moving to get up as I do the same.

We end up sort of colliding at the doorway, a soft smile shared before she lets me through. Toes scrunching at the feel of the cold wood, a chill running up my spine. Suddenly I'm very awake. Something is wrong. I come into the living room, Bo close behind. Mila and Sean staring at the television, remote in his hand. Why does he look like that?

"It's on the secure channel. Everyone in the building, the city. Hell, every damn subscriber!" He throws the remote at the couch.

My eyes move from my son to the television, breath held for a solid fifteen seconds. In the top right corner in little, blue letters reads ' _Live Feed'_. The background is so pathetically cliché, warehouse walls worn with age right out of a scene from a horror movie. Then right there, in the middle of the screen a large, solid beam. I want to focus on this beam, wonder why it's so thick. Wonder how the walls have begun to ware, but this beam seems intact. I want to focus of that, because focusing on the real problem is too hard.

The real problem is that Logan's hands are bound together by barbed wire, suspended over his head on a thick hook penetrating from this solid beam. His chest his bare, and only his white, bloodstained boxers cover him. A single strip of duct tape over his mouth. Blood trickling down from his temple, small cuts over his chest. Then Dani walks into screen, and I breathe again.

Not in relief, but in fear.

"Hello mommy, it's been quite a while. Do you like the new look?" She holds out her arms, spinning around. She's wearing these short black shorts, and tight, black sleeveless t-shirt. She looks so much like Bo, a mirror image. "I knew you would."

"Is she coming onto her?" I hear Mila whisper in the background, undoubtedly to Sean.

"Don't worry, I don't blame you for not visiting. I got used to you not being around a long time ago. So many empty seats at sporting events, dinner tables, graduations. It's okay though, I got over it." Flashing this smirk, it's not her own though. This one belongs to Bo, it looks unnatural on her, but well done. She's practiced. "Before I forget, I wanted to tell you how great you're looking. I can't tell you how amazing it was to see you last night, it's such a shame Bo had to come and ruin all of the fun. But, but I must say you were a little hard on Skylar. After all of your damage control the one thing you did forget to do was make a playbook in case I decided to go on an art spree."

My mouth fills with disgust at her choice of words. 'Art Spree', how she loved to call what she did art. So many images of what she had done the first time around. So many images of what I did. So many times I had the opportunity to finish this, but I never could. So many times I knew there was no other option, but I ignored the facts. I thought so much I could make an amends someway. But there is no amends for what I've done, is there.

"Now, now mommy none of that." She wags her finger at me. "Remember, if you make faces like that they can get stuck that way."

"She can see us." Bo whispers into my ear, hand on my arm as she looks toward the windows.

"Always the genius Bo, now shhh. This is for mother. I know you just can't stand for anyone other than you to get an ounce of attention, but you're just gonna have to share this time. Now where was I?" She pauses, tilting her head to the left with this fake innocent smile, playing the 'dumb-schoolgirl' act to its fullest. "Right, well see I've learned that to get any attention from you at all mommy, you have to be a vile excuse for an existence. Koari? Sasha? Well let's not go there, hate to upset the delicateness that is Bo. She is allowed to have as many admires as she wishes, but you?" Waving her hands, shaking her head as she snorts. "I'm getting off track. Right, then there is your wife who just does everything wrong, yet is never lacking in your love, attention or affection. No, she did get was left of you after work and Sean took their claim."

"This is live-."

"Yes, bravo. This is obviously live." She cuts off Bo's second attempt at a whisper. Fictitious innocence replaced with something sinister. Her eyebrows wiggling as she jogs backward to Logan. Reaching around him, she pulls a blade presumably from the hem of his boxers. It's 'her' blade-how did she ever find that? "Thanks for holding this." Her free hand patting his stomach like a dog, attention returning to the camera. "He's such a peach, isn't he? I mean to hold the instrument of your own demise? Now that is a people pleaser."

"Kill the feed. Get this off right now." A franticness to my voice that surprises even myself. Turning back to see Mila already on her phone, yelling something that sounds muffled to me. "Now.' Attention shifting back to the screen, watching as she places the tip of her blade just underneath the hem of the shorts.

"I wanted so badly to get you something special. The hotel and then the park, but they just ended up being so-impersonal. I thought you deserved something more heartfelt. Then I thought what's more personal than Skylar, but then I was like 'no that's too personal', at least for now. So my gift was a whole scrap until just by chance I found this peach walking to his car. I really hope he was better with paperwork than self-defense."

"Mila!"

"I'm trying!"

"Mommy, I want you to know that this is truly," Dani's words stifled by the sounds of Logan's muffled screams as the blade cuts into his skin. "ALL for you, and only you." Pausing to press the blade in deeper, dragging it up past his bellybutton. "Everything that has happened, is happening and will happen is ALL for you."

"Jesus Christ Mila." Sean lets out, the way his voice travels-he's turned away.

"They can't cut it. They can't fucking cut the feed!" Her words followed by the sound of her phone shattering across the floor.

"I thought it was time someone finally showed you the attention you deserve. Their complete, undivided, unwavering attention. Sure, I wouldn't know what that feels like, especially from you, but I've seen you so sad, so lonely, just dying for someone to show you how special you are. It truly hurts me to see you like that. I really does because I know what it's like to starve for that, for anyone to just pay you any attention."

Slowly she pushes the blade in even further, tearing it up. The sounds of his muffled screams and bone cracking beginning to challenge her words for attention. My eyes stay on him, but I hear every single word she's speaking. Feel the weight of every implication between them. Some part of me that I wasn't even sure existed anymore in the back of my mind praying that he'll just die already. Let him die and his suffering to end. Reaching just underneath his jaw she pulls the blade out.

"So, this is all my gift to you mommy. Do you like it?" She drops the blade to the floor, skipping forward until she's almost on top of the camera. "I love you so much, but I got to go for now." She blows me a kiss before the screen goes black.

I can't breathe.

"Th—they couldn't cut it." Mila repeats herself in a whisper this time. I can hear the uneven, quickened beats of her heart. She's scared. Of course she's scared, up until now Dani was only a Boogeyman to her. Someone she heard stories about, read files on, cleaned up the press for, but never had she seen my daughter at work.

"How is she doing this? How is she getting in here? This place is like an airport inside of Fort Knox inside the White House. How is she coming and going as she pleases?" Bo snaps, traces of fear in even her voice as she goes to the windows look out as if she'll spot Dani.

"She's gotta have help. Hacking into our systems, getting in and out when she pleases? Naw, naw she ain't smart enough for this. She can't be! She was fucking locked away for ten years! They don't allow internet in padded cells!"

"Calm down." My eyes shifting to Sean, pacing back and forth wearing on the remaining threads of my patience.

"Calm down? Calm down? She just gutted Logan on television dressed up as mom, in some sort of sick love letter to you. She's popping in and out of our home whenever she fucking please like she's the fucking Trix Rabbit and you want me to calm down?!"

"I understand you're angry and scared, but there is no reason to raise your voice to me. Nor is there any reason to use the word fuck more than once in a single sentence. You went to school, you had a proper upbringing and last I checked you weren't a sailor."

"This basket case bitch is leaving you body parts and murder videos, but you're worried about my choice of language?" He stares at me, nearly enraged now. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Fuck-fuck-fuckity-fuck-fuckerson. How's that mother, five times in one sentence."

"Sean, don't." Bo cuts in and I just know it will have repercussions.

"Why don't you go back to whatever brothel you crawled out from and stop pretending you're a part of this family!"

"Sean Eric Alreyna!" I snap, the last slivers of patience slipping away from me. "You may hate your mother at the moment, but she is still your mother and as long as you are under my roof you will speak to her with respect."

"Just," Bo stars softly, hand on my lower back causing me to step away. "Let it go."

* * *

.

 _ **DANI'S POV**_

.

"Now there was time when you love me so! I couldn't do wrong. And now you need to know," I give the volume nob a little twist, and just like that the warehouse is filled with jazzy-rock beat. Smile coming across my face, my eyes fall back on Logan. Gotta hand it to him, her lasted longer than I expected. "See I been a bad, bad man. And I made a deal," Singing along as I sway to the music, making my way across the creaky floor.

Oh how this is turning out to be a splendid day.

A warm droplet falling down onto my cheek, drawing my attention overhead. There's my dear sweet puppeteer flailing about like a fish out of water. I wonder how long the hooks will hold him. The edge of the duct tape over his mouth beginning to come lose. Hopefully he dies before it comes off. He's one of those people that just shouldn't scream. Unlike the Ripper, he was a talentless hack, but the lungs on that boy-angelic.

"How you like me now? How you like me now?" Laugh mixing with my words, eyes closing as I dance around to the music, getting lost in moment.

* * *

.

 _ **S/M Loft-1:02 p.m.**_

 _ **MILA'S POV**_

.

"This isn't your fight!" Sean yells, slamming the door so hard behind us I hear the wood crack.

"Says who? Says you?" I find myself spinning around to face him, mentally counting to ten in an attempt to keep myself calm. I've already had one outburst this morning. "This is my job Sean, but more importantly this is my family. Your mother has treated me better than my own family ever did. You are my fiancé. This is just as much of my fight as it is anyone else."

"No! I don't want you in the middle of this! Dani is cutting through powerful Fae like they're nothing and you-."

"And I'm what Sean, finish that sentence."

"You're just a human."

"Just a human?" I snort, shaking my head as I walk to the table desperately trying not to snap at him. "Excuse me for being born human, I hadn't realized that made me completely useless."

"I didn't say you're useless."

"Remember your mother was born human."

"Not completely."

"Right." My hands grp the top of the chair, keeping my back to him. "You don't own me Sean, I will do as I please. I will do my job and do what I feel is right."

"You're gonna get yourself killed dammit!" He storms my way, forcing me to face him. "I wouldn't ever forgive myself if you got hurt-if you died. If something happened to you it would be my fault."

"I am a grown woman. I wanted this job, I fought for this. And I chose to be with you, to love you. I am in love with you Sean and I'm going to marry you. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, I would die for you. But you cannot ask me to run away from this. You cannot ask me to leave everything I know and love behind. I am not that person and if that is who you think I am, then we have bigger problems than your issues with me being human."

"I don't have an issue." I watch him swallow his pride, that rage he had been carrying with him since we awoke slowly melting away. "Human, Fae or something in between, I would still worry about you. You're the love of my life. I can't live without you, don't you understand that? Dani is insane, and wants everyone to be in as much pain as she thinks she's in."

"I don't need you to worry about me like some child." I reach up, hand resting over his heart. "I realize I am human, believe me, I do. There is hardly a second in my day when it is not thrown in my face. I know if anything was to ever happened, I couldn't defend you. I know you will outlive me. I know it all and it makes me feel so helpless, useless, but for all of the things I can't do for you-with you, the one thing I can do is be here. Be here for you no matter what."

One hand rests atop of mine, the other cups my cheek. Looking up into his eyes now, this is my Sean. The Sean I feel in love with.

"I love you."

"Then let me love you." I tilt my cheek into his touch.

Human and Fae-a match made in heaven, hm?

* * *

.

 _ **Sanctorum-2:30 p.m.**_

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

' _One choice can set the course of fate for million lives'._

"This must be a very special occasion." Connor says through a smirk, his eyes moving slowly over my wife's body as she stands uncomfortably next to Ty. "I almost didn't recognize you without the full entourage, one out of the usual five. Budget cuts can be a real bitch." His eyes move to me and I brush past him, walking to my designated corner.

"The time is two thirty pm on Monday, the twentieth of August." President Montgomery stars before I've even managed to position myself. How eager. "All twelve human leaders are present, with the Queen of the Fae, her wife and the King of the Light Fae. This official meeting is being called to order."

"This is not a meeting to discuss our previous issues, or even our present ones. This meeting is not one that is open for debate, and there will be no questions. In less than one minute what I say is not only for you, but it will be broadcast for my people. As I am sure your little spies have told you, we have a secure channel worldwide. There are two cameras facing me now, and you will not be in scene." I point toward to two corners near the ceiling where the cameras are positioned. "I strongly suggest you remain silent and listen to what I have to say."

"In five." Ty whispers to me.

"Brothers and sisters, I will be as short and direct as possible. My daughter and two others have escaped from the asylum in which they were being confined, all three of them are to be considered extremely dangerous. They have taken a regrettable number of human and Fae lives alike. We have many capable men and women working to bring them to justice. There is absolutely no desire to bring these two men in alive. If you spot them, contact the proper authorities, do not approach."

I hesitate, eyes falling to my desk. I know I only have a second to make up my mind. Which way do I go? Which decision is the right one? Which choice is the first step to the right path? Everything is clouded and I can no longer see the path.

"As for my daughter, as of this moment she is to be considered an enemy to our kind. Any means necessary will be used to resolve this issue. Anyone who aids, shelters or helps this individual in anyway will be considered an enemy of mine and this species alike. A violation which is punishable by death. There will be no mercy. There will be no pardons. There will be no forgiveness. Sanctuary is null and void from this point forward."

I can feel Bo's eyes on me. I can hear the way her heart is beating erratically. She doesn't understand this decision or maybe she doesn't understand my decision not to consult her.

"Do not misinterpret my words in any way. Danielle Isabeau Alreyna is my enemy and I want her head on a stake along with the other two. Thank you."

I hold my breath, waiting for the little green lights in the darkness to turn red.

Just like that, nothing will be the same again.

The humans begin to roar like lions in a cage, their eyes on me. Normally I would have gone into retreat mode, found some way to back pedal. If not back pedal at least smooth things over. But now, in this moment-I raise my hand to silence them.

"I already told you, this is not up for discussion."

"You are not our Queen." President Montgomery snaps viciously.

"That remains to be seen."

"Lauren." Bo whispers, I can hear the uncertainty in her voice. I can feel it in Ty's heartbeat.

Have I gone too far finally?

I turn my back to them, all chomping at the bit to take their pound of flesh from me. Let them say as they wish, let them call for my head, I have a daughter who in all likelihood will literally come for my head. The guards pull the doors open allowing me to quickly make my escape.

"Mila is handling the press." Kenzi says walking down the hall to meet us. "It would look good if Ty was there, assuring people we have this under control." I simply nod my head, and he's off, Kenzi taking his place by my side as we make way for my office. Every single person we come to pass, staring at us with their very own special meaning.

"I'm sorry, now that you're done showing off would you mind telling me what the hell just happened?" Bo demands an answer as we make it into my office.

"What the Queen did, was what she has always done." We turn at the sound of Connor's voice, Kenzi stepping aside to let him in. "Save her own ass."

"I don't remember you making an appointment."

"He didn't." Kenzi glares at him, arms folded across her chest.

"Did you really think that Nazi style, half-assed excuse for a press conference would be enough? Your daughter is running through the streets picking people off like a kid in a candy store."

"Who is this guy?" Bo snorts, looking to me.

"I have violated no law."

"Let's be honest here, your daughter has an impressive body count and she's only been free for what, four days?"

"You and your master have seemed to have taken a liking to calling me a liar." I lean against my desk. "This is my issue to resolve, I let you and the rest in out of respect. Make no mistake, you have no authority over me or my people."

"And you make no mistake Queen," He smirks at me as if he knows me. "You don't scare me."

"Then you are stupider than I had initially assumed."

"I think it's time for you to go buddy." Bo interjects, walking up beside him and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I think children should mind their business." He turns to her, staring her down as though she should back down, but my wife is my wife. I would have stood up, I would have said something instantly, but there is an indescribable change to his aura when Bo didn't back away. It's something I've never seen before, but it lasted just for a second.

"Take a step back."

"She didn't listen to you when you two were actually married, what makes you think she'll listen now?"

"I was speaking to you."

"This is a fight you don't want." She doesn't move, but she doesn't step into him either.

"I think it's you who doesn't."

"Touch her," It's a reflex in which I did not have control over, but it's one none the less. Within a heartbeat I'm at his side, lips ghosting over his ear. "And my daughter will not be the only Alreyna with human blood on her hands this evening."

"You dare threaten me." His usual cockiness mixing with pure anger as he tilts his head towards me, but doesn't move.

"Dare?" I'm unable to contain a snorted chuckle. "Whatever hallucinogen you've taken this afternoon is dangerously close to getting you hurt."

"I'll be leaving." He speaks after a solid ten seconds.

"Smart decision."

"Cockiness doesn't suit you Queen." He begins taking steps backward, smug smirk returning. "Before I go, just one question. Did your absentee wife happen to have some work done while she was spreading her legs for everyone other than you?" His eyes run over her body and it takes a conscious effort to keep myself in place. "I've seen pictures from before and let's just say, some things seem to have gotten a little tighter, little-bigger."

"Go fuck yourself." Bo forces a smile.

"Mm, love the mouth." He pulls the door open, looking back at us. "There's just something about a beautiful woman with a dirty mouth that is so sexy, right?" He winks at me before strolling right back out, not bothering to close my door.

.

 _ **BO'S POV**_

.

"Who the hell was that?" I finally find my voice after several seconds, a wave of guilt beginning to lessen. Something in the way he spoke, in the words he used hit a little harder than when Skylar was using it as a verbal assault.

"I left my phone upstairs, can you get it please." Lauren says, turning her back to me, or maybe it's actually us this time.

I go to ask if she means me or Kenz, but out of the corner of my eye I catch Kenz giving me the nod. The nod that means 'let's go'. For a second, a part of me thinks maybe this is her saying let's go together, but then I realize she's simply helping me realize what my wife really meant.

That's fine, I can take a hint.

Besides, this heavy weight of guilt is surprisingly hard to shake. It's not like I never feel guilty, especially since returning, but there was just something different now. Something different about him that I can't place.

"Seriously though, what is up with that asshole?" I ask softly, trying to keep up with Kenz's speed walking toward the elevator.

"People who look like him tend to get away with whatever they want, you know something about that."

"When did humans get so, intimidating?" I glance over at her as we come to a stop, ignoring her not so subtle jab.

"You've been out of the game a while Bo, things changed."

"If only I could go an hour without being reminded."

"Humans have come quite a long way the past few years. They'll deny this, but ever since President Montgomery took office she's had scientists and the military industrial complex working overtime to develop specific types of weapons. Of course since the U.S. is doing it then Russia and China had to jump on board." She pauses as we step onto the elevator. I'm not sure if my surprise is more at what she's saying, or how she's saying it. She doesn't even sound like my Kenz anymore. "Now nearly all of them have something to use against us-what?"

"Sorry, just funny hearing you talk about it."

"Funny?"

"Not funny ha-ha, but funny like-weird. You sounds so informed and professional, not to mention like you're not one of them." My smile fading replaced with a bit of embarrassment, suddenly feeling like I just stuck my foot in my mouth. "You are still human, right?"

"Yep, slowest aging one to ever walk the earth. Plus all those pesky anti-aging creams those infomercials ram down your throat do real wonders." She rolls her eyes, arms folding and for a second she looks like the old Kenz.

"What happened?"

"What happened is that you took off and left your family to pick up the pieces of a shattered life and they did so the only way they knew how. Don't get me wrong, I understand running away unable to deal with everything falling apart BUT could'a sent a carrier pigeon or two at the very least."

"Kenz, I had to. You saw how far I had slipped. You better than anyone knew what could have happened. I needed-."

"Space? Time? Yeah, we all held our breath for a while on that bullshit. But around the time you got your ambassador status and we were getting the receipts it became a little hard to believe. Bars, clubs, restaurants, hotels and spas. The private jet trips to Florence, Rome, France, Costa Rica, Tokyo for two or four or eight. Some interesting places to get your head on straight." She looks over to the doors opening for a second time. "Or maybe it was around the time that we got various reports from droves of people reporting your whereabouts. Or maybe it was even around the time you were making your way through Lauren's staff?"

"That-."

"I gotta ask, was that like a personal fuck you to Lauren or did you just stop giving a shit that much?"

"Kenz, I made some mistakes. I fucked off, but when I left it was really about needing to sort my shit out."

"You may be able to weasel your way back in with Lauren cause that succu-snatch is just that tight-well, I don't imagine it's all that tight now." She snorts. "I'm not her, you don't get to waltz back in here, strut your shit and have me at your feet. Lot's changed Bo, but not that much. We may be family cause nothing will change that, nothing will change what we've been through but we aren't friends. And truth be told, we probably won't ever be again."

It feels like the Hulk just hauled off and kicked me in the chest. My lips part to speak, to even protest, to put her in her place but I can't find the words. I can't find any words actually. How do I argue? Do I have a right to argue? Underneath the hurt, what is this sick feeling in my stomach? Nodding in defeat, I step out of the elevator. My hand slamming against the door, keeping them from closing as my eyes meet hers.

"Just how close did you and my wife get while I was away?"

Unlucky thirteen.

Thirteen words that weren't supposed to come out somehow manage to. They weren't even close to what I had decided to say. But they slip out none the less. These were the words that had been rattling around the back of my mind almost since I got here. I hadn't even realized how much until this very moment. There was just something so different about the way Kenzi has taken to defending Lauren, from the word choice down to the tone. Something in the fierceness reminded me of how she defended Hale. The phrases she uses, the touches and the looks I've caught them sharing.

My head and heart yell at me, calling me stupid. How could I even think such a thing? My best-friend and my wife? They'd grown closer over the years, but never was it anything nearing a sliver past platonic. Beyond being my friend-my sister, this was the woman who on the first day meeting her made it clear she didn't swing both ways. She only ever dated men, real men while never once showing interest in women.

But then again as everyone seems to remind me every chance they get, it's been ten years.

"Ask Lauren." She smirks, hitting the close button several times until I move my hand.

* * *

.

 _ **Outside the city walls-8:23 p.m.**_

 _ **DANI'S POV**_

.

"Excuse me, ma'am." I hear his nasal voice call from behind me.

Let this go boy, I'm not here for you.

I keep walking, for his sake I hope he turns around. But of course he doesn't, because no day can be perfect. He calls for me the fifth time, hand on my shoulder and he spins me around to face him.

"Didn't you hear me calling for you?" He keeps ahold of my shoulder. My eyes shifting from his hand up to his pouty little face.

"Remove your hand boy."

"I'm sorry?"

"Remove your hand before I snap your neck like kindling."

"Okay." He nods, free hand reaching across his chest going for his walkie.

"So stupid."

His fingers don't even graze the plastic before I have my hands on his face. Flick of my wrists and that little light in his eyes are gone. Bye-bye Officer Stupid, should have listened.

* * *

.

 _ **Inside the city walls-8:29 p.m.**_

 _ **MILA'S POV**_

.

"Watch yourself girl." Comes a startling growl from a rather large reptilian Fae I inadvertently grazed.

On a normal day I would simply remind this Fae who I am, who exactly I work for. But considering this particular Fae is near seven foot, scaled with sharp looking claws which has eight fangs protruding from its mouth and biceps that look the size of a mini coupe, I think silence would be the best course of action in this case.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." My brow furrows realizing just how dumb that sounds. I didn't see mini-Godzilla? Right. Shaking my head at myself, I flash an apologetic smile modeled after Lauren's. All I get for my trouble is a gargle before he-or she presses on. Reptilian Fae, so not my favorite.

My focus stays on its back, taking a moment to refocus myself. I am by all accounts a very careful person in EVERY aspect of my life. Hardly, if ever have I ever made a decision that hasn't been calculated. Sean several times has mentioned that I reminded him of Lauren, one of the highest compliments I've ever gotten truthfully. If there is anyone in this world I would want to take after if would be her. Aside from being careful and calculated, I like to think of myself as being aware. After all be one of the only humans among the inner circle of Fae, I have to be. True I am the Queen's personal assistant and am engaged-secretly to her son, the Prince of the Fae for all intents and purposes, but there is still plenty of Fae who wouldn't mind if I vanished. And even more radical humans who consider me a treasonous traitor, as President Montgomery called me.

But, considering everything that has happened this week and the most recent crime scene is proving to be difficult to process. Not to mention this eerie feeling that I've been followed from the church. Despite the fact I continue to calculate the risk factor of my safety that comes in the low teens, I can't shake the feeling. And apparently it's thrown me off of my game.

I had made sure to check my surroundings multiple times from when I left Skylar at the church, all the way to the city parking lot. I made sure there was no tails, no car or person spotted twice, yet this feeling of eyes on me won't go away. Even with my position I've never been the type of person to continuously look over my shoulder-even though I should, but it just isn't my style. That and the fact with how high tensions are running within these walls, looking over my shoulder every step might freak out some people.

Despite it being my ass Lauren would have for inciting panic, to simplify a complex matter, these four walls are the last sense of safety and normalcy these Fae and few hundred humans have. Sure they, like all of us know the outside world is going to hell, but within these walls we are safe. No on outside of our inner circle and Dani herself know that she can slip in and out as she pleases.

I wish she had stayed a boogeyman.

Not that anyone would say aloud to the Queen, but to children Dani was spoken of in scary stories. Immortalized and exaggerated to frighten them. Our kind's very own boogeyman, complete with the Queen, our very own hero. Not even I with my super high security clearance know the entirety of the story, of what really happened. And while I wholeheartedly agree Lauren is the hero of the story, I must admit I don't think she rode in on a white steed and slayed evil singled handily. With the stories told now it sounds as if what happened took place in the middle ages, but none of that really matters.

What matters is the villain in the story is the villain in real life and the hero of the story is the hero in real life. All of the little details are inconsequential.

The main entrance now in sight along with Alton and Fredrick, the night guard who despite their very scary appearances are total sweethearts. Two sweethearts who had taken a special liking to me a while ago, in my early days here. Considering I was always coming and going at obscure hours I brought them coffee, soda, and an occasional snack. Always when more bears with honey, and that's what they look like, two grizzly bears waving at me like young school boys with a crush. So adorable.

With each step toward them I start to take count of everyone around me, three spate couples, a pair of teenage boys skateboarding, a woman on a nearby bench reading her tablet, and one other man walking in the distance. A slow night, everyone accounted for, yet I can't shake the feeling of a whole being burned in my back.

Throwing caution to the wind I look behind myself, but there is nothing. Various people afar, people who should be here and none of which are paying attention to me. A light, steady breeze rustling the trees causing a subtle whistle, but nothing out of the ordinary. The rustic looking night lights while more decorative than anything created enough light that I can see clearly, for the most part anyway and there is nothing.

"Everything okay Mi?" Alton asks, looking out where I had previously been.

"Yes, fine. Just not enough sleep is beginning to make me jumpy." I flash him a smile with what genuineness I have left. "Oh I almost forgot." using my free hand I pull a Snickers and a Payday from my jacket pocket. "Couldn't let my boys go hungry,"

"Thank you," they say quickly in union, pulling the doors open for me.

"You two do me a favor and be careful tonight, okay?"

"Of course." Fredrick smiles. "When are we getting some of the cake samples?'

"Shh," I can't help laughing softly, playfully tapping him on the stomach unable to reach his chest without extending my arm. "Keep it up and you won't get any. I still you two waaaaay back at the losers table where they only serve fish."

"But I like fish!" Alton smirks, causing us to share another light laugh as I head into the building.

I really, really hope they don't do anything too heroic-they seem like the type.

* * *

.

 _ **DANI'S POV**_

.

You still don't see me, do you little girl?

I lean against the tree, invisible as ever. Her two little friends looking my way, but they see nothing. An smile twisting my lips. Here I thought this little human was only a girlfriend, but now, oh now. A laugh escaping. Oh, she just became fun.

No, she's not a pawn anymore-she's been upgrade.

My eyes travel over the numerous people going on about their lives, without a hint of worry. The world is literally falling apart all around them, and here they are, reading and going on dates and reading their status updates. I wonder if they sent out the obligatory message ' _our thoughts are with you'_ , oh yeah they really look like their thoughts are with the victims. I'm under no illusions. I create art, but these small minded meat sacks see it as murder. Oh boo-hoo, but yet here they are.

Guess they don't care all that much.

Eyes dancing over possible canvases a while longer before moving up the building, immediately zeroing in on what is the living room window. It's dark, but I know mother's home. What is she doing? Hiding? With Bo? With Kenzi?

Hm, most curious.

A familiar scent catches my attention, earning a chuckle. I walk out from the cover of the tree, off the grass and onto the path. Hands buried in my jacket pockets, keeping my head down as shoulder-check the woman.

"Watch it." Skylar growls at me as I walk away. "Yeah okay, sure don't apologize." I find my steps slowing. Hm. Could I kill her now? Well of course I COULD, but do I want to? So soon? Like this, right here? Nah. Shaking my head I begin walking away again. "Bitch." She mumbles to herself.

Bitch? Ha. If only she knew how lucky her Bo-wanna-be-ass is.

* * *

.

 _ **B/L Loft-8:36 p.m.**_

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

Walking into the darkness for just a moment I find myself coming to a stop, waiting and daring whoever was there. If anyone. The doors come to a close behind me, causing me to reach up and hit the light switch. Chuckle escaping myself. I had half expected to find myself staring down a boogeyman or some grotesque scene of body parts left for me. At the very least I expected another goosebumps inducing note, but there is nothing.

Quickly I kick off my heels before letting my skirt drop over them. Fingers making quick work of the buttons on my shirt before it becomes another piece for the pile. For a second a weak smile finds a home on my lips at the thought of how fitting it would be to be attacked now. How horror movie cliché it would be for the blonde to be attack in her underwear?

Taking off my glasses I set them on the coffee table with one hand, pulling a pair of gray shorts from the couch having been laid out for me. A chill rushing down my spine as I swear I hear something. Leaning over the couch I peer into the darkened hallway, but there's nothing. Shaking my head to myself or rather at myself I grab the thin strapped black tee. Though if I am being honest it's not mine, it's Bo's. Not that I would ever admit it. When she had-taken off, she had taken nearly everything except several items that were in the wash.

I never could bare to part with them.

Walking over to the windows staring down upon my ' _kingdom_ '. My eyes dancing over the various people out and about. Over the rustling trees and pathway lights. I can't help wondering if Dani is out there somewhere, just watching me. Spotting someone running into Skylar my mind clears of any thought of Dani.

"What are you doing Lauren?" I whisper to myself, beginning to head over to my discarded pile of clothes like a woman possessed. Leaning down as I search my discarded clothes, finally finding my phone.

.

 _ **ME:**_ _Are you awake?_ _ **(8:41 p.m.)**_

 _ **BO:**_ _Are you?_ _ **(8:41 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _A simple yes would have sufficed._ _ **(8:41 p.m.)**_

 _ **BO:**_ _Sorry, apparently my sarcastic charm doesn't translate to text anymore._ _ **(8:42 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Since when do you have charm?_ _ **(8:42 p.m.)**_

 _ **BO:**_ _Are you purposely seeking me out to insult me now?_ _ **(8:42 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _You've become quite the baby in your old age._ _ **(8:43 p.m.)**_

 _ **BO:**_ _Chalk it up to a rough day. Or week. Or Month. Or life._ _ **(8:43 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Whine. Whine. Whine. I honestly don't remember you being this big of a baby._ _ **(8:43 p.m.)**_

 _ **BO:**_ _I don't remember you being so mean._ _ **(8:44 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _I'm not mean._ _ **(8:44 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Chalk it up to a rough day. Or Week. Or month. Or life._ _ **(8:44 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _I'm teasing you Bo._ _ **(8:44 p.m.)**_

 _ **BO:**_ _Do you think teasing is the best approach considering where we stand?_ _ **(8:45 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _I don't know, you seemed to enjoy my teasing the other night…s._ _ **(8:45 p.m.)**_

 _ **BO:**_ _I can't say I care for this new sense of humor._ _ **(8:45 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Well let's be honest, you never wanted me because I was 'funny'._ _ **(8:45 p.m.)**_

 _ **BO:**_ _Actually you're wrong._ _ **(8:46 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _I'm wrong?_ _ **(8:46 p.m.)**_

 _ **BO:**_ _Yes, I've always loved your sense of humor._ _ **(8:47 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Now you tell me._ _ **(8:47 p.m.)**_

 _ **BO:**_ _I've told you that before._ _ **(8:47 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _You've told me a lot of things._ _ **(8:48 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _I was trying to come up with a clever way of asking you up without actually having to ask, but I'm tired so….._ _ **(8:48 p.m.)**_

 _ **BO:**_ _Everyone else bail on you?_ _ **(8:48 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Who told you?_ _ **(8:49 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Will you stop being a baby and come up._ _ **(8:49 p.m.)**_

 _ **BO:**_ _No._ _ **(8:49 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _No?_ _ **(8:49 p.m.)**_

 _ **BO:**_ _Nope._ _ **(8:50 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _I'm not going to beg._ _ **(8:50 p.m.)**_

 _ **BO:**_ _Absolutely fine by me._ _ **(8:51 p.m.)**_

 _ **BO:**_ _Goodnight Lauren._ _ **(8:51 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. Please come up._ _ **(8:51 p.m.)**_

 _ **BO:**_ _That's you're begging?_ _ **(8:52 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _What can I say, I'm out of practice._ _ **(8:52 p.m.)**_

 _ **BO:**_ _Yeah, I say._ _ **(8:52 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _In that case….. why don't you come up….and remind me how to…._ _ **(8:53 p.m.)**_

.

Tossing my phone on the couch, pushing my pile of clothes neatly out of the way with my foot a genuine smile makes its way to my lips.

Oh what a dangerous game we play.

* * *

.

 _ **S/M Loft-8:50 p.m.**_

 _ **MILA'S POV**_

.

Slipping into the loft cautiously, despite the television and lights being on Sean is sprawled out across the bed. Shaking my head to myself I drop the folder for the newest crime scene along with my jacket on the table before kicking off my shoes.

Making my way to him I find myself stopping momentarily watching as his features twist and his legs kick at the bed. The sheets once again soaked like his body. Had this not been an increasingly common occurrence I would just accredit this as an effect of his sister being on the loose, pulling up his past. I wish it was just his sister.

More than that, I wish he would tell what it actually is.

"It's me baby." Speaking softly coming to sit on the ledge of the mattress. Hand on his cheek, waiting for him to come to. It's taking longer each time.

"H-hey." He whispers huskily, his eyes only slivers.

"Hey handsome."

"Is it morning?"

"No, no." Shaking my head, eyes falling to his chest as my hand does the same. "It's still Monday, little before eleven."

"Oh, yeah. I was reading and," He trails off, I wish he wouldn't lie. "How was your night?"

"It's getting much better now that I'm here with you."

"Know the feeling." His arm drapes over my lap. "How bad did it turn out to be?"

"Let's not."

"How bad?"

"Babe, please leave it."

"Tell me."

"It was a church, she was there at seven am mass. The humans didn't put two and two together, with the level of damage and number of casualties they thought for sure it was a cult. Apparently they have a cult problem outside of the wall I wasn't aware of."

"Don't joke."

"I'm not."

"How many this time?"

"Twenty-two, including six children under the age of thirteen."

"Glad to know she doesn't discriminate." He snaps, voice breaking as he pulls his arm away.

"It's not your fault."

"I should'a been out there looking for her. Not in here-sleeping." He pushes himself down the bed before sliding off.

"Your mother told you to stay out of it."

"I am a grown man."

"Grown man or not, she is still your Queen."

"Can you take your head out of her ass for five seconds on be on my side!" He yells, storming across the loft to the bathroom and slamming the door before I even have time to register what he just said.

* * *

.

 _ **B/L Loft-9:10 p.m.**_

 _ **Lauren's POV**_

.

"Wow, a total of fifteen whole minutes." I can't help smiling at the sight of her from behind the rim of my glass, leaning back into the couch.

"I was trying to decide if I was in the mood to be insulted tonight. As it turns out, I'm a complete and total masochist."

"Complete and total are synonyms, it's redundant to use them in the same sentence."

"You know I could simply turn around." She points behind herself, trying desperately not to smirk. "What were you doing?"

"Honestly?"

"Nope, lie to me."

"I was thinking about Dani."

"You have to stop this."

"I was staring out of the window wondering if she was out there. Literally out there I mean, at the same moment, watching us. She's proven more than once she can get in and out of the city walls. Even in the complex and our lofts."

"Lauren." She sighs my name, coming to sit on the arm of the couch opposite me.

"I didn't want you up here to talk about her."

"Need a lightbulb changed or something?" She stares at me, features tensing. "Because I think Ty might be able to reach them easier."

"Am I missing something?"

"You? Miss something? That would never happen."

"I'm not dating Kenzi," I sigh in annoyance, taking another drink. "She had texted me after your conversation."

"Conversation? Is that what you crazy kids are calling it now a days?

"Kenzi and I have gotten close, yes and due to her current situation we've come to develop a deeper understanding of each other."

"Deep understanding of each other?" She snorts. "That's double talk for what? You feed off her now?"

"No Bo," I can't help rolling my eyes, quickly realizing this wasn't going to go the way I had initially hoped. "Kenzi isn't human any longer, a transition in which I can relate to. If you remember."

"I figured." Staring me down, she moves to the couch but doesn't relax. "This is the part where you explain."

"She is connected to me, literally. Instead of seeing if there was something I could do, though in her defense I was in no shape, she returned to the Norn. She made a deal, a price far too high in my opinion, but it was her decision to make."

"Meaning what?"

"She isn't human anymore, but she isn't Fae either. She walks a line somewhere in between." Eyes falling to my glass, fingertip idly tracing the rim. "She gave up some things, and in return the consequences of the self-medicating she was doing would be erased and she would live without aging. The fine print stipulated that her life would no longer be her own, she needed to be connected to someone else."

"And she picked you of course."

"You were her first choice Bo, but you were gone." I look up to meet her gaze, traces of guilt linger in her eyes behind the anger. "I was a choice of necessity."

"What-what did she give up?"

"Apart from her life no longer being her own?" My eyebrow raises, wondering if this was my secret to tell. "She can never carry a child nor love another man completely. But between me and you, I think she's okay with that. Something in her broke after Hale, and after Iel was-something just broke."

"I don't get it, when Dyson-."

"You forget Kenzi had some aggressive tactics when she got his love back for you. Her price would be higher than anyone else's. I had pleaded with her not to, that it wasn't worth it."

"She didn't listen, she never listens." She shakes her head, smiling at the memory of the woman she remembers.

"She wasn't ready to die."

"This connection, how does it work?" Side stepping my remark she looks to my glass rather than meeting my eyes.

"From what we found out, her wounds are her own and mine are mine. It is only in the case of my death that she will die too. Otherwise, safe as houses. Stabbing, shooting, beaten to a pulp, she'll recover. We haven't tried decapitation since I am more than eighty percent sure that would actually kill her."

"Wait, you've tried things?"

"Not by choice."

"Not by choice? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Bo, some things are not mine to tell."

"Lauren, please."

"A while ago there was an incident with an interesting result. Afterword we did some minor calculated testing, yes."

"What incident?"

"Bo, please."

"Lauren, I'm begging you." Her eyes meet mine, she knows the answer already I can see it in her guilt riddled features. Why does she need me to say it? "Please."

"She attempted to-harm herself. In the beginning there was some issue with the change coupled with everything that had happened-was happening. She was in the middle of detoxing from the self-medicating, it was a moment of weakness. We can all relate. But we've moved past it, and there hasn't been a problem since."

"Did you-?" It is a broken, near inaudible whisper of a question, but one that held stronger weight then the loudest insult I could ever think of.

"You don't get to know that Bo."

"The hell I don't."

"You weren't here, if you were so concerned you should have been-or at least called."

"It always goes back to this."

"What do you expect Bo?" I sigh, leaning forward to place my glass down. "You come up here, bring up the past and demand answers. You demand to know why things are the way they are, well then yes, that does bring up what you did. You want to know why that's all that comes up when concerning you and the past? It's because for ten years we've been living, and you have been gone, the last thing we remember from you is leaving."

"That isn't fair."

"You know, the problem with having a shot at immortality is that time is different for us. Sure, ten years for a human is long time, but for us it can feel like months. You bring this stuff up and I still feel the pain of what happened. Our son still feels it. Kenzi still feels it. You don't think I understand your point of view, but I do."

"W—what?"

"Like I said, ten years to us isn't that long. You figured a lot wouldn't change. You figured we'd all share your sentiments. But we took a different stance, for us the pain is still fresh. We stayed to deal with the aftermath, we didn't get the vacation. It is just two sides of the same coin, so I understand your point, but I think it's an immature one."

"Is that your favorite insult for me?"

"It's the most accurate. Don't get me wrong, in the time you've been back there has been moments I look at you and I hardly recognize you. You seem like you've grown so much, that you've matured and I think that despite everything maybe it was a good thing you took time. But then there are moments like this that I see the same old you. The same you who couldn't decide between me and Dyson. The same you who put your own feelings above everyone else's. The same you who couldn't make a decision and stick to it."

"I made a decision and stuck to it. I chose you."

"Let's be honest Bo, you were back into a corner. I made you choose. Even then you still wavered on it. Bo, my memory is fine, I remember it all from the moment we met to three seconds ago. It is like a damn video that never gets worn out, no matter how much it gets replayed."

"You were always my choice." She snaps.

"You had a horrible way of showing it."

"I've never said I didn't make mistakes, but I can remember a few of yours too."

"There we go. Deflect, deflect and deflect some more. When all else fails, deflects. Bo's third favorite defense."

"Blame, blame, blame. Lauren's second favorite defense, although her first is very similar. First play the martyr. Second blame anyone, and then third, shut down completely. It's always easier without emotions."

"First runaway and hide. Second lie and deny and third when all else fails deflect. Well, you've played all three already so I'm assuming you'll start back at one? Shall I hail the elevator for you?"

"You want me to take the blame, fine here I am." She nearly jumps up. "I take it all, it was all on me. Everything that happened when I was here, when I left and now that I am back. It's all on me. Me. Me. Me. And me. Come on, tell me some more I caused." She holds out her arms, so angry she's nearly shaking. "I'm waiting!"

"Bo."

"No! Tell me some more!" I get up, starting to walk toward the drinks cabinet but she's on me. "Tell me how it's all my fault!" I turn around, trapped between her and the window. "Tell me!" Her hands slam beside my head, the glass cracking on impact. "Tell me dammit!" Even though her eyes are piercing blue and her voice a husky yell there are stray tears slowly slipping from the corners of her eyes down her cheeks. "Dammit! Tell me it's all my fault." She finches, but doesn't move away when I reach up to cup her cheek.

"It's-."

"Say it!" I lean forward, forehead resting against hers. Each yell like a broken whisper now. "Say it!"

"It's not."

"What?!"

"It's not." My own tears beginning to build. "It's not."

"I'm sorry." She repeats over and over, each time growing softer until her body relaxes. Her eyes returning to their warm normalcy. Tears freely falling as she drops to her knees, face buried against my stomach as her arms wrap around my waist.

At first I don't move. I just stand here trying to rationalize everything that had just taken place-what is still happening. I wasn't exactly sure what my intentions were bringing her up here, but I do know it wasn't for a fight. And it wasn't for whatever this is. And when things began to escalate I was ready to laying her as she played her deflective and self-righteous act, but instead I found her breaking in front of me.

My shaky hands coming to rest on her shoulders, giving a soft squeeze.

"I couldn't stand myself Lauren. I couldn't stand the sight of myself in the mirror. How I failed you and Sean and Dani and everyone else. It was my fault. I could have stopped it. There were so many thing I could have done, but I just-I failed you. I failed our family."

"Bo, that wasn't only on you. I did so much of that too. I had more blood on my hands than anyone."

"No." She shakes her head, looking up into my eyes. "So many time you held it together for us. So many times you held me together and the one time you needed me more than ever I-when I left I wanted to work things out. I swear on our son's life I did."

"Bo, shhh." My hands move up to her cheeks, thumbs wiping away tears as I manage to kneel down. The wall scraping my back, but all I can focus on is the woman breaking in front of me. "It's okay, just-."

"But the longer I was away, I thought you were better without me. That Sean would be better with me gone. There were so many times I wanted to come back or call you or e-mail you, but every time I started to remember another thing I did wrong-that I was doing wrong. Another way I failed you-another reason why you were better without me-until it was too late."

"Then why," My jaw clenches, anger slowly returning. "Why now after everything come back?" My hands drop to her shoulders, pushing her back just hard enough to send her onto her ass. "You think you can just cry and tell me what I want to hear and I'll take you back? All is forgiven, let's just get on with our lives? I know you Bo, you've pulled this before."

"No."

"No what?"

"I can't live without you."

"Really? You seem to have done just fine living without me as you fucked your way through Europe and Asia." I pounce to my feet. "Argh! Do you know what it is like for me knowing you've been touched by other people? They had their hands on you-their mouths! They felt you cum-felt you-made you feel how only I should! Every time I touch you I think of that. It's an image I can't get out of my mind. Every time you kiss me all I can think of all those people you've kissed-tasted."

"What about you?!" She pushes herself from the floor, yelling right back at me.

"Jesus Christ Bo! How many years did you think I would be grieving the loss of my wife? How long did you think I would hear and see your indiscretions before I finally gave up?"

"I don't know! Longer than five minutes!"

"Eight years, three months and one week."

"What?"

"Eight years. Three months. One week." I repeat myself this time calmer, making sure to annunciate each word. She'll take it as a slight jab, and maybe in some ways it is. In other ways it's just how it comes out as I try to regain some composure. "That is how long I waited for your return. That is how long I mourned my wife. That is how long I held on to the pathetic hope that you would return and we would be able to make us work. That is how long I waited for you to remember you left me behind."

"Lauren."

"Seems precise?" Nodding, swallowing back the feeling of tears. "I remember the exact day I met you Bo. I remember the exact moment I lost you. I remember the exact moment you walked away from me. And I remember the exact day I let you go."

"You-you don't mean that."

"Even through everything, all of the emotions I felt-I told myself it was what I deserved. I deserved it because of what I did, what I allowed myself to become. I did deserved it-I still do. But every day I pay in ways that I didn't even know were possible. It is just that I got tired of paying this specific way, because you know what Bo? I have never cheated on you. I lost my humanity and killed without remorse, but still I remained faithful to you." Taking a breath, I hold her gaze. "You know what that tells me Bo? It tells me I'm a sucker."

"No," She reaches out, cupping my cheeks. "It tells me you're amazing and I was right. I don't deserved you and probably never did."

"I-I was so in love with you."

"I-I think I know that." Her words are but a whisper. My sentence probably the most ambiguous one of the evening. There's something about the pain her eyes that tells me she's focusing in on the past tense of my wording. I see the little hamster running around in her head, undoubtedly weighing her options. "Are you happy with-them?"

"Mostly." I nod, slightly surprised by her question. "There is a lot of trust, dependability and respect. I feel safe when I'm with-them." Moving past her, making my way to the couch taking a seat. "There is every single thing there should be in a relationship."

"Okay. Then I will-."

"But there isn't a night when I don't wish it was you. Sometimes on nights when I'm exhausted I can close my eyes and drift off just enough to convince myself that it's your arms around me. Sometimes I can ignore the name on the caller I.D. and pretend it's you checking in on me or flirting with me. Sometimes I can pretend it's you who is touching me."

"You need to stop."

"Stop wishing it was you?"

"No-stop talking." She finally turns to face me. "Because if you don't then I'm not going to be able to say what I need to say. I'm not going to be able to be the mature woman I think-I hope I've become. I'm not going to be able to walk away from you." Slowly I find myself standing up, taking a step toward her as she takes one back. "Tell me to let you go Lauren. Tell me to leave and I'll walk out the door. I'll keep my promise, but when this is all done, I'll be gone. I won't pressure you or threaten your relationship, I'll let you go. Just tell me to leave."

"That simple?"

"That simple."

"All I have to do is tell you to leave and-."

"And that's it." This time it's her who takes a step towards me. "Just say the word."

"I-."

"Say it." She takes another step, now well within arm's reach. "Please God just say it, because that's the only way I'm going to be able to do it." Bashfully reaching out she takes my trembling hands into her own, bringing them up. Tilting her head to the right, lightly kissing over the inside of my wrist. "Say it." Again. "One word," And then the other. "It's over." Again.

"D—don't ask me to do this." My eyes flutter closed as she steps into me, resting her head into the crook of my neck. My hands moving from hers to wrap around her neck. "I don't want you to leave-but-."

"No." Her lips moving up my neck. "No halfway."

"It can't be this easy Bo." Despite my words my head tilts back, softly moaning at the feeling of her soft lips. "I don't want you to leave, but I won't leave-."

"Good."

"What?" Eye opening as I pull back from her.

"I don't want you to leave her or him or them-whoever it is. I don't want you to break for me anymore, just bend a little." Smiling softly, her hands sliding to the back of my neck. "Give me the chance to show you I can deserve you. Give me the chance to show you I'm done with running."

"You're serious?"

"Give me this chance and I promise I'll beat them."

"Beat them?"

"Yeah, but it won't be about pride or ego or anything other than us. All I want is a chance.

"A chance?"

I find myself staring at her not as a succubus or Fae or necessarily even my wife, but as a woman. There is so much pain and jealousy in her words, yet this near unrecognizable, raw honesty I hadn't since we met. My eyes dance over her face, every ounce of her pleading with me.

I had told myself I wouldn't do this again. I wouldn't give her another chance to hurt me again. But in this moment, looking at her so broken, so innocent-resembling the woman I fell in love with-I can't help but bend. After all she isn't asking me to make a choice tonight. She isn't asking me to break for her yet again. No, she is just asking me for a chance to prove herself.

I can do that for my wife-the mother of my children-the love of my wife-right?

* * *

.

 _ **S/M Loft-10:02 p.m.**_

 _ **MILA'S POV**_

.

' _What's happening to you my love?'_

I stare at the bathroom door, fingertips brushing against the pages of the book I'm pretending to read. What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to follow him? Force him to talk? Walk away? Let him be? What is the right thing to do? What is the right option? I want nothing more than to be a good wife for him, but then there's these moments lately and I don't know if I can.

"Finally. I thought I was going to have to go fishing for you." I glance down at my book, page eighty-seven. Apparently I'm a speed reader.

"I was dick."

"You were."

"Don't rush to disagree."

"Well when you're a dick you're a dick babe, luckily most times you're a sweetheart."

"That was a lot of references to my dick."

"What?" I glare up at him as he makes his way toward me. "I was calling you a dick, not referencing yours. It's at times like this I wonder how old you are."

"Twelve?" He gives me that devilish smirk of his, catching the book I lazily threw at him. "Fourteen?" Dropping the book as he catches a pillow. "Am I getting close? Sixteen?" He laughs, catching my foot as I lazily kick out as he grows closer. "You kick like a girl."

"I am a girl."

"Well that's good to know. I was kind of on the fence for a minute there." He jumps back, my next kick skimmed the material of his shorts.

"Since you seem so keen on talking about your dick, let's talk about all the places it won't be going for a while."

"Awe baby. I kid, I kid."

"Oh I kid too." I smile sweetly, maneuvering onto my knees. "Just not about this."

"But see the thing is baby I have this disease called ' _foot in the mouth'_ syndrome and it just acts up from time to time."

"I'm quite aware of it."

"Really? Well then you can't be mad."

"I guess not, but see I have a disease too. It's called 'I can withhold sex' and it tends to flare up right around the time yours does."

"Shit." Continuing to shake his head he pulls me closer. "I think we need to see someone about this."

"Mm I agree."

"You know I love you right?"

"I do." Leaning up, giving him a quick peck. "And I love you more then you know, but you still aren't hitting it tonight

"What about beating it? Tapping it? Bump fuzzies? Horizontal mombo?"

"You just can't help yourself can you?"

"No." His head falls onto my shoulder, unable to suppress his laughter any longer.

"Bump fuzzies, really?"

"Like that? It was that or pound the duck."

"Oh my God! Where are you getting these from?" Laughing as I push against him, falling back onto the bed.

Then there are moments like this, where everything seems right in the world.

Or at least our world.

* * *

.

 _ **B/L Loft-10:19 p.m.**_

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

"This might come across as creepy but," Bo's soft words pull my wandering mind back to her, looking down into my lap to already find her looking back up at me. Her face partially hidden against my stomach. "You smell seriously great."

"Why is that creepy?" Words swallowed in a soft laugh, my hand continuing to lazily play in her hair.

"Cause this whole time we've been like this, I've been sniffing you."

"Its fine, this whole time I've been picturing you naked. We all have our own kinks." I can't help smiling as she lifts her head slightly, smirking at me suggestively. "Down girl."

"Tease."

"That's the best you got? I thought you were supposed to be showing me how to beg."

"Seriously-now you're just going out of your way."

"I am." I nod. "I like watching your aura fluctuate. It's like my own personal light show."

"So evil."

"I'm not."

"Pure absolute torture."

"You love it."

"I kinda do." Smiling, she buries her face against my stomach, biting me softly over the shirt.

* * *

.

 _ **DANI'S POV**_

 _._

 _How much is too much?_

 _When does art become trash?_

 _When does a message become tainted?_

Leaning against the building I stare across the street through The Siren's windows. Lovely little Niko forgot to shut the blinds today. Tisk. Tisk. Not the brightest moves. For all his progress he's still the same old little, poor, broken boy begging for attention from those better than him. I wonder if he's shared a bed with mother too, it would appear she's gotten far less selective while I was away.

 _He would make a beautiful work of art-a near flawless canvas._

 _I wonder, how much would they appreciate his death?_

 _Would it hurt?_

 _Maybe his death is one too many for today?_

 _Or maybe not._


	6. White Queen to A8----DAY 5—PART 1

_**Chapter Five: White Queen to A8 (DAY FIVE—PART ONE)**_

.

 _ **NIKO'S POV**_

.

When something bad happens people say they could feel something was coming. That they had this feeling since they woke up or some bullshit like that. I think it's the opposite. I think it's when you least expect it. When you wake up feeling fine and think this day is gonna be just like all the rest. I think it's then when it happens.

Like now.

I woke up feeling good after finally getting a decent night's sleep in two weeks. Shouldn't have though with the shit going on, that should'a been my first clue something was seriously fucked up.

Keeping my back pressed against the wall I carefully make my way into the gym. I'm ain't bullshitting myself, if Dani's here I'm dead. Puppet man and Ripper boy-I got a chance. Dani? Naw, I'm under no illusions. I don't think anyone is. That's why we all, the mighty and powerful Fae suddenly find ourselves armed with 9 millimeters and AR-15s. Shoot and pray the little demon spawn doesn't get within ten feet cause if she does, it's over. The question is, even with extended clips and squads of ten which translates into roughly seven hundred and forty bullies-is that enough to even do **anything**?

Probably not.

Unable to move along the wall any further I walk out toward the boxing ring. Climbing up through the ropes, looking around to find myself alone except for this-unique message. She's like a child with this shit. Game after game-it's all just a game to her. I wonder if she is really as fucked in the head as we believe or maybe it's another game. Maybe she just wants us to think she's this crazy. It would be a great con wouldn't it?

Chaos for the sake of chaos.

Along the floor of the ring are sprinkled little, black pawn pieces from a chess game. At the very least a hundred-what's her death toll at now? Stepping over them in the middle of the ring this glass chessboard resting atop of a turned over trashcan. The board on one side with a single white queen piece. And then on the other what remains is a single row of pawns along with the important pieces-minus a single rook, probably scattered on the floor somewhere.

"Logan." His name comes out, eyes falling on the fact that there's a second black queen instead of a king. It doesn't take rocket science to figure out what the missing piece represents. Reaching out I pick up the remaining rook, holding it between my index finger and thumb. "I guess you're supposed to be me."

See, the days you least expect it.

* * *

.

 _ **B/L Loft-7:36 a.m.**_

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

' _How the object of my demise can resemble perfection is baffling._ '

Her hungry brown eyes run over my body as if she's never seen it before. Tips of her nails running down my tensing stomach. Sweat dripping off of every inch of my skin, my insides feeling as if they were on fire, but it's solely the trace of her touch that sends shivers down my spine. My back arching as a reflex as her touch stops just before where I'm yearning for her the most.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have control issues?" Bo's labored breath making her words hard to understand, though in all honesty it's not her words I'm paying much attention to.

"W—what are you doing?" My eyebrow raising as I find her hand abruptly missing.

"Patience my love." Smirking she maneuvers herself onto her knees, guiding me onto my stomach. Soft lips leaving a light trail of kisses along my shoulder blade, moving back between my legs. My hands instinctively balling, dragging along fistfuls of sheets. Her hungry lips moving to my neck, soothing raw skin after every playful bite. Smirking to myself in a rare moment of clarity, I arch my ass up against her earning a moan. "You're cheating."

Determined to stay in charge she reaches underneath me, squeezing my breasts as she bites down even harder. Between the feel of body draped over mine, her delicious lips and her hands I can't help crying out her name. Shamelessly whimpering beneath her. The heavily sweet scent of arousal filling my nostrils and even though I can no longer differentiate my own from Bo's, it's intoxicating. Being able to see her aura burning hotter than lava to the point I can almost feel it is arousing beyond words. Her moans and skillful ravishing touches even more so. But there is just something about her scent that draws me in like a drug, refusing to let me go.

She is undoubtedly my drug of choice-who says that it has to be a bad thing?

Abruptly her hands are pulled away, lips trailing down the curve of spine until she reaches the small of my back. She smiles against my skin as she grips my hips, guiding me up onto my knees. Breath hitching as she gives a playful nip to each of my cheeks, whispering 'mine' after each, earning a lustful moan as well as smile. Soothing each bite with her lips followed by her tongue. As much as she wants to taste me again, she can't pass up the opportunity to tease. She never could.

Releasing her grip on my hips, I feel her begin to shift herself lower. Probably something she quickly regrets as I manage to roll onto my back. She moans in protest, looking up to meet my eyes. I see the momentarily hesitation. I know with no uncertainty my eyes are piercing green now, and for some reason this time it earns hesitation.

"Do you mind?" She glares, almost snapping. Choosing to ignore it I bring my leg over her shoulder, foot pressed against her shoulder blade forcing her down. "Obviously not." She chuckles through a smile. "I guess I have made you wait long enough." Her tongue running over swollen lips of her doing.

My body being wrecked with tremors of pleasure. Every single inch of me burning up. Every muscle tight and sore having been worked beyond its limit and then some. When we had moved our unexpected make out session to the bed it was supposed to remain that. It wasn't supposed to move further, and for a while it didn't. Tender kisses and sweet pointless talk which its only point was to make heated cuddling less awkward. Then somewhere between playful teasing of my wife and Bo's inevitable persistence of testing every boundary-we find ourselves here.

Seven hours of a nonstop tango between pure love-making and pure fucking. One satisfying the tender yearning, while the other served the animalistic nature that laid deep within both of us. This being the first time we both were having trouble keeping an even balance. On one hand I want-need to give in. Cum immediately for her. On the other hand I want-need to prolong this as long as possible. Despite how sore, weak and exhausted my body has become, the feeling of Bo's tongue pressed deep inside of me while her hands run over my body aimlessly, I never want it to stop.

Pulling back she looks up meeting my eyes, catching me watching her. Reaching down my hands forcing their way underneath her arms, pulling her up. My lips capturing hers in a hungry kiss, tongue enjoying every inch of her luscious mouth. The taste of myself mixing with the taste of her mouth doing nothing to help calm me. A moment of resistance passing as she drops her weight over me, deepening the kiss. I manage to turn us, her hands burying themselves in my hair.

"You're intoxicating." My words a breathless whisper against her lips. "Exquisite." Lower half of my body subtly moving against her, though now it's more in a desire to just feel her body rather than to continue our sexual extravaganza. And what an extravaganza it was, having lost count after thirty-four orgasms for myself and thirty-nine for my wife. "Angelic." Kiss. "Gorgeous." Kiss. "Beautiful." Stealing another kiss, brushing my nose against hers.

"I'm already yours Lauren, no need to work so hard." She smiles.

"Bo," My tongue brushing over her lips as I feel my eyes transition to what she finds normal. "You are beyond words, you always have been."

"I think that's the multiple upon multiple upon multiple orgasms talking."

"No."

"Yep."

"Bo." I catch myself almost snapping. Her hands drop to the bed as I lean my weight onto one elbow, other hand moving up to cup her cheek. "It's so easy to forget how gentle you really are."

"What?" Her voice breaks, unmistakable vulnerability creeping over her. Leaning down, my lips gently pressing to her ear.

"I love you Bo."

"Even after everything, all this time, I still get butterflies every time you say that."

"I do too." Speaking in between soft kisses up along her jawline. "Every touch. Kiss. Look. Thought."

"Why Doctor, keep this up and I might say you have an obsession."

"I'm well aware." Gently biting her bottom lip, giving a little pull. My eyes meeting hers, getting lost in their indescribable depth. How easy it is to forget just how gentle her heart really is.

"You have to stop." She sighs heavily, abruptly turning her head away from me. "We have to stop."

"What?"

"In an hour. Or in two hours. We're not gonna be able to hide in here anymore, we're gonna have to face the real world. You're gonna go back to having a-significant other and I know I said I'm okay with it-which I am-mostly. We'll not really at all, but I'm gonna deal. There's just too much happening right now for me to be okay. Too much sex. Too much touching and kissing and cuddling. Too much sweet talking. And I-."

"Skylar."

"Um?"

"It's Skylar. That is who I am with."

"The Rambo-Barbie from the seventh circle of hell?" She snaps, brow furrowed as she turns her head back to face me.

"In actuality she is really rather sweet."

"Right. And I'm Santa Clause."

"That would explain your unwavering affection for red." Sighing to myself, my once euphorically clouded mind slowly clearing as I maneuver myself to sit up.

"I don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"Why her?"

"Bo."

"I'm just asking. Really, I want to know."

"Because-she was persistent. She was smart and strong. She's an asshole most times, but once you get to know her she has a great heart." Already mentally kicking myself, I look over to her. "Because she reminded me of you."

"Well if that's the only reason you're with her then," She sits up, forced smirk on her lips. "I'm back."

"What happened to maturity?"

"Orgasms. Multiple orgasms."

"You," I can't help smiling, rolling my eyes as I reach over to cup her cheek. Stealing several gentle kisses. "I love. Last night and this morning were amazing."

"Hit me with the 'but'."

"But I can't just abandon what I said."

"I know."

"I wish I could."

"Then why can't you?"

"Because this is one of the ' _when we're good, we're amazing'_ times. I need to know that we won't just fall apart in the next second. I need to know that this wish to give in is about you and us, and not about trying to save the life we had-who we were. I need to know that you're really here."

"I wish my promise was enough."

"As do I."

* * *

.

 _ **Skylar's Office-9:06 a.m.**_

.

"Hello." A greeting forced through a weak smile, unexpectedly finding Ty sitting on the floor leaning against Skylar's desk.

"Mm-hm."

"Are you okay?" I ask as he nods at me, not bothering to meet my eyes as he tosses his folder down and stands. "Ty?"

"My Queen." He gives me this bow before he walks past.

I stare at his back as he slowly disappears down the hall in the crowd of people. Shaking my head, trying to ignore the obvious brush off I force a smile walking over to the couch. Skylar hunched into the corner, surrounded by gruesome photos and sheets of paper that had seemingly slipped from her hand at some point.

"I'm up!" Abruptly she hells, sitting straight up. "Lauren?" Staring up at me slightly confused through heavy eyelids. "Sorry I was expecting to find Ty. Hey you, I'm up."

"You look it."

"Super long night. With the church killings and then the body drop."

"Church killings?"

"Yeah, didn't Ty fill you in?"

"He just grumbled at me."

"I meant last night." Her words a yawn as she stands up, stretching. I find myself imitating a statue, debating whether or not to say I hadn't actually seen him. Apparently his brushoff this morning is tied to him having to lie for me. Swallowing back another wave of guilt, I nod.

"Yes, of course. I had forgotten. Didn't sleep much last night.

"You forgot about a massacre-in a church?"

'Shit'. I watch the skepticism continue to grow in her eyes as her mind is quickly clearing. She takes a seat back on the couch, but looks up at me waiting for some explanation.

Like a deer in headlights I stare at her waiting for what comes next. On one hand I want it over with. I want the secret out that not only have I been lying and cheating, but I just forged a deal with my wife to allow her the opportunity to win our marriage back. But on the other hand, I know all too well what the truth will do to her-to our relationship.

Despite throes of passion, tender words and sweet memories ushering me into compliance, I'm not completely convinced by Bo. I'm not completely sure I want to end this HEALTHY and often happy relationship. Skylar isn't Bo, she isn't my wife She isn't the woman I'd die for, nor the one I would bend for until I break. She isn't the woman I'm maddeningly in love with. But she is the woman who has been by my side for years, even when I pushed her away. This is the woman who never treats me as anything less than a Goddess. This is a woman that I care deeply for and trust not to hurt me. This is the woman who does despite however it may seem, have a hold on me.

But it would never compare to Bo's.

"I'm trying desperately to block these things out honey."

"Well, I hope it worked. Me on the other hand didn't have the luxury." Sighing, she pushes together the photos on the couch making room for me. "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too." A weak smile on my lips as I take seat.

It isn't a complete lie, I did miss her. I hadn't even been aware of how much until this moment. My eyes falling to the photos in her hand, another wave of guilt washing over me. Her she was up all night researching my daughter's killings while I was upstairs with Bo-seducing her-or being seduced by her. I'm not completely sure which way the sentence should go.

"If you say so." She smirks, it's meant to be a joke.

Unfortunately it ends up as a heavy blow to my feelings-another wave of guilt.

* * *

.

 _ **Outside the City Walls-2:56 p.m.**_

 _ **DANI'S POV**_

.

Come on, you know I'm here.

Smirking to myself, I watch from the cover of the alley as Niko looks around for me. He's a lot more perceptive than Mila, my brother's sweet pet. I always thought he'd find someone that took after our mother, but here he went and found someone more like Aunt Kenz. Well, the old her, not this blonde-shell.

Why didn't he bring the chessboard-maybe he took pictures. Maybe he isn't going to tell them-but why? What do you have under your sleeves Gigangtor?

"What do you want, I'm busy."

' _It seems as though the obsession with your mother_

 _Has gotten the better of you.'_

"How would that be?"

' _You're growing sloppy.'_

"Sloppy?" Snorting, I glance over at my incorporeal friend. "She knows who is doing the killing. She knows who I am. What were you going for? Surprise ending? A huge Usual Suspects reveal?"

' _They're going to find you.'_

"Since when is that a problem?"

' _Since it isn't time for that yet.'_

"Relax. None of them can take me, and I mean none of them. Not even Bo will be able to. My mother would be the only one and they won't let her. Between Bo, Robocop, Shaq, my manically depressed brother along with his brown nosing fiancé, I'm surprised my mother can still take a shit alone."

' _Do not forget I set you free.'_

"No. You popped in and out of my cell for months like some loser with no life, which apparently hasn't changed. I got myself out, and I could have any time I wanted to." My attention returning to Niko who has vanished within the city walls. "You just gave me a reason amusing enough to. I'm doing what you want. You're getting the results you so desperately wanted. What does it matter what my methods are?"

' _It matters because if you get caught,_

 _You won't finish what I need.'_

"Relax, I have everything under control."

If he wants to worry about something it should be about what's happening behind closed doors. The issues I can't manipulate. The ones that are on course to implode all on their own without me having a hand in it.

* * *

.

 _ **Briefing Room-3:16 p.m.**_

 _ **BO'S POV**_

.

Walking into the room they all fall silent, everyone turning to face me. Just great. Smiling awkwardly I feel the tops of my cheeks warming. This was not what I needed, the attention or failing to show up on time. But had the building not been added onto and zillion new offices created with a billion new positions, I would have managed to navigate here far better.

This is certainly new. Glancing around the room that couldn't be more than fifty feet by fifty feet, a T.V. hanging from the far left corner of the room with CNN muted. A dry erase board covers the back wall where Skylar stands with a red marker in hand. My eyes focusing on the board for a moment. A big circle with the word ' _Asylum_ ' written within it. Then two more circles with the words ' _Hotel'_ and ' _Park_ ' written in each, respectively. I can't help smirking to myself, Skylar really is nothing more than a rent-a-cop playing at detective for Lauren's attention. And for some reason the _all-too-official_ board just adds to the hilariousness of it all.

There are four rows of five seats, the first row having Ty on the right and Lauren on the left. I guess they aren't besties today. Behind Lauren is Niko and his death glare. Then at the very last row sits Kenz, Sean and Mila. For a second I entertain the idea of siting with them, but I find myself leaning against the wall, arms folded. Who needs to sit?

"Last night there was a killing of a patrol officer right outside of the walls. The lack of theatrics suggests it wasn't premeditated. The human authorities aren't convinced it can be accredited to Dani's total, but being right outside our wall." Skylar shrugs, drawing another circle on the board. "Then at three-fifteen this morning there was a call for an eight body drop on Keller street" She draws another two circles, one with the word ' _Church_ ' in it.

"Well don't get me wrong these are some very nice circles, very symmetrical. Though I think the one for the hotel is much more of an oval, but who cares right?" I snort a chuckle. "But it all means nothing. What's your point, that they're all in a close area? No shit, Dani is making this personal so of course she is staying close to home."

"Around here we put a little brain power behind our detective work, we don't just wing it as we go."

"Hey, always worked for me."

"I'm sorry, how many people paid the price for that?"

"Was there anything interesting about the body drop?" Lauren cuts in, trying to defuse the tension.

"Out of the eight, seven were nonaffiliated humans. The eighth was Wayne Johnson."

"Wait The Rock was Fae?"

"No." Skylar glares at me, and from the corner of her eye I see Kenz shaking her head. "Wayne Johnson, not Dwayne. That would be our Puppeteer."

"Easy mistake, and so what? If Dani wants to kill off her friends, let her do our job for us."

"Maybe if you shut up for ten seconds and let me finish a damn sentence not only would we be done but you'd know."

"Continue." I lazily wave, giving her an unrequired permission. I know I'm being an ass, but come on. Who wouldn't?

"Turns out that the med department determined our boy has been out of commission for a bit. Which means-."

"The slayings at the church weren't done by Dani and The Puppeteer they were done by Dani only." Mila cuts in.

"And if she killed The Puppeteer who was by far the more-interesting of the two then that would suggest The Ripper has already been dead. Thinking about Dani's words yesterday, he might not even have been responsible for the hotel murders." Lauren sighs so heavily, the tail end of her words are nearly drowned out.

"There must be a mistake here. Dani is capable of doing these things mentally yes. But physically, not even close. I couldn't even do this now, drunk on chi." I find myself suddenly uncertain at the biggest ' _What-the fuck-do-you-know'_ look from Skylar I have ever seen in my life. "Unless we're thinking Dani was lifting some padded thousand pound weights in her padded cell."

"The evidence doesn't lie."

"Maybe you just don't know how to read it."

"Maybe you just don't know Dani as well as you think you do."

"You think you know my daughter better than I do?"

"It's obvious right now I do."

"Bo." Lauren calls my name. "Skylar has done several visits, profiles and thesis on Dani. She's gone over every piece of evidence since this has begun. Not to mention, it was the medical department who made the determination."

"So that means she knows OUR daughter better than us?"

"Better than you, unless you've secretly been paying her visits within these last ten years." My eyes narrow at how she seemed all too eager to take that shot at me. "You may not like Skylar professionally or personally Bo, but that won't change the fact that she knows more than you and probably even myself about Dani right now. She's studied her unbiasedly and her crime scenes. She's good, that's how she got her job."

"I thought she got it by sleeping with the boss." I regret it the second it had come out, but no turning back now. Attention returning to the eighth world wonder that is Skylar. "Well go on Sherlock, what's next? Impress me."

"Sweetheart don't confuse me with one of your gutter rat, corner trash skanks—I could give a flying fuck about impressing you."

"Skylar, please." Lauren implores.

"I feel like we're stuck in a Taylor Swift album. She loves one, she hates one. She loves them both, she wants neither. She wants them both, but she hates them both. Back and forth, back and forth." Kenz whispers to Sean who can't help chuckling. "I love you—leave me alone. I hate you—don't leave me."

"Who's Taylor Swift?" Mila whispers to them, leaning against my son. Awfully friendly there.

"I don't think she ever wanted to take anyone with her, but she did and began regretting it soon after." Ty says, drawing my attention back to him the matter at hand.

"No she had a reason, no matter how bloody or random her killings are they always have a point. They always have," Lauren spoke up. "I think the lack of reason, of purpose behind these men's kills annoy her. Dani gets a rush from a kill, enjoys it to an unnatural point but she thinks of her kills as art. I don't know why she took them at all, but I think she's found a way to gain something from it."

"Lauren, you're really going to sit there and entertain the idea that Dani could rip people apart. Like literally, with her bare hands?"

"I was there with her, she had no remorse for her killings. If you would have seen the sight at the asylum you would understand." Skylar answers for my wife.

"I'm not defending her. If it was a knife kill or broken necks or I don't know—-beaten to death okay, yeah I can get on board. But you want me to believe this tiny girl who weighs no more than one-twenty soaking wet can rip a body apart. Rip bone from bone, flesh and muscles and things I don't even know to include in there?"

"Dani was abnormally strong before, if you take into account the fact that she might be feeding continuously or if there were effects from-." Skylar can't help herself from talking.

"Effects from what?" My eyes shifting from her to my wife.

"Danielle has seemed to have a connection to myself, while Sean seems to have one to you. After the ascension-."

"What are you talking about? We stopped the ascension." I stare at Lauren who looks away from me, and then to Niko who does the same. My eyes moving to the trio at the last row who look anywhere other than at me. "So everyone but me gets to know Lauren?"

"Should have dropped a line or something in the past thirty-six hundred or so days." Skylar snorts, tossing her marker down.

"If I didn't think you'd jump at the chance, I'd tell you to blow me, sweetheart." My eyes stay on Lauren, unable to ignore the feeling of betrayal crashing into me. In all the time we had spent together, after everything that had happened last night-this morning, this is how she had to find out about this.

"This briefing is done." Lauren stands.

"But my Queen-."

"I said it's done." She starts toward the door so fast one might misconstrued it as running.

And I am right on her heels.

"Talk about a nominee for biggest blindside of the year award or hell maybe even the decade." Despite the considerable amount of building anger as I speed walk on her heels, I manage to keep my voice semi-quiet.

"I can think of one that topped it."

"God!" I end up glaring at a guard who takes an interest in our conversation. "Seriously, we're really gonna go back right to where we were? What about last night? I thought we finally made progress. I thought things were moving further."

"They were. I mean they are."

"Then how the hell do I find out something like this in a room full of people-from someone other than you?"

"Bo, it was over ten years ago. I've gotten over it."

"Wait a minute here."

"Shh." Lauren firmly plants her feet on the ground, eyes narrowing in on me.

"Last night it was a whole ' _ten years isn't that long for people like us'_ and ' _I'm not over the pain cause it feels like yesterday'_. But conveniently **this** is different?"

"I swear you go from a grown woman to a three year old in a blink of an eye." She spins around, turning her back to me forcing me yet again to follow her.

"This is serious Lauren. I'm sorry I can't just shrug it off." I storm past her into her office. "It's not like I found out you ate the last bowl of frosted flakes."

"But that's the problem Bo. Yes, this is a serious issue and surprise, surprise what is your first reaction? To throw a temper tantrum. If it isn't something as inconsequential as frosted flakes you have this type of reaction. This was one of our main issues and apparently it still is."

"Fine!" Clenching my fists, I lean against the ledge of her desk taking a breath. "Fine. You're right, let's talk about this calmly."

"Don't patronize me."

"I'm not, I'm just still angry and this is as sincere as I can sound at the moment. I thought I stopped-or we or-look, I really thought that before the ascension happened it was stopped."

"What, because I didn't grown horns and a tail?"

"Well, yeah. You know what, maybe! I don't get many invites to ascension parties, so I don't know what the hell is supposed to happen. I figured something a little less," I wave my hand gesturing to her. "Anti-climactic at the very least."

"Sorry Bo, next ascension of mine I'll make sure to sprout a tail at the very least."

"Har-har-har, very funny. Wait, next one?"

"Sense the sarcasm." She tilts her head to the left, raising her eyebrow as her arms fold across her chest. "For someone full of nifty one-liners you sure have a problem picking up on them."

"Nifty?"

"It's a word."

"Yeah, from like the fifties."

"Technically it originated in the early nineteenth century and was made popular in the sixties and seventies."

"Do you just around reading dictionaries for fun?" Even though my annoyance is unwavering, I can't help chuckling. "I'm being serious, like does it get you off to make everyone around you feel stupid"

"Let's not do this."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine." I glare as silence falls over us, eyes falling to her feet. "Well, what now?"

"I don't know, I don't remember the last time a fight of ours ended so civilly. I'm dumbfounded."

"That's a first."

"Couldn't let it go, could you?"

"I was just making an observation." Instead of snapping, I find myself stick my tongue out at her.

"Real mature Bo."

I nod, smiling. The hurt and the anger are unbelievably there, and God would it be so easy to just lay into her. Let her have it and knock her off of her high horse that she continues to end up on. But what would that accomplish other than us ending right back up where we started when I got here.

So, let's try it this way.

* * *

.

 _ **Inside City Walls**_

 _ **NIKO'S POV**_

.

"Look who." I laugh, jokingly hitting her arm. Sean speed walking toward the parking lot. "Yo Sean! Wait up!" We jog over to the broody mope.

"Didn't you hear us calling after you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Skylar looks him up and down. I don't blame her. It's not like the three of us were ever BFF, but we've been known to chill a few times, so this attitude is odd. "Where were you going?"

"Are you my mother now?"

"You know what, never mind. Come on Niko."

"Wait." He calls after us. "I'm going to meet Mila at her car, she can't find her new phone." He lazily waves us with him, some half assed attempt to smooth shit over I guess.

"Look, I have nothing but respect for your mother-."

"Respect? That what you're calling it now a days?" He cuts her off.

"But when it comes to her I think your opinion is slightly clouded. She doesn't want you out there. I, well we," She looks over at me and I nod. "Understand it, ever respect it. But we're quickly losing ground."

"This may not have been as big of a waist of my time as I thought."

"Did I do something to you?"

"No."

"Then what's with the fuck-off attitude you got going on?"

"Maybe if you payed this much attention to my mother instead of myself and this case then my mom wouldn't be weaseling her way but into our live."

Oh shit-maybe I should just walk away.

"So you think I should focus more on my relationship than catching a killer?"

"I think we have more than enough people out there and in here working. Enough that maybe you don't need to do everything yourself."

"Sean, maybe this is a discussion you and Bo should be having rather than taking your shit out on Sky and me."

"Sure, no problem." He looks form me back to Skylar. "When you find yourself with your pants around your ankles, girlfriendless and having to take orders form the woman who stole her, don't bitch to me."

"Am I missing something here?"

"Look I don't have any warm fuzzy feelings for ya', but you're a means to an end. You keep my mom from lying her way back into our lives."

"Bo is your mother too." I remind him, earning another glare.

"Yeah, I remember her being there for all my soccer and basketball games. Every dinner and every night before bed. All the while making some sly comment about how unhappy she was. You know what went down when shit hit the fan? She was there for a bit paying it cool, talking how we were gonna make it through, be okay. But you know what was really happening? She was waiting for her moment to run. It was all bullshit. 'Cause you know when all was said and done, and it was time to pick up the pieces to make it okay again-she bolted. She didn't even look back once. She write you Niko? 'Cause she ain't write me."

"Sean."

"My mom is great liar. She will tell you just what you want to hear. She'll tell you everything you need to hear and no matter how much you know the truth, eventually you'll give in. That's when she falls back into her nature and you're left alone."

"That's a bit unfair." I think.

"My mom's nature is like that story about the snake and the mouse."

"What?" Skylar looks form him to me, earning a shrug. Hell if I know what this boy is talking about.

"That story about the mouse who for some bullshit reason has to go into the woods. This snake comes by and convinces the mouse he'll get him where he need to go. Now the mouse knows he shouldn't and through this whole long ass walk they're bullshitting, hitting it off like gangbusters, but he's got this nagging feeling. Eventually they get to about twenty feet from where he needs to be. So this naïve little fucker is thinking, ' _man I was wrong to judge him'_ , so he gives his thank yous and then starts walking on. Bam! Second his back is to him, snake strikes. So right before Mr. Mouse dies he asks, why? The snake laughs and says, ' _Well Mr. Mouse, I am a snake and it's simply in my nature'_."

"And you think Bo is the snake?" Skylar looks back at me, earning nothing more than another shrug.

"It's in her nature to run. I'd rather not have my mother have to pick up all the pieces when Bo decides it's enough responsibility for her again. I don't know how many more times my mother can do it."

If it wasn't Bo he was talking about, I might agree. Hell, I might even agree now. God knows I love Bo, and I wouldn't be where I am without her, but there is that one thing that's always bound us. That one thing that's made us have an understanding.

Our need to run.

* * *

.

 _ **Lauren's Office**_

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

"Have you spoken to your son lately?" I ask, glancing over at her beside me as we sit on the floor rearranging crime scene photos as if there were some kind of right order.

"Yeah." She snorts.

"Went that well?"

"Well he didn't try to kill me so I'll take what I can get." We share a quiet laugh, each taking our turn stealing glances of one another. It almost reminds me of when we first met. "He has your passive-aggressive technique down to an art."

"Mm. I never did realize how infuriating it could be until recently."

"You have no idea." She smirks, earning herself a playful swat to the arm. "I learned how to get around it though."

"How so? Piss me off until I couldn't be passive any longer?"

"Was it that obvious?" It's her turn to playfully swat my arm. "No, I learned when and where to push. What questions to ask and which ones not to."

"Is that so? I just remember a lot of antagonizing until I lost my temper."

"Sometimes that was the only way to get you to talk to me."

"I'm not opposed to regular conversation."

"No I mean, when we fought it could get pretty bad. The thing is we always found a way back to each other. But when you were passive, you wouldn't talk or even sometimes look at me."

"So you're saying you would rather fight with me than have me not talk to you?" I laugh softly, shuffling a series of photos around. My laugh subsiding the longer I found her remaining silent, eyes shifting to my wife who seems embarrassed now. Even sad.

"Is it really that funny?"

"N-no. Bo, I just-." Cutting myself off, I swallow at the lump in my throat. A whole new wave of guilt coming over me.

"You fighting me showed you still cared enough to fight. Us fighting was something I knew how to handle, it was something I know the outcome of. Sure, there were some nights where we didn't end up in bed together or we didn't make up right away, but when we fought we always found our way back into each other's arms."

"Bo."

"It wasn't until we stopped fighting that we fell apart."

"I suppose you're right. Looking back at it, I don't remember a whole lot of fighting toward the end.

"Just painfully polite conversations and silence."

"Yes." I nod, forcing myself to look away from her eyes.

Maybe she did have a method to her madness-maybe it was me who didn't.

* * *

.

 _ **Parking Lot A**_

 _ **NIKO'S POV**_

.

I don't think I ever truly knew the consequences of running until I saw firsthand.

I just always ran and worried about myself, said they were better off, if I cared enough to even spend a second thinking about them-whoever ' _them_ ' was at the time. But I was here ten years ago to see the tears shed. I saw Sean crying for his parents. I saw Kenz crying for her sister, her lover, the love of her life, her niece and nephew. I saw Lauren crying for her children, for her wife, for her family, for her people. I saw the people crying in pain and anger. I saw the world crumble ten years ago when a single person ran. And here and now, I see the same repercussions. They're not crying anymore, but the pain is still there.

I never thought what happened to everyone else, I guess Bo didn't either.

Skylar walks next to Sean in silence as I hang back, the two having slipped into their own thoughts. I guess we all did. Sky being the closest thing to a best friend since Bo checked out, I can easily tell what's running through that mind. She's trying to shake his words off, trying to believe Sean was just tossing all his mommy issues on her. She's trying to believe Lauren wouldn't cheat and throw away all of their history together so easily. She's telling herself she isn't perfect but she's been there when it's mattered. She's been there when Lauren needed a shoulder to cry on and there to protect her professionally and personally for years even when it wasn't asked.

I can say this with certainty because I've heard this speech not long ago, like six days ago.

Her features scrunch up and I know this has taken a turn. She's now reminding herself of the bigger picture. Lauren IS married to Bo, and they have FAR more history. She's remembering all the times she found Lauren broken over news of Bo's adventures. She's remembering all the times she accidently got called Bo.

I can say this again with certainty because it was attached to the first part of her speech, six days ago.

To be honest for a long time I wasn't Lauren's fan. Hell, I started helping her before becoming a fan. I didn't think she was fit to rule, mostly because I didn't care for her as a person. But then one day just by chance-an unexpected series of events I had to speak to her and having been blow off, I marched right up to the castle in the sky. Found her laying there, half conscious in a pool of her own blood. I didn't ask, just cleaned her up.

Took care of it as if it never happened.

Something about that night, about seeing her with that vulnerability in her eyes knowing I held so much power of her just made her-real. We've never been friends. We've never been the type to hang out. Despite being on the inner circle I still keep my distance. But there are times when I was there for her to break and times when I broke in front of her.

I don't know what you'd call us, but friends seems too personal while at the same time nowhere near personal enough.

The sound of Sean's footsteps picking up speed knocks me from my thoughts. He's got this goofy ass smile on his face. No one is supposed to know about him and Mila, but it's obvious for anyone who paid two seconds of attention.

"What is she doing?" Skylar tilts her head as we do, trying to see into the car. Mila just sitting there, not even bothering to wave. She pass out?

"I don't know." He laughs. "On the damn phone again probably."

"You think?" I let out, unlike them my attention falls to the ground. This dark pool of liquid right under the driver's side door. "Oh fuck." I let out, running past them toward the car.

"Mila!" He yells out, running up behind me. He's pulling at the door handle, but it won't open.

"Break it."

"What?"

"Break the fucking glass." Skylar answers for me this time.

He cocks his elbow slamming it against the glass four times, each time not even leaving a scratch. Keeping it up, I jump on the hood of the car, kicking down on the windshield. A single thought now painfully present. The glass to her car like anyone's in the Queen's inner circle had been specially designed to withstand a massive amount of damage. The first real time me and Sean spent together was in the designing of the fucking glass. It had taken thirty-four and thirty-nine blows respectively to break it leaving him with a broken elbow and me a broken hand. Looking down I see the tears running down his cheeks.

It wasn't supposed to be her.

"Get down here." Skylar orders, pulling at my pants before pushing Sean back. "Together." She throws one arm around his back and the other around mine. "The window, not the door." The first kick does shit. The second cracks the glass, but it's the third that smashes it. Sean pushes us back, pulling the door open

"No. No. No." He repeats over and over again as he pulls Mila from the car into his arms. Falling onto the ground he just clutches her. His one hand going to her throat. The slash is deep, but not enough to kill her. It's the blood loss that will. "Come on baby. You can't leave me. You can't. I need you."

"Is there something wrong sir?" One of the two guards ask us as they approach.

"Where the fuck where you two?"

"Call an ambulance! Get a fucking doctor! Do something!" Skylar storms toward them, giving a harsh shove. "What the fuck man?"

My eyes fall back onto Mila, she ain't making it. It's been what a minute and Sean's already soaked in her blood. They ain't getting here fast enough. This is wrong. This is so fucking wrong. It wasn't supposed to be her. Looking up my eyes focus in on a small, black figure standing a hundred feet off in the distance on top of this pale green bug.

"She wouldn't be that ballsy." Carefully I step past them, and out from the row of cars. "She wouldn't."

"Niko?"

Ignoring Skylar's call, picking up my pace I make it through the next row of cars. The figure seems so familiar, the presence seems familiar. The way the black attire clings to her body and the hood hangs to cover more than half of her face.

"I'll be damned, she's still here."

As if that little psycho bitch knows my next move before I do she jumps onto the hood of another car and then the next. Without hesitation I feel myself running after her, Skylar right behind me.

* * *

.

 _ **Lauren's Office**_

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

"When did you start wearing your glasses so much?" Bo asks, stretching her legs out so her feet only an inch short of reaching my leg.

"Since the amount of paperwork has gone from one million sheets a day to seven million."

"Ah okay, thought it might be one of those image things again."

"And what image would you think I was going for with these?"

"Sexy librarian?"

"I don't think I look that timid."

"No you're right, you look more like the sexy dominatrix in the porn videos right before they rip their clothes off and magically summon a whip out of thin air."

"I see," My eyebrow raises, jaw tensing a bit. "I'm not even going to ask why you know that scenario."

"I'm a succubus-don't judge me." She giggles as her cheeks begin to turn a shade of pink. "Seriously stop judging I can feel it."

"You can feel me judging you?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I can."

"I see." My eyes rolling while trying to hold in a laugh. "Well if you've been holding onto that fantasy-."

"Yes?"

"You can forget it."

"Aww." She puts on her best pout, maneuvering herself onto all fours before crawling over me. "Don't be such a prude."

"Prude? Is that what I am now?" My words trailing as her lips brush against mine. "I don't remember ever hearing a complaint from you-even when I was human."

"'Cause I've never had any."

"None?"

"Not a one."

"Ever?"

"Not ever."

The door busts open Bo jumping to her feet as my protector, but there's no need. The six men having interrupted us, dressed in full SWAT gear are just my guard. Oh God, what's happened now?

"My Queen," The middle one says, his head dipping. "The walls have breached. Multiple casualties, including your assistant."

"What?" I bring myself to my feet. "Where is my son?"

"Ma'am, we do not know."

"Was it Dani?"

"Ma'am, we don't know that either."

"What do you know?"

"Ma'am the reports have stopped coming in. The death toll is presumably rising. Three civilians, eight guards and your assistant. Skylar and Niko statues are unconfirmed."

"What do you mean unconfirmed?" Bo finally speaks.

"Before communications went down we received reports that both had fallen, but we also received reports they left the city walls."

"I need to get to my son." I say to no one in particular, moving for the door only to find none of them moving. "Move."

"Ma'am, I can't let you leave."

"The hell you can't."

"Ma'am we all have our jobs to do and we are all doing them. Mine is to keep you safe by ANY and ALL means necessary. Your son's entire guard has been deployed, I have no doubt he is safe."

"Of course." My jaw clamps together, the feeling of my wife's touch causing me to pull away as I storm back to my desk. Eyes moving over Bo and the guards as the move back outside to stand guard.

Why them Dani, why not just come for me?

* * *

.

 _ **Beyond the city walls**_

 _ **NIKO'S POV**_

.

' _The moments that change everything are the ones you never see coming._ '

Jetting down street after street dodging innocent bystanders, jumping through cars stopped at red lights for rush hour, only making it more aware that help is far behind. We had made it through the parking lot, over the wall and down six streets before Dani was able to pull far enough ahead that we couldn't see her. But lack of a visual nor the burning in my lungs and feet was enough to keep me from continuing to make navigational decisions on instinct. Four more streets of nothing but random bystanders had me contemplating going back, after all it was beyond stupid to chase after this particular subject without back up.

What's done is done.

Coming to the start of an alley we find Dani at the other end-waiting for us. Taking deep breaths we take small steps further down the alley. From the corner of my eye I see Skylar reach for her gun, she doesn't have it. Fuck. I pull mine, aiming.

There's no turning back now, do or die.

"You two just gonna stand there?" Skylar taunts, it's not the brightest idea, but she's scared. "Your mother didn't mention you were a mute." This earns a reaction as Dani brings her hands up, pushing down her hood. "I see why you wear the hood. If I resembled Bo as much as you do I'd probably do the same thing."

Dani tilted her head to the left snorting at the comment. That's it-it's time.

One. Two. Three. Four. Into her chest. Two into her left leg right above the knee. Two into her shoulder.

She stumbles back after each, but she doesn't fall.

Two into her stomach. One grazes her cheek-first miss in three years.

And she's gone. We're alone-but it can't be this easy.

A sharp pain comes across my back and then my face and hands as they scrape across the ground. It takes a second but I realize with a single blow she had sent me flying through the air. Vision clearing as I look over to Skylar. She doesn't even manage to throw a punch before her body goes limp, Dani's hands on her face.

"No!" I reach over for my gun, forcing myself up-my ribs are broken-four I think.

"That's it, come on." She smirks, taking only three steps toward me. Her hands waving me on. "Go ahead Bo-Jr. By my count you have three left, use them quickly that way while we have fun you can hold onto the thought you did everything you could."

"Fun?" Groan of pain escaping as I try to aim. Fuck my ribs, gun getting past to my left hand. This is gonna a bitch.

"Mm-hm. Oh the fun ahead of us Niko. You are going to be a masterpiece. I was going to take you last night, but thought it might be a little too much. Besides, the plan I came up with for you is-well worth the wait. Unfortunately I'm going to need to get some answers from you first, but after-all us."

"You think I'll give you shit?" I snort, taking a step back as she takes two forward.

"Oh sweet baby boy, you **will** give me what I need. That is just a fact."

She takes another two steps and I shoot again. It hits her shoulder-I was aiming for her chest. It does stop her though. Eye shifting past her out onto the street, traffic slowly passing. My mouth filling with blood. Internal bleeding too, just fucking great.

"There's no help coming. I made sure that there was enough destruction that they would have their hands filled. All running to protect my mother. Keep my brother under control. And with the time of day, even if they wanted to, they couldn't get here soon enough."

I look behind myself, tall chain-link fence. It's too tall for me to get up there like this-it's gotta be more than four broken ribs. I spit out a mouthful of blood. I wonder if a shot to the head will do it. Will that kill an ascended Fae? Will it even stop her? If it does, can I actually manage to run? I can't leave Sky like this-is she even alive?

"I'm going to tell you how this is going to go. You're going to use those last two rounds, that way when you're giving me what I need, you can hold onto the fact you did everything possible. You know what, you're cute enough, I'll even let you hit me once. A real shot!" She claps her hands together, taking another two steps.

One shot-it grazes her temple. She stops, head turning. For a moment I think I hurt her-but she just laughs turning back to me.

Fuck it.

I can do this. I'm used to pain. They'll come looking for me. It'll only be what-four to eight hours before they can start looking. I can last that long with her. I can do this. I won't tell her shit.

The blood spilling from my lips earns my attention, spitting it out again. I might not even need to last that long with the way this is going.

She's taking step after step. Sick bitch is so happy, she's almost glowing.

All of these images of the destruction she's left run through my mind-I'm fucked.

I aim right for her head-one shot Niko-you got this boy. Right in the head-it's all over.

"Vivat Regina!" Smirk pulling at my blood soaked lips, she just keeps smiling at me, waiting for me to do what she said. Skylar, I pray you're dead and if not-forgive me. " **Both** of them."

She still smirks at me even as I say my very last ' _fuck you'_ -even as I feel the barrel to my temple. Finger starting to pull back on the trigger and then I see that glisten in her eyes dull. I see the look on her face that says she knows she fucked up.

Yeah bitch, you don't win this round.

Through blurred vision I see this black smear coming toward me-the sound of gunshot.

It's done.


	7. White Queen to F8----DAY 5—PART 2

_**Chapter Six: White Queen to F8 (DAY FIVE—PART TWO)**_

.

 _ **DANI'S POV**_

.

The all-consuming sound of a waterfall of screws freely flowing into a grinder echoes through the alley.

No-my mind.

It's all I can hear. The vibration is all I can feel. The cold, metallic taste fills my mouth, trickling down my throat into my stomach. The world is spinning so fast and I can't slow it.

I was too slow.

How-how was I too slow?

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I can't hear the sound of my voice, only metal grinding on metal. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

The world is tilting-moving too fast. I can't breathe. I can't think. The voice in my head drowned out. I'm weak-I've taken too much damage-I'm not hurt though. I'm not hurt. I don't get hurt. I bleed for my art. I'm bleeding. I'm bleeding everywhere. It feels-glorious-NO-the noise in my head-it needs to stop.

"STOP!"

Too loud-too much noise-too much movement-too much-and then it's over.

Opening my eyes I find myself on the ground. Niko is right where he fell, but I'm back by Skylar. The six garbage bins thrown about. Garbage all over the ground along with bricks. Bricks? Eyes moving along the walls, several dents.

"I think I lost my temper." Laughing to myself, standing. "Well, this was most unfortunate." Sighing to myself, looking down at the missing portion of little Niko's face. "Hope you did want open casket." I nudge him with my foot.

' _You've failed.'_

"I haven't."

' _He had what we needed.'_

"NO! He had what YOU needed! And I'm getting tired of this little game of ours."

' _Remember who you are talking to child._

 _Remember you need me.'_

"I don't need you, I've never needed you. It's you who needs me. Whatever your game is. Whatever your play is. You need me. And to be honest I like games, the more complex the better. After all who likes a puzzle that can be solved in a second? But you are working my nerves. You wanted this to happen today, so I made it happen. I said it wasn't time yet. You made me and now look."

' _ **You**_ _. Failed.'_

"You will get what you need!"

' _How!'_

"I didn't kill my mother's whore, it wasn't he time yet. But I suppose, if you insist, I will get what you need."

' _Do not fail again.'_

"Blow me." I blow him a kiss, bending down as I grab ahold of Niko's shirt. I can still find use for you. "Damn, even his brains were pretty. What a waste."

Dragging him to the mouth of the alley I wait and wait and wait some more until an unwitting car comes into my peripheral. Lucky, lucky. Shamefully if takes both hands this time to throw my little helper out onto the street. Strength may be ify but my aim is perfect, he lands right on the hood of the car.

As I walk out onto the street I can't help noticing there's still people within sight. Are they stupid? Have they not heard the gunshots and the screams? Are they really this amoral and dimwitted that they would stay so close to see what the commotion is-without attempting help? Is this really the society we live in today? You'll wait for entertainment but not even try to help?

"I just want to say," pausing as I step up onto the hood and then the roof, taking count of just how many people are waiting for the show. "Personally, I fucking love how disgusting you people are! I just fucking love it!" I seriously can't help laughing, feeling the fear radiating off of them in waves, but still they stand in the distance holding up their phones at me. Oh how I do love technology. Go on. Get a nice shot, make it worth the while. "It actually makes me feel a little bad I'm going to have to kill you all."

Laugh only growing as I unzip my hoodie, letting it fall, all the while not a one leaves. No wonder people don't fear hell anymore, this must be it. Five days out and I haven't met a single decent person. Not a one. Pride-check. Lust-in spades. Envy-every single person. Anger-check. Greed-overflowing. Gluttony-have you been to America? Sloth-check.

Been a while since I did this. Head tilted back, lips parted slightly, relax, focus on them, and-let the chi flow.

Just like dominos the fall to the ground, onto their steering wheels, even one right out of her window onto the ground with a delightful splat.

"Now," Hoping off the car, skipping back over to Skylar. "Sleeping Beauty, time for round two."

* * *

.

 _ **Lauren's Office**_

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

' _What are you doing sitting in here while your children are out there?'_

' _Sean needs you and you're sitting here-Dani is out there doing God knows what, but here you sit.'_

' _Duty over everything, right Lauren-even your family.'_

' _Here we are again-and here you're choosing wrong-again. Can you ever choose right?'_

 _._

"I need to leave." I look up, opening my eyes as I let my hands fall to the desk. "I need to get to my son."

"There isn't a command requirement Lauren. No matter how many times or ways you say it, the outcome won't change." Bo fidgets in her chair for the millionth time in ten minutes. "What's your name?" She looks over her shoulder at the single guard by the door. "Come on, you can at least tell me your name, can't you?"

"Is this really the time to be looking for bedtime snacks?" Eyes narrowing as she struts over to him, making sure to add just a little extra sway of her hips.

"It's just your name."

"Washington, Ma'am."

"Hell of a name, I like it though." She leans into him. "Strong."

"It's his last name."

"Care to tell me your first then?"

"Denzel, Ma'am."

"Even better-." Her head tilts a little to the left.

"My mother had a funny sense of humor, Ma'am."

"I like it. He used to be-."

"Jesus Christ Bo." Palms burning as they hit the desk top. "He is unaffected by a succubus' abilities. In fact, he is unaffected by most Fae abilities, thus why he is in the position he is in. If it were that simple don't you think I would have already tried?"

"You wanted to get out of here." She glares at me, before giving him an apologetic smile.

"I'm not your enemy my Queen, I am only trying to keep you safe."

"I know Zel, it's not your fault."

"Zel? Do you just go around giving nicknames to all of the help now?" She flashes him another one of her apologetic smiles. "No offense."

"None take. If I happened to fall as low as you in the hierarchy I would be irritable too, Honorary Ambassador."

"Honorary?" Snapping she glares back at me. "Really? Honorary?"

"Let's do keep perspective here Bo, you weren't ever actually doing any type of work. Well you were, it just wasn't for me."

"Still! Do you know how embarrassing it is to go around with a title like Honorary Ambassador? It's like an assistant to an assistant to an intern. It's completely embarrassing and degrading. No wonder people looked at me funny at events when I introduced myself."

.

'Maybe they were looking at you funny because you weren't ever with your wife-gallivanting around with whores for ten years-she has the audacity to compare her embarrassment to mine-to mine?!'

.

' _Calm down Lauren-breathe. This isn't you-calm down.'_

' _Calm down. Calm down. I always have calm down, I am the Queen and I am locked in here like some caged animal while-breathe-you're heartrate is too high.'_

' _Look at her staring at me, waiting for an explanation-So much for maturity-she should be glad I gave her anything-What happened to all her promises now-Her poor fragile ego is hurt and suddenly I'm the bad guy-Skylar is out there fighting for me-it's her job-Bo is your wife you love her-Skylar is your girlfriend and it's time you start remembering that.'_

' _STOP-BREATHE-Just breathe-get ahold of your thoughts-your emotions-you're in control.'_

.

"I know a little thing about embarrassment Bo." Taking a breath, arms folding over my chest as I lean back in the chair. "Would you care to compare our embarrassments over the past ten years?"

"Really?" She snorts. "How about we just not talk."

"I think that's a splendid idea."

.

' _You can't fall apart now Lauren-You're stronger than you were. Your son needs you. Your people need you. Even your infuriating wife needs you. Your family needs you.'_

' _You won't break this time.'_

' _You won't.'_

* * *

.

 _ **Warehouse-7:23 p.m.**_

 _ **SKYLAR'S POV**_

.

' _What the fuck are you doing Sky? You just gonna give in and die? You've never been a pussy-you have a pussy but you ain't a pussy-cowboy the fuck up!'_

"Fuck you." I wanted to say it louder, maybe to myself, maybe to her.

Fuckin' Niko-if you weren't dead I'd kill you myself, fuckin' dick.

Drops of my blood drip down into a puddle, one under my feet and the other near my head. Just a bit more and they'll run together. Nice big pile of me. I know I need to assess the damage which is undoubtedly beyond catastrophic, but I can't seem to find the strength.

Every inch of my flesh is on fire. Every centimeter of my muscles throb in pain. If it's not the cuts it's the broken bones. I'm pretty sure my shin bone is poking clean through. I'm pretty sure there's no longer any skin left on my ankles or wrists, the barbed wire having made sure of that. I'm pretty sure I'll never be able to fully open my right eye any more, the bones broken so bad. If you shake my head the right way you could probably hear them rattling. There's a lot I'm pretty sure of, like the things I'll never be able to do again. The things I won't even be allowed to dream about.

That's IF I make it out.

BIG fuckin' IF.

' _Silk sheets, fine wine, caviar and your girlfriend has made you weak. Look at your ass hanging here at the mercy of a child. Psycho-Bitch isn't even one fifth your age.'_

Looking up through blurred vision I find her dancing between her own reality and the real one. Waltzing her psycho-ass between delivering brutal bouts of tortured and actually dancing through the open space to the same fuckin' six songs that play on a loop. Can't bitch too much, they're the only thing helping me now. A strange comfort in the lyrics, replaying them over and over again distracting me from the pain somewhat.

Until she returns.

Fuckin' Niko, never should have ran after this loony-tune bitch.

Not that I'd ever admit it, but I think I'm beginning to entertain the idea of giving in. I read somewhere, probably in one of Lauren's mountains of books that once a person gives in, gave up that the likelihood of their death increased by over fifty percent. Truth be told, every passing second makes it a little more inviting.

Death has got to be better than this.

After all I saw Mila, even if Lauren did manage to break ALL protocols she'd be at Sean's side. Lauren won't be looking for me. Bo sure as hell won't be looking for me. Logan won't be looking for me. All of the guards are busy, they won't be looking for me. Niko won't be looking for me.

Fuckin' Niko-leaving me alone.

What happened to, ' _Ride together, fight together, die together?'_

What were they just words asshole?!

' _You didn't even last a second Sky-he fought on his own-you abandoned him first-only right you die alone-he did.'_

Tears escape, mixing with the blood and you'd never know. Truth be told, no one's coming. It's been three-four-five hours maybe? Won't been another three or four until they start really looking. Even then the chances of them finding you are low.

' _You're fucked up the ass with no lube my friend, it's over. There is no logical equation that ends with someone coming in here and rescuing you. EVEN if you could make it a while longer, a few more rounds with the nut-job. '_

Truth be told, that little realization is worse than anything she can do to me.

To know there's no hope.

"I won't tell you anything." My voice breaks, but I manage to get it all out. This faint sense of pride vanishing as she laughs at me.

"Oh no, you won't?"

"N-no."

"And what do you think you know that I don't already?"

"I—I-."

"I? I? I? I? Come on Skily baby, strap on one!" She grabs at herself with her hand, giving a pretty accurate impression of a guy. "My mother picks the most pathetic, emotionally retarded, _'beaten-with-the-ugly-stick-one-too-many-times'_ women!" The sudden erupt of anger is just as unexpected as is the kicking of a chair clean across the room. "She needs someone who is more-."

"Like you?" I smirk, watching her turn her attention back to me with that dead stare she gets. "Or do you mean YOU?"

"Don't confuse me with my brother."

"It's that what the doctors figured out? That all of your yelling and bolstering about Sean having inappropriate feelings for your mother was you projecting?" Coughing, blood spilling from my lips. "That you are so sick you can't even tell anymore what you want from your own mother. That you're so out of control you can't figure out if you want mommy to hold you or-."

"Shut up."

"What did Doctor Falkner say? That he had never seen such a deep and evolving obsession before? He'd never seen someone actually get worse with so much time away from the object of their obsession?"

"ENOUGH!"

"This has never been about punishing Lauren has it? It's all just some sick, twisted, manipulative love letter." Unable to take the pain any longer my head falls forward. The room spinning, but the weak, painful smirk on my lips stays because I know I've gotten to that bitch. She's so angry now. "It's w-why you go after Bo, after Sean, and after me. You think we're your competition."

"You think you can get under my skin?" I hear her footsteps near, that tone in her voice different now. "Maybe you can." I see the toes of her shoes, I should look up but I can't. "Congratulations"

She grabs hold of my arm and I'm not proud of it but I scream at the touch alone. I feel the blade break my skin, sliding downward separating muscle from flesh. I feel how excited she is at my pain. I feel my body trembling, but it's only muscle reactions now-I don't have the strength to fight.

Her hand grabs a fistful of hair, pulling my head back making sure I'm looking at her. I don't think I'm screaming anymore-everything sounds muffled. My eyes shifting from her, to what she wants me to see. A bloody piece of my flesh she dangles, smirking at me with a sickening joy.

"But I can get under yours as well."

' _This is how you die Sky.'_

* * *

.

 _ **Lauren's Office-10:49 p.m.**_

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

 _'Sometimes the only mercy we have is death.'_

"My Queen."

My eyes flutter open finding Zel staring at me, helmet in hand. Tilting my head I look past him at the guards cluttering the doorway and then to Bo who is wiping her eyes. I guess I wasn't the only one to have drifted off.

"There is a car in the front awaiting the two of you. Your son is at Saint Mary's with Mila. Her condition is critical, but as of seven minutes ago she was still alive and in surgery."

"And Skylar?" I can't help glancing at Bo, this mixture of guilt and worry reaching new levels. "Have you found Skylar yet?"

"My Queen-."

"Just say it."

"Echo Unit found Niko's body in an alley twelve blocks from here along with a number of human casualties."

"Jesus." I feel my heart skip a beat in most sickening way imaginable. Niko. Mila. Logan.

"But no Skylar, so she could still be alive?" Bo's broken voice pulling my attention to her, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. Her jaw clenches as she glares at me. "Don't look at me like that, just because I don't want her fucking you doesn't mean I want her at the mercy of Dani."

"We have confirmation that Dani took her. Several security cameras captured the events. We didn't have visual as to what took place in the alley, but whatever it was-the princes was hurt-."

"Don't-don't call her that." My jaw clenches.

.

' _There is no possibility she's alive any more Lauren-she's dead. Do you feel better now, you don't have to pick. The decision was made for you.'_

' _SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!'_

' _Breath Lauren-breathe.'_

.

"My apologies my Queen. She was injured, she had a mass feeding which caused the casualties and then took Skylar."

"She could still be alive then." Bo forces this heartbreakingly weak smile, wiping away stray tears with the back of her hand.

"Bo-."

"Hey, you said she's like me right?" She waits for some response and all I can manage is a nod. "Then that means she's still alive."

"Too stubborn to die?"

"No, too stubborn to give you up. I promise you she's alive because she wants to come back to you. She'll fight until she can't any more, and then she'll fight a little more."

"Bo-."

"It's what I would do." She looks away from me, almost as if I had slapped her. "We need to go to the hospital, make sure our son is okay and once we do, we're gonna find Skylar. Team-Good Guys has lost enough people."

.

' _Niko was like a little brother to her-a son even and here she is trying to reassure me-NO ONE has a better heart than her.'_

' _Oh God, Niko-No, you can't go there now Lauren. You don't have the luxury of morning him now. When this is over you can morn him-Logan-Mila probably-Sky most likely-and everyone else.'_

' _A part of me wishes Skylar is dead-what's laying ahead of her-death would be merciful.'_

' _Are you really ready to never see her again-Did you already make that decision-It has nothing to do with that.'_

.

Walking through the halls there is this heavy looming feeling. I can't remember the last time I felt this. Everything feels haunted and cold. It's silent and dark with the exception of the whirling emergency lights. Every single door we pass closed. No workers or visitors or even guards apart from our escorts. One of country's busiest places now a ghost town. Something that follows out into the courtyard. Everything is gone.

"This was once the safest place these people had. Fae and humans alike, not slaves and masters. No one indebted. Free people, one people-what we fought for. And now-I failed."

"We'll find Dani and it will be again."

"No, it won't be."

"How won't it be?" Her tone is pointed, she's almost snapping at me. I can't bring myself to look at her. I can't do this.

"After something like this, they never go back to normal. People never forget the damage that's happened. No matter how much you try, how much you try to force it away, you will always remember. That sense of innocence is lost."

"Maybe you're right." She shrugs, slipping into the driver's seat. I look at her, and then to the guards piling into their own SUV's. They won't even look at me.

.

' _Always too slow Lauren-You never seem to be able to be good enough-You never should have been Queen-Look at what you've caused.'_

' _Queen isn't a reward it's a punishment-trying to escape one slavery I willing entered another.'_

' _Everything you've accomplished is crumbling-Do you really think there's a way back from this?'_

' _Everything is crumbling-Everyone you love is dying-what are you doing?'_

.

"Dani isn't hiding." Bo's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"W-what?"

"We've been going about this all wrong." She looks over at me. "Dani isn't hiding, she's waiting."


	8. White Queen to E8---DAY 5--PART 3

_**Chapter Seven: White Queen to E8/Checkmate (DAY FIVE-PART THREE)**_

.

 _ **BO'S POV**_

.

' _I was told once that all you had to do to be a good parent was to keep your child safe and teach them to be better than yourself. Make sure nothing touches them that shouldn't and you're already halfway there. Make sure they are more honest, kindhearted, and trustworthy than yourself. That they didn't make the same mistakes as you did, and that's all. It sounded so simple. It always sounded so simple and for so long I though_ _ **even**_ _I could do it._

 _For so long my fears weren't fears anymore. My failures weren't failures anymore. They were strong reminders of what to do and what not to do. They were reminders to make sure I didn't let my child turn out to be as closed minded as my mom or as selfish as my mother. A reminder to make sure I didn't let my child turn out to be as narrow sighted as my dad or as cruel as my father. A reminder to make sure I didn't let my child turn out to be as unreliable and untrustworthy as myself. They were reminders that I have never forgotten, and until ten years ago, I would have bet my life that I had done right by them._

 _To a degree an argument can be made that I didn't fail Dani. She's always safe, even at this very moment she's safer than even Lauren. She isn't as closed minded as my mom or selfish as my mother. She isn't as narrow minded as my dad. And she isn't unreliable or untrustworthy, she's done every single thing she said she was going to do. She is as cruel as my father-probably crueler, but six out of seven isn't bad._

 _So see, if you look at it in a really gray area then I guess I did do my job._

 _But this problem, unlike the rest of life's problems doesn't live in a gray area. This is as black and white as heaven and hell. There is no living in between, taking what you want from both sides. On the black side of things I had done exactly as I was told and succeeded in spades. On the white side of things I had failed in every aspect and then some._

 _In reality-I just failed._

 _Whoever told me all I had to do to be a good parent was to keep them safe and teach them to be better than myself lied.'_

.

I can feel her looking at me, eyes burning a hole straight through me. She stopped asking what I was doing and demanding answers after several blocks. She stopped yelling about how we needed the security detail that I slipped going seventy in a thirty strip of street. She stopped making noises about ten minutes ago after we stopped.

Now she just stares and waits.

I'm really not trying to be a bitch. This isn't some me trying to test how much she trusts me. This isn't a test of any kind really. Just everything in my mind is so cluttered with this strange sense of clarity sneaking in. I'm just trying to figure out if I'm ready for this.

One way or another someone, maybe all of us will be dead tonight. I can feel it in my bones, in the air, in my heart and with every breath.

This is end.

"She was eight."

"What?" She asks softly, but almost as if I scared her.

Maybe it's because I suddenly spoke or maybe it's because we started moving again, halfway up the street and turning into a dusty driveway. She's been trying to get these buildings torn down for years, even before I left. I can't blame her, one massive abandoned building after another just begging for trouble.

"We were on our way from her game, I parked back on the street and made her promise not to move. Up until then she had never broken one, so when she promised I didn't think anything of it." A flick of my wrist and the car turns off, another and the lights follow. "I made it in just in time, saved the girl. The guy though, he was strong, like shockingly strong. We fought, but was he fast and I panicked. It had been so long since a real fight, you know? I didn't think to calm him, or feed but I reached out and grabbed the knife he had dropped when he tackled me. There was so much blood, I honestly don't think I had seen that much blood up until then."

"She came in?"

"I turned to leave and she was just standing there, staring at me and at him. I expected her to be-waited for her to be scared or disgusted, but there was just nothing. I mean, I was troubled by this kill, the blood everywhere-it having been so long since-but she just looked bored."

"Bo."

"Lauren she looked up at me and smiled before saying, ' _it's okay mom, he deserved worse'_. I just thought she was trying to comfort me, I never thought that-maybe if I had told you. Maybe if I had paid more attention to-."

"Bo," Her hand rests on my arm, and I can't bring myself to look at her so I look away. "There were so many times we should have seen the signs, but-this isn't your fault."

"If this isn't your fault and it isn't mine, then whose is it?" I shouldn't, but I find myself meeting her eyes.

"E-evil is born. Bad people are shaped through experiences and choices, but there is no making someone evil. They either are or they aren't."

"You think she's evil?"

"No, I know she is. I know it just as I know we need oxygen to breathe."

"How can you accept that? How can you accept that Dani," Unable to help myself I reach out cupping her cheek just needing to feel her, tears threatening to fall as I search for some kind of peace in her eyes. " **Our child** is evil?"

"Knowing and accepting are two very differing things Bo."

"When you look at me do you see a bad person or do you see an evil person?" She reaches up holding my wrist, I watch as her lips part, but she doesn't speak. After several seconds she pulls away, looking out of her window.

"Why are we here?"

"B—because we've been looking at this wrong." I answer, forcing back my tears like my pain. Her refusal to answer telling me all I need to know. "We've been going after her like she doesn't want to be caught. We're treating her like someone who wants to wreak havoc and watch from afar. What if, just what if she wants to be?"

"Caught?" She looks back to me. "Then why bother running at all?"

"Maybe because we aren't alone. Maybe because it's part of her game. Maybe-a million things, but the places she's going, the things she's doing aren't things you do if you wanna get away."

"Or maybe she just thinks she's smart than us."

"The body drop happened near here."

"If you-."

"Look Lauren, I might not be super important, head of security, few century year old type of Fae, but I have done my share of investigating. You used to trust me once."

"You cannot possibly expect me to trust you right now."

"I'm not asking you to trust me as your wife or lover or even friend. I'm asking you to trust that I know a little something about tracking down crazies. That I know a little something about investigative work. That I know a little something about our daughter."

"Bo," She sighs my name, hesitation written over her face. "Let's go then."

' _This is where it began-this is where it'll end.'_

Eyes moving up over the building and I can feel she's watching. She's here-I can feel it. Lauren stays close behind me as we make our way in. It's more of an ' _I lead and you follow'_ understanding rather than an ' _I'm scared to go in'_ type of arrangement. I think I was only ever here once, but now with every step further into madness it comes rushing back to me.

"Looks like I was right." Snorting, I point up at the wall just past the entrance. The entire wall dirty, dusty, and moldy among other things with the exception of one lopsided oval section that was painted white with large, red letters taking up the space.

 _._

 _'Bo the soul eater-Had a wife and couldn't keep her-_

 _Put her in the furnace-And there she kept her very well'_

 _._

"Clever." She scoffs, brushing past me continuing on for another hundred feet until we come across the same design on the opposite side of the wall.

 _._

 _'Succubus sat on a wall-Succubus had a great fall_

 _All the Queen's horses and all the Queen's men_

 _Couldn't put succubus' skull together again'_

 _._

"Here I thought her fixation was on me."

"Don't sound so disappointed." I glance from the words to her, watching as she runs her hand lightly over the last line.

"This is blood."

"Skylar's?"

"I'm not sure. Come on."

"How long did you visit her for?" I after several minutes of silence, following her up the questionable stairwell.

"I didn't."

"Not once?"

"I said no."

"Okay." I nod pointlessly. Why is she lying?

"Can we not talk right now?" She asks-well orders through a clenched jaw, spinning around so quickly had I not been gripping the railing I would have slipped.

"No, you're right. We should walk through the dark in silence only stopping to read the creepy, somewhat cleverly worded death threats **toward me**."

"You don't need to be such a baby."

"And you don't need to be such a bitch." I jog up the stairs past her, a new surge of anger coming. Seriously what is her problem?

"That's the worst you could come up with?"

"No, but I try and make it a point of not using the word cunt very often."

"I'm sure you used it quite a bit with your barrage of whores."

"You know what, I'm the one who isn't welcomed and is treated like shit by EVERYONE. I'm the one who has death threats plastered all over the walls. And I'm the one who will most likely have to kill our daughter since you've proven you can't." Coming to the sixth floor landing I turn to face her. "If I need a little conversation to keep me focused, I don't see the problem. Especially since all you seem to do now a days is run your mouth."

"Well excuse me, what would you like to discuss? Global warming? Sports news? My favorite, your sexual escapades? Please pick a topic and I will be more than happy to engage you in a conversation." She smirks with narrow eyes, walking through the door I had been holding open.

.

' _Sure as hell wasn't for her.'_

' _Why am I so angry-I should be scared?'_

' _Why is she so angry all of a sudden?'_

.

Shaking my head to myself I follow her lead yet again, somehow ending up in the back. I was the one who figured this out. I was the one who knew this place, yet somehow I keep finding myself in the passengers' seat.

.

' _Calm down Bo-what's wrong with you?'_

' _Keep focused.'_

.

This shithole smells worse than I remember. The mold, rot and various bodily fluids mixing with fresh saltwater, sulfur and gasoline coming in waves off of the water are all the same. It's the unmistaken smell of death and rotting flesh that's new. The smell of fear. I had almost forgotten fear had its own scent.

"Shit." The loud crunch of something beneath my foot causing me to jump. Looking down into the darkness proves pointless, anything beneath my knees is murky at best. The sound itself is beyond alerting Dani that we're here is-disturbing. It almost reminds me of the feeling you get walking over rock salt in the winter when there isn't any snow. "What was that?"

"I don't know. Perhaps glass or rocks, some kind of alarm system. She must be near."

"Of course, leave it to our kid to set up an alarm system in the oldest and most rundown building in the city." Mumbling to myself making it down the hall until we come to small ray of light seeping through from the outside. "Hold on." I lean against the wall, lifting my leg up to see what was stuck into the bottom of my shoe. Eyes narrowing at the tiny, white slivers.

"What is it?"

"I think it's a-arrrgh!" I throw it onto the floor, wiping my hand on my pants. "A tooth!"

"A tooth? Are you sure?"

"I might not be a rocket scientist but I know what a tooth looks like, I do have thirty of them."

"Thirty-two." She glares, leaning against the wall as she refuses to ask for my help. She's trying her best to keep her balance and lift her leg at the same time.

"Heels aren't really best for hunting."

"Thanks." Snorting she drops her leg.

"Bet you're glad you went with the pantsuit today." I smirk as she snorts, dropping her leg. "Need some help?"

"No."

"Okay, well by the time you fix it yourself Dani could be gone. Halfway across the country at this rate."

"Fine." She huffs, hand resting on my back as I lean down, pulling it from the bottom of her shoe.

"Told you, tooth."

"Do you want a prize?"

"That sounded like more than thirty-two." I ignore her, looking at the molar the best I can in what light we have as she does the same.

"If I was to give an estimate with how far we walked, how much I felt, the sound-somewhere from twelve to fifteen."

"I studied those files pretty closely and none of them mentioned anyone missing teeth."

"No they didn't."

"Then that means-."

"We're looking at another dozen or so more victims, most likely the squatters who were occupying this building."

Sure, cause our death toll wasn't high enough already.

Finding ourselves in silence once again we search the floor so sure we'd find her but there's nothing. No twisted rhymes or teeth. Not even a sign of life beyond us and the rodents. Any other time I would have-we would have moved quicker, but this particular kill is different. I know by now Dani could have run ten times already, but she's still here.

I can feel her presence-she's waiting for us.

.

' _You can do this Bo-she's no different than any other threat.'_

' _Don't lie to yourself-this will be the hardest kill you've ever had to face-mentally-physically-emotionally-you can't even be sure Lauren will help.'_

' _Enough-Lauren will help.'_

' _Are you sure you can count on her-she let Dani live once.'_

.

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

Coming to the next stairwell I find myself hesitating, hand gripping the doorknob. Staring out through the six by ten inch glass window into the darkness. It's something so simple. A simple window that looks into a simple stairwell, but it's suddenly so much more. This particular darkness covers the stairs to the last floor where undoubtedly my daughter will be. Where the confrontation I've been dreading for ten years would take place. This darkness visible only through a small box in a way mirrors what I see in my daughter. I know there's more beyond the door-the surface, but there's nothing left to be seen other than darkness.

.

' _Just like her mommy.'_

' _SHUT UP! THIS ISN'T MY FAULT!"_

' _Keep telling yourself that Lauren-Keep putting the blame on anyone other than yourself-it's easier that way.'_

.

I can't lie now, it's too late for that.

It's time. This is the end, and it's not just about Dani anymore. If I'm being honest, maybe it's never just been about her. In so many ways it's just as much about myself. I know the casualties count more than anyone. I know it's my girlfriend she has somewhere in here without a doubt tortured and probably dead. Just going through this past floor we found evidence of more victims. I know beyond a doubt Dani will kill Bo the first chance she gets.

I know this all-but in this moment it's all very real and suddenly I don't how I what my choice will be.

"Are you alright?"

The sound of her voice draws me back to reality. A subtle wave of panic washing over me wondering how long I had been standing here. Wondering if I'm still as readable to my wife as I used to be. Wondering what Bo would do if she knew what I had just been thinking. Letting my natural self-preservation instincts kick in I cleared my throat and nod. Tilting my head side to side trying to crack my neck before sliding off my dress jacket and tossing it to the side.

"What?"

"Nothing, just never seen someone throw away five hundred dollars so easily."

"Then obviously you've never taken a look at your hotel receipts."

.

' _Yes that's it Lauren-play that card-she'll never suspect.'_

' _There's nothing to suspect-I'm fine-I'm not hesitating.'_

' _Liar-you don't even know what you're going to do anymore.'_

' _You're wrong.'_

.

"It obstructs movement, delays my reflex time."

"If you were worried about practicality you should have left those at home." Cautiously I follow her line of sight to my shoes. Looking back up she's smirking-she knows something is off. "Just saying." She reaches over, pulling the door open and waits for me to take the lead.

It's only another twenty or so stairs, but it feels like a thousand. Upon reaching the door Bo doesn't give me a chance to hesitate as she pulls the door open and walked through. It is so much of the same yet so different.

It's time.

For starters the smell grew to near unbearable volumes while a hundred feet from where we stand is a bright light shining out into the hall from a doorway or an opening in the wall. From here it's near impossible to see, let alone know if anyone else is here. The light along with the moonlight is just enough to keep most of the hall dimly light allowing us to see the blood soaked floor. Enough that it was approximately a half inch thick but old enough that it was dried enough just to be sticky.

Abruptly Bo's arm flies out, keeping me from passing her. She takes a step back forcing me the do the same. Watching her intently, trying to read her mind I see a drop of blood fall onto her cheek, forcing me to look up. Above us, running the length of the hall hangs stripped bodies in true Puppeteer fashion.

' _What have you become Dani?'_

My eyes running along the wall finding another note to us-to Bo.

 _._

 _'Dani Alreyna gave her mother forty whacks_

 _When she had saw what she had done_

 _She gave her another forty-one'_

 _._

"Think that's for me?" She whispers through a force smirk, her hand still gripping my forearm.

" _ **Today is the day you die Bo."**_ It's a growling whisper that echoes through the air. Despite the halfhearted attempt at looking around, we both know we won't be able to tell where it had come from. It was all around us, surrounding us like surround sound rather than from a single speaker.

"Maybe we should go." I whisper, grabbing her wrist as she starts to move.

" _ **I would listen to her."**_

"I'm not afraid of her. I'm not afraid of you Dani! All these notes and theatrics just tell me you're afraid! That's all they're doing!"

 _._

' _Are you ready to lose her like you've lost Skylar-was that your choice-lose them both so you don't have to pick?'_

' _Maybe you did pick-maybe you picked Dani after all.'_

' _SHUT UP! BREATHE LAUREN! FOCUS! FOCUS! THIS ISN'T YOU.'_

.

"Bo." I whisper again, but it seems as though she catches the hesitance and sees the stalling tactic for what it is. A mixture of frustration and an inquisitive undertone creeping over her features as she stares me down. "Don't push her." My answer seemingly enough for her as she begins leading us down the hall, but she makes sure to keep a tight hold of my hand.

.

' _Dani's had help-and lots of it-was it you Lauren?'_

' _Are you having the blackouts again?'_

' _Was it you?'_

.

The short walk was one that took an eternity yet was over all too quickly. The wall leading up to the doorway was deteriorating, various boards missing enough to see into the area. Enough to see there were bodies, but never enough to make out anything else. Leaning against the door frame she takes another breath and let's go of my hand.

She stops short causing me to run right into her.

The space itself is big and in a sense taken care of which proves beyond a doubt this is where Dani has been spending her time. Forty or so feet back is another doorway to a smaller room which holds something that will without a doubt be stomach turning, but from our angle I can't quite make out what is inside other than dirty boxes of some sort. It is another obvious observation that while there is a stack of a dozen or so bodies in the corner to our left, most importantly Dani isn't here. But even with all of that, that isn't what made her stop dead in her tracks.

There in the middle of the room hanging only five feet above the floor stripped like all the others is Skylar. She isn't moving, but her body swings from side to side slowing with each swing as if someone had pushed her and was waiting to see how long it took for gravity to pull her down or at least to a halt. Four hooks in each leg and arm, two for the tops and two for the bottoms. One along each shoulder blade while one at the small of her back. Her body is bleached red and even from where we stand we can see various patches of skin missing.

"Sky." My own whisper falling to deaf ears.

.

' _This is all for you Lauren-are you pleased with yourself?'_

' _Look what she went through for you-because of you-and where have you been these past few nights?'_

' _Was it worth it-do you regret it?'_

.

Bo runs to her side, panic coming off of her in waves as I walk up opposite her. She reaches out with trembling hands several times, only to pull them back each time. Hesitantly reaching out I grab the hook at the small of her back-a blood curling scream echoing through the rooms—-down the halls causing me to jump, tears threatening to fill my eyes. Skylar's body beginning to spasm.

Jesus, she's still alive.

"Oh God! How—How do we—what do we-." Bo's voice breaking, once again reaching out to touch her. "How do we get them out? I—I-I don't have a knife." She looks around the floor searching for something.

"Hold her." One hand moving to Skylar's forearm, the other to her thigh. "They're only through the top layer of skin, not any muscle or bone."

"Wh—you want us to pull her down?" Her eyes widened, but she does what I do regardless. "Lauren."

"She keeps this up and the damage will beyond irreversible, if it isn't already. We try taking out one at a time the pain alone could kill her and there is no guarantee the others won't rip. This is the only humane thing to do. She'll pass out from the pain in seconds." Hesitantly she looks from me to Skylar and then back to me. "Now dammit!"

"It'll be over in a second." I whisper, nodding to Bo. In union we pull down and in seconds the screams come to a silence.

I don't move once on my knees, Skylar's body lying on top of my legs. But Bo moves away, the sound of something catching her attention. Both of us looking toward the doorway where Dani stands, smiling at us, but her attention is on Bo now.

"Stay here," Bo orders as she lunged herself toward the doorway chasing after Dani who was already dashing down the hall.

.

' _Look what you've caused-She isn't surviving this-and soon Bo won't be either.'_

' _Is this what you wanted?'_

' _Shut up dammit-this isn't me-this isn't what I wanted-this isn't what I wanted-it wasn't me-It's not me.'_

.

Forcing my mind to silence, remaining statuesque as my palms press to the floor. My eyes moving over her body. Counting every gash, cut, missing piece of flesh and tear. I can easily tell several cuts came from scalpel, several from a blade, while some flesh was cut away and others appeared to be torn off. The smell, feel and sight were worse than I have seen in a long while, yet it's just like slipping into an old pair of scrubs.

Part of me thought after all this time I would be shocked or taken it harder, but instead it is just like I had been seeing things of this nature every day. Finally moving I reach into my pocked pulling my blackberry free. They must have tracked the car by now.

"No service?" I turn back toward the door, or rather toward the soft voice finding my daughter leaning against the doorframe with a crooked smile. True Bo fashion. "I've gotten really rather talented with illusions, I thought you'd be proud."

"Bo?"

"It could be hours before she realizes she's chasing a ghost. Knowing her intellectual capacity, maybe even longer."

"Then I suppose we will finally have some quality time." My eyes hold hers as I drop my phone, gently pushing Skylar off of me.

"Oh mother, you have NO idea."


	9. Mama----DAY 6

**Chapter Eight: Mama (DAY SIX)**

.

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

' _Oedipus complex, a mental disorder in which a child, most often male has a sexual desire and attachment toward their mother with strong feelings of competition toward their second parent._

 _Obsession, a state of being completely taken over by a thought and/or desire. The person has little to no say in their behaviors that surround their actions in obtaining or keeping said object._

 _Maternal instinct, to protect one's offspring against any and all threats. To place said offspring above all else, even oneself. To love said offspring through any and all shortcomings, difficulties and/or dysfunctions._

 _Slave, doctor, surgeon, physiologist, profiler, activist, Queen of Fae, wife, and mother. Over my life I've worn the title of each at one time or another, often several at once. All of which have given me a very different and very unique prospective on the three terms. I know the world's definition and I know my own. Perhaps it is the overwhelming amount of experience I've gained through my long life or maybe it's something-else, but I've always known what Dani's been after. I knew where her games were leading us to-what motivated her actions that were always either perfectly random or perfectly calculated. To me it's been obvious for a long time-I just so happened to refuse to accept it._

 _I always found it funny in a sick, ironic kind of way how a person could see something, know something without a doubt, believe it with every fiber of their being-yet they could still refuse to accept it. Denial is such a beautiful thing, it can be addicting. It has been to me. It was so easy to deny the obvious, it always is._

 _The human condition is a curious thing though the irony there is I am no longer human yet the mechanics continue to work the same. I continue to have contradicting emotions, continue to lie to myself and deny the obvious. I continue to dance between the thin line of being a bad person who does good things and a good person who does bad things. I continue to have self-preservation and maternal instincts. Human or Fae is surprisingly the same and I can honestly say I know, I have not only been both, but lived as both. Whether living as a human slave or Fae Queen, the mechanics under everything else that changes remain the same._

 _I've watched Skylar and Bo and Kenzi and Ty waiting. I've watched Sean and Mila and Niko waiting. I've watched them all just waiting and wondering how long it would take for them to figure it out. Figure Dani out-figure myself out. All of the signs have always been there, but they've never bothered to connect the dots._

 _Even if they had figured it out, would they have said anything?_

 _I doubt they did though, Dani has always been such an enigma. Once you figure out one side of her, she's already changed. She unfortunately inherited it from me. I was never a conceited person, even to this day I'm not. But I know without a doubt that no one has ever completely figured me out, never completely solved me and in that respect my daughter is my mirror image._

 _I look at her and I see more then my daughter, I see myself. I look at her and wonder if this is my fate, wonder if this is truly who I am. I look at her and see more than a soulless killer even though I know there is nothing more there. I look at this young girl, my daughter and can see more, see a grown woman who isn't my daughter. I see a counterpart to me, or rather a continuation. I look at her and I know the darkness I've spent years hiding, denying its continued existence—-I know it's still alive when I look at her. I look at her and see someone who knows parts of me that no one else does._

 _I look at her and see her for what she really is-a fallen angel. Something made with pure, untainted love born beautiful yet has fallen from grace. I look at her and see the pure evil, soulless monster she is -a perfect continuation of myself.'_

 _._

Calmly I take two steps backward and five to my left putting a somewhat decent distance between myself and Skylar. My eyes running over every inch of Dani yet still refusing to meet her penetrating gaze. She really has become the spitting image of Bo, right down to the leather pants and size to small vest worn as a shirt. Correction, she looks like the woman I met all those years ago. The similarity manages to even extend to her mannerisms. The way she leans against the doorframe with that desire filled gaze screams Bo. My attention lingering on her lips as they curl into a smirk that's surprisingly her own. She raises her hand halfway and had a heavy beat not filled my ears that very exact second I would have thought it was a weapon.

To some degree, I wish it was.

.

 _ **((((-You want to estimate-The distance that it takes-**_ _ **To find a lover lover))))**_

.

Tossing the remote aside her hips seductively begin swaying back and forth to the beat. Swaying over to me. And I don't move-I can't. So I just watch her. Coming to within inches her hips continue to sway, but there is this moment of hesitation-it's only momentary.

Taking my silence as an invitation her fingertips fall onto my collarbone before allowing them to slip down the middle of my chest, over my stomach-moving across to my hips. In union her hands run over my hips to the very small of my back. Her fingers ever so slightly grazing the starting curve of my ass and that slight hesitation seems to return.

.

 _ **((((-You want to rectify-This mad look in my eyes-Then find your other lover-))))**_

.

She isn't sure.

Her hands running back up my body to their staring place. Smirk growing, she takes the material of my shirt between her thumbs and index fingers-very Bo-like. Subtly licking her lips she gives a gentle tug until the shirt is completely untucked.

.

 _ **((((-Come on let's rectify-This mad look in my eye-Come on yes let's discover-))))**_

.

Bending her knees, she sways down until her eyes are even with my hips. Her hands making quick work of the bottom four buttons, and since I never button the top two that only left her with two more to undo. Swaying back up for face me, a flick of her fingers and the remaining two are undone. Continuing with the beat of the song her arms drape themselves over my shoulders, hands moving into my hair.

She's waiting for something, I can see it in her eyes.

Pressing herself against me, her hands slide back down to my shoulders slipping underneath the recently undone material. She pushes it gently off of my shoulders, down along my arms until finally letting it drop to the floor. Even though I'm wearing an undershirt, if it could be called that, it's cut low enough to earn that glimmer of hesitation once again.

"I found out how to be perfect for you my dear." She sings softly along with the music, her eyes finally coming to meet my own.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I whisper as she leans back into me. "There is a line you're approaching Dani, one that you can never come back from."

I catch a glimpse of the smirk over her lips as she rhythmically turns her body against mine. Her fingers slipping between mine, guiding my hands up to her waist. A soft hum mimicking the words of the song, though now she adds a soft moan every couple of beats. After several seconds, gaining all the possible pleasure she can from this she guides us backward to the single wooden chair angled near the corner of the fourth window.

She guides me into the chair, pulling her hands free as she turns to face me. Keeping my gaze she reaches over me, pulling a roll of duct tape from the windowsill. Flashing me a smile she drapes one leg over my lap and then the other before gently lowering herself. Her eyes narrow, studying me, but I give her nothing with the exception of tilting my head back slightly not to get hit. Already knowing how this was going to go, I position my hands behind my back, comfortably holding them together. Moaning softly she leans against me, face buried into the curve of my neck as she wraps the tape around my wrists.

"I never figured you to be so-submissive." She leans back, letting the roll drop to the floor with a heavy thud. "Nothing to say?"

"I've never been one for dirty talk."

"Please, don't insult me. I'm not that inexperienced." She taps my knees. "Dirty talk is vulgar and describes what you want to do to someone. Talking about things of a suggestive manner without being explicit is merely flirtatious. Just a, form of foreplay." She tilts her head, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly-there's Bo again. "So come on, tell me."

"I had assumed you were planning on finding out yourself."

Her lips part through a smirk, whatever comment she had ready on the tip of her tongue-until my comment. Her tongue darts out wetting her lips, eyebrow rising as her eyes dance over my face, down my collarbone. She's still now, statuesque. She's hesitating, she's still not sure. She even looks like Bo when she hesitates. Images of Bo on her couch, so unsure of herself-of us.

"Or is this your way of telling me you plan to add stripper to your list of-talents."

"I still have my clothes on." She leans back just a little further so she isn't right on top of me.

"That seems like a personal problem." Head tilting to the left, keeping her gaze. "You will have to take care of it yourself though," Lazily I raises my arms the best I can. "My hands seem to be tied."

"It's such a shame," She cups my cheeks, leaning in until her forehead rests against mine. "You don't mean it." Leaning in just a bit more, her lips hovering over mine as her eyes close. "I really wish you did."

"Scared."

.

 _ **DANI'S POV**_

.

Did she just say that she thinks I'm scared?

Of what?

I feel every muscle within my body contract, eyes widening. Eyes moving over her face before coming right back to meet her gaze. Her-assumption is a dare. It's a challenge. A challenge from one alpha to another.

Oh, what it's like to have someone actually play back.

I'll admit, I'm a tad surprised. I never expected her to take it this far-to be willing to go further.

I knew without a doubt my predictable mother would follow me into this little game of cat and mouse. A deadly game which has left a hefty body total and a beautiful amount of collateral damage. I knew she would take the challenge and run with it until the very end. Until she won or lost-not matter what the cost. I know I could take this game to hell and back ten times over and my mother would never falter to play. But for the first time, here and now, staring into her eyes as she sits relaxed beneath me-I'm beginning to realize she may be willing to go further than I ever imagined.

.

 _'Could her desire to remain alpha be that great?_

 _Could her desire to win be that great?_

 _Could she be that beautifully twisted and dark without anyone knowing?_

 _Oh, this is-exhilarating.'_

.

"You think I'm scared?"

"Aren't you?" She challenges further, forcing herself to stiffen up pushing me down her lap. "Either, you don't actually want me Dani and I have just called your bluff, which let's face it," Her eyes run down my body and then back up. "Is a lie." This time she tightens her legs, arching them so I end up leaning forward, hands on her shoulders. "Or you are scared."

"I think you're the one who is scared." My grip tightens, leaning in further. "I think it's you who is bluffing."

"Then," Her tone is hard now, different. She leans up the best she can and shamefully on reflex my head tilts back. "Call my bluff Dani."

.

 _ **BO'S POV**_

.

"I'm praying this is a stall tactic otherwise our marriage has issues far bigger than trust." My eyes move over them, this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's not so much that Lauren isn't fighting, but that she seems so-relaxed. "Care to remove yourself from my wife?"

"Let me think about it." She smirks like she's won something. Sliding off of Lauren's legs as she runs her hands down her body. Once on her feet she takes three, no make that four steps back putting a decent distance between them. How considerate. "You okay Bo, you look a little pale."

"I knew duct tape was strong but strong enough to hold an ascended, hybrid, Queen of the Fae?" My eyes on Lauren though she refuses to look at me. "They should really put that shit on the package."

"Mother doesn't want to get free, she went into this willingly."

"Oh, I doubt that for sooo many reasons." Forcing my eyes from my wife to my daughter. Hard to think of them both that way at this very second. "The most valid reason given what I walked in on would be that Lauren really, really hates being tied up. She loves to use her hands. Take it from me champ, I know." Smirk only growing as I watch that smug smirk of hers vanish. "I gotta say, when we came in here I was expecting to fight my child not my wife's wannabe lover."

"Wife? HA! What a joke it is to hear you calling her that."

"Well as much as your sick little mind would like to rewrite history that is what she is. MY wife."

"Was she your wife when you were getting gangbanged by garbage for the past ten years? Is that your definition of wife? Someone to leave at home alone broken while you let vile whores do with you as they please? Is that really your definition of love?"

"Gangbanged by garbage?" I really can't help but to laugh, and oh does it piss her off. "Sorry, sorry." Waving my hands, giving my head a shake. "This is serious."

"Pathetic."

"You want to talk about pathetic Dani, let's talk about your definition of love. Butchering innocent people and calling it art while stalking from afar? Writing crappy albeit creepy pomes? Killing off the competition because let's face it, you're not good enough to win any other way."

"She wants me!"

"Even if we took away the little fact that you're her daughter, you're still a child. An inexperienced child prone to temper tantrums. Look at her track record sweetheart, grown and experienced succubi. Skylar-me. You just don't measure up- **again**."

"Not all succubi. Not all women." She growls through a clenched jaw, teeth grinding so hard I can hear them from here. My eyes drift to Lauren, what exactly does she mean not all women? Swallowing back the new wave of anger and betrayal I remember there is another matter at hand. "Shows how much attention you pay! You still don't see her! You never have!"

"And she **never** saw you."

That does the trick-just as expected.

I'm not sure if it's just one insult too many or one insult too far. Either way I can't say I really care anymore. I'm soaking wet and freezing from my little jog outside. I'm sore, tense, tried and starving and most currently my stomach is from what I just witnessed.

There are so many questions to be asked, to be processed, but I can't. Everything has to take a backseat to what is about to happen. Only problem is I'm not like Lauren. I'm not logical. I can't simply compartmentalize everything and deal with them as I pleased.

The way my body remains tense and heavy I know the day's events will affect how I fight. The way my stomach turns from hunger only making the disgusting smell of this shithole worse. My concern and more accurately fear, of Lauren is continuously struggling to take front and center in my already cluttered mind. And the fact that I was intending to fight my daughter but instead got my wife's jealous 'lover' threw me through another loop completely.

But none of that matters now, not even whatever it is that had set Dani off. All that matters now is that there is no going back.

.

 _ **DANI'S POV**_

.

' _And she never saw you.'_

Her words echo like a dozen church bells tolling in a tiny drum. Head spinning as the music drowns out. Oh, how stupid she is. I really, really wasn't planning on killing her tonight. This wasn't about her. She could have been running around for hours-safe. She could have made it through even this despite her rude interruption.

But now, now there's no going back.

Now she's kicked the hornets' nest a little too hard this time.

With five little words she's signed her death certificate. With five little words she's decided our fate. With five little words she's forced our game to come to an abrupt ending.

With her cruel, fictitious little words she's made it so it's only her and I now.

Let the games begin.

Taking the moment of surprise I lunge. Her hands hit my chest as she steps aside. And I go rolling across the floor. Well, that was-unexpected. Think she fractured a bone. It kind of tingles.

"Hope you got more than that if you plan on taking me on." She turns to face me, smirking as I start to push myself up. "Come on, show me what a big, bad killer you've become." Jumping up, smirk matching hers as I feel the fracture already healing. "Just tell me one little thing Danielle. Just one and I'll give you what you want. I'll give you the chance to kill me fair and square. We'll go blow for blow. We'll fight till one-maybe both of us is dead."

"Oh stop it, you're making me all tingly."

"I'll fight you without mercy, without restraint-I'll forget you're even my daughter."

"Haven't you already."

"Just one thing I have to know."

"Get on with it then." I wave her along.

"When?"

"When?" Chuckle escaping myself as my eyes run over stance. "Not why, but when?" Weight shifting from side to side on the balls of my feet.

"I already know why."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah Dani, I already know why. I know why you kill people. I know why you do it in the way you do. I know why you write your little letters and play your little games."

"Suddenly very informed."

"I even know why you want your mother."

"Just for the record Bo, that doesn't bother me." Oh no, I think I've disgusted her. Look at her little nose wrinkle, I think her age is beginning to show. "I know she's my mother."

"Yeah well, sick is sick."

"So, you want to know when." Perusing my lips, pretending I don't quite understand the question. "When-when-when? Well, I don't actually know."

"Liar."

"Excuse me?"

"What, you can torture and mutilate innocent women and children? People who can't defend themselves, but this-a simple question scares you? Yeah, real badass you are."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it does."

"To who?"

"To me." She looks down for a second, thinking. "And to you."

"To me?" I can't help laughing. But she does have a look, one of those rare ' _lightbulb moments'_.

"Yes, to you. See, as much as you hate me. As much as you want to chain me up and spend hours playing artist, you need to win first. And this game, right here, with your mommy watching-you must impress her right? Show her you are the best." She snorts. "Well, you need me to play for that. Can't claim victory if I don't actually fight now can you?"

"Hm."

"Not this time. Can't pretend this a real kill. You're gonna have to actually work for this one."

"What do you know, despite the overwhelmingly popular belief, you do have a brain."

"I surprise even myself." She waits. Hate that this bitch is right, oh well. "Your move Dani."

"Long version or short?" Smirking, I take a step toward her. "I was sixteen."

"Gonna need more than that."

"Long version then huh, perv." And another teeny-tiny step. "The night of the Ancient Souls festival. You threw one of your temper tantrums, some exhibit reminded you too much of daddy."

"Wouldn't judge when it comes to parental issues." She takes a step to the right.

"You somehow tricked mother into makeup fucking as per the vicious cycle you forced the two of you into. And you were just too caught up to realize you didn't shut the door, once again forgetting you had children. I don't blame you, the only time you ever got her to touch you. I was up studying, busy trying to make sure to compete with Sean. I heard and I reached for my earphones, just a reaction, but something happened. Something inside of me awoke."

"Seriously? Are you really that stupid to believe that your inner succubus awakening was something-I mean it was weird moment, but still."

"I thought it was! Because let's face it, we are vile creatures and the more we fight it the worse we are. But then Koari took me, oh did she taken me, it was fine, great even but all I could think about that night. The sounds. How I felt. One word; exhilarating."

.

 _ **BO'S POV**_

.

' _What's done is done, there is no changing the past.'_

Maybe she really had been just a troubled girl who didn't get enough love and had the succubus within awake-at the most inopportune time. Maybe with all of that she just didn't feel safe to come to us, and Koari took advantage. Maybe there really was a chance once-a long time ago. Maybe it was only darkness in her and not evil.

Maybe thoughts like that are the remaining traces of acknowledging she is my daughter. Maybe she really just is pure evil and there is nothing that could have ever changed that. Maybe no matter any of the choice we made-we would have ended up here.

There are a million maybes-but only one thing is for sure.

She isn't my daughter.

This woman in front of me may look like me. May share memories with me. May even share my blood and DNA. But she's nothing more than another threat. Another obstacle. Just like Sasha or Akuma. A threat that has taken an interest in my wife. A threat that has taken people I love. A threat who has taken members of team good-guys-for God's sake look at Skylar.

"Thank you."

She shows a surprising speed, the same kind Lauren had showed in her office the other day. There's not time to react or even brace. The distance is closed, my only indication anything has even happen is the staggering pain from two left hooks to the jaw. Two right hooks to the cheekbone. A knee to the ribs knocking me off balance.

Stumbling backwards earning just enough distance to block the next three wild punches. The forth is enough to crack my forearm. The pop seems like catnip to her as she continues mercilessly. Kicking out, the heel of her boot digging into my knee sending me right down to the floor.

' _Come on Bo, you're better than this.'_

Pushing off with the balls of my feet, diving up. A back hand across the face sending me right back down. Smugness written all over her face as she stares down at me-pitying me. For all her bolster, she doesn't know me at all. She's a brawler because she's bat-shit and because it heals quickly. I was a brawler when healing didn't happen without a feed. I know pain. Pain is the easiest part of the fight honestly. Repeating the same attack with the same result twice more.

As overconfident as always she smiles back at Lauren. It's only for a split second but it's all I need. Instead of diving this time I hop up onto my feet, balled fist slamming right underneath her ribs. She spits blood all over my face and for a moment I feel hesitant. Luckily my body doesn't share the feeling. Free hand delivering a left hook so hard I think I broke a finger or two. Taking full advantage of the momentary stun, a spinning roundhouse kick to her chest sending her down with a heavy thud.

Reaching down, grabbing her by the shoulder pulling her up just enough to get a clear view of her face. Keeping my promise-no mercy. Already bloodied hand coming down across her face seven-eight-ten-twelve times before she's nothing other than dead weight.

"That's all you got?" I let her drop. "Big, bad, Boogey-Monster can't even last ten minutes?" Cold laugh echoing through the room. Bringing the bottom of my shoe into her ribs one-three-five times. Had I not heard a snap, I would have continued. "Get up! Fight me! You want my wife?! You want my life and everything that goes with it?! Then get up! Take it!"

Hiking my leg to deliver another kick she leaps up like a freight train. Her shoulder slamming into my stomach as we go flying through the air, stopping only when we hit the wall. Already decaying boards snapping like twigs under our weight. This time it's me who can't keep the blood from spitting out of my mouth.

Right knee up into her stomach twice before she jumps up. Jumping up myself, grabbing her bloodied face, grip slipping but it's enough to hold her at bay. Laughing at me she leans into the hold, reaching up and grabbing my own face. Unintentional groan of pain escaping as her fingernails dig into my skin, thumb pressing so hard against my cheekbone it's about to snap.

"Where's your fight?" She snarls, tightening her grip. "All those gangbangs didn't just make you loose," Her knee coming up into sensitive area hard enough my knees weaken. "They made you weak."

Screaming out in pain-in anger, reaching up and grabbing a fistful of hair followed with a rough pull. The new scream not from myself, but her. Dropping the small chunk of hair, going for another, she grabs hold of my neck. Her arm extends, undoubtedly with the intent to throw me. Too bad I already see her little game. Hands dropping to her waist, spinning us around and into the wall all in one swift motion.

Our weight far too much for the reminder of the wall, the two of us crashing right through. A scream of union escaping us both. A piece of wood ripping straight through not only my thigh but hers too. Dani's scream turning to a growl, hand slamming the ground next to my head holding herself up. Free hand coming down against my face like a sledgehammer.

' _Pain is only temporary.'_

After nine-or was it ten, I lost count. Actually I think I just lost consciousness for a few moments. One minute I'm being beaten and the next through blurred vision I'm watching her in the distance pulling the once shared piece of wood from her leg.

Coughing up another mouthful of blood, laying still as I let my vision clear. Attention drifting around the room, unable to focus. That is until I see the two things I had thought were boxes. Eyes narrowing, unwanted tears of pain slipping free.

They're coffins-eerily familiar coffins.

.

 _ **DANI'S POV**_

.

"That was-unpleasant." The piece of wood falls to the floor, should have taken it and shoved it through her heart. Look at this mess she's made! "I'm fine," I say softly, turning to mother who still hasn't moved. Interesting. "No need to worry."

"You've won."

"Have I?"

"You know you have, no let us leave."

"And go where?"

"Anywhere."

"Anywhere?" My eyebrow raises, limping back over to her. She looks up at me with this look, and I don't quite recognize it. Pride? Love? Affection?

"Yes, anywhere."

"You wouldn't just be trying to save her would you, I mean after all-she is your wife."

She's silent. Staring up at me. Searching for something. What is she searching for?

"If it was allowed we would have been divorced years ago."

What game is she playing?

"And Skylar? You'd just leave her here like this?" I glance back at my most recent finished piece.

"If I don't place Bo above you, do you think I'd place a pass time?"

She seems-genuine.

No. No. She's lying. This is a game.

But what if it isn't?

"Dani, you're hurt. Let me take care of you." Her gaze meets mine, drawing me in. "Come here, untie me and we can go. We can go anywhere you want, just you and me. How it always should have been." I find myself dropping to my knees before her, keeping her gaze the entire time. Its love, this look in her eyes. Finally. I knew she did. "We can be together. Forever. Just you and me."

"Bu-but I need to finish this."

"You have. Skylar will be dead in minutes if she isn't already. Bo won't make it, not much longer anyway. You've showed your brother who is better, who has always been better. You've showed the world." Her sweet words luring me in. Head dipping, bowing before her. "You have me."

"I-I do."

"You've already won."

"How sweet." Bo's voice pulls at my attention, but I can't free myself from my mother's embrace. "Is Lauren playing to role of mommy or lover this time?"

"Looks like," Sighing my words, holding my mother's gaze once more as I stand. Pulling a blade from my ankle holster. One useful thing Bo did teach us. "I'm going to have to finish this after all."

"So touching."

"Why won't you just fucking die already?!"

"Now, now. Keep that kinda language up and I'm gonna have to get the soap."

"Think it's a little late for parenting Bo, even my idiot brother agrees on that one."

"Better late than never, after all, seems like I'm the only one left to do any."

"Jealous?"

"Of you?" She snorts, spitting out blood. "Sweetie, it's taken you ten years of torment and bondage to even get her shirt off. Ooo, you see some shoulders." Using the back of her hand, she wipes blood form her mouth laughing at me. "It wasn't even a month before I had her in my bed."

"Shut up!"

"But you-have you tasted her yet? Fucked her? Heard her moan your name? Hell, even got a little kiss yet?" She smirks, looking down at my art who is moving ever so slightly. "Come to think of it, you're the only-living person in here who doesn't know what that feels like."

"I'm going to rip your heart out!"

.

 **BO'S POV**

.

"Then do it!"

She lunges through the air, my hands grabbing her sides ready to throw her. She's ready. The blade slammed down into my shoulder, hilt hitting my bone. Sense of aim thrown as she winds up shattering a window. Hands on the frame keeping gravity from doing its job. Ignoring the pain, I find myself in front of her. Her knees digging into my stomach as I reach out, hands wrapping around her throat.

' _Finish it Bo! Now!_ '

I hesitate. It's just for a second. I can't even explain why. I was so ready. Maybe I just needed a moment before killing my own child. Maybe I wanted to test a theory. Maybe I wanted to see if Lauren would stop me. The list of maybes could go on forever.

Quickly paying the price for my hesitation, Dani gets her hand on the handle. Twisting the blade, her other hand grabs hold of my arm pulling us forward and on reaction I lean my weight back. Both of us tumbling back into the room. Smiling she pulls back her hand ready to end this-without hesitation.

Without thought, in one motion I have my hand on her wrist, sliding to the side as I guide the blade up into her stomach.

She drops to her knees, blade still in my hand. Her eyes meeting mine with shock. Her bloodied features softening to a point I don't recognize anymore. Blade raising, calculating just how much force it'll take to finish this. A mixture of disgust and pain ripping through my body.

My eyes staring into hers and suddenly she's not a killer. She's four-on Kenz's lap at the pool. She's six-dressed as a blue power ranger. She's seven-sick in bed. She's three-sitting on Hale's hospital bed drawing him pictures. She's eight-singing in the bathtub. She's nine-wrestling with her brother. She's seven months-saying mama. She's five minutes old-in my arms.

She's my daughter again.

"W—why?" My voice breaks, stray tears falling down my cheeks. "Why?" Looking away, eyes lingering on the coffins.

"Go ahead Bo. Go look-you know you want to. You need to." Her muffled voice, I can hear it. I can hear it, but I don't actually hear it. Swallowing back the lump in my throat I stare them down. This little voice in the back of my mind telling me I already know. Eyes shifting back to Dani who can barely keep herself up now.

Curiosity getting the better of me, or maybe its overconfidence. Small, pained steps away from her back to this little 'room'. Narrow eyes running over the lids. There's just something so familiar about them. The way the wood is cut. The design. The crests carved into the top.

"It doesn't even matter anymore. Kill me. Ship me off. None of it matters. I already won."

"Who is in these?" I whisper, voice breaking. "Who is in these?!" My eyes move back to her. Heart breaking. I need her to say it. I need that last little reason. That reason to push me over the edge. She isn't my daughter anymore. She's isn't even a woman. She's a monster.

"I'm forever a part of you now. Both of you. There's no escaping me anymore. You can't pretend I don't exist. Not anymore. So kill me Bo. Kill your daughter. Do it! You know you want to. Feel that release. The joy that rushes through you as the watch the life drain from my eyes."

"It's them isn't it?!" Shaky hand resting on the coffin closest. I know, open the lid and I know for sure. The inner stitching would tell me. Far tradition for the upper class. But I can't. I can't. I can't. "Is it them?!"

"Every time you look into the mirror, you'll see me. Every time you enjoy a kill, you'll feel me right there with you. There's no escaping me. The things I've done, those images are forever in your mind. The things you've heard! The things you've seen! The things I've made you do. What I've made you become! You'll never be free of me!"

"O-oh." It's a whimper. It's all that comes out as I struggle to hold open the lid. Eyes moving over Dyson's name woven into the top lining. "Oh."

"The family is almost all together." She laughs. "Aunt Kenz was supposed to be here for the reveal of that, but you as always ruin everything."

' _It's all over.'_

An ocean of emotion washing over me, limping backward as the casket slams shut. Congratulations Dani, you are nothing to me anymore. Limping toward her, eyes falling on Skylar-she might still make it, but I have to finish this quickly. Attention shifting to Lauren who sits there. She sits there, eyes on Dani like she's enthralled. Reaching out, grabbing her by the shoulder as I raise the blade. I'm not a coward. The times I've stabbed someone in the back are rare and not by choice. And this is Dani, she won't be one of the exceptions.

Spinning her around, the blade falling from my hand. Eyes widening as I feel fresh blood coat my lips. Looking down, eyes narrowing in on the thick shard of glass ticking our just beneath my ribs. Swallowing back some of the blood, trying to figure out what just happened. And then it hits me. Chuckling to myself at the cleverness behind it. I was too angry-too caught up in my feelings that I didn't see it. The exact moment I was pulling her back to face me, she was pulling the shard out of herself. I went to stab her giving her the perfect moment of opportunity.

Dropping to my knees, Dani cups my cheek with this cold smile on her lips. That sense of vulnerability and fear that made me hesitate gone. Snort escaping me the best it can. I was played. She was never beaten to the point of defeat. She was never scared. She was never worried. She's been three steps the whole time.

' _Lauren's daughter to the core.'_

"How does it feel?" She whispers, forehead resting against mine. Her palm resting over the shard. "To lose?" She pushes it in the rest of the way as she stands with such ease it's like she hadn't been hurt at all. "To be played?" Her foot finding a home atop my wound, slamming me to the floor. "To find out you're not as good as you think?" Pressing down harder, her eyes meeting mine. "Does it hurt?"

' _Can this really be how it all ends-Can I really have failed?'_

"You need a reality check if you really think that second grade, karate class for beginners bullshit was gonna do anything to me-an Ascended Fae." Keeping her smirk, using the back of her hand to wipe the blood from her eyes. "You would have done better bringing my brother, at least it would have been a fight."

"Go to hell."

"Why would I go to hell when I can reign here?"

"You're delusional."

"Actually, I think you're the delusional one-Ma." Her hands go onto her hips, a whole new confidence to her demeanor. It's amazing how different she is now from the girl from just a few moments ago. She's so calm and collected. So sure of herself and everything she's doing. An aura of victory radiating off of her. "You still don't see it do you?"

"I see you're sick." There's a thousand other things I want to yell at her, but clutching my stomach I can't even manage to roll over.

"I'm a God. No, I am beyond a God! Beyond God and the Devil himself. Let God have this so called heaven and let the Devil have this so called hell. I will take this world. The proven world, the real world. Call me God for I decide when you die, call me Devil for I decide how you pay for you sins."

"You're insane." I can't help coughing out another mouthful of blood, managing to roll onto my back. I know she can see I'm scared. There's no point in trying to hide it now, and for the first time, it all feels real. I feel like all those poor souls she had taken, just another victim.

"Sanity like beauty is in the eye of beholder." She glances over her shoulder at Lauren, her hands now folded in her lap.

"Lauren."

"Don't you dare say her name! You don't get to say her name!" The outburst scaring me into submission. My head falling back onto the floor, chuckling softly to myself in awe of what's happened. How far these events have derailed.

"Danielle." Lauren calls her like a master calls its dog. Instantly she calms, turning away from me watching Lauren stand. "You need to run and you need to do it now."

"What?"

"They're coming, they're near. You need to go."

"Let them come!" Her arms raise from her sides, as if she was challenging Lauren. "They can't touch me! Let them try and I'll rip them limb from limb!"

"Dani."

"I won't let them keep us apart. We'll rip them apart together!"

"Don't you get it yet?" I laugh, bringing her attention back down to me. "Her love for you is nothing more than a mother has for her child."

"You don't know her! You never did and you don't know us!" That uncontrollable rage rushing right back, her fists clenching as she starts back toward me.

' _I was wrong, this is it.'_

"Danielle." Lauren calls her again, but this time it's not so effective. She comes up behind her, hand on Dani's arm finally causing her to turn around. Lauren's hands running up Dani's arms until they're at her neck. The hold is tight enough to be dominate, yet still soft enough to be considered loving. Leaning in, forehead resting against hers, eyes drifting closed together. The sight turning my stomach. "Listen to me baby," I could be wrong on account of the blood loss and tears, but I could swear Lauren's lips graze hers. "You need to go now." And again. "Please." Dani grabs her head, pressing her lips so hard against Lauren's it must hurt-them both. My head turning in disgust.

"Okay." It's a gentle whisper I almost miss. "Just as soon as I kill her."

Like a sucker I turn my head back needing to see Lauren say-do something. But there's nothing there. No anger. No disgust. No hurt. No pain. No concern. No love. No worry. There's just nothing there. Dani's smiling growing as she bends down, picking up the blade I had dropped.

I watch her nearing me one predatory step after the next until she's above me. The glare off of the blade catching my attention. Even if there was no other reason, the smirk on her face was enough to want to slap her. Tired of spitting out blood, I swallow this time. Head falling to the left, eyes back on the coffins. Dyson and Hale. What was the point? What game did she have for them? Does she really have no emotion left other than hate?

Letting my head fall back to the right, eyes meeting Dani's. I'm ready. Let's do this. I refuse to look away, if she's going to kill me then she's going to have to face me. She's going to have to look me in the eyes as she does it. Taking a painful breath as I watch her raise the blade.

Nothing.

I can't help jerking, eyes squeezing shut as blood splatters over my face. Eyes fluttering open, looking up in horror, in shock as Dani's features twist in a heartbreaking mixture of pure agony and betrayal. Lauren's face coming into focus from behind her, one hand wrapped around Dani's neck. Blood filled gargles filling the air as Lauren guides them back four steps. Lauren's lips pressed against her ear as tears fall from them both.

"I love you my baby. I love you so much." Her whimpering words nearly drowned out by Dani's moan of pain. "Shhhh. It'll only hurt for a moment." Lauren places a lingering kiss to Dani's cheek. "I love you. It's all okay. I love you."

Even after everything I can't help the tears that run down my cheeks as I watch helplessly. I watch as the life slowly drains from my daughter's eye. I watch the many emotions that come over her face until there's nothing but heartbreak and fear. I watch as my wife's own heartbreaks in this very same moment. My own heart breaking and I can't even say why anymore.

Lauren kisses up her cheek through the tears until her lips are on her ear again. I know she's whispering something, but I can't hear it. My eyes widening as the next surprise of this night happens. Dani's limp body flies through the air, crashing through a window.

"Are you okay?" Lauren's words sound so distorted. "Bo, are you okay?" Turning to face her, she reaches out to touch me and I jerk away the best I can.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. Lauren."

"Bo." She tries again.

"Do not fucking touch me Lauren."

"I couldn't stand to finish it myself, I let gravity finish the job. Can you really fault me for that?"

"It has nothing to do with that."

"You need help." She drops to her knees, trying to touch me as blood pour from my lips. Completely ignoring my words. She doesn't even seem like she's here.

"Don't touch me. You make me sick." The disgust behind my words being drowned out by my groan of pain. "Did you fuck her? Did you fuck our child? You touched her like-you let her-—touch you. Please God tell me you didn't."

"Let me help you." She growls, pulling my arm back forcibly to see the wound.

"Lauren."

"No, I didn't fuck our child." Her eyes meet mine. "Happy now?"

"Ha-happy?"

"Stop fighting me."

"I saw you Lauren!"

"You saw what?" Her tone hardens, an odd sense of calm. "Bo, you've lost a lot of blood. You've taken a beating worse than you have in years. Multiple blows to the head combined with severe emotional trauma. How can you be sure of **anything** you saw?"

"Seriously-" Words swallowed in a scream of pain, her fingers digging into the wound with such force the thought that she's trying to kill me crosses my mind. I try to move, but my body goes numb. And then it's all over. Slowly feeling coming back, the pain far from gone but subsiding. Eyes opening back up to find Lauren looking at the shard.

"You'll need several feedings or four-hardy feedings to repair the damage."

"I don't kill to feed."

"I don't know what you do anymore, do I? A couple of breaks, blood loss, you know the rest. Nothing too serious **now**. If the shard had stayed in much longer you would have started to heal around it the best you could, that would have caused damage."

"Lauren."

"I crossed a lot of lines when I slipped into that place. Crossed further than you know, further than you ever will know. I crossed further than I want to admit to even myself. And there were lines I had been prepared to cross even further, but that?"

"I saw-."

"You saw a disturbed girl having a manic episode. And you can believe me or not, but having sex with Danielle was not a line I was ever prepare to cross." She holds my stare, silent. I honestly don't know her anymore. "I need to check on Skylar."

"What are you hiding?" I grab her arm the best I can, stopping her from crawling away.

The question like so many of mine goes unanswered, my eardrum popping at the whirl of helicopter blades. Turning away from the windows on reflex as blinding lights come pouring through the windows.

.

" **You are safe now. Stay where you are. We are coming in."**

.

They repeat it over and over again, exactly six times before Lauren's personal S.W.A.T. team comes pouring in, complete with Denzel rushing to Lauren's aid. All else falling second priority for them as always. Not the pile of bodies in the corner or the coffins in the back of the room. Not their Secretary of Defense who lays bleeding to death just inches away. And not even me, the wife of their beloved Queen.

I have to laugh to myself through the pain, just laying here in defeat. All of these people swarming to get to her. Lauren hadn't even been hit once. She hadn't even really been insulted. But here she was, being flocked to while the rest of the world crumbled. There's a sense of irony to it all, at least I think there is.

Continuing to laugh to myself, sure I'm somewhat delirious I just stare up at the ceiling waiting for someone to remember I'm here.

Suddenly I'm beginning to remember why I ran away.

I really don't know how long I lay here for, slipping in and out of consciousness. Lauren being ushered away, without a second glance at me. Skylar is carried out-good, maybe there's still hope. I don't know what the point of no return is for a succubus-I probably should, but I don't.

At some point I feel them-someone lifting me up. Two paramedics dropping to their knees in front of me, and three guards who mumble something about how it would be an honor to die for the wife of the Queen.

Honestly-at this moment-fuck the Queen and her whole twisted kingdom.

It takes every shred left of control I have not to kill them-and just about everything they have to keep me somewhat alive. After a while I manage to get onto my feet, anger is a great motivator. As I make my way back through the halls, down the stairs I take a little from everyone I pass. They say nothing, either not fully realizing or they just don't. After all, I am the Queen's wife-when did that become what I am, someone's wife?

Weakly I limp from the entrance out into the world. Four helicopters continuing to circle the sea far enough out to be heard, but not enough to kill my ears. Ten to twelve standard issued SUVs scattered around with all its occupants running around like chickens with their heads cut off. There is still two ambulances to the left, lights flashing but sirens silent. Undoubtedly the one carrying Skylar had taken off long ago. One was probably for myself and the third I'm not exactly sure but it might be for the first of my feeds-don't think I took THAT much. To my far right, right next to a small attachment to the building catching my attention is the three lines of body bags.

"Not even half of them." Denzel says, walking up beside me.

"You have a total yet?"

"Fifteen over there, the vans already pulled away another fifteen. They're still pulling them out, and then there's the matter or the various mismatched body parts. They're saying we won't know for a few days. Highest death toll from a serial killer I've ever known." He looks back from the bodies to me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-."

"You didn't."

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you made it, Honorary Ambassador." He taps my arm, it's nice to think someone is happy I didn't die. Even if it is only a little bit.

"Can I see her or did they take her away already?"

"Right over there." He points out in front of us, about fifty feet or so where Lauren stands, staring out at the water.

"No, not her. I meant-Danielle. Is her body still here or have they taken it?"

"They didn't-they didn't inform you?" He looks at me scared and I feel my body tense. "Her body hasn't been found yet. We assume it's in the water, hence the chopters and boats." His attention drifting to the muffled voice from his walkie. "Don't worry, we'll find the body." He gives me this polite smile, hand on my shoulder as he maneuvers past me back into the building.

Of course.

"Clever." I say coming up behind her.

"She's dead Bo, let it go."

"Then where is she?"

"Out in the water somewhere, they'll find her."

"Right."

"My hand went through her back. Ripped through her skin, muscles and bone. I heard it and more importantly I felt it. I wrapped my hand around her heart and felt it slow with every beat, until there was none. And then I threw her out of the window on the highest floor, through a window while already having suffered devastating damage at your hand. She flew out into the water Bo." Pausing she finally looks at me. "She is dead."

"Can you be sure?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I just explained to you how Bo. There were no tricks, you watched as I did it. You watched as she died."

"As you said, I had lost a lot of blood."

"I threw her too hard and she landed in the water that is all. I'm sorry, but by morning they will have pulled her body. We can bury here and be done once and for all."

"Done, just as simple as that? Bury her and we move on like nothing?"

"I don't know, for all of my talents and abilities, I still can't see the future."

"I don't trust you."

"And I don't trust you, but you would be amazed at how little you actually need trust for."

I go to say something, but honestly, what's left to say at this point?


	10. Numb----DAY 9

_**AN:**_ So we just ended the first half of the story, starting the second, there are three and I want to take a second to thank everyone who has Read, Reviewed, Faved and Followed. I appreciate you all so much, and special thanks to those who review/message, your comments help make me a better writer.

 _ **IMPORTANT:**_ And to address some-concern. I won't give a long explanation, but I will say this which should rest any uneasiness. (1) I have always been a dark writer who likes to push boundaries especially the older I've gotten-dark, disturbing and angst is my forte, but I've never been 'sick' in my writing. And (2) to paraphrase what Lauren said, "a line in which you cannot come back from", I would NEVER in any story take Bo or Lo to a point in which redemption is unattainable (the title means something). Lastly, this chap is the shortest one of the story, it's transitional and it will feel odd, but it's meant to. Remember this is a POV story, so while events do happen, remember who is looking at them, the POV matters.

Thank you all again so so so so much.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nine: Numb (DAY NINE)**_

 _ **.**_

 **Part Two: Punishment For The Broken**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **BO'S POV**_

.

 _ **9:18 a.m**_

.

"I um," My words trail, looking at the crowd. Two hundred people staring up at me, all impatient, all hating me. Oh what a cold world it is when the Queen hates you. "I've known Niko for a long time, I guess I should say _knew_ now, have to get used to that. I um, when I saw him I knew immediately he had something special about him. Well, honestly I thought he was an ass when I first saw him. But, the more I got to know him, and boy, that was hard, I saw his heart. He really was an amazing boy when I met him, and recently when I returned I got to see that he had become a man. He lived as a good man and died as a great one. In service of his Queen, his people and his family. I really wish I got to see how he grew, how he became a great man, but I'll never be able to. I hope that as time passes I'll be able to hear all the wonderful stories people have to share about him."

I nod, walking away from the lectern. Head down as I sulk back to my front row seat, right beside Lauren, have to love appearances. I can feel Lauren's eyes on me, burning a hole through me, but my eyes stay on this enlarged picture facing us. This picture of Niko smiling with his arm around Skylar and twenty young men and women behind them, his first class of future guardians.

Believe me, I'm fully aware my speech was shit. Here this man was like a younger brother to me, like a son and I can't even manage to clear my mind long enough to give a proper speech. Abandon him for ten years when he needed me. Can't even do a proper speech.

Yeah, great person I am.

Lauren stands, elegantly walking up to the lectern as if she's floating on a cloud. The entire church bowing their heads-except for me. I'll be damned to bow to her now, they want me to bow, come and make me.

"Niko and myself have never been the closest, and I wish I could say I regret it, but I don't. Some might think that's a cruel thing to say, especially now, but it worked for us. We had a special relationship, we might not ever have spent a lot of time together, but we did share a special connection."

Special connection-just love hearing that.

"I knew that if I ever need someone or something he would be there for me, and not just because I was his Queen, but because that is the type of man he was. He dedicated his life to making himself the best possible man he could be and to making everyone around him that much better. He truly cared for everyone he helped, and there are few people I've met in my long life with a heart that could compare to his."

I wonder how much of this is true-how much is bullshit. Probably all of it-all she does is lie now.

"There are no words to describe the weight this loss holds for me, for my family, and for our people. I personally vow in Niko's name to keep alive his dream. To keep his program going for as long as I reign. His dream meant everything to him, and how we will honor him is to continue it. May his soul eternally rest in peace."

Wow, just pile on the bullshit.

"You have someone write that for ya'?" I whisper as she comes to sit back down next to me.

"Not now."

"Just a question."

"Can we manage to not fight for five minute while we honor Niko?"

"Sure, besides anything you'd say would be a lie anyway."

Seriously, how did I end up here?

* * *

.

 _ **10:48 a.m.**_

.

"Do you need to be such an ass?"

"What?" I look over to Kenz, steps slowing.

"If you need a feeding, something can be arranged."

"You don't think I can handle my own feeding?"

"If it's not about feeding then I don't understand why you're being so difficult."

"You don't understand why I'm being so difficult?" I stop, forcing her to do the same. She looks up at me through narrow eyes, I see now why Lauren hated so much when she was my personal attack dog. "I know we aren't exactly BFF right now, but seriously? You can't understand why I'm being difficult?"

"No, I don't."

"Wow." Unable to keep from laughing, looking to my left where a crowd of people walks toward us and then to my right where the limos await us. "You know what, run back to Lauren's side and leave me to be difficult on my own, okay Kenz?"

"Still the same old Bo."

"Same old Bo?" I whisper to myself, snorting as I look around. Everything inside of myself screaming to let this go, but when I look back towards the limos and my eyes fall on her back I can't help myself. "Same old Bo?!"

"Same old, selfish, self-centered, self-absorbed Bo!" She spins back around.

"You know what, I'm just trying to fit in here!"

"Bullshit! Why don't you just run back away Bo, it's all you know to do. Oh and by the way, that was a beautiful speech today. Really heart felt."

"Bite me!"

She waves me off, my eyes catching Sean and Lauren standing by a heavily guarded limo waiting for her.

Oh, look at the perfect family-how sweet.

Guess they forgot I was one of the founding members-though with the way things are going, can't say I really want to be included.

* * *

.

 _ **1:02 p.m.**_

.

"Can you control yourself?" Lauren glares me down, walking up to me.

"Look at the great Queen out and about, greeting us little people out here in the common area."

"You cannot behave like this."

"Oh on the contrary my lovely wife," I glare up at her from the bench. "I can behave however I want."

"Once again, you have no concern for anyone other than yourself."

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me Bo, you aren't the only one hurting."

"Please spare me the bullshit for five minutes. Just leave me alone."

"Your son is hurting. Your sister is hurting. Your-."

"Wife?" I snort. "What a joke."

"Funny, that's what I thought of our marriage for the past ten years."

She walks away without another word-that's fine.

Bye.

Leave me alone, I'm beginning to get used to it.

* * *

.

 _ **5:04 p.m.**_

.

"Don't walk away from me." I know I'm yelling, I know I should be more considerate considering recent events, but I can't. The way he walks away dismissing me, just like everyone else seems to be doing. "Get back here."

"Ma'am-." He turns around to face me.

"Stop calling me ma'am. Stop smiling politely at me as if I don't know what you're really thinking. I want answers."

"You are not entitled to them."

"Excuse me?" I snort. "Now I have know-nothing doctors telling me what I am and am not entitled to?"

"The Queen left very specific-."

"Fuck the Queen." I snap, and the whole place comes to a halt. All the doctors and nurses and whoever the hell else this place has walking around. Think they'd up security, but nope. "Oh chill out, I'm married to her remember. I've said worse."

"I cannot speak to you any further." He walks away, the world slowly starting to move again. Had a nurse not caught my eye I would have followed him.

"Are you alright?" She asks as slightly stumble, hand going to my head. This day is not-not okay.

"I'm so far from alright, it's not even in my vocabulary anymore."

"You should get checked out." She hangs a chart back on the door, trying to move past me.

"Do I know you?"

"No Ma'am."

"If one more person calls me ma'am, I'm gonna scream." I pause, she's avoiding my stare. "Who are you?"

"I'm a nurse."

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

"I don't."

"You have, ever since I walked in to talk to that useless-."

"He won't tell you anything."

"I'm getting that." My eyes dance over her face, she's worried. "But you will."

"I liked your daughter, as much as someone can like a homicidal, delusional maniac."

"You're Shonda, her nurse. I saw your name in when I was going through her file."

"I'm surprised." She steps past me, heading down the hall.

"That I can read? Yeah, I get that a lot."

"I'm surprised your wife allowed you to see any files from here."

"What's that mean?" She keeps walking, and it's not until I grab her arm I realize how she's led us down a narrow, private hall. "I'm sorry, I haven't been feeling well." Quickly I pull my hand back.

"Look, I like my job. I've been a nurse here for over thirty years. I am loyal to my Queen, and until a few years ago I loved her."

"I can make sure-."

"No offense but you can't make sure of shit, okay? You're an honorary ambassador, running around here like a chicken with its head cut off. You're causing too much noise. Everybody just wants things to go back to normal, you're not letting it. You causing a scene at a funeral and a park and now here asking questions. The second you walked in here someone was already calling to notify the Queen."

"Thanks for the pointers, but I can handle-Lauren."

"No, you can't."

"I'm not understanding, did something happen?" I glance down the long hall, noticing some doctor slowly passing by, way too interested in us rather the folder in his hand. "Please, right or wrong I left and things were-one way. I come home and things are so-I need to understand what happened."

"Not with this, let this be done."

"I can't." This odd all-consuming pain spreads through my chest and I think this is the first time I've actually felt anything today-in days.

"When your daughter got here, it didn't matter what your wife did, it was over and everyone was back in line to please her. A team was assembled, the brightest minds with the intention of curing Dani. As time went it wasn't about curing her, it became about bringing her to some resemblance of normal. And despite some hiccups, there was certain progress."

"Then what happened?"

"She hit a wall. It was like a switch just flipped once day and she started getting worse. Her fascination with her mother changed. Her hate for her brother changed. She spiraled. We thought she had hit bottom but then she started to," She trails off, this pained look written over her face. "Become you."

"Become me?"

"She started talking and acting like you, or at least what we knew of you. She started to believe the only way to get her mother's attention and love was to be someone else. To be you. We lost her for a while, team members were swapped, but then X-Ninety-One happened."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"It's drug, it showed results unlike anyone has seen before. It was miraculous, I saw several patience that I never thought could be fixed just have a turnaround in months. It was a long shot, but they were desperate. And it worked. Dani went under, every time. She opened up and was genuine. For weeks there was progress, that's how we found out that her obsession wasn't sexual, at least not then. We found out she never learned to control her urges. There was plans, and there was hope. We'd never be able to fix her, it was too late for that, but she could get-better."

"I don't understand, the girl who was running around here was not better. She was worse."

"One night, we were setting up for a therapy session when Skylar and Niko came in. At first we thought they were there as the Queen's guard, she never came with many when she did. But they were, they destroyed everything. Every file, every ounce of the drug, and every piece of information we had gathered. They took Dani back to isolation and within the hour we were transferred, all the way from the security to the doctors. The only reason I was allowed back is that Dani refused to eat until I returned. She took a liking to me. Said Fuzzy and Wuzzy-her slippers, had liked me, I was the only one they didn't hate."

"Shonda, can I speak to you." A cold voice from the end of the hall pulls our attention. Doctor Snoopy and two very large orderlies. "Now."

"Come with me, I'll make sure nothing happens."

"Its fine," She shakes her head. "I never forgot what Dani was believe me, but I cared for her. I hope this was worth it." She starts toward the hall, and this little voice in the back of my head says to do something, but I don't move. She turns back to me, and I see the two men take a step forward. "For what it's worth, she loved you once."

"Lauren?"

"Dani." She smiles softly. "I was there for almost every session. One of the first questions was to share one of your happiest memories, we needed to see if there was still a person inside of her, underneath everything else."

"Shonda, now." His voice raises.

"She told us of this time you and her aunt Kenzi had taken her to the pool. She couldn't swim and was so scared. Her mother had been off with Sean doing something she couldn't remember. She remembered sitting in her aunt's lap before jumping off into the water. She remember how terrified she was, but you caught her. She said that was the safest she ever felt." She starts stepping backward, towards them. "So for what it's worth, she really did love you once. She was just a very weak girl."

* * *

.

 _ **7:06 p.m.**_

.

"Look at you assholes." I snort, sliding down the wall to the floor with a painful thud.

My eyes run over their names. Since when did Lauren allow them to be moved in here, the great family tombs? Dyson. Hale. Markus. Niko. Eric. Sonya. Vex.

Lucky assholes, you're all free and here I am.

Here I am.

I feel that unfamiliar pain in my chest, and that warm dampness trickling down my cheeks.

"I'm-so mad at you. At all of you. You were supposed to be here! You were supposed to be with us! With me!" I hear my voice break, sniffling back tears. "I won't cry for you, not any one of you. We were a team. We were family. And you all abandon us. Do you see this? Do you see what's happened? Are you watching and just laughing at how bad we've all fucked up? I hope you're watching, I hope you hear this because-fuck you all. I won't cry for you."

I bring my knees up to my chest, resting my head against the wall. Small, deep breaths trying to keep from crying.

"You were all liars, we're better off without you. I'm better off. I don't need you. I don't. I should have stayed away. I should have just stayed gone. Like all of you."

My eyes focusing on Niko's name.

"And the biggest fuck you of all to you. I'm glad I left you too. Lying to me. What were you into with Lauren, huh? Just another one of her followers. You didn't even care I was gone."

My hands running through my hair, struggling to breathe as the tears fall without mercy.

"I needed you-I needed you because I can't do this alone. I needed you all. I can't do this anymore. I can't. I just can't. I feel like this isn't over and I just don't have it in me anymore. I don't want this anymore. I don't want this life. And I'm not strong enough. I just can't. I just can't do this alone. I don't have enough strength left anymore and I'm just so mad."

I gasp for air.

"I'm so mad! You hear me, I'm mad! I'm mad at all of you. I'm mad because I'm lonely. I'm mad because I lost my daughter. I'm mad because I've lost my family. I'm mad because I've lost me. I'm mad because I don't know what's right anymore. I'm mad because I can't see the path anymore. I'm mad because so many people died and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I'm mad because I miss my family. I'm mad because I need you and you aren't here. I'm mad because I'm hurt-I'm so hurt I have to remind myself to breathe. I'm mad because I think I've already lost my son. I'm mad because I don't know what's real anymore."

My hands cover my face, the pain ripping through my chest more painful than any wound I've sustained and I can't breathe. I know I'm sobbing so hard I know I'll pass out any second, but I can't stop it.

All of their voices running through my head talking over each other and I can't make out a single one, but the memory of their voice alone enough to break me.

' _She loved you once.'_ Shonda's voice cutting through all the rest.

I'm not mad-I'm broken.


	11. Demons----DAY 23

_**Chapter Ten: Demons (DAY Twenty-Three)**_

.

 _ **BO'S POV**_

.

Tentatively I find myself rolling onto my back, staring up into the darkness. Forcing my breaths to slow, allowing that convenient healing ability to take effect. Each heartbeat slower than the last until the burning in my lungs cools and I feel every little tear in my skin heal. The once waterfall of passion covering my body beginning to come to a light mist coating my flushed skin.

Letting heavy eyelids have their wish as I lazily kick the tangled sheet from my foot. I could really care less when it happened or how it happened, I just need to be free. The faint sound of Lauren slipping off the bed catches my attention, but not enough to bring my mind from the cloud of bliss its currently floating with. It had all just ended moments ago and yet I'm already missing it-craving it.

But rather than to push the already delicate issue, I allow myself to replay the memories on loop.

I'm well aware at this moment in time this-craving is no longer a woman's or even a succubus' desire or lust. No, it's far past this point now. It's not even an obsession anymore and as of last night, I'm pretty sure it's gone three steps past addiction. No, now what I feel is something far more dangerous than anything I've ever felt before. This is some type of very unique mixture. A desire filled lust that's twisted into a yearning hunger that I don't think can ever be filled. This is an addicting obsession that I have zero desire to break. All fueled by a frightening mixture of uninhibited, unadulterated love and a deep rage.

Trust is a thing of the distant past-another life. But as Lauren said, surprisingly little in life actually requires trust. Passion. Lust. Obsession. Love. None of them need trust, not really. They only ever need one thing and that's submission. And as last night, like so many nights before has proved, we both know the art of submission. Oh what an art it is, submitting all the while fighting for dominance. A fight we always seem to be in.

From the late hours of last night into the early hours of this morning we skated the thin line between pain and pleasure. Between rage and anger. Between Hate and hurt. Between love and longing. We each had taken our turn showing our agony. A turn showing that there is an unspoken ecstasy in punishment when it takes a lustful embodiment.

Our night had started just as every other night had. My rusty detective skills turning to a chance meeting. A chance meeting turning into a passive-aggressive battle of wills which turned into an inevitable screaming match. And the inevitable screaming match that fell into unbridled passion. Unlike the other nights our fight turned to something real, our trust issues. The underlining issue that had yet to even be neared until last night. With each metaphorical blow exchanged I found new emotions awakening. A stirring in my soul that had everything to do with love, while at the same time having nothing to do with it at all.

I wanted to fight against it. Fight against myself. Fight against Lauren's hold on me. But every sing time I failed. Every single time I was so sure I had built up enough resolve to walk away, something broke. And with every time I found myself breaking there was another level of darkness awakening within me. Within a second of breaking I felt myself being taken over, and it was in that moment the rest of the world slipped away. In those few hours the rest of the world vanishes taking away all of the pain and problems leaving nothing other than us.

But last night was so different. Last night there was a change between us, within me. It was something I couldn't quite place there, but now with an interesting sense of perfect clarity, I know. It was a dark yearning that had ignited a craving to test not only my limits but Lauren's as well.

Test them. Bend them. Break them. And then rebuild new ones, just to do it all over again.

Once our argumentative foreplay had run its course I let her take her alpha role. I laid myself on the bed more than willingly acting out every little wish and desire of my wife's. Some a little more perverse than ever expected and some tamer than imagined, nothing that I was complaining about any of it. It's during this time when the rest of the world falls away and nothing else exists. Not anything that's happened. Not any of her adoring fans. Not my past adventures. Not even our family. Lauren is simply my wife, my love, my soul, my mate and my succubus. All of which meant that what happened in our bedroom was our own business and no matter what happens, what desire comes to life, it never changed how we saw one another.

I guess one could call that trust, but given our state, it must be something else.

At first it had been me with the secret desires and so-called perverse fantasies that would all eventually become reality. Some things I had chalked up to being a succubus and others I've owned up to. Though now more comfortable in my own skin than ever before, I own it all. Then over the years Lauren had emerged with her own secrets, her own desires. But no matter how dark or how deep the ocean we dipped into, it never changed how we saw one another. And though things are far from how they used to be, some things seem to remain forever the same, this being one.

After hours of untamed passion I had decided, gathering the nerve to get some answers. Answers to questions that have haunted the dark corners of worn and broken mind. One of the main ones being, just how far gone my wife really is? How far is she willing to go? Already far past our normal limits I pulled back slowly waiting to see how long it would take for Lauren to do the same, or ever realize. She never did. At first it scared me, until I remembered our trick; submit. And when I did there was nothing but pure euphoria. Keeping in line with them game I was playing, I pulled back so far it almost ended right there. During those few minutes I had fully expected Lauren to force herself on me. To take what she had undoubtedly claimed as hers. And in all honesty, when it's all said and done, I do belong to her.

Lauren knows it, and I know it.

There was a piece in the back of my mind that said this had nothing to do with love anymore. Told me that Lauren wanted to break me until there was nothing left to break, and that couldn't possibly have anything to do with love. But even then, though it was faint, I could see some hint of restraint. And at rare moments I could even see something gentle in her eyes, something I could mistake for love. It was that, that made my heart believe that my Lauren was still in there. That she isn't as far gone as I had begun to believe. That at the end of the dark, painful and dangerous road there is still nothing but love.

The creak of a floor board pulls my mind from my memories, forcing my eyelids to half mass to find Lauren crawling up the bed atop of me.

"What are you doing?"

"Ten minutes ago you couldn't get enough of me."

"Wasn't complaining, this is just normally the part where you get up and run off until sometime in the night."

"If that is what you would prefer, then I can arrange that." Her tone hardens to match her features.

"Didn't say that." Weary eyes meet her piercing ones, and despite everything that's happened I can't help being a sucker for her. But this is more of a 'know when to hold em' and when to fold em''. "It's a pleasant surprise, just wondering if there was an underlining motive."

"You caught me Bo, I do want something." She tenses, eyes locking with mine and I find myself holding a breath. "I want your soul."

"Wh-what?"

"Well isn't that what you're expecting me to say?"

"I wasn't expecting anything."

"I see the way you look at me now. I don't blame you, I look at myself the same exact way whenever I can manage the courage to look in the mirror." The somewhat playful tone of hers gone now as she slides off of me, turning so her back is to me.

"Lauren, I didn't mean anything."

This isn't what normally happens. There was no second round, once we finished we're done. There was no pillow talk or even talk of any kind. Lauren barely managed to remain in the room for five minutes after all was said and done. But now, somewhere around fifteen minutes after we finished our little dance, she's still here. Not only having hinted at going again, but there was an unusual sense of playfulness and warmth.

And now she's sitting here next to me like a kicked puppy.

Sighing to myself, knowing at some point I'll end up regretting this I force myself up before scooting over to her. My eyes slowly running up the length of her back and then the side of her face. She looks like my Lauren, now more than ever. Sounds like her. Feels like her, most times anyway. And it's this that makes me want to take her in my arms and hold her. Tell her that it will all be okay and we could pretend the world isn't just fifteen feet and a closed door away from us. But there's another part of me, the part that remembers all of the damage and that part says to kick her while she's down. She had made the mistake of showing humanity, showing weakness, now is the time to go for the kill. Metaphorically anyway.

Shaking off the always conflicting thoughts, I scoot a little more until half my body is pressed against her back. Chin resting on her shoulder as my arms wrap around her waist.

"I like looking at you."

"Hm."

"That sounded better in my head, maybe if there wasn't a pause. What I meant to say was that I don't have a problem looking at you. No, that didn't sound any better."

"Not particularly, no."

"Lauren, when I look at you I still see you. I still see my wife. I still see the woman I fell in love with. You've changed on the outside and well, on the inside too. Done some very questionable things and hurt me until I wish I died. But the point is that even with all of that I still see you. I think you are trying too hard to distance yourself from, well something, that you're losing hold of the fact that you're still you."

"I'm not trying anything Bo, life has taken care of this for me. Ascending has taken care of this for me." She turns her head away from me, trying to keep me from seeing the emotion on her face. It doesn't matter, I can still hear it in her voice. "You don't understand."

"Then make me."

It's amazing how these two words could have so much meaning behind them. How they could sway everything. But this is what we've become, nothing is simple anymore. No small decision was just a decision and no passing comment was just a passing comment. Everything had meaning. If only it could be the type of meaning it used to be. The way that stolen glances at the Dal carried weight. The way stolen touches said everything we couldn't say.

Suddenly I find myself staring into Lauren's darkened eyes as she shifts within my embrace. Too many emotions written over her face to focus on just one. I'm certain she's sizing me up, with the way her eyes run over me carefully. I'm just not sure for what. Slowly she leans in until her lips are hovering over mine. Just as slowly I find myself drawn in, but she tilts her head away to fix her lips over the nape of my neck. Her hands sliding around my waist until they're gripping the small of my back.

The chill shooting down my spine causing just as much excitement as it does worry. Suddenly I find myself so aroused, yet I can't help worrying about what's about to happen. Keeping my own hands on the bed, palms pressing down against the mattress. Each warm breath escaping Lauren teasing my skin, drawing me closer to madness. Just when I thought the wait for whatever is coming would kill me, she makes her move.

Two tender kisses before an equally tender nip, this repeated two more times making my eyes flutter shut. My head falling back on instinct, giving her all the room she needs. It's on the third repeat of this that the tender nip turns to a soft bite, earning a moan. But this time the pattern doesn't hold. No, this time it's a continuing soft bite. One that slowly escalates until it's hard enough that my moan is a mixture of pleasure and pain. Eyes shooting open as my fists clench, taking the sheet with them.

"Lauren!" It's a call masked in a moan. One of pure pain and pure pleasure. A plea to stop and a plea to never stop. The rush ripping through me is so familiar in so many ways yet so new and unique. It resembles the way rush I get when she feeds off of me. It's so arousing, draining, exhilarating all at the same time, and this is no different. But this time the difference is the pain, it only lasted for a moment before becoming euphoric but it was there. And this drain is something completely different. "Lauren." This time her name is nothing more than a moan.

It could be a single heartbeat or a hundred before I feel her pull away. I could ride this blissful wave forever, but this pesky voice in my mind reminds me that there's something else happening other than pure pleasure. Tilting my head back down to face my wife instead of the ceiling I find my heart stopping. Lauren's staring into my eyes, but she doesn't quite look like Lauren. There's something though in the softness within her features that rests my fear.

Her eyes are their normal piercing green that I had come to resent as much as love, but this time the color hadn't covered the entire eyes, only irises. Honestly had I not been taken so off guard I would have thought it was cool, hell, sexy even. My own eyes carefully running over every inch of her face, but nothing else is different, not really. Her lips have this interesting shine to them, and with her lips slightly parted I swear her canines look, well longer. Just enough to be noticed, just enough to puncture my skin easily, but still so subtle.

I take a moment, realizing what exactly is happening. I had asked to understand Lauren's affliction toward the Ascension. I had asked to understand something, anything about it, and now I do. I know the way it has changed her beyond hardening her heart. But this change is something she's embarrassed about, maybe even ashamed. With the amount of fear written in her face I'm sure she thinks she looks like Frankenstein or something, but honestly, that's so far from the truth.

Once the surprise sets in and I manage to get my thoughts in order I find myself embracing them more than anything. They aren't massive, nor overly obvious, in fact come to think of it they're even subtler than when we changed to feed…..normally.

"You look beautiful." A smile creeping onto my lips as I try to sound as gentle as possible. Finally letting go of the sheet to bring my hand behind her neck, bringing her closer.

It really was supposed to be a gentle kiss, but it quickly turns into a passionate frenzy. Each passing second that our skillful tongues duel for dominance, I find myself becoming so much more aware. Aware of the sweat liquid coating her tongue and the two trickles of warmth slipping over my skin from just above my collarbone. Time seeming to slow as desire grows to levels I never knew possible. Every sense heightened to new and very, very interesting levels. I can hear her heartbeat, feel the waves of heat radiating off of her silky skin and smell her scent in a way I can't even begin to describe. And this, this connection we've shared for years is so much more, it's like I'm actually in her head.

It's exhilarating and frightening.

"Wha-." My body reacts, pulling back before my thoughts manage to catch up. "I—that was—um-."

"It's something, isn't it?" She lets her head fall forward, tilting her face away from me.

"Y-yeah. You could say that." Hands running through my hair as I try to slow my panting.

"Fae are at their epitome when primitive, in terms of their abilities. God gave man the ability to rule the world, but made sure that they would live as mortals. The devolved are maybe the strongest of the Fae, but possess no control or thought. There is always a safeguard. But," her voice breaks. "An ascended Fae is both. We are devolved in the purest form, while still having the ability of thought and control. If you're strong enough."

"Th—this is devolved?"

"To my body life has become life. Chi and blood are equal. I'm sure flesh would do the trick as well, though I do still have enough control over my mind that I won't cross that line. Food does surprisingly little for me now. As time passes the need lessens, eventually I'm sure I won't need it at all. I can digest it, and taste it, but unless I'm fed properly it tastes, disgusting."

"So," I nod, trying to process. "A badass new look and a hell of a new feeding method, not really seeing the massive downside."

"Bo I—you can't possibly think this is okay."

"Honestly?" My eyes meet hers. "I don't know what I think at the moment. My mind is like a jigsaw puzzle box with fifteen hundred pieces that have just been thrown into the blender."

"You seemed to be enjoying it just fine." She snaps, taking some offense to my comment.

"I didn't say I didn't, I just meant this isn't something that happens every day. I mean we're here and it's relatively normal and then you surprise me with this and-."

"You asked, I didn't force you."

"Lauren," gently reaching out, I cup her cheek. "I'm not insulting you and I'm not complaining. But believe me when I tell you that my mind is not where it needs to be to have a conversation. My body feels like it's been on fire. And I have so many emotions that I have no idea how to deal with. I just need a moment."

Carefully I maneuver myself away from her and off of the bed, hands running back through my hair. I'm not exactly sure what's happening to myself. I could deal easily with all the new things related to sexuality, after all that's my personal domain. Anything that popped up sexual I can hand with a smile. And from a pride stand point, finally getting some answers is amazing. It's all a little much, but still, amazing.

But emotionally is a very different story. Every emotion is suddenly in overdrive. Suddenly I feel so possessive and jealous and I don't even know why. I feel so hurt and broken. I feel so happy and safe. I feel at peace while feeling completely in chaos. I can't even figure out how many other emotions I'm feeling. But I do feel like my lungs are closing, like I'm forgetting to breathe as this wave of panic comes over me.

The world beginning to spin wildly out of control.

"Bo?"

The call of my name suddenly stopping the spinning. Looking up from the floor suddenly fine, well near fine anyway. My eyes meeting Lauren's with this new understanding, even though I don't quite understand. And though I see the concern growing in her, it's my desire that grows.

The thought of her taste on my lips and tongue, coating every inch of my mouth. The thought of being inside of her in so many ways. The thought of the way it feels to orgasm against her, with her. But it's not just thoughts or memories being replayed, it's as if it's happening. This new hunger I've never felt before.

"Bo?" Suddenly she's in front of me, her hands on my shoulders as she looks me over. A new wave of memories I guess I could call them coming over me. All the times she would look me over, back when she was just Doctor Lewis and I was just an unaligned succubus. "Are you okay?"

"Um?"

"Welcome to my world for the past ten years."

"Is this what you feel like all the time?" I pull away, looking over the floor trying to find my bra and underwear. The one time I would wear them, just my luck. "I mean, REALLY feel, like all the time because it's just, it's-."

"Frightening? Painful? Controlling? Consuming? Powerful? Shameful? Any and all of the above?"

"And then some." I can't help snorting, quickly slipping into my bra and underwear. Following my lead I guess, Lauren goes to her dresser pulling out a pair of shorts and shirt. "I mean I get it now, kinda. I get some things now, like a new insight." I feel myself mumbling, fidgeting but I can't calm myself. "Wh—why didn't you just tell me? Explain to me?"

"When?" She scoffs at me. "When I was evil and out of my mind? When you were off in Na-Na Land sowing wild oats that were supposed to have been long sowed? Or maybe when we were chasing down our homicidal daughter?"

"I was here, for a while before-."

"For a couple of weeks when we didn't speak? What was I supposed to do Bo, hunt you down and force you to listen against your will?"

"Maybe!" Finally getting my shirt on, I stop and realize I'm yelling. "I deserved to know Lauren. If you had-."

"You would have stayed? Please Bo, don't insult me. Our family crumbled into a million pieces and we had one chance to fix it. One chance to hold it all together and you still ran. You think if I somehow got you to listen to me and explain in words how this felt at a time when I didn't even know what it was, that you would have changed your mind? You wanted run away from me, from Sean, from Dani, from Kezni, from everything. You made up your mind as soon as it happened."

"Stop interrupting me." I snap. "I was wrong. I don't know how many more ways I can say it. I don't know how many more ways I can accept responsibility for it. I was wrong Lauren. I was wrong and selfish and spoiled and scared. And God help me, I wanted to run. I started to want to run even before you, before you had your incident. I was failing as a mother, as a wife, as a sister, as a friend. I didn't even know who I was anymore. I take my responsibility, but dammit Lauren take yours too!"

"I have."

"Bullshit. You haven't."

"I have."

"Stop lying for five seconds!"

"I'm not."

"You didn't tell me because you were afraid."

"Yes."

"You didn't tell me because you thought I couldn't accept it, that I couldn't accept you."

"Yes!"

"You didn't tell me because you were ashamed."

"Yes!"

"And that's why you never really tried to bring me home!"

"Yes!"

"And it was just as much of your fault as it was mine!"

"YES!"

"Oh." The sound escapes me as I fall still, staring at her with uncertainty of what just happened. I had been so caught up I hadn't even realized what I was saying, her answers not even registering until this very moment. "Oh."

"I didn't want to be Fae, not really. I didn't want to be queen. I didn't want this life. I didn't want to be special. I wanted you. I wanted a forever, with you. You were all I ever saw, from that very moment. Walking into that room, asking you to come with me. You were all I ever wanted. In that second I saw a whole life for us, it was just the glimpse that left me with this feeling that you were it."

"That I was everything you had always been searching for even if you never knew it?" My voice breaks, heart crushing beneath a heavy chest. "Yeah, I know."

"I just wanted you not this life. And I think a part of me blamed you for it, but it's not the truth because this, what's inside of me was already there. I was tainted from the moment I was born. It's funny, as agonizing as these past ten years without you Bo, I never learned more. And the more I did the more I couldn't stand myself. I couldn't accept myself, so how could I expect you to?"

"It was a chance I should have been given."

"But you did, you saw a glimpse of what was inside of me and you ran."

"I ran for some many reasons, you can't stand there and blame me for this. Say that I didn't accept you when I wasn't-I wasn't given the chance."

"You were, and you were the only one who ran."

"Th-that's not fair." I feel my jaw quiver, tears filling my eyes.

"It's okay, I couldn't either. But death is, not easy for me." She looks away, toward the door. "You asked if I had an incident, like Kenzi. I had two. I had slipped, and broke our son's arm and several of Kenzi's ribs for just trying to help me. I gained some control of myself and tried but it didn't work. The second time, we were so sure I was getting better, but somewhere between another failed attempt of helping Dani and hearing news of you. I snapped, almost killed someone and I just tried to end it. But big surprise, Niko saved me that time." She sniffles, taking a breath trying to stop her own tears. "He didn't know I was conscious, but he stayed with me, and told me I deserved to live. He told me I deserved to live. I haven't tried again since that night. Maybe it was because he was so much like you. Maybe it was because he was someone who didn't have any reason to say it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. Maybe I want to hurt you or maybe I'm trying to trust you. Maybe I want to break you or maybe I'm just breaking for you. Maybe I think you deserve to know."

"You think I deserve answers?"

"M-maybe. I haven't exactly decided yet."

"What is X-Ninety-One?"

"Dammit Shonda." She sighs, eyes falling to the floor.

"I don't understand, you-love her so much. To a point it makes me uncomfortable, but you take away the one possibility to help her?"

"There was no helping her Bo and in one of the very few moments of clarity I had when pertaining to her, I realized that and made a call."

"By sending in Niko and Skylar to rough up the people trying?"

"They were too amped up that night, they took liberties but in the end it served the purpose. Dani had showed progress several times before, but she always ended up getting worse. This would have been no different."

"You don't know that."

"I do! I was here Bo. I was here with her. I tried. I saw what happened every time. Every time I would feel that hope. Feel maybe there could be something that could change this thing inside of her, but every time she got worse. So I know that this would be the same. And even knowing that I would have let it run its course, letting my heart break all over again when it failed, but-."

"But what?"

"Dani took after me, this connection. She was already well underway with her ascending, and this drug worked effortlessly. This girl who had just ripped people apart was completely submissive. It was meant to help people, and it did, but it was also a weapon. If it could control Dani with such ease then it could control me."

"There could have-."

"Bo, I went through every possibility and every scenario. Everyone did, even Niko and we could find no way in which to let this experiment fail on its own and not risk the outcome of it getting into the wrong hands. If even just the word got out that there was a drug powerful enough, it would have been over."

"Your daughter for your people."

"No, the hope of my daughter for the world." She tilts her head to meet my eyes once again. "You can live without hope Bo, it's just a cold world and luckily I'm used to that."

"T-thank you."

She looks up at me shocked. I don't know what else to say. I don't know what else to do. I can't exactly get mad at her for doing what I asked, telling me the truth. So I just nod, quickly buttoning my jeans that in the heat of the moment I had forgotten about. I walk out without a word, not storming out, just walking. There's nothing left to say, not now anyway. Nothing left I can handle. I just need to be somewhere else. I just need a moment away from her to try and gather some composure and then I will be okay.

Loving Lauren will be my downfall, I know this. It's not so much the fact of loving her as it is everything that comes along with loving her. The way this love breaks me past my limits. The way this love drags me into darkness and leaves me there. The way this love not only drags me to darkness but makes me enjoy it. The way this love made me abandon ever moral I have. The way this love can turn me into something completely unrecognizable. The way it keeps me running back begging for more of whatever torture was to be dealt out.

Two simple words had changed the game yet again. It was suddenly all very different again and it was obvious it would never be the same again. True the chance of things ever getting back to how they were before was the dream of a fool.

And now that fool had woken.

It was all so wrong, everything is all wrong.

The ding of the elevator doors opening broke me from her daze. Sighing to myself as I walk into the cold, sterile apartment that had been forced on me. It was spacious, lavish, and full of expensive things, but it still isn't mine. There are no memories here other than those of myself brooding, longing for a life long gone. There is no personal touches by me, my wife or child, only of some designer who had done every unoccupied loft in the compound. The smell was of nothing other than cleaning supplies and emptiness. Everything was in its perfect place completely logically arranged for optimal use.

For nearly a month I've occupied this space and it has annoyed me every single time I take a step past the threshold, but now looking out into the area I find annoyance forming into anger. I want to yell, to break every piece of glass while tipping the furniture over. I want to ruin the 'perfectness' of the room because life isn't perfect. In life everything doesn't have its perfect place, everything wasn't so clean cut and dry. In a weird way the apartment had represented something fake. Yet why it makes me want to go into a Godzilla like frenzy ripping the place apart inch by inch with my bare hands, I have no idea.

Forcing myself out of my unexplainable, décor rampage I wander to the loveseat. Closing my eyes, letting my head fall back with another sigh desperately trying to calm. A task not without challenge. The sound of my heart pounded in my ears. Smell of lavender floor wax with a hint of bleach clogged my nostrils. The faint reminisce of my wife coated my tongue though it had been nearing thirty minutes ago. The feel of dried blood beginning to irritate my skin.

Groaning aloud, slamming my fits down against the arms of the chair. Eyes opening to stare at a wall. Every single sense in overdrive. It feels as though I've overdosed on ecstasy, downing a dozen Redbulls, all the while being drunk off chi. It's beyond exhilarating yet frightening all at the same time. Everything is heightened so much that it hurts yet it's still intoxicating.

I'm trying desperately to remember what led me here. I mean I remember it all, but it's like something is missing. I remember asking Lauren to show me and her teasing. I remember her new feeding method. I remember kissing so passionately it hurt and tasting myself all over her lips and tongue. I remember the argument that followed. But I can't for the life of me remember what has set off the brutal assault on my body.

Maybe I should say figure out rather than remember.

Pushing myself from the chair I stagger into the bathroom, door flying open with a thud as it hits the wall. Hands falling to the rim of the sink to keep my balance as my breathing shallows. Looking down. Looking back, the doorknob took a chunk out of the wall. Bill me. Taking deep breaths I look up to face my reflection expecting something hideous, or at the very least some resemblance of Lauren's new look.

Nothing has changed.

I look just like someone who's just spent twelve hours asleep while getting spa treatments. It shouldn't be possible. I'm going on thirty-six hours with no sleep. I hardly fed off of Lauren. I've been working out twice as much to relive tension. I shouldn't look this good. Pulling the towel from the wall, wetting the tip before bringing it to my neck. Gently rubbing the annoyingly sensitive area I watch myself waiting for something, all the while the voice in the back of my head whispering I'm an idiot. But had I not been staring myself down I would have missed the little flickers of blue as my attention drifts to the blood. A violent rush of heat rips through me, heart beginning to speed as I can't help remember out kiss.

Running the tip of my tongue over the tips of my teeth, I search for another explanation other than the one silently gnawing at me. The one that says that for the entire kiss Lauren had been bleeding, which would mean I was feeding too. That simply couldn't be. Enjoying the faint taste in a moment of unconstrained passion is one thing, but actively indulging in this means of feeding is something else.

"What did you do to me Lauren?"

* * *

.

 _ **Saint Mary's Hospital Room 301-12:03 p.m.**_

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

"Good morning." I smile softly, walking in to find her only half awake.

"Hey."

"I didn't mean to wake you, babe." Mentally I kick myself, once for the fact that 'babe' was a forced after thought and once because of that massive wave of guilt that washes over me. Leaning down, gently placing a kiss to the side of her head.

I wonder if its possible to die from guilt. Not that I'm convinced much could kill me now and in all honesty, if guilt could kill I would have been dead years ago. It just hurts beyond belief. Guilt because I know all too well what I was doing not long ago. Guilt because I find myself having the audacity to go down on Bo for hours, doing things with her I would never do with Skylar and yet I waltz in here calling her babe. Guilt because Skylar has done nothing wrong other than love me. Guilt because Skylar's been laying here in this bed for weeks because of me. Apparently growing back skin and shattered bones wasn't something a few hardy feeds would fix. The science aspect of it was rather intriguing, the part of me that still manages to feel finds it heartbreaking.

I'm beginning to wish guilt could kill.

"I'd be mad if you didn't." Smiling weakly she reaches out, taking my hand. "Your visits are the best part of my day."

"Mine too." Smiling I give her hand a light squeeze. It isn't a complete lie.

"Doesn't surprise me. Your day consists of nothing but paperwork and arguing with small minded bureaucrats."

"I see your sense of over importance is returning. Always a good sign."

"They say about eight more feedings and I'll be fully healed. I think my doctor by the way is not pro-human because he's seriously pushed for a lot of full feeds."

"He just wants you to get better, we all do."

"I am." She nods. "You know what else the doctor said?"

"What's that?"

"That I should be getting out within a day or so."

"That's amazing babe. It'll be nice to see you in something other than snowflake gowns."

"I don't know I like it," she smirks. "Easy access."

"Over estimating self-importance and a sex drive. Dare I say you are near a hundred percent?"

"Near." Her smile fades, turning her face further into the pillow.

"Why are you hiding?" Gently pulling my hand away, slipping my index finger underneath her chin. Again gently guiding her to look up at me. A soft sigh escaping me as another massive wave of guilt comes. The bruising is gone now, and the bones are obviously healing, but there is still a flush to her skin when the bones had been shattered. And even though the swelling is long gone, her eye only opens to half mass. Growing back bone apparently isn't the easiest task for a succubus. "You are beautiful."

"Lauren."

"You are, nothing has changed."

"You have to say that, you're my girlfriend. Plus you feel guilty."

"I am Queen. I can rewrite, make, or erase history. I can start wars, destroy civilizations or create them. I don't have to do anything I don't want."

"I'm half of who I use to be in a lot of ways and I don't know if I will ever be who I was again. I had a lot of faults before and now, I don't look like someone who is worthy of courting you. I—it was easy to pretend and I needed you these past weeks but now with me getting ready to be released it changes things. I'm just saying I get it if you have to leave."

"You're right I do have to leave Skylar," Staring down at her through this forced smile, trying desperately to ignore, well everything. Guilt, pity and hurt fusing into a single unbearable emotion. "I have work to do, but I'm not leaving you."

"Then you might not be as smart as everyone thinks."

"Ah. Well," Smirk accompanied shrug. "It's not like you wanted me for my brains anyway."

* * *

.

 _ **Saint Mary's Hospital Room 314-12:16 p.m.**_

 _ **SEAN'S POV**_

.

She snuggles against my body, my foot playfully tapping the bottom of hers as I look down at the notebook in her lap.

 _ **I feel bad I can't be at the service tonight.**_

"Doctor said another week of bedrest. Besides what are you going to miss? Crying people? Angry people? Long speeches that people don't mean shit of?"

 _ **It is only right to pay respect Sean. We knew some of these people. Even if we didn't it is the right thing to do.**_

"Yeah, yeah I know."

 _ **Besides, my doctor is an asshat.**_

"He's the best in the country babe otherwise mother wouldn't have gotten him for you."

 _ **I appreciate it and his stellar resume BUT he is refusing to even allow me to try talking. TO TRY.**_

"He isn't refusing. He said in another ninety days or so you can begin to try small words and whispers."

 _ **I wait another ninety days and I risk never being able to speak again! I've done my research babe.**_

"First off I told you, you had an exclamation mark limit of two." My eyebrow raising as I lean back a bit, looking into her eyes. It's amazing how she can look so flawless, so perfect. Only white gaze wrapped around her throat to remind me she isn't just giving me the silent treatment. I swear to God I wish she was. "And if you don't speak again, so what?"

 _ **SO WHAT?!**_ She pulls back from me the most she can, scowling at me like she's about to stab me with her pen.

"I didn't mean it as who cares. I meant it as well, yeah who cares. I love you baby and if you aren't able to speak again then we'll learn sign language or get some really cool note pads with gel pens that glow in the dark.

 _ **I want to speak again. I need to speak again. I want to be able to tell you I love you and say my vows. I want to be able to tell our children I love them. I want to serve my Queen again.**_

"I know." I nod, fighting the feeling of tears as I watch just how broken she is wash across her beautiful face. "And I believe if anybody can do this again it's you my love. But I want you to know that if you can't, if that small chance happens, I want you to know I'm staying. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

.

 _ **Inside City Walls-4:06 p.m.**_

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

"What is it?" My arms fold across my chest, eyes running over Kenzi's face who just stares down at a piece of grass. "You don't agree this is the right spot?"

"No, I think it's perfect. It's right between the business district and rural area of the city. It has the perfect spacing so it won't interrupt everyone's use of the area, but can be seen. It makes a statement while being citizen friendly."

"Then why the face? If you believe we should move this, you need to tell me. They're already on their way to place it."

"Lauren the placing is great I told you."

"Then what is it?"

"Are you sure we want to put a giant, forever reminder of the tragedy that this was?"

"This tragedy is no different than any other massive incident in history. You put something up to honor those who died. It makes them remembered, eternal in a way and that soothes the people. It reminds them that while tragedy can be devastating we've gotten through it together. A symbol of hope."

"Lauren let's call a spade a spade." She finally looks up at me. "It's a way to cover our collective asses. Show the people that we, that you identify with the victims and not the-."

"Killer?" My eyebrow rising. "I feel for those people Kenzi, I really do. I morn them each and feel the weight of their deaths. I take responsibility for it. I was the one who killed her and while there are two sides to my motive of this memorial, one side is pure of intent."

"What the fuck did you do to me?" The sharp yell pulling both of our attention, finding Bo storming toward us. "What? Was this some petty, vindictive game? Some 'I'm gonna make you feel my pain' type of shit?"

"Excuse me?"

"Shut it pipsqueak this right here is between me and Smeagol."

"Smeagol?" My arms fall to my sides, eyebrow raising in annoyance. First Kenzi and now round two with Bo, lovely day.

"What? Is there actually a literary reference that the great and powerful Queen Lauren doesn't know?"

"No Bo, I know it. I just happen to be a little surprised you knew it considering it didn't derive from a picture book or playboy."

"That's what I am to you isn't it? It's what I've always been. Some small town hick with a simple high school education. I know things Lauren, I spent a lot of time reading while I was away."

"Surprised you had time during your stint as one of the brothel women." Kenzi snorts under her breath.

"Reverse it Lauren." She growls, probably unconsciously as she steps into me. "Now."

"I don't know what you're talking about Bo."

"The hell you don't." Her voice raises, people beginning to take notice. "Reverse it now."

"I already told you, I don't know what you're talking about. Now please, I have a job to do."

"Don't walk away from me!" She growls again, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to her. "Tell me what you did to me! Tell me!"

"Bo." Kenzi snaps, and from my peripheral I see her raising her hands to the approaching guards.

"Let me go." I keep my tone low, jaw clenching at the trickle of blood dripping down my arm. "We've had this fight before Bo, I won.

"Care to go for a second round?"

"You couldn't handle Danielle, do you really think you could handle me?"

"Bo," Zel says calmly, stepping up to her. "Listen, I don't want to hurt you, but these men here," He gestures to the groups of seven on both sides of him, all of which already have their side arms drawn. "They won't hesitate."

"Let me go and walk away." I soften my tone. "Let me go, walk away." Gently repeating myself I pull my away free, watching her get a hold of herself. "Go home and take a shower. Have a drink or maybe even several. A nap possibly, and after the service I will be there."

"Which home is that?" She sneers at me, but none the less takes several steps backward.

Why must she make everything so difficult?

* * *

.

 _ **Saint Mary's Hospital Room 314—7:49 p.m.**_

 _ **SEAN'S POV**_

.

"Hey there beautiful."

 _ **What are you doing back here?**_ She holds up her notebook, giving me this adorable little scowl.

"Can't a guy just visit his future wife?" Chuckle quickly dying out as she gives me her 'don't bullshit me' look. "Fine, fine buzz kill." Playfully pouting at her, I let the book bag drop from my shoulder. "First up Sign Language for Dummies." I pull the book free before placing it at her feet. "Don't be offended the only reason I got the Dummies version is for myself."

 _ **?**_

"And onto the good shit now." Nodding my head, eyebrows wiggling. "A new art book from France. Fancy right? Two specialized black notebooks." Knowing her tendency to be a little OCD, I make the pile as neat as I can. "The fourth one is for me, cause you know, I wanna be cool too. And I know you're thinking what the hell am I supposed to write on black paper with? Sixty-four pack babe, more colors than the rainbow." I hold up the ridiculously large package of gel pens. "Tell me this ain't badass!"

 _ **Do you know something I don't?**_

"What? No I just was running past the book store and they had the art book in the window-it made me think of you. And then I was looking around and found this stuff. Can't a guy spoil his girl?"

 _ **Sean-.**_ Reaching out, I cover her hand with mine. She has no idea how terrified I am.

"I really just thought you'd like these things and I really thought the gel pens were cool. I mean imagine my amazing stick figures in neon."

 _ **Draw me a picture in pink.**_

"Pink? Woman you trippin' pink is not going in my doodle book." Shaking my head, arms folding over my chest.

 _ **Then you can't use my pens.**_

"I bought em'."

 _ **FOR ME so they're MINE.**_

"Fine, one pink picture coming up Bossy." Pretending to scowl I pick up the pack of pens. "The things men do for love."

I don't think she'll ever know how much I love her.

* * *

.

 _ **Inside City Walls-8:02 p.m.**_

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

"Tragedies are simply beyond words. In my long life I've seen humans and Fae alike try to make speeches such as these in a time of tragedy and they just always seem to fall short. Why? Because there really are never the right words to describe the magnitude of what has happened. There are never words to properly bring comfort. What has happened here, to us, is no exception."

Pausing, eyes moving from my hands firmly gripping the ledges of the lectern out over the sea of onlookers. Kenzi's estimates were wrong, this is well over eleven hundred. I assume they expected it though, since it seems as if everyone has candle. Why wouldn't she give me the correct estimate? What is going on with her?

"I want to say something that will comfort all of you. I want to say something that will ease even a fraction of the pain that we have come to endure. I want to stand here and tell you that everything is okay, that we should push on as though nothing has happened. I want with every fiber of my being to say these things, but I simply can't. We have lost a significant amount of people."

The words catch in my throat, this indescribably heavy weight on my chest. I can feel eyes on my back, burning a hole. I know I was supposed to say the number. I know I was supposed to inflate the total. I understand why I was supposed to as well. I just can't bring myself to lie in this moment. This moment when God knows how many of my people are looking to me for some type of guidance. Of sincerity.

"Good people. Children, mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters. Co-workers and bosses. People who were a part of our everyday life, even if we didn't realize they were. There is nothing that can make up for these losses. No gesture or kind word will erase the devastation. But there is one thing about tragedies that people forget, they show us who we really are. We're given a choice, a choice to become another victim or rise above stronger. I look out over you today and I see nothing but people who have done just that. You have all stepped up when and where it was needed. You have all taken on responsibilities that weren't yours to bear. We've proved that in the face of adversity we will not back down. We proved that no tragedy could divide us. That no devastation could hold us down."

Taking a pause I count to ten, making sure my words sink in. Lips parting only to find myself in silence, eyes catching a glimpse of Agathon slithering through the crowd. Just what I need.

"We can never replace the lives lost, but we may vow to never forget them. The truth of the matter is that we don't need a monument for us to remember our fallen or even to honor them, no we are already doing that but continuing to live. This monument is for us. It is here to remind us the even in our darkest times we can overcome anything. It is here to remind us of the strength our brothers and sisters had, so that we may follow in their example. Now a moment of silence, please."

Gracefully as possible I glance behind myself at Kenzi and Ty, their heads bowed. A surge of pain encompassing my heart. Niko is supposed to be here. Logan is supposed to be here. Mila and Skylar are supposed to be here. My son is supposed to be here.

Shaking off the thought, my eyes run of the monument that is even bigger than I had pictured it. Six feet, four inches tall and six feet wide of solid black marble. Two hundred and three names chiseled into it on both sides, human and Fae alike. The streetlights having been turned off for a three block radius should have made it somewhat difficult to see the names but the sea of candles does an impressive job.

Eyes running over names of people I never met, yet now in this moment, I can't help feeling as if I knew every single one of them. Reaching the sixtieth penguin count, I tilt my head before turning back to the crowd. Eyes falling upon Agathon once again, taking a moment to survey, but he's the only human leader here. Why?

"Brothers and sisters, please go and honor our fallen how you wish. I've taken the liberty of creating a city wide tab tonight every bar and restaurant will feed you all on me. Please remember what this is for and be respectful."

"Vivat Regina!" They yelled in union. "Vivat Regina!" The chant repeating as they raise their candles and I quickly make my way away from the crowd.

"Their loyalty just baffles me." Agathon steps out from the darkness, cutting us off. How did he get in front of us? "You are literally and figuratively the reasons for these deaths and yet they chant at the top of their lungs for you. It's the loyalty of the Gods."

"Gods? Interesting choice of word considering you lead the crusade against me. A crusade in which spends a considerable amount of time accusing me of being a faithless monster. And promotes the idea that all Fae are soulless, faithless monsters who believed in nothing other than myself."

"It doesn't really matter what I believe, does it?" He takes a step toward me, looking from my escorts to me. "For instance, I believe your murderous little offspring is still running around out there. I believe your wife is quickly losing her control just like that human loving son of yours. I believe that you are not as innocent as you like to appear." Pausing, smirk covering his lips as he leans in, whispering. "Sweet little Dani would vouch for that." He pulls back, smiling from ear to ear. "But that's just what I believe,"

"You're right, it doesn't matter what you believe."

"Give your wife my best. Oh, and your girlfriend too, birdie told me she'll be free soon. Might have to send a fruit basket or something." His eyes shift from me to Ty. "Should make you feel better to know you weren't the only one being played."

"We're done."

"Verita diablo manet in aeterum." His words stop my steps, turning back to him. He just stands there, intrigued. He's waiting for something, but what? Smirking he turns his back to us, disappearing into the darkness.

"As soon as possible I want you do some research into our friend, I don't care if you have to break the F.H.P policy."

"Alright. But are you sure this is the time to be pissin' all over treaties considering the amount of heat you're already under?" Kenzi asks, shoving her hands into the pockets.

"He's already broken them, I'm sure of it."

"So that's what your defense will be? Well he did it first so oh well?"

"As of the start of this year the world's joint population of people who speak Latin is six percent. Three percent is of Fae, two percent is of the higher levels of the Catholic Church and the last percent is split between historians and select cult members."

"You think the American Speaker of House is in a cult?" Her brow rises, trying not to laugh at me. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Not cult as in hiding in basements chopping off chicken heads. Cult as in an organized group of individuals who share a single principle interest in a single belief system and are unknown to the public."

"Did you just use a million words to get around saying secret society? Cults, secret societies and law breaking all in the same conversation. Here I thought things were finally gonna get boring again."

"Verita diablo manet in aeterum."

"Gesundheit."

"It is what he said and it means devil's truth remain eternally. I recognize the saying from writings I read years ago."

"Writings of what?"

"Kenzi just do it." I snap, pulling us to another stop.

"Come on Shrimp, I will help." Ty says under his breath already moving past me without a glance.

"Remember who's been here for you when you had no one. Bo comes back and suddenly you're another person? Suddenly I'm not important anymore? Yeah I get I can't play dark and dirty dominatrix with you into the wee hours of the morning but that isn't a reason to shut out someone who's been there since day one."

"I haven't shut you out."

"I love you Lauren, but I'm not in love with you so don't pull your schizoid act with me and expect me to keep coming back begging for another emotional torture fest, okay? When what happened was going down I didn't even know anything thing about it. I didn't even find out what went down until hours after from Denzel. And now you can't even tell me why you want me to do shit? You brush me off like some pencil pushing dingbat in the offices? I don't think so. So go have your fight-fuck session with Bo and forget all about everything, but in the morning do me a favor and either send her back off or start working toward some kind of stability cause I'm getting whiplash from the mood swings and personality swaps."

* * *

.

 _ **B/L Loft-8:48 p.m.**_

 _ **BO'S POV**_

.

"Shit."

I hear her say under her breath, seeing her reflection in the black screen of the T.V. She's got that look, she forgot. She expected me to forget. Or maybe she expected me to run off like a child. Oh no, not this time Lauren.

"No I waited here just like a good little bitch for you."

"Excuse me?" She snorts a chuckle, holding onto the wall as she kicks off her heels.

"You know what I did in between you ordering me here and you actually showing up?"

"It obviously wasn't calm down."

"I thought. Thought a lot and believe me, you haven't thought until you're thinking with your senses turned up to a thousand. At first it was really distracting, but then it became helpful."

"I see."

"I'm like your personal dog. You tell me what to do and I do it. You beat me till I break and I run back to you dying for the tiniest sign of affection. No matter what you do to me I'll die before I let anyone touch you. So without going into the very, very, very long list of reasons that support this, in short I'm your bitch. And not in the affectionate type of way that boneheaded guys think it is. In the way that I'm like your personal dog."

"Right." She sighs, nodding as she walks to the liquor cabinet.

"Right. Sure. Whatever. All the same quick, halfassed responses to dismiss me."

"I wasn't dismissing you, Bo."

"Really? Hm must be time for me to drop to my knees for you then?"

"Either you've had way too much to drink or I haven't had enough." Chuckling to herself she pours her second refill.

"This is what happened to Dani isn't? You lied when you said you didn't touch her just like you always do! This is what drove her to madness! You did it!"

"You're right, Danielle couldn't handle the change. An already immensely sick child burdened with this? She couldn't handle it, but it didn't come from me touching her. She partially ascended because she is my daughter. Sean is currently partially ascended because he is my son."

"Oh so it's just me you decided throw down the rabbit hole for kicks? Some new type of punishment?"

"You asked me to show you a glimpse of what I've become and I did. I have been and you haven't complained once. I didn't force you to cut my tongue. I didn't force you feed or keep feeding. No that was you all you Bo."

"Bullshit!" I jump off the couch with such speed I hear it slide a few inches back across the floor. "I didn't do anything!"

"Now who's being delusional?"

"I didn't! Why would I Lauren? I didn't ascend or whatever voodoo shit you had AND have going on."

"I see you're deciding to use selective memory about that night." She goes to refill her glass yet again only to bring the rim of the bottle to her lips, tilting her head back downing a good amount.

"No."

"Oh yes Bo."

"No." Shaking my head, memories of the night I had tried to block out for ten years flooding back. Suddenly all of these little questions I had been carrying making sense. "No."

"What did you think, just because you ran from me, from our children that you could run from that too, from yourself?"

"No I didn't-I haven't—"

"Bo I could sense the change in you the second I saw you again. What did you really think, all those extra abilities you picked up were gifts of age? You think you continued to get sharper and sharper by the year for no reason? You've been slowly feeling the effects just like Sean. The two of you had the luxury of having years to come to terms with this. Me? Dani? We weren't as lucky."

"No, I don't believe you."

"Jesus Bo! Just because you don't want it to be true doesn't mean it isn't."

I find myself just standing her, watching her with a level of cynicism, but there's a new calmness coming over me. No longer do I feel like a rabid dog, just a pissed off one. My mind running in circles judging everything I know while weighing Lauren's words. I know there's an almost irrefutable chance she's telling the truth. Not to mention a list of a million and one things that support what she's telling me, but there is also a chance this is a lie.

But why would she lie, especially about something like this?

Because that is just what Lauren seems to do.

Letting out a heavy sigh, mind slowly slipping free from the hyper-adrenalized cloud it had been in since the morning. Anger and distrust aside, I can't help the feeling of curiosity starting to pull at me. Curiosity that makes me wonder just how tonight would play out the melodrama that is our relationship. Just what would this chapter bring for us? What new levels of this unnatural attachment will show itself tonight?

I should remind myself that curiosity killed that cat, if only I didn't remember that satisfaction brought him back.

"So what now Lauren?" I decide to make the first move in our little chess game, but find nothing other than silence. "What you don't want to talk to me? I'm good enough to fuck but not to speak to?" Silence. "Suddenly shy?" Silence. "And I'm the immature child? Can't bother to say one word to me?" Silence. "SO you think it's perfectly okay to just do this to someone and then sit back and watch like it's your own personal entertainment? I know that tiny thing deep beneath your chest you call a heart has become so cold polar bears couldn't live there but don't you have some feeling? Some sort of room temp feeling for me?" Silence. "You really don't give a shit about me anymore do you," glaring silence. "What is your game here? What you want to personally see me fall apart? Hurt me until I can't take it anymore, until even I can't stand the thought of running back to you?" Silence. "Do you get off on it, some sort of sick rush?"

"You feel better yet?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" Her words laced with boredom and irritation.

"Why not let me go?" Fists clenching tightly as I began to feel the day's previous fury starting to flare. I can't hate Lauren, not completely anyway. Sure, I could hate her for making me feel this low. But honestly I hate herself more for continuing to take it. "If you hate me so much, if you have such a low opinion of me. If you don't care about me then why keep this going?" Again there is nothing for me but silence. Swallowing back the vile taste of disgust not only at my wife but at myself. "You know what Lauren? I don't care anymore. Don't bother answering because I don't want one."

"Yes you do." She places the bottle down, arms folding over her stomach. "Perhaps the only thing you want more is an answer as to why you can't let me go."

"I have an answer, its called love. Maybe you should look it up."

"Is that still a good enough answer for yourself?"

"Yes." I find myself blinking back the feelings of tears. Lauren is right as she often is. The simple answer of why through everything I continue to come begging for whatever Lauren dishes out is no longer enough. No after today, after this. But what other reason could there be? "I can't wait to hate you." I think aloud in a broken whisper, salty tears betraying me.

"You already do."

"No Lauren, I am a lot of things at you, but hating you? No matter what you do, no matter how hard I try I can't hate you. You've broken me, you've hurt me, betrayed me, disgusted me-but I still can't hate you."

"I can make you."

"No you couldn't."

"You care to find out if that's true?" Her head tilts to the side, looking me over.

"I bet you have a thousand things to say, to tear me down."

"Tens of thousands."

"I bet you could stand there all night and point out every flaw I have ever shown you." I take a step forward.

"And then some."

"I bet you have tons of dark, dirty secrets seeping from the corners of your closet that would make me sick to just look at you."

"Good observation, for once."

"I bet you could keep your features stone as you said them all, keep your voice calm and steady as well." My steps coming to a stop just three feet from her. "But you made a mistake." Her eyebrow raises. "You tilted your hand Lauren."

"Excuse me?"

"It must be excruciating being you. It must be hell to have to go through life like you do now."

"Have you gone mad?" She rolls her eyes, starting to try to walk past me but my hand wraps around her wrist. "Apparently you have."

"Danni let it in and it devoured her. But you did the only thing you knew, shut down." She pulls against my hold, expecting me to let her go. "You are the weakest strong person I have ever met."

"Did you ever think the reason I treat you the way I do is because I really just don't care?"

"Yes."

"And what, you think that it's not possible someone on this earth doesn't want you?"

"Plenty of people don't."

"Well at least you can admit that, now we just need you to admit I'm one of them." She jerks her arm free despite my effort.

"You don't want me?"

"No."

"You want me gone?" I ask flatly, already on her heels following her down the hall.

"Yes." She spins around, nostrils flaring. Her eyes so narrow they're slits.

They say you have to hit rock bottom before being able to start climbing again…

"Then let me go." Using nothing more than my body I guide her backward, hitting the wall with a thump. Earning no response an arrogant smirk plays over my parted lips. Reaching up, gently pulled the rubber band from her hair before letting the thin piece of material to fall to our feet. Using the back of my hand I push silky soft locks from my path, leaning forward placing a lingering kiss at the tip of her jawbone. "Just let me go Lauren." Dampened lips grazing tender skin as I whisper.

…..how much further do we have left to fall?

"Never."

A wave of lust washes over my body mixing with my blood coursing through my body until it's no longer just an emotion but a part of me. Something so imperative to my existence like my heart or lungs. A sense of yearning, of longing following so intense my features winced in pain.

"Never." She repeats, reaching up and grabbing me by the face. Kicking off the wall I stumble backward until it's me who's trapped. "Never."

For the first time since our late nights had begun this truly had nothing to do with sex and everything to do with love. The further we run from each other, the further we fall apart the more it becomes about love.

Irony at its cruelest.

Reaching up over my wife's hold my hands find her face, pulling her in. Our lips touch and it's no longer about thinking, but feeling. Like a moth to a flame or maybe more like a match to gasoline we fall further victim to each other. Every kiss, every touch is just natural as if it's how it's supposed to be. Our hands in union roaming each other's bodies. Clumsy feet guiding us to our bedroom.

The back of her legs hit the mattress as we become an entangled mess. Thighs slipping in between themselves pulling a moan from both of us. Maybe it's the feel of her against me or maybe it's the feel of just how much she wants me. Her hands grip my hips tightly as she falls back onto the bed.

Air inconsequential as our tongues continue to duel muffling moans as Lauren's hands slide underneath the collar of my shirt. Her chilled hands on my skin are like fire. One pull from each hand and the thin material is ripped from my body. Seemingly unsatisfied her hands slide down between us ripping open my jeans, causing me to pull back slightly.

"Those were expensive." Labored breaths making my complaint seem pointless.

"We're rich," A lazy smirk sneaks over her lips as she rips the material further apart. "You can buy ten more just like it." Pushing her head back against the mattress, eyes dancing over what's visible. "And maybe a bra or two." She teases, hands running down from my breast to my lower stomach. And here I was actually gonna wear bra and underwear today.

"Why? Just so you can ruin them too?" Playfully I pout.

"Mm-hm." Effortlessly she rolls us over, pinning me down.

"Why are you always on top?"

"I have an enormous appetite, what can I say."

Fixing herself into a pushup position she slides down, seemingly stopping short distracted by something. It takes just seconds to know what as her warm mouth covers my nipple, hungrily sucking as her tongue teases until I can't keep from moaning. I feel her smile against my skin, apparently earning what she desired. Her hand replaces her mouth as she kisses her way down my body. Using the tip of her tongue she painfully slowly traces where panties would start. Tilting her head, shaking her hair from her face before looking up to meet my gaze.

"Let's find out if our curse can bring as much pleasure as it does pain." She smirks with her lips parted, just enough for me to see the slight change. Piercing green quickly making itself known. My heart pounding so hard it's all I can hear, and then there's nothing but silence as I feel her tongue run over my lips.

"Lauren." Her name a repetitive cry filling the whole loft I'm sure. My hips arching, greedily against her mouth craving as much of this bliss as possible. My entire body trembling with pleasure, legs weakening more and more by the second, but my greedy nature gets the better of me. Needing Lauren closer, needing more pleasure, needing more of everything. Lazily my legs draping over her shoulders, wrapping around her neck. Something so simple, but it's enough to push her down further.

"You taste amazing." She whispers against my lips, the warmth of her breath sending shivers down my spine. Tonight may have been more about a buried love rather than an unrestrained lust but that didn't mean there couldn't be teasing. Or at least that seems to be Lauren's attitude as she begins alternating the tip of her tongue and the points of descended teeth to bring me to the edge of bliss right before backing off. A pattern repeated five times before she pulls back, meeting my gaze once again. "Just say the word." Teasingly the tip of her tongue darted out parting my lips.

My eyes barely open as I stare hazily down at the incredibly sexy woman before me who is delivering so much pleasure. Though my mind is no longer firing on all cylinders I'm pretty sure Lauren has taken my silence as a challenge. Lauren's head dipping back down as I just watch her making what faint control I have left slip away. Unable to take it any longer I push my head back against the mattress, biting my lower lip as my fists take handfuls of sheet.

"Yes, yes Lauren." I find myself begging for my release while a sharp, burning need clenched at my core spreading up into the pit of my stomach. Arching my back further, legs using what strength was left to tighten. The new pressure of my wife's lips making me ready to die in pure, unfamiliar ecstasy.

No longer is biting, licking and sucking three separate things but one. Needle sharp points break through flesh, tongue continuing to tease as sucking earns Lauren far more than only my sweet wetness. Screaming out as my climax ripped through my body three times in a row. Time stopping as I loose myself in pure bliss, pure ecstasy that just continued to ripple through my body. Even with the pure bliss the longer my wife continued the sensitivity grew. Letting my legs fall to the bed as I let the sheet go before grabbing the collar of her shirt, pulling her up.

"Wh-y are y-ou still dr—dressed?"

"Because you don't share my lack of patience."

"Doubt that." My words a husky whisper, mind clearing to some degree. Hands reaching up but instead of grabbing her collar, hem or even sides to rip the buttons I grab in the middle right between her breasts. Smirking as I give a tear that opens not only the shirt but the bra as well. "See no patience."

Stealing a page from Lauren's book I flip us again, a low growl escaping in delight at my dominance. Here we go Bo, you can do this. It's just like riding a bike, kind of. Focus. Focus. Focus. Focus. I find myself whimpering softly in pain as I feel my teeth slowly descend. This is new and painful.

"Didn't know it would hurt. Or that I could do that."

"There really is nothing like you in existence is there." She whispers through a smile, gently running the back of her hand over my cheek.

"If there was then I would have lost you long ago."

Not allowing for time to fixate on my words I balance my weight on my left elbow, sliding my free hand down Lauren's tense stomach. Smiling down at her cockily using just my thumb and index finger to undo the button, zipper and separate the material. Hand slipping past the material, smile growing at the discovery that Lauren hadn't been wearing any further panties either.

"A habit I picked up from my wife."

"Well remind me to thank her."

"I would but she's highly territorial."

"Territorial or jealous?"

"Both actually."

"Smart woman."

Without any further teasing I thrust two fingers into tight wetness. Both of us moaning at the feel, Lauren's hips immediately arching up toward me. Hips rocking against my skillfully pleasing fingers. I maneuver myself so my thigh is pressing against my hand. Resting atop Lauren's thigh I can't help but to begin rocking my own hips. My wife refusing to miss an opportunity bends her free leg pressing tightly against my body, while she pressed her occupied thigh up against my weight. If there was one thing to be said about Lauren in the bedroom it's that she knows how to work her lower body unlike any other.

Climax comes after climax until I lose count. Pleasure becoming blissfully painful and maybe that's why neither of us move. Or maybe it's because we're afraid of what comes next.

"Say it."

"Wh-what?" Lauren's eyes open to half mass.

"Tell me."

.

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

"Bo," My mind begins to clear, eyes running over her face unable to look away from her, but also unable to hold her gaze any longer. "I-I love you."

I admit in defeat. I know all too well what speaking these condemning words will cause. I know the pain that lays in wait for speaking them aloud, and not just for myself. I've spent almost a month trying to disconnect from this emotion. I've vowed to never speak it aloud again. I know no good can possibly come from this. But yet, with such ease they slip past my lips and God does it feel good to say them. To say them in a genuine moment not perpetuated by anger or hurt or even lust. It feels natural. It feels right. It feels like coming home.

Tonight something has changed and I don't know what. But I feel it. Something is different. It wasn't planned or even wanted, but none the less here we find ourselves.

Bo hesitantly nods, this hint of fear in her features as she stares down at me. No, not me but my neck. Ah, she's remembering this morning. Slightly nodding, I find myself biting my lip to keep from moaning as she sneakily begins to curl her fingers.

She's so hesitant and I want to apologize. I want to apologize for doing this to her. That she has no idea the full extent of the consequences. But suddenly all I can do is be thankful that she finally understands. That she understands this thing that haunts me mercilessly.

Her lips part as she leans down and I turn my head allowing her ample room. She presses the sharp points of her teeth against my tender flesh, but hesitates. My hand coming to gently rest on the back of her head, just as gently guiding her down. It's not necessarily about wanting her to continue, but rather about giving her permission. That same type of permission I had to give her all those years ago. A smile pulling at my lips at the memory.

Maybe things haven't changed all that much.

Giving into desire or maybe curiosity she bites down far harder than need be, but it does what she's hoping for. For a second the world freezes and I don't feel the pleasure, I feel nothing other than fear. Fear of what this means. Fear that she won't be able to control herself. Fear that she won't be okay after this. Fear she isn't okay now. Fear of myself.

Fear that this unexpected glimmer of hope would be gone just as quickly as it came.

And then as if someone has pressed play everything comes rushing at me at once and I can't help the way I tilt my head, burying my face against her shoulder. Gently puncturing her flesh until her moans join mine. My arms wrapping around her body, holding her tightly against me. Tears slipping from beneath my eyelids.

"I love you. I love you so much." I whisper against her shoulder, completely forgetting this might not be the best time for this. I can't exactly be sure what had just happened, but something inside of me broke and I don't quite understand how I feel. Maybe it is the new experience, maybe it is the multiple climaxes as another approaches. Maybe it is because I had already broken down and said it.

Or maybe it is just finally time to let go.

.

 _ **BO'S POV**_

.

I jerk back the exhilaration of emotions in overdrive rushing back to me, yet this time it's nothing but pleasurable. Passion, bliss, climax, desire, all had been elevated. But the most notable is the warm feeling engulfing my soul, as cheesy as that sounds. But it's how I feel and as unfamiliar as it is, there's still something about it I remember. Our very first night together, sure it ended horribly, but how it started, I had never felt more accepted. I had never felt more hopeful.

"I love you." My words a mixture of pride and defeat.

Nothing could tear me down like this woman's love and nothing could build me up like it either.

Fucking a million men and women in luxurious hotels and homes couldn't touch one climax at the hands of this woman. All the foreplay filled nights from models, athletes, and sexual Fae couldn't do for me what simple touch, word or glace from this woman could do. I could dabble in world's finest substances and none could get them as high as this woman. Each and every single one of them could confess and prove their love ten times over and it would never equal an ounce of this woman's love.

Lauren is the most imperfect, perfect creature I've even known. She is flawed beyond repair yet somehow still flawless. She is the coldest person you'd ever meet with the biggest heart. The stupidest genius you could ever find. Cruel yet kind, hard yet gentle, broken yet perfectly crafted. She herself is a contradiction.

I have traveled the world several times over and seen near everything there is to see, yet the most magnificent thing my eyes have ever laid upon was this woman. In all my years I've never found something as unique and exquisite as this woman and she is mine.

Skylar, Ty, Sasha, Akuma, Koari, Nadia, the droves of endless admirers could go to hell. They could think what they wanted, Lauren was never theirs.

Time, distance, turmoil, tragedy and whatever else the world has thrown at us, is throwing at us, it didn't change that fact. Lauren was mine and only mine.

"I love you Lauren." I smile softly, pulling my hands away effectively ending any and all sexual movements now. My eyes meeting hers. "I love you."

Wife. Lover. Soul mate. Friend. Mate. Enemy. Reason for living. Reason to want to die. Reason for existence. Good and bad it was all Lauren.

And Lauren is all mine, how did I ever forget that?


	12. Changing of the Tides---Day 24----PART 1

_**Chapter Eleven: Changing of the Tide (DAY TWENTY-FOUR—PART ONE)**_

.

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

A soft whimper fills my ears, mind slowly drifting toward consciousness. Heavy eyelids fluttering as I stretch my arms, palms pressed against the cold wall. A yawn escaping as I start to stretch the rest of my body only to find it impossible. Looking down into the darkness, eyes slowly adjusting I find my wife nuzzled against my stomach. Arms wrapped around my body so tight that for a moment I think she might be awake.

A smile forces its way onto my lips, drawing in a deep breath at the sight of my sleeping wife. Smile faltering for a minute realizing I've used the term wife twice in thirty seconds. True, it's what she is, but it just feels different to think it now. Memories of last night trickling back to me like they normally do throughout the day, but this time it is different. Instead of remembering the dark, dirty words commanded that were the normal for us, with the exception of last night. Now I remember the loving, tender words whispered. Instead of rough, painful grabs I remember tender touches. Instead of dark consuming passion I remember pure heavenly bliss.

Darkness has its place in my life, has its joys in my sexual desires. But pure love that still has traces of innocence pleasing me more than anything is sadly a truth long forgotten until last night.

Continuing to let myself indulge in this fantasy I bring my right arm down from the wall and let it drape across her shoulder. A soft, muffled moan escaping as she nuzzles further against my stomach. Even in slumber she desires to be as close as possible, something that I can't help but feel a sense of warmness at. Some things haven't changed.

Though my heart and soul rejoices in the tenderness. Rejoices in the long missing love we used to share, there is a strange feeling that hangs over me. Laying here wrapped in her arms, waking from a night of passion fully in love is truly like coming home. Everything in its right place just as perfectly as Bo left it. But there is an unfamiliarity about it.

Sex is easy. Wild or tame, loving or rough, love or lust. I know myself inside and out, know Bo inside and out. Know beyond a doubt what to do to achieve each levels of pleasure. But laying here in pure, untainted affection feels unknown. I had forgotten how to hold her. Forgotten how sleep with her. Forgotten how to be okay with her back in the bed. Forgotten how to let myself actually feel, let alone enjoy being held. Forgotten how to be an equal rather than dominant or submissive, and even in my submissiveness there is always an underlining dominance to it since it was always my choice when to be either.

' _How do you love someone you've spent ten years trying not to?'_

Idly my fingertips continue to move in patterns over her warm skin. Our chests rising and falling rhythmically together, bodies joining as one like the last two pieces of a puzzle. Hearts even minds could be stubborn to no end but like the soul the body always knows where it belongs.

Always knows what it needs.

"Not yet."

"Hm?"

"I'm not ready for this to be over," A sleep laced muffle is whispered against my skin. "Just a little longer," this time she tilts her head back, looking up to meet my stare. A begging plea that nearly breaks my heart, conjuring a plethora of memories of all the times she gave me that same look, begging me not to leave.

"How about forever."

"Forever? Hm, I like forever." Flashing me the most adorably goofy smile she relaxes, burying her face back against me.

Forever did seem like a good choice. Forever would be nice but forever is a fantasy. We had tried forever before and despite the fact that we continue to find a way back to each other, it just doesn't work. So why do I want desperately to believe it this time? Why do I want to believe the faintest chance that it could work this time?

Why am I allowing myself to hope?

So many lies and secrets are still intertwined within every conversation we have. Unhealed battle scars continue to bleed. Past betrayals continued to haunt us making trust between us nothing but an empty word.

There isn't a chance in hell we could ever make it work—but why then do I believe we can?

I know I should let go, but I can't. I know I should move on, but I can't. I know I should shut this down this moment but again I can't. Or maybe it is that I won't.

Possibly both.

I had tried loving Bo and it brought me nothing but pain. I had tried not loving Bo and that had brought me nothing but pain. I hated who I could be with Bo but also hated who I am without her. I am damned if I did or if I didn't which meant the true question is which pain is worth it. Is the pain of my freedom worth it or is the pain of being with my wife worth it?

Truth is I already know the answer despite how hard I fight it, how hard I run from it.

I could throw running away in Bo's face all I want, but if rare moments of self-honesty I can admit I've did the same. The only difference is Bo chose to leave her heart here while her body ran away. And I decided to leave my body here while my heart ran.

Two broken pieces of the same creation that could only ever be complete when together. I can't help but think of how strong we were together even with fighting each other every step of the way. Nor can I help but wonder what would happen if we ever stopped fighting and worked together.

I had been accused of not loving my children, of putting my wife above them having been quoted once saying that Bo was my reason for living. But it wasn't true, I love my children. I would die for them in an instant. There isn't a thing I wouldn't do to protect them. And though I hadn't been the perfect parent, I hadn't always showed them my love they complete me. They complete me in a way that is natural, that is a continuation of myself that made it as easy to love them as breathing. And maybe that's why I hadn't always showed them as much affection as I needed to. A continuation of myself should have been able to understand everything that went unsaid.

But Bo isn't a continuation of myself, rather a part of me. A vital part to my existence that I always seemed to be trying to obtain, in one way or another.

Looking down at my wife I want to break, want to be weak and emotional. I want so desperately to be the woman Bo had fallen in love with, but I just can't seem to remember how. I just can't seem to wrap my mind around how to be that vulnerable again. Can't wrap my mind around the idea of giving someone the chance to cause that much pain again. I can't even remember how to be a woman let alone a wife.

I only know how to be a Queen now. Only know how to be a distant parent. Know how to do my job without flaw. I can only remember how to accurately be a coldhearted bitch, something that until last night I was okay with.

In this moment watching my wife sleeping blissfully, hearts beating as one I know without a doubt I want to learn again. Want to learn how to be a lover again, a wife again, but how? How can I learn something like that again? How can I ask a woman who's given me so much to give a little more? How can I look at Bo and admit the truth?

How could I, Lauren Lewis-Lauren Alreyna, the Queen of the Fae ask for help?

* * *

.

 _ **Saint Mary's Hospital-Room**_

 _ **SEAN'S POV**_

.

"I don't think you're understanding me." I snap, fists clenching so hard I feel my skin break. He's staring at me with that blank look, like I don't understand what he's saying.

"I think you are the one who is having trouble understanding son."

"Do I look like your son? I have two parents, both women. I am not your son." Apologetically he shakes his head meaning it as nothing more than a platitude as he remembers who I am. "You need to fix this."

"You may be the Prince, but that doesn't mean that you can order everything away. She suffered extensive damage. We've done everything possible. I'm sorry but the damage is irreversible."

"Then let her try speech therapy now instead of waiting."

"You aren't understanding. There will be no speech therapy. Not now and not in a month or two or three. Borrowing a miracle there is nothing left to do."

"What am I supposed to do?" My voice raises, tightness spreading within my chest.

"If you're religious then I say start praying. If you're an educated man then I say you make peace with this and move on." He takes a couple steps back, shrugging as he tosses Mila's chart on the nurses' station. "After all, she is just a human."

"Just a human?" Words snorted, at his side quicker than I thought possible.

"Sean-."

"Do you not understand who I am little man?" My hands hitting the nurses station, the wood cracking on impact. "My parents rule this race, this world. I am the successor. I am stronger than anyone else in this hospital. Are you following along?" He nods, trembling like the coward he is. "Good, because that's the pretext. What you need to focus on now is that beyond all of that, I am a man in love. I am a man in love with that woman in there. That incredible woman who is worth ten times more than you will ever be worth."

"Y-ye-yes o-of co-course."

"If you ever disregard her like that again I will put you in one of these hospital beds. And you remember all that pretext I mention? Yeah, well all of that suddenly becomes relevant."

"Of course. I'm sorry. It will never happen again."

"No." I step back, gaining a faint sense of composure. "You won't."

He bows and speed walks down the hall like a terrified child. You'd think someone with such a big mouth wouldn't scare so easy. I look up at the small crowd of gawkers. Let them run to my parents and tell on me. It doesn't matter. Not now.

 _ **Hey.**_ She holds up her note pad, beautiful smile vanishing from her face as I walk further in. _**What has happened?**_

"I think you were right about your doctor. Maybe we should find another one."

 _ **Why? What's wrong? What's happened?**_

"Maybe we should go outside of this city. I have money even if mother won't pay for it. So don't worry I'll take care of it."

 _ **Sean what's happened?**_

"I just don't think they are doing everything they can for you. I know what I had said but if you feel like you can start trying speech therapy then let's find a place that will help you. If you feel you need to wait then okay, but let's find somewhere who will do things to help you get to where you need to be."

 _ **They said I wasn't going to-**_ Her hand had been shaking so bad the paper rips, tears glassing over her eyes. _**They—**_

"I don't care what they said. They are a bunch of closed minded idiots! They don't know you." I close the distance between us, my hand covering hers. "They don't know the strength you have. They don't-you are stronger then pretty much every Fae I've ever me. You have never let anyone or anything keep you down, keep you from what you want and this—-this won't be any different baby. It won't," One of the strongest and most powerful people in the world and here I am watching the woman I love breaking apart. Her heart breaking beyond repair. Her features twisted in so much pain I'd cut my own heart out just to make it stop. "Baby-baby please. Mila just—-just-."

She jerks her hand away, turning her face away from me leaving me nothing to do but take a step back and watch helplessly.

* * *

.

 _ **Skylar's Apartment**_

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

"You were supposed to wait for me." I sigh, walking into the darkness that is her apartment. Skylar sitting in the corner of the couch looking very dejected.

"Well when the first hour passed you were late. When the second passed I didn't think you'd make it but held out hope. And after the third hour I got tired of waiting."

"I'm sorry I had overslept and then things got out of control and time slipped away."

"You were fucking Bo."

"Wh—what?" Her words catch me off guard, heart skipping a beat. "I—what do-?"

"Lauren I know about you two, I've known the whole time."

"Sky I just—it's not what you think I mean I don't-."

"Lauren, Lauren its okay. I understand."

"You do?" I ask in utter shock how could this woman understand something I don't understand myself?

"I get it all Lauren. I am a succubus after all. I know the need to feed, especially for you. I get the unresolved history and I get that I was away for almost a month. I'm happy you've been taken care of."

"Oh." I finally take a seat, staring blankly at her. Skylar really is one of the most understanding people I have ever met, but this took it to a whole other level. Several times I go to speak but find myself speechless, after all, what do you say to that? "Well I-Sky I really don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything then." She smiles softly. "I don't want us to be over especially over something like this. Don't get me wrong I'm not happy about it but I get it."

"Skylar I really didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know babe just-did you mean what you told me yesterday?"

"Yes." I answer with such conviction, a tenderness to my voice. And I still did mean everything I had said...until I remember the promising not to leave part. Until this morning I had meant it, but waking up with Bo in my arms. Our words, the feelings, the lovemaking, all of it had changed something inside of me. So while the deceleration was at the time completely true at this moment it is far from it.

Selfishly I'm not ready for me and Skylar to be over. I may not be in love with this woman but we have history. After all we have shared so much of each other. This woman had brought out a softness within myself I thought didn't exist. And we just don't feel over, we don't feel done like I keep expecting. But then there is my wife. Things are different somehow and dare I say, so am I. I find myself awake with a new sense of softness, a giddiness deep down at the thought of us being together again.

"Good, then we're okay."

"Oh. Okay then." After several moments of silence I stand back up, placing a soft kiss to her temple. Emotional epiphany and turmoil or not she still had a job to do.

"I'm back now though." Her words pull me to a stop near the door.

"I know. I've been waiting for this moment for weeks. Well maybe not this moment, but you being back and here."

"I mean I'm back now so this thing with Bo," she left the sentence there knowing the rest could be left unsaid.

Nothing is ever simple, is it?

* * *

.

 _ **Inside City Walls**_

 _ **SEAN'S POV**_

.

"Sneaking away in the cover of the night, picture of star crossed lovers." We both turn around at the sound of Skylar's taunting voice. "Dare I say 2047's generation of Romeo and Juliet?" She steps out from the trees. She looks, interesting.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" I ask gently, taking a step in front of Mila.

"Spent most of the last month in bed relaxing, thanks to your sister. Running away?"

"I need to get her out of here."

"Psst. They ain't gonna let you outta here kiddo. They'll put a bullet in her head before that happens."

"I just need to get her to a human hospital. Somewhere that will actually give a shit. I'm not running away."

"I may have been out of the loop a bit lately but I'm pretty sure after the little demon brat's rampage human relations are worse than ever which again would mean you aren't allowed to leave without permission." She takes another step closer, a certain cautiousness to her. "Something tells me the mother of the year hasn't given it to you,"

"Just walk away and pretend you didn't see us. No harm, no foul."

"Lemme take her."

"Excuse me?"

"You can blab all you want, but once you get near the wall you're gonna run into guards and their job is to keep you safe. Who am I kidding?" She pauses, a disgusted snort escaping. "Their job is to follow your mother's orders. I know because I am, well was the one to enforce them."

"I can handle them." Was?

"Really? You ready to kill a couple dozen people just to get her to the doctor? Are you?" She tilts her head, looking past me to Mila. "Ready to let these people die?" And then back to me. "Are you ready to risk her life?"

"She needs better care."

"Let me take her Sean. I'm on pain killers Kiddo not drugs, I think I can handle talking the princess here to the hospital."

"I don't know." My jaw clenches, but glancing back at Mila I see her nodding to me. There must be another way. "Babe are you sure I-?"

"Jesus Christ! I'm taking her to the fuckin' hospital she isn't going off to die."

"Chill!" I hear the low growl coming from within my chest as I glare at her. Taking a moment, I turn back to Mila. "I'll be there first thing in the morning okay?" Nod. "And make sure you let them know everything these doctors have done already." Nod. "You have your phone so you can text if you need me, or if you're bored or anything." Another nod.

"I repeat hospital, not death."

"I love you." I whisper, leaning down as my lips brush against hers. "I love you." I smile as much as I can watching her being ushered away by Skylar.

My sense of doubt continues to gnaw at me as I watch them walk away, but then again everything that Skylar had said was true. The guards had pulled their weapons several time on mom, who is the Queen's wife, so if it came down to following the Queen's orders or putting down some human it wouldn't take a second before the choice was made. And while I may be a killer in my dreams, while I would do what I had to, to protect my family, I'm not ready to put myself in a situation to have to kill when other options are available.

Shoving my hands in my pockets, the women now out of sight I turn back around starting to head home. A weird feeling setting in at the thought of sleeping in my own bed alone rather than Mila's hospital bed or the chair that was only comfortable for so long.


	13. Changing of the Tides---DAY 24----PART 2

_**Chapter Twelve: Changing of the Tides (Day Twenty-Four Part Two)**_

.

 _ **BO'S POV**_

.

I can't keep the goofy grin that has plastered itself to my face since I awoke, hell probably since I fell asleep last night. Giggling like a school girl to myself, I clench the sheet tighter around my body. I'm not a complete fool, of course last night didn't magically fix everything. The moment we went our separate ways this morning it was probably all over. Lauren is most likely off somewhere with Skylar or flirting with one of her other billion suitors, but that's a problem for later. Right now, I just want to bask in the memory of last night.

Grin growing to a smile as the doors open. For the first time this apartment doesn't annoy me. In fact I welcome it, along with the huge shower that I absolutely can't wait to take advantage of. Oh, a very, very long shower sounds amazing at the moment.

Shuffling in on my imaginary cloud of bliss, I aim for the bedroom though find myself stopping as a yellow envelop places neatly next to my phone on the coffee table catches my attention. I look around as if expecting the deliverer to still be here. Ignoring the nagging feeling that I should pretend I didn't see it, I make sure the sheet will hold itself up.

Sighing, knowing I'll regret this I rip the envelope open to pour the contents onto the table. A visa with a sticky note on it reading '10,000' and a master card with a matching note. A brand new, clean passport. Five thousand in cash, brand new hundred dollar bills. Nice touch, but I appreciate flowers too. But it's the rectangular piece of paper that catches my attention, this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as I go to flip it over.

 _ **First class…..Flight 603…..France….Departure 10:45 p.m.….One Way.**_

My eyes keep running over the words, rereading it as I stupidly hope my eyes are playing a trick on me. Hoping that this is just some horrible dream and in a moment I'll wake back up in Lauren's arms. But the words aren't changing and this doesn't feel like a dream. This is a plane ticket in my hand with a brand new passport on the table with a rather small pay off. I don't know if I should be more upset that I'm actually being paid off or that it's so small.

"Twenty-five thousand isn't bad for a night." Snorting, letting the ticket fall from my hand. "For a second-rate whore." I collapse into the loveseat, swallowing back the disgust in my mouth. "Apparently that's what you are Bo."

… _ **.**_

 _ **10 YEARS AGO**_

… _ **.**_

" _Mommy! Mommy!"_

 _The little girl's voice pulls my attention to her. This beautiful little girl, she must be six or seven. She's got this long, beautiful blonde, subtly wavy hair with the bluest eyes. A weak smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. She looks just like Lauren, what I always imagined our daughter would look like. This little boy the spitting image of his sister comes running up, arms wrapping around her neck as they go tumbling down to the ground with a laugh. They're laughing so much. They're so happy._

 _I can't remember if Danielle and Sean ever looked that happy. I can't remember if they ever loved each other like that._

 _My eyes running along the floor up to the couple sitting there watching them. They look happy. They have their phones in their hands, but their watching their children with the biggest of smiles. They scream of money, but they're still watching their children. They scream of importance, but there both still watching their children._

 _I wonder is this a single moment or are they always this attentive?_

 _I'm sure there were moments where it looked like me and Lauren were great parents too with happy children._

 _Where did we go wrong?_

 _The sound of a plan landing or maybe it's taking off steals my attention. This huge plane slowly pulling in. I guess that's mine. My plane. My getaway. My freedom. My ticket to a new life._

 _I look to my right, watching a steady flow of people but none of them are Kenzi. None of them are Sean. None of them are Lauren. I keep waiting for one of them to come storming in to stop me. Hell, I'm waiting for a strike team to come busting in. Maybe even something as simple as a flight canceled. But there's nothing other than people running away from something or maybe to something._

 _Which is it I'm doing? Am I running away or running to? I'm doing both aren't I? I already have a life here, I'm running from it. I running to another life._

" _Now boarding all first class passengers. All first class passengers please come to board now."_

 _The twin's parents stand, all smiles as their children run up to them. So much happiness. I wish I could remember the last time I was that happy. I wish I could remember the last time I was happy at all. I know there was a time, obviously. I just can't seem to remember it right now._

 _I can't seem to remember much of anything at all right now other than darkness._

" _Now boarding all other passengers."_

 _My darkness. Lauren's darkness. Who could forget Danielle's darkness. Sean's darkness. Kenz's darkness. The world's darkness. My darkness. Was it in all of us? Did it happen to us? Did I cause this? All this death and destruction that surrounds me. I'm the one common factor. Lauren's wife. Kenz's sister. Sean and Danielle's mother. The world's…..something. I'm something to this world. I think I was a champion once. I remember bearing that title once. I remember being that once._

 _How does one go from being a champion to this?_

" _Ma'am." The woman who had been calling out boarding sections somehow managed to sneak up on me. "Ma'am are you okay?"_

" _Y-yes, I'm fine."_

" _The flight is about to leave, you must board now if you wish to catch it."_

" _Thank you." I scoot to the edge of my seat, nodding. She begins to walk away and I just can't help looking back to my right and then to my left. There's so many people, but no one I know. "You know what, I think I'm just gonna take the next one."_

" _Ma'am." She nods, starting to walk away again only to stop short. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you waiting for?"_

" _I'm sorry?"_

" _This is the third flight you've past up and not that I've just been watching you, but you've been here my entire shift and it sort of looks like you're waiting for something."_

" _Maybe."_

" _Or is it someone?" She smiles politely, she really means no harm._

" _Maybe." I shrug, forcing a smile myself._

" _Well, I hope they know how lucky they are. Skipping three flights, spending all day in an airport willingly? Very lucky in my opinion."_

" _Yeah." I nod with another polite smile, scooting back in my chair._

 _Am I waiting for something or someone, that's a good question._

… **..**

Shaking off the memory, I scoop up my phone.

 _ **ME:**_ _Lauren we NEED to talk._ _ **(11:54 a.m.)**_

 _ **LAUREN:**_ _I know. I'll see you tonight after work._ _ **(11:54 a.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _No. I said we NEED to talk. Now._ _ **(11:55 a.m.)**_

 _ **LAUREN:**_ _I understand Bo. But I'm working._ _ **(11:55 a.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _WE. NEED. TO. TALK. RIGHT. NOW._ _ **(11:56 a.m.)**_

 _ **LAUREN:**_ _Bo, I AM WORKING. I'm in a meeting until six, when I will return home. We can talk then._ _ **(11:57 a.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _A meeting that is more important than talking to your wife?_ _ **(11:57 a.m.)**_

 _ **LAUREN:**_ _Don't start this please._ _ **(11:58 a.m.)**_

 _ **LAUREN:**_ _I am about to start a meeting that will decide whether the species of the Meh-Teh will continue past this year._ _ **(11:59 a.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Work always more important than me._ _ **(11:59 a.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Somethings never change._ _ **(12:00 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _I'll see you tonight._ _ **(12:00 p.m.)**_

I toss my phone on the table, nostrils flaring. What exactly can I say to that? ' _No don't save a species from extinction'_. Scoffing to myself I stomp off to the bedroom picking up a random pair of black jeans from the floor among a pile of six. Continuing to snare I search the floor for a bra and shirt, my mind arguing with itself. Though the texts hadn't really entered my internal argument, every couple of minutes I find myself repeating 'Meh-Teh'. The nagging feeling that I should know what it is.

Now fully dressed I walk back out into the kitchen eyes narrowing in on the envelope's discarded contents. The question of why the name sounded so familiar now repeating itself over and over again the annoyance at why I can't place it.

* * *

.

 _ **Lauren's Office**_

.

"Oooh! What do you know?!" I shove her office door open so hard it hits the wall and flies back at me. "Hm. I see no one here. Do you? Do you see someone here?" My voice growing louder as I march toward her desk. Pointlessly looking around the rooms finding no one other than Lauren. Big surprise here!

"Is everything okay?" She stares up at me, pulling her glasses off.

"Like you could give a shit! I mean really Lauren, you're sick. You have some weird, perverse sickness that just makes you cold and mean and rude and evil. If you look in the dictionary next to devil it's your picture."

"Bo-."

"Nh-uh. No more Jedi mind tricks into making me listen to your brainwashing lies. You're gonna listen to me for once. No trying to lure me with sex or double talk or sex. I know what a Meh-Teh is Lauren. A Yeti! A Yeti Lauren, like seriously you can't talk to me because you're having a meeting." Like a child I find myself doing air quotes as I say 'meeting'. "With a Yeti, an abominable snowman from Rudolph the Red nose reindeer? I have kids too Lauren-they're our kids! Every Christmas Lauren!"

"Bo if you would just-."

"It's not even so much about the avoiding me or the lying yet AGAIN or the implying I'm stupid because I wouldn't figure it out. But to try and get rid of me without even saying it. Leaving it there like I'm some whore you can't bother to hand the money too. Well you know what?! I'm a woman who enjoys sex not a whore and not that it would matter to you because my legs are closed. To you they are closed! No more mind games or sex games it's over bub, the gig is up! And don't worry I will be gone-and I will take your money not because I need it but since you threw it away I may as well take it." Spinning around I start toward the door only to find myself spinning right back around to face her. "If this Queen thing ever falls through you'd have an amazing career as an actress."

"Bo just please-."

"NO!" Scoffing I spin right back around full speed to the door or at least that was the plan. My feet seem to have glued themselves to the floor, knees locking. "Shit."

My eyes widen at the sight in front of me. Standing at, at least nine feet tall covered in only Hawaiian swim trunks and shaggy white fur. Blue, three clawed feet tapping the floor as if to a beat. A jumbo sized Slurpee in matching color hands. Eyes wide as it stares back at me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to overhear but your voice kind of carries and I was supposed to be here." He shrugs, his voice sounds as goofy as he looks.

"It's fine. Bo this is Eddie, Eddie this is my wife Bo."

"Eddie?" I glance back at Lauren, flush of heat rushing to my cheeks. "The Yeti?"

"My parents were hippies with a funny sense of humor." He takes a drink, biting down on his straw making this possibly the most ridiculous thing of this situation. Why is he even bothering with a tiny straw? "You can guess why. Seventies dude-trippy time."

"Before he needed to take a break to use the bathroom we were discussing a new colonization in Alaska. A two hundred citizen city consisting of all known Yetis and several other endangered, extreme weather tolerable species."

"Of course." I mumble to myself. Here I am screaming like a mad woman while my wife is creating a whole civilization and saving species from no longer existing. "I'm just gonna," continuing to whisper, cheeks burning while taking steps backward. "Go-somewhere. You two continuing saving the world and what not."

"She isn't normally like that, we're currently trying to work somethings out." I hear Lauren trying to whisper as I near the door.

"Have you been married to a Yeti female? We literally fear going to sleep. That would be a great day for us."

Pulling the door closed behind myself I quickly make my way down the hall, ignoring the various looks I'm drawing. Running my hands through my hair sighing repeatedly to myself. Cheeks continuing to burn, never have I felt so ridiculous.

… _ **..**_

 _ **10 YEARS AGO**_

… _ **.**_

" _So I guess the answer is seven."_

" _I'm sorry?" I look up from the window to the faintly familiar voice. "Oh, hi. What?"_

" _Seven. That's the number of flights it took for you to get on."_

" _Nine actually." I shrug, eyes falling to her name tag. Jasmin. I wouldn't have figured her for a Jasmin._

" _Nine?" She laughs, but I can see the pity in her eyes. Maybe it's sympathy. "I'm sorry he didn't show."_

" _She actually and yeah me too, at least I think I am."_

" _Think you are?"_

" _Long story."_

" _Well, I've got time." She takes a seat beside me. "Oh, I'm not actually working now. I'm taking this flight."_

" _Lucky you."_

" _I'm sorry, am I overstepping?"_

" _Um."_

" _I'm not coming onto you. I mean you're beautiful don't get me wrong, and that sounds like a line. Look, I don't know you. But in my line of work I see a lot of people. You get a feel for them. Warning signs."_

" _Warning signs? You think I'm a terrorist?"_

" _First no. Second don't say terrorist on a plane."_

" _You just said it." I laugh softly._

" _My point is," She laughs, running her hand over her eyes. She looks beat. "You seem like a good person. A lost person, but a good one."_

" _You think I'm a good person?"_

" _I find it interesting that that's the part you doubted."_

" _W-what?"_

" _I say you're two things, good and lost. You ask me if I think you're a good person indicating that you doubt you're a good person."_

" _You're one of those brainy types." I laugh, nodding. Of course I'd attract the one person who reminds me of Lauren. "Sorry, just-."_

" _Who you were waiting for is one of those brainy types?"_

" _Wow. You two would have like a mind meld moment or something."_

" _Why don't you tell me about her?"_

" _I don't want to talk about her."_

" _Okay. Why don't you tell me where you're running to then?"_

" _You're pretty persistent."_

" _Actually I just hate being bored and it was either this seat. The seat next to the guy who smells like cheese, which interestingly I'm not one of those people who believe cheese is better the smellier. The seat next to the woman who bathed in perfume. And the seat in between the obnoxious kids."_

" _Wow. I really beat out some stiff competition."_

" _You did." She raises her finger, trying not to smile. "But careful though, I am very picky and if you don't play your cards right I'll be forced to go sit with one of them."_

" _We can't have that."_

 _Smiling gently, the feel of the plane pulling at my attention. I can't help looking back out of my little window, staring at the airport. I don't know what I'm expecting, this is real life not some movie. I'm not Whitney Huston and she's not Kevin Costner. She's not about to run out onto the tarmac so I can stop the plane and we have a heartbreakingly romantic moment. She's not Ross and I'm not Rachel, she isn't about to call me and I somehow end up stopping the flight only to end up staying._

 _This is real life and real life sucks._

 **… _._**

On one hand I shouldn't feel guilt or embarrassment, pretty much everything I had said was true. Lauren had treated me like a whore, paying me to leave after a night of passion. She had tried to send me off like an unwanted child without having the decency to say it to my face. I'm angry, hurt, betrayed and yet again here I am felling into the trap.

On the other hand I had yet again let my emotions get the better of me. Ran into Lauren's office, the Queen's office and yelled a rant that I don't even completely remember now. I had undoubtedly embarrassed myself and my wife throwing a temper tantrum like a spoiled brat. Where is the maturity Bo? What happened to that? We had made progress and I couldn't even hold my temper for five minutes.

Shaking my head more at the odd feeling coming over me rather than embarrassment. My steps slowing as my chest becomes heavy, breathing becoming a problem. A wave of heat crashing into me like a train. Suddenly unable to tell if my cheeks are flushed from embarrassment or as a side effect of whatever this is. I look around desperately trying to find the nearest guard but turn up empty as my vision quickly blurs. My lips parting to call for help, but it's too late. Voice like my vision completely gone as I feel myself falling backward.

 **… _._**

 _ **9 YEARS AGO**_

 **… _._**

 _I toss back another shot, twisting from side to side on my stool. I want to look away, but I can't. I can never seem to walk away from what hurts. My eyes glued to the flat screen, one of the fifty plastered all over the walls._

" _This is supposed to be a sports bar, where's the sports?" I snort to myself, tossing back another._

" _Our Queen trumps sports."_

" _Our Queen?" I look over at my company through very narrow eyes. "Our Queen?" Chuckling as I spill my freshly poured shot._

" _I am assuming you're Fae or at least a human for our side since you're in here." He smiles. He's gorgeous and familiar. Do I know him? Have I slept with him already?_

" _You look really familiar, do I know you?"_

" _I played football."_

" _Not big on sports." Shaking my head, taking another shot._

" _Pity, you have the body for it."_

" _It's a good thing your hot cause your lines are shit." Drink. "And your attitude is a bit dickish."_

" _The most important of us are." He laughs, sipping his whisky. What a little girl._

" _You think I'm important."_

" _I know you are. The Queen's wife." He smirks. I'm so drunk. "It's obvious you don't remember me. I Vincent Branxt. I'm the head of the sports division in the capital. You were there when your wife selected me. Shook hands, had dinner. Signed an autograph for your son?"_

" _Sorry." I take the glass form his hand finishing it off. "Another life. Another girl."_

 _My eyes drifting back up to the screen. Oh there she is in all her glory, without shame. Don't think that dress could ride up much further. Look at her just walking up that row of extremely hot men. Wonderful. Look at how she's touch them. And smiling! She's so damn happy up there ruling the world without me isn't she. Having her fun._

" _She can pick who she likes, I'll only answer to her."_

" _Pick?"_

" _She's looking for a King of the Light. Those are the candidates. Haven't you been keeping up?"_

" _Not at all."_

" _You don't know what you're missing. It's like reality t.v. I've met two of them. Eh. She could do better."_

" _You met them?" I find him earning my attention again._

" _Yeah. Me and your wife aren't BFF but I do see her regularly. I'm-."_

" _Head of sports division." Smirking to myself, eyes wandering back to the screen as they scroll through picture after picture of Lauren and her candidates. They all look so happy. "How regularly do you see my wife?"_

" _Um, maybe twice a month. Why?"_

" _Oh," Chuckling to myself, tossing back another shot as he finally earns my full attention. "No reason." My hand falling over his and for a brief second he looks like he's gonna walk away. Aww. He does favor his Queen. Almost feel back for this. A few light touches and he's putty. Too easy._

 **… _._**

"Look at sleeping beauty coming too." The unfamiliar voice slowly pulls me toward consciousness. I want to open my eyes, but they feel like a five ton gorilla is sitting on them. My chest actually not feeling much better. This foggy feeling in my head keeping me from remembering where I am. Or better yet what the hell happened.

"Got to open your eyes if you plan to see."

"Kenz?" Eyes opening somewhat finding her sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah, it's me." she says softly standing up and walking over to me. "How you feeling?"

"Um-I don't know."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember yelling at Lauren-oh and Eddie. I met Eddie."

"And after that?"

"No." Struggling to shake my head, focused more on the weird sense of happiness at her concern. "Why? Is everything okay?"

"Well that is a question with many answers."

"Who's that?" I sigh at the male voice yet again interrupting me.

"I'm Doctor Shaw."

"What?" Bo turned toward the voice forcing her eyes open mind being jolted into reality. "What happened? Is everyone okay? Is Lauren and my son?"

"Ma'am you need to stay calm otherwise you're going to pass out again."

"I passed out?"

"Yep. Took three guards to carry you here." Kenz lets out, folding her arms over her chest concern and impatience over her features. "Might want to think about a diet."

"Actually she may think about eating more." He looks between us, flipping his chart shut. "In fact you may want to start thinking about feeding up to three times more then you are now. I got your tests back and it shows you're lacking in not one but several areas of vitamins and natural enzymes."

"I passed out cause I haven't eaten enough?"

"One of several reasons yes."

"Then what are the other several?" My annoyance growing the more my mind begins to clear. Have I really been ignoring my health that much?

"Well the deficiencies, not eating enough food as well as not feeding as much as a succubus should. It also seems as though you didn't get proper treatment after your run in with your daughter."

"Why do I feel like I keep getting some run around here?"

"He has to inform Lauren before he can tell you. He has to know what she wants to do."

"What she wants to do with my body?" Weakly I push myself up into a seated position, my attention shifting between the two. "What did I bust a kidney? Have some mystical Fae STD? What?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but Kenzi is correct. Until I am able to reach the Queen, I cannot tell you anything further." He flashes me that fake as smile, nodding supposedly politely toward us before walking out. Dickwad!

"Well glad to see they respect you more than me." Snorting, trying to pretend I'm not actually freaking the hell out. "Kenzi I know you don't like me very much right now, but-I'm scared. What is wrong with me? You have to make him tell me or force Lauren to come down here right now."

"Lauren is unreachable right now. I don't know why and while I do hold some weight not enough to overrule this."

"Do you know? Do you know what is wrong?"

"Yes but—."

"Kenz please." I stare up into her eyes, and the fact that she actually looks concerned makes this all the more real.

What's happening?

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **B/L Loft**_

 _ **.**_

My hands erratically tap against the sides of my thighs, foot tapping the floor. My head resting against the wall, eyes zeroed in on the stop button. Honestly I'm surprised there isn't some alarm going off or a security team busting in here. Maybe they have a camera in here. Reminder to self, ask about that.

 **… _._**

 ** _2 YEARS AGO_**

 **… _._**

" _Ma'am, if you would please refrain from draining all of my staff."_

" _They're alive." I laugh my words, letting Gina, or is it Tina fall back onto the couch. "I think."_

" _I understand, but-."_

" _I can pay for their time."_

" _I understand that as well but-."_

" _Then?"_

" _It's a matter of-."_

" _Oh go away already." I wave him off, letting my head fall back against the couch. "You're ruining a perfectly good feeding."_

" _Yes ma'am."_

" _Bring me another!" I call out, sitting back up. Oh he's angry. "You heard me. Serve me. Bring me another girl."_

" _No."_

" _I'm sorry? Do you know who I am?"_

" _Yes. You are the Queen's wife."_

" _I am someone who could buy this little shithole you call a club just for fun."_

" _Correction, your wife could."_

 _I find this rage come over me. On my feet and in front of him in a second. It must be longer. I think I fed too much this time. My hand around his throat and I know I need to let go but I can't. I'm so angry. I feel him grasping at my arm but it doesn't feel real. Is this real? No. My eyes meet his and there's so much fear there. So much fear._

 _Fear of what?_

 _Me._

" _Oh God." I stumbled backward, staring at him as he topples over trying to breath. "Oh my God. I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't-I wasn't trying to. Are you okay?" Taking a step forward, reaching out to help him up he kicks at the floor pushing himself further away from me. "No. Hey look. I'm okay now. I'm sorry. I think I just fed too much. I lost my control. But I'm okay." I look around at the crowd all staring in horror. "It's okay. It's okay."_

 _I'm okay, aren't I?_

 **… _._**

"Come on Bo, you can do this." I whisper to myself, pushing off of the wall seemingly keeping me up. Fingertips resting on the stop button and finding myself hesitating yet again. "Apocalypses no problem, real life problems with my wife," With a thud I hit the button before I lose my nerve. "I turn to a baby."

The doors open and I want to run, but I can't run from this. Lauren's just sitting there on the couch in a rarity of light gray sweats and a white tee, her hair messily pulled up into a lose ponytail. I can't remember the last time I saw her so casual without being, well naked. A weak smile pulling at my lips reminding me of a time long ago. A bottle of wine sits on the table, a glass half empty in her hand. She's just staring at the bottle, completely unaware of me.

"Bo." She whispers, not bothering to look my way.

"Grow eyes in the back of your head?"

"When I got in I turned off the access panel, it was either you, Sean or Kenzi. Sean is with Mila. Kenzi is displeased with me."

"When did you put me back on the list?"

"I never took you off." She takes a drink, still not looking over to me. "Never got around to it."

"How touching." Sighing a snort, rolling my eyes to myself. "L-Lauren, about-."

"Bo I'm just really, really not in the mood to fight right now." Taking a drink she sniffles, closing her eyes and turning further away from my line of sight. "Just grab a glass and have a drink with me."

"I can't."

"Bo please, just let's not fight tonight I am begging you. I already had a massive one with Skylar where I couldn't even fight back. Heard some pretty horrible things about myself but then again they were all true so, oh well." She shrugs, taking another drink. "And I can't take another bashing, not from you. You were right this afternoon I am a horrible, evil person and everything else you said. You're right okay? But please let's just pretend to be normal tonight. Please just come sit with me and make small talk and have a drink so I don't feel like such an alcoholic."

"You don't understand, I can't."

"Why?" She sniffles again, turning to face me with the broken look. Her eyes red and swollen like the tops of her cheeks. "Why can't you have a drink with your wife?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

Without a word she just kind of stares at me with this blank look.

"Lauren I said I'm pregnant."

"I heard you."

"Oh, okay. Um, maybe you'd like to say something?"

"Okay. Whose is it?"

"Wh-whose is it?" I find myself just staring at my wife in utter disbelief. I had sunk to a whole new low today and up until this moment I had thought it was hit rock bottom. I was wrong. "Did you really just ask me whose it is?"

"Well it isn't mine."

"I'm sorry I thought I was married to a grown woman not a sixteen year old boy."

' _Hm this has definitely got to be rock bottom.'_

Here I had spent the last few hours crying uncontrollably until I hadn't even remembered why I was crying. I had left the city walls to visit a human doctor just to get confirmation because for the first time in my life I couldn't bring myself to trust Kenzi's words. I had been embarrassed, humiliated, hurt, and heartbroken and still none of it hurt as much as Lauren's cold words now. Or more accurately the conviction behind the words.

"I am exactly three weeks pregnant Lauren."

"It's not mine." She says flatly, finishing off what was left in her glass.

"First off they are. It's amazing the strides medicine has made isn't it? I remember when girls had to pee on sticks and even then the results weren't always right. Now, well now they can tell me down to the exact day, how many I'm having, and the likely hood of a C-Section."

"It's not mine."

"Stop! Stop saying that." My voice breaking, chest contracting as my hands began to shake.

"Accidents don't happen to us-we're women."

"That didn't matter the last two we had."

"We were trying with them. There was mechanics involved and-we can't have accidents."

"Then how exactly am I pregnant?"

"I don't know." She leans forward placing her glass down before standing up, yet still keeping her back to me. "If we could have accidents then there should be some sort of contraception, you should have thought of."

"Sure Lauren let me run to the drug store and ask for what? Extra strength, chi straining-I can't even make a smartass comment for it because what would it be? I'm not even completely sure how this worked the first two times."

"It's a combination of willingness, synchronizations, hormone levels and adequate chi exchange."

"Are you really standing there sciencing me up right now? I tell you I'm pregnant and all you do is babble that it ain't yours but ask a science question and I get a ten page explanation?"

"What do you want me to say?!" Lauren spins around so fast her shin hits the edge of the table. Cheeks glistening in the light as already fallen tears had begun to dry. "What do you want me to say?" she repeats, this time her voice a whisper the softness from this morning still very much present.

"I—I don't know but something other than it isn't yours. That they aren't yours."

"This has to be a mistake. Let me get my coat and we'll go to the hospital again and—."

"Doctor Shaw didn't strike me as someone who didn't know what he was doing. Annoying but still seemed to know his way around. And then there was the human doctor I went to that had the same exact info."

"Well a third opinion won't hurt."

"Why are you so-agh!" Words swallowed by a groan, running my hands through my hair needing a second. Suddenly the drain of the day catching up with me.

"You can't be pregnant Bo."

"Why? Because it was an accident? Because it wasn't on your terms? Because you don't want it to be true?"

"Because we don't deserve it. I don't deserve it! We were horrible parents the first time and we were a happy couple then. Now? We go from moment to moment not knowing how the other one feels. We haven't been together in ten years. Jesus Bo I was just sitting here musing over my breakup with Skylar and this afternoon you were calling me the devil."

"So it's because of Skylar then?"

"No."

"It's because I embarrassed you?"

"No."

"Then what dammit?!"

"I just told you!" Her voice raising for the first time today. "How can we bring this child into the world when we don't even know where we stand? When you don't even know what you are-when I don't know who I am? These were questions we had the answers to when we had Sean and Dani. We were in love and married and living together and wanted the rest of our lives to be together. Every day wasn't a fight or a struggle. We knew what we were and how to be those people. But yet look how it turned out. Bo if we were normal people Child Services would have had half a mind to take them from us. And now we're supposed to bring a child into the world without a single answer to any of those questions?"

"Two." It's all I can force out, features twisting in pain as I desperately try to hold back tears.

"What?"

"Twins Lauren, if you were paying attention then you would have heard me say it the first time."

"T-twins?" She pauses, clenching her jaw as she tilts her head and raises her eyebrow. "What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do Bo?"

"I want you to be my wife! I want you to be who you are trying so hard to run from! You think this is easy for me?! You think I don't have the same fears as you do?! I'm terrified Lauren, I've spent my entire day crying and alone. You think I magically have these answers? If I did we would be okay, I would be okay. I would still trust you. You were always the calm and collected and rational and logical one in this relationship. You always knew what to do down to a fault, not me."

"Twins?" She lets out softly, more as a confirmation then a question holding my glassy gaze as she nears me. Cautiously reaching out stopping just above my stomach. "Twins." A strange hopefulness intertwined within her voice as her trembling hand comes to rest on my stomach. All I can manage to do is weakly smile, trying to stop the tears. "I—I don't remember how to be wife."

"Love me."

"I do."

"Then you're half way there."

 **… _._**

 ** _6 MONTHS AGO_**

 **…**

 _I stare out of the window down at Los Angeles, I heard someone call it the City of Lost Souls. Fitting actually, everyone does seem lost. Even the happy people seem lost. I fall into the scenery perfectly, don't I?_

" _What is it you think I can do for you?" His voice is like silk, sort of reminds me of Lauren's the first time I heard it._

" _About two years ago I had slip. A moment that woke me up I guess you could say. I've been trying, but it's been a year and a half and I still can't discipline myself. I still can't step into a club or large crowd of people without feeling a strain on my control. I find myself having these thoughts that I don't recognize"_

" _And what is it exactly you expect me to do about that?"_

" _I heard that you were the person to see about issues like this."_

" _Like this?" He laughs, tossing something on his desk. By the sound of it, I think a pen. "My dear, there are no situations like yours."_

" _If it's about money then I can pay it."_

" _No, your wife can pay it."_

" _Hate when people say that." My eyes narrow at my own reflection and I'm not sure if my irritation is about the pay part of his comment or the wife part. I stopped being a wife a long time ago. I don't know what I am now, but it's no wife. "Regardless, you'll get the money."_

" _It's not about the money."_

" _Then what?"_

" _Personally, I have a succession rate of twenty percent. What does that tell you?"_

" _That they lied when they said you were the best?"_

" _No, it should tell you that in this line of work twenty percent is the best. I am the most selective in country and still have that low, as you see it, of a success rate."_

" _I want this."_

" _Everyone wants this. You think you're the first Fae or human to have a wakeup call. Fae and humans alike have a fundamental flaw, they are weak when it comes to self-gratification. Drug addicts. Alcoholics. Blood addicts. Chi addicts. Rage addicts. Thrill addicts. They all swear that this is the last time, but it never is. They all mean it every time they make a promise, but it's never kept. And you, just by looking at you I can size you up. You have the look of a runner. You don't have the will for this. And the discipline? Please, don't insult me."_

" _You don't know what I have the will for."_

" _You'd be surprised."_

" _I want this." I repeat, turning around to face him. "I want this."_

 **….**

"Did you want some tea?" She asks from the kitchen, buried in the fridge keeping her back to me.

"Tea?"

"Yes tea Bo. You can't have caffeine thus ruling out coffee and various other soft drinks nor can you have alcohol so that leaves tea. Well select teas. Interesting fact that more often than not teas contain caffeine and high amounts of sugar."

"Playing it a little fast and loose with the term interesting aren't ya?"

"I could let you die of dehydration if you'd like?"

"You say the sweetest things." The comment enough to make her turn around and glare, something that makes it impossible not to smirk. Another faint reminder of times long gone. "Tea is fine."

"No you're getting water."

"But I want the tea now."

"And I said you're getting water."

"You don't actually have tea do you?" Arms folding across my chest, watching her shuffling through the cabinet. "Then why'd you offer it?"

"Well the obvious answer to that Bo would be the fact that I didn't know that I didn't possess any until after I had offered it." She glares, offering me the glass of water.

"Has anyone ever told you that you need to lighten up?"

"No, most people find me rather relaxed and humorous." She says flatly, taking a seat in the middle of the couch. Always so calculated. She leaves just enough space between us to not be on top of me, but close enough so that it didn't seem as though she is avoiding me.

"Really?" Choking on a sip of water, eyes shifting to her staring me down as serious as ever. "These people you speak of, are they all on your payroll?"

"I didn't realize you had become a comedian while you were away."

"I hadn't. But had I, I would seriously be thinking about quitting right now." Silence. "I was implying you were a tough crowd."

"No, no I get it."

"Wow." Nodding to myself, letting my eyes drift down to the glass I rest on my thigh. "Awkwardness in a whole new level."

"On. It's awkwardness on a whole new level."

"I'm trying to make small talk Lauren, not write a college essay."

"I don't make small talk or have conversations really unless they're about work."

"Wow. You and Skylar's dirty talk must have been the boringest."

"Boringest isn't a word." She tenses.

"Too soon for Skylar jokes?" All she gives me is a nod. "You know I sensed it was."

"Bo I'm not mad."

"Hm?"

"I can tell you're really nervous-."

"Me? Nervous? Pfft!"

"You're heart rate went from eighty-eight beats per minute to a hundred and—four. In the past five minutes your sweat output had increased by four percent. You-"

"Okay, okay I'm nervous. You got me. Geez." This time it's my body tensing as I lean forward to put the glass down. "Keeping secrets from you must be impossible."

"It can be."

"I'm starting to think the only way you can have a relaxed conversation is after I make you cum," Smirking I glance over to her just in time to see the slight embarrassment wash over her features. "It was a joke. Sorta."

"Bo I don't know how to do this I'm sorry. I don't know how to sit here and be okay with you. With the news that you just dropped on me. I don't know how to have small talk and flirt and have conversations that aren't about work or problems or some combination of the two. I don't know how to act with you. I don't even know how to be myself at the moment because I don't know what myself is at this moment."

"Okay."

"I'm not mad Bo I just—I just don't know how to be anymore."

"I want to keep them." It probably isn't the best way to break the silence we slipped into, but it's what comes out.

"What?"

"The babies. You were a thousand percent right and I share every single doubt you do if not more. This isn't a ploy to get you back or force us back together. And this afternoon when I found out I was terrified and I won't lie I had the idea slip through my mind too-but I can't do that and honestly I don't want to. I want to have them. I want to keep them with or without you."

"With or without?"

"Yes." I nod, turning myself just enough to face her. "With or without your support. With or without your help. With or without you. I want these babies."

"Okay."

"That's what I want." The fear in my own voice matching hers. "Wh-what do you want?"

"What do I want?" She repeats the question, her features twisting into a portrait of pain. "I—I want my family."


	14. Deception and Illusion----DAY 25

_**Chapter Thirteen: Deception and Illusion (Day Twenty-five)**_

.

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

Sitting hidden in the corner, sheltered by the darkness giving me a faint sense of comfort that the soft material of the chair fails to do. Eyes fixed on the honey golden liquid swirling within the glass as I tilt it back and forth until the annoying but albeit expected vibration of my phone takes precedence. Attention shifting to the recently lit screen resting on my leg.

 _ **KENZ:**_ _Lauren we may have an issue. I'm trying to handle but you should get up_ _ **(7:30 a.m.)**_

 _ **KENZ:**_ _Yeah we DO have a problem that I can't handle_ _ **(7:45 a.m.)**_

 _ **KENZ:**_ _Lauren get your boney ass up! Sanctum A.S.A.P_ _ **. (7:52 a.m.)**_

 _ **KENZ:**_ _We are about to flat line here!_ _ **(7:54 a.m.)**_

 _ **KENZ:**_ _Seriously get your head out from between Bo's legs and get down here now!_ _ **(7:56 a.m.)**_

A quick slide of my finger and the light vanishes. Leaning back into the chair, I find myself finishing off the rest of the warm liquid in a single gulp. I'm supposed to be slowing down, this isn't slowing down. Sighing, my eyes dancing over the bed. Even in complete darkness I can find her effortlessly. Shoving my phone in my pocket as I set the glass on the floor before standing to leave. Duty calls, it always calls, but I can't seem to leave. Eyes shifting between the slightly ajar door calling my name and my wife. Ha. There I go again, wife. Sighing to myself, once again going against my nature I find myself walking over to the sleeping beauty that is Bo. The exquisiteness of her flawless features luring me in. She naturally just had something about her that is so intoxicating and mesmerizing. Something that naturally pulled me in and kept a hold.

Taking a seat on the sliver of space between her body and the edge of the mattress I foolishly allow myself to take a moment, letting the entire world wait just to watch her sleep. A small smile curving my lips, she had always looked beautiful in her sleep just as she did when she was awoke. But this morning there's something new, a glow. I know it's insane, she hasn't even been pregnant a full month, far too early to acquire that ' _pregnant glow_ ' everyone loves so much. Even knowing this, there's still something different. A soft, sort of glow that screams of innocence. An innocence that makes you think of peace and happiness. Whatever this is, it's coming off of her in waves. With a hushed reverence, my fingers find her hair, lovingly running through earning an equally soft whimper.

"You're so beautiful." My admission that of a whisper, continuing to play with her hair earning the faintest of smiles. I wonder if she can sense I'm here.

I've always wondered if it is her unmatchable beauty that keeps this hold on me or maybe it is the indescribable sex that keeps me coming back time and time again. Maybe it is that I shamelessly enjoy the pain or maybe it is simply that the blissful times between us are worth it. Maybe it is all four or maybe it is none of them. Maybe it is the sweet memories of our first life together mixing with the glimmers of hopeful ones we were creating now.

Maybe beyond reason a part of me still believes in things like hope.

Honestly, I don't know and I don't know if I will ever find an answer. The easy answer of what keeps me so mercilessly tied to this woman is love, but sometimes that simply isn't enough. Then again, what answer would be enough to satisfy a jaded mind with an equally jaded heart to match? Another question I hold no answer to. Love at its core is anything other than simple, ask anyone and no one will have the same answer. Everyone in this world and the last has their own meaning, their own definition, and their own limits. Love can make you say one thing and do another. It can make you know one thing while believing another. It can make you break every rule and think it was all worth it. It can make you extremely selfish and selfish all at the same time. Love in reality is anything other than simple, perhaps it is the most complex enigma of all, yet it still isn't a good enough answer for me.

Another soft whimper escaping her as she snuggles into the pillow earns another soft smile that quickly fades. Everything with us resembles a double edged sword. Every blessing has its underlining pain while every curse that plagues us has its underlining pleasure. It's always been this way with us, but one day the stakes seemed to grow steeper than either of us ever imagined.

The innocence in her soft features lures my mind away from the present back to the very first day we met. Bo sitting there completely exposed to me unlike anything I had ever witnessed before. Strong, powerful, sexual and dominate yet untainted by the world. An innocence, a sweetness mixed with a wide eyed hopefulness woven into every fiber of her being. She reminded me of a new born puppy shamelessly begging for love with the purest of heart. She would get this look that just said, _'love me, love me, please love me'_. And I did. How could I not?

She would do the most selfish and idiotic things that infuriated me, infuriated everyone involved, but she never meant to. She never meant to hurt anyone. Maybe make us jealous. Maybe get our attention. Maybe indulge herself because she didn't know any better. But she never meant to hurt us. In hindsight I came to realize that. A lot of what happened, in the beginning was me and Dyson unable to understand this marvel we had in front of us. We didn't understand her completely. I came to, I wish he got the chance to. To understand she never meant to hurt him the way it seemed.

How far we've fallen my love.

Was it me who stole that hopeful innocence from you or life?

The slumbering woman who nuzzles into the pillow still has a good heart and is still sweet for the most part and there was still an unwavering hope she holds, but it's dim now. Sometime through the years she had been tainted. I try to remember when exactly I saw that glow in her eyes die, pin point the exact moment when my wife lost her innocence, but I can't. Maybe it happened gradually or maybe I just hadn't been paying close enough attention.

Or maybe it began the moment we met.

Another sound pulls at my attention, this time instead of a soft whimper it resembles a moan. Bo stirring differently now, her legs shifting so that her knees hit my back. A soft moan of my name causing a small rush of pleasure hum through my body. So easily my body responded to her in lust, but there's always something more. With her, there is always something more.

Determined to banish the lingering thoughts of melancholy I allow myself to smile at the fact that even in her sleep I'm the one she's dreaming of. I wish to be told that I'm the only one she let touch her like this, but I don't need to be. Pride and hurt ushered aside, I know I'm the only one she allowed to touch her this way. I'm the only one she trusts enough to sleep like this with. The other men and women she fucked was just that, she got what she needed form them, but she would never allow this level of intimacy.

I want to hear her say it with enough conviction that it sooths my feelings, but in the depth of my heart I already know this and perhaps that's the sole thread of comfort that's gotten me through.

The fact that she let them touch her, kiss her, fuck her, among so many other things infuriate me as it would any lover. It sparked, well sparks a possessiveness in myself that goes beyond the normal parameters. But depending on the day, it doesn't cut as deep as others. Logically as a doctor I know she has to feed to live, just as I do. I know as a succubus she has to feed to survive, to pacify the hunger. I know as a woman ten years is a long time to go without physical contact and the comfort it brings, even if it is fake.

No, it's truly not the fact of the acts that cut the deepest but the doubt that she had given herself to someone the same way she had given herself to me. Had given someone else the trust, love, affection and everything else that comes beyond sex. That is what cuts the deepest and until this very moment those doubts weighted on me, crushing me with every breath drawn, even more than I ever admitted. But for some unknown reason now, I know without a doubt that she had only ever let me see this part of her.

Feeling as if a weight on me has lightened, I find myself leaning forward placing a soft kiss on her temple.

 _'Is she really still mine?'_ My lips lingering longer than they should. The question repeating itself as the familiar layers of guilt and faithlessness come creeping back to overwhelm me.

 _'Can I still be hers...am I already?'_ the heavyhearted thought didn't have time to do damage as I feel the annoyingly familiar vibration against my thigh.

"I love you." I whisper, running the back of my hand lightly against her cheek as I slide off of the bed unable to escape the reality of myself world any longer.

.

 _ **Outside of Sanctorum**_

.

"Maybe we should send guards." Ty says looking down at Kenzi, apparently not noticing me approaching.

"We don't need guards you big oaf." She glares up at him. "She most likely spent the entire night arguing with Bo and is now over sleeping or still in the middle of make-up sex."

"Text her again."

"Dude I've sent five billion text with no replies."

"What is the issue?" I ask managing to sneak up on them without so much as an inkling of my presence.

"They are-"

"They are calling for your head." He snaps letting his lack of patience be known.

"Let them call for it. Let them howl like a wolf in the night at the moon," Drawing in a deep breath as I fix my face into its statuesque familiarity. "But remember the wolf never obtains its desire."

"What?" I hear Ty let out as I slip between them, walking into whatever new hell awaits me.

"So glad to see you've waited for me yet again." Eyes running over the arguing bunch, a twinge of curiosity making itself know. After all it's not every day you find each of the human leaders all standing and engaged in a verbal battle like children in a playground.

"So glad you decided to take a moment from your busy life to attend." President Montgomery stopped mid-insult directed at Canada's Prime Minster to acknowledge me.

"Would you like to inform me what the issue is or am I here just as a spectator?"

"We demand you step down effectively or else."

"Or else?"

"Lauren we demand you step down and have someone preferably not from your current staff take your place or else."

"I'm hearing this or else a lot, but I've yet to hear what comes after it."

"Or else humanity will cut all ties with the Fae."

"You don't have the authority." Eyes shifting from the woman who is quickly becoming considered arch nemesis to the other humans. "You must be kidding me."

"We believe that in light of recent events it would be better for both sides if you were to pass the responsibilities on." China's President adds as he takes a seat.

"Recent events?"

"Your daughter slaughtered four-hundred and six people, Fae and human indiscriminately while you covered for her." Agathon emerges from the shadows the way he always seemed to do.

"I wasn't covering, I was containing."

"You lied to us." Russia's President speaks.

"You didn't need to know."

"Because she was your daughter?" Agathon cuts back in.

"I contained the issue the best we could, far better than some incidents in your countries. And let's remember I am the one who killed her."

"Where's the body? It's been three weeks and still no body." President Montgomery leans against the desk folding her arms over her chest with a grin.

"You want to complain about how the issue was handled then write a report and e-mail it. I have other things to deal with then this."

"The pregnancy of your wife? Tell me Lauren, after how well the first two turned out do you really think you should be continuing to procreate?"

"The same could be said for you Mrs. President."

"Four-hundred and six innocent-."

"Two-hundred and three were all that could be definitively tied to my daughter. I let the rest of the body toll of that week fall on her to keep the already fragile peace in existence. An idea which you couldn't stop endorsing at the time."

"Two-hundred and three is still a rather large number Lauren." Agathon smirks, coming up next to his boss. "Or is that number okay since most were disabled Fae and humans? Isn't it true that you had absolutely no luck locating her until she took your girlfriend? A girlfriend who is now your ex because while you were supposed to be catching your killer spawn you were busy impregnating your wife."

"I owe you no explanation."

"If you don't step down you will sever ties between our communities."

"Even if she could step down, if she did humanity would fall." Ty speaks, the base in his voice causing an echo through the room.

"Is that a threat?" Russia's President stands up, more than ready for a fight.

"It is a promise." Kenzi quickly answers. "You sever this alliance and life as you know it will drastically change."

"I have ended wars, shown support for each of you when needed. Africa, Canada, Australia, and South America I am the reason you are in office. But now you turn your back on me? You question my abilities over this one incident in which was controlled within a week and was the scape goat for vigilante death tolls on both sides which has served to keep the peace? Yet in Africa and South America there continues to be cannibalism, starvation, torture, human rights violations. Shall I go on? China you have the largest human rights violations, larger than Germany, Japan and England combined. England your parliament has had to be replaced six times in two years due to corruption. Yet me? We continue to have the lowest murder rates, no counts of cannibalism or starvation. We've helped everyone who has asked for it."

"And with that taken into account we have decided on a middle ground. Produce a body and allow for all Fae to become documented and we will retract our request." President Montgomery offers, standing up straight.

"I will not be bullied. I will not be threatened. Understand that while I may smile, speak softly, let you threaten me and bark annoyingly until you're satisfied you are not above me. Fight amongst yourselves for the top position, for alpha status, have all the pissing competitions you want. But understand one thing, no matter what room I walk into, no matter who is in that room I am and will always be alpha."

"Is that so?" Agathon challenges, eyes meeting mine.

"Yes, it is. And for those of you without half a brain that means I cannot and will not be backed into a corner. I do not bow down to threats and persistent barking that masks a pitiful bite."

"When we walk out of those doors Lauren it will be too late. We will not reverse the decisions." England's Prime Minister adds to our little conversation.

"I'll save you the trouble." Turning my back toward them, closing the small distance back to the door. "Get them out of my city." I meet Ty's eyes, waiting to see if he would attempt to defy me again. There's only a nod.

"Lauren? Lauren!" Kenzi calls, jogging to catch up with me as I make my way back down the hall.

"You need to issue an order to get every human of ours back within the city walls now."

"Lauren what are you doing?"

"I want to make sure our people are safe. They will torture any human of ours now and label them as traitors."

"That isn't what I meant."

"You think they would have backed down?"

"No."

"Then you think I should have stepped down?" Abruptly I force us to a stop.

"No of course not."

"Then what? What's done is done, they've started a war they don't understand the repercussions to. We have a duty to our people human and Fae alike. Get everyone working as quickly as possible. Every state, every county that our humans need to be taken within our cities. Every Fae needs to do the same. Violence is not permitted unless completely necessary."

"Human cities are going to lose half of their work force. There's gonna be riots and-"

"This is what they want. I cannot step down without forfeiting my life Kenzi. They also demand that my successor be someone not in the line of succession so that would mean forfeiting Sean, Bo, the twins, Ty, and your lives. They want to sever ties with me, with us? Then congratulations they have it, now let them deal with the consequences. Let them see how far my reign spreads."

.

 _ **B/L Loft-11:46 a.m.**_

.

… _ **.ON TELEVISION….**_

" _ **The unexplainable erupt of violence continues to grow throughout the Country. There is no clear way to tell these two battling sides apart with the exception of the words they are cheering throughout the streets. Many are shouting Vivat Regina while others reply, Regina Mortem. One meaning long live the Queen while the other means death to the Queen. Perhaps the only question more curious then what has set off this sudden burst of violence is, who is this Queen?"**_

 **…...**

"What's happening?" Bo's soft, sleep laced voice pulls my attention from CNN. On instinct my finger tapping the mute button.

"Feeling better? You look a bit better rested."

"Still tired, but better." She yawns, eyes narrowing in curiosity as she looks around the room. "What's happened?" Her slow steps guide her to the back of the couch behind me, lingering traces of sleep making her question seem halfhearted. But the way her eyes stay locked on the screen, attempting to read the subtitles lets me know she's serious.

"This morning I was called away."

"Yeah, I know. I woke up and you were gone. Stop stalling, what's this?"

"The President of the United States has called for my head while the rest of those spineless traitors sat there. Of course that sniffling, scum of the earth Agathon was there too, just to top off my morning."

"What do you mean they called for your head?"

"They wanted me to step down and have someone outside of the current line of succession to take my place."

"Do they know the only way for you to step down is death?"

"Hence my overdramatic statement that isn't so over dramatic."

"Who are they claiming should take your place?"

"We didn't get to who, just the who not. Someone not in my line of succession so not Sean or you or Ty or Kenzi. They want someone completely different. Little do they know it will at that point no longer be a Queen or King in charge but several councils of Elders who are all older than dirt. Elders who views on humans is that they should be forced into camps to work while the older and feeble are killed off."

"What brought this on?"

"It's been brewing for over a year now, that bitch has been searching for something to use just waiting in the wings for her timing and now after Danielle she got it. She's hoping this dethroning of myself will give her the leverage to earn yet another term."

"Thought this was her second one already?" She finally turns away from the television to me.

"Yes. She is hoping she can ride me all the way to another one. Rewriting the rules because people will be so pleased that she got rid of the horrible dictator that is me."

"Well they can't do that." Her words earning a soft smile, one that quickly fades as I watch her pour a drink. "Relax it's for you."

"Why?" My eyes meeting hers, accepting the glass from her.

"Well it seemed as though you had a rough morning, my bad for caring." Her voice hardens, turning back to the television.

"I meant, why are you so good to me after everything? Why can you stand there and defend me knowing what you know?"

"It would be a different story if it was your wife-ing or mothering or humanity in question. Then yeah I might not rush to your defense." She looks down at me. "But your skills as a Queen? No, those are ones I would never doubt. You sacrificed everything including yourself to be a good Queen. Everyone wants to focus on the bad, the failures and they forget that the good you've done is far more. For every page of failures in your book I can list fifty pages of good things. As my wife and the mother of my children you may have failed. As a-person with humanity, you may have failed. But as my Queen? You have never failed and I have never doubted your judgment. That is how I can stand here and defend you." She draws in a breath, features softening. "The world was falling apart long before either of us were born, you just have the misfortune of trying to lead when it's reaching its breaking point."

"I can't remember a time when a compliment hurt as much as that did."

"What's happened?" His voice drowning out the ding of the elevator. "Mother what's happened?"

"Relax my love, it will be over soon. The President and her dog have decided to bite off more than they can chew."

"I just heard the order, all accepted humans and Fae have been ordered within the walls?"

"Mm-hm." I nod, taking a slip of the much need drink. Bringing my legs off of the cushions as I turn to face him. "Safety first."

"I need to get out."

"I don't think that's happening bud." Bo sighs, taking a seat next to me.

"You don't understand, Mila is out there."

"Why would she be out of the hospital, let alone the city walls?"

"The doctor stopped helping her, basically came out and said because she was human it didn't matter what happened to her."

"So you took her to a human doctor?"

"No, I mean I was going to last night but I got convinced that me trying to leave wouldn't help anyone so I would wait till morning."

"Convinced by who?" I place my glass down, body tensing. "Sean who took her?"

"Relax, Skylar."

"What?" I find myself standing. "Have you heard from Mila since last night?"

"No, I mean it's Skylar I figured-what's happened?"

"Nothing." I shake my head. "Probably nothing. Stay here with Bo, I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" Bo calls after me.

"Mother I can go, it's my responsibility if-."

"Sean for once listen to me." My eyes shifting to Bo as she starts to stand. "You're staying too." Hand holding the elevator open. "Both of you are staying."

"Mother," His hand hits the door, forcing them back open. "Please be careful and please bring her back."

"I will."

"We're getting married." His words coming at just the right moment that the doors close.

.

 _ **BO'S POV**_

.

"You're-you're getting married?" I ask in complete and utter confusion. "When did this," Standing up, I start toward him as he stares down the elevator. "I didn't even know you two were serious."

"We're," He turns to me, tears in his eyes. "We're getting married mom. We're supposed to be getting married."

"Hey." I reach out pulling him into my arms, and surprisingly enough his strong arms wrap around me so tight it hurts. I won't dear to let go. "Hey baby boy, it's gonna be okay."

"It's not."

"It will be, I promise. Your mother and her army are heading out now, they'll get Mila and it will all be okay."

"What if they don't get to her in time?" His words muffled into my shoulders, his hands clutching at my shirt.

"It's your mother, she will get there."

My hands run up and down his back, face buried into his shoulder. I can't remember the last time I had held him like this. Held my son in my arms and comforted him. I hate that he's in pain. I hate that he's hurting. I hate that it's under these circumstances. I hate that this only proves how far from his life I have become.

But I can't help the painful joy in my heart at the feel of my baby boy in my arms.

.

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

"Vivat Regina! Vivat Regina! Vivat Regina! Vivat Regina! Vivat Regina! Vivat Regina!"

"Regina Mortem! Regina Mortem! Regina Mortem! Regina Mortem! Regina Mortem!"

The cries repeat over and over again making their way through six inch bullerproof glass. Or maybe it's eight inch. I'm never quite sure which vehicles are equipped with which anymore. I used to be so much better informed. I used to care enough to know all of the little details. My eyes moving over the crumbling over the remains of society. With every bottle thrown, every window broken, every blow given I feel the world around me falling. Staring out into the sea of people and all I can see is a world of scared, angry people burdened by shattered love and dwindling hope. Pain, hatred, fear all just lying under the surface yet no one seemed to care enough to take a hard enough look.

' _I don't care.'_ I tell myself over and over again until I can no longer stomach the words. I repeat them until I actually begin to believe them. Tell yourself the same lie enough, tell it to others enough and eventually you begin to believe it. Even if it is a lie you yourself created.

A rare flaw in human nature which affected more than just the human race, something like the basic need for love. At least that is what I suppose.

I have no illusions about myself, at least not when it comes to the numb, iciness that I let consume me a little more with each passing year. Deep within my soul I know the rest of the world has forgotten long ago, it was more about shielding myself than anything else. As a human doctor I had thrown myself into logic and cold science whenever I needed to hide, though Bo broke through those walls. And then when I had became Fae I just seemed to find it a second nature to let certain things numb. And finally when I ascended I found myself given the greatest blessing and the greatest curse. The ability to shut emotion off altogether.

The ability to slip into nothingness.

Bo may be my drug of choice, the addiction I never truly attempt to get away from, but nothingness is my true addiction. It taunts me with it's calming tranquility before slipping away, leaving me to drown in a violent ocean of emotions. It would subtly seduce me with the promises of peace and a painless existence, yet the moment I submit it leaves me far more broken than ever before. I've come to love the nothingness as much as I hate it.

Out of the orchestra of screams a woman's terrified solo grasp my attention. Turning to look out of my window, my eyes sought the source. A simple young woman who was pretty yet not beautiful. She was small but not tiny. Proper yet not preppy. She is just a simple girl with nothing extraordinarily special about her at first glance yet here she was caught in the middle of something that was indescribable. She clutched her backpack as of group of young men threw her to the ground shouting at the top of their lungs. The sad irony of it all is that she is a human, just as the young men are.

' _I can't care.'_ I tell myself looking away.

Holding in pattern of the past two days I feel my defenses waver as the numbness dulls allowing nothingness to become something. It's sudden vacancy allowing an indiscriminate and crushing anguish to cascade over me. Allowing it to seep past my flesh down into my bones, until finally settling in for the long haul within my battered heart and soul.

"My Queen," I look over towards Zel, mind still a million miles away. "I still think you should have sent in a team or at least let me go in."

"I will be fine."

"My Queen all it will take is one person to recognize you."

"Zel," My voice soft, letting my hand fall over his forearm. "Trust that I know what I am doing as I trust that if I need you, you will be there before anything happens."

"Yes ma'am." His tone matching his pout.

"See you soon." I smile softly, attempting to gracefully slide from the seat. He had insisted we take the fully equipped for war Hummer if we were to go out past the city walls. Which in reality was probably a smart idea, the only problem is that I actually hate the car. Hate how big it is, how it looks, the interior and most of all how as Queen I couldn't jump out of the car so I normally need assistance.

But perhaps the silliest thing I hated about this vehicle is the fact that it never fails to make me feel like a rap star. I can't really explain why, but every single time I road in one I felt like I should have some overly sexual song with the base turned up to ten playing. And every time I had the door opened I found myself expecting dozens of cameras to be going off as people screamed my name. One time on a six hour drive with Niko who coincidently did have rap music blaring, I found myself contemplating all of the rap names I could give myself.

Chuckling quietly to myself as I make it to the elevator, wondering what people would think if they really knew half of the things I think about. Wondering if people would be so scared of me if they knew I counted in penguins rather than Mississippis or tugboats. If they knew I had come up with several rap names for myself and half of a rap song about the periodic table. If they knew I sung to myself and danced in the shower. If they had known all the goofy things I had done, would they still value me as highly? Would they still fear me?

Leaning against the corner of the elevator staring at the backs of two doctors listening to their conversation about some surgery completely oblivious to who she was. A conflicting emotion of gratitude and prideful irritation mixing. On one hand I wanted this to go quickly and smoothly which meant getting in and out being unnoticed. On the other hand my pride pokes at me, reminding me that I am the Queen, how dare they not recognize me.

' _God I'm full of myself.'_ Smiling to myself as I repeat the 'how dare they not recognize me' again only this time in a deep voice, mimicking the Wizard of Oz. Smile fading, letting my head rest against the wall, eyes looking up at the highlighting numbers.

My emotions like life is never easy nor simple.

Slipping past the two men walking out into the hall, eyes shooting up near the ceiling searching the various tabs sticking out of the wall looking for the one that read 403. Glancing around noticing everyone is too wrapped up in their own stuff allowing to me make an elegant dash for the room. Coming to the doorway I find myself frozen.

There instantly I find my young favored assistant, the woman who my son is apparently marrying. She laid there sleeping soundly just as I had expected, but what wasn't expected or at least not completely is Skylar standing over her. Silently she stands there, hands gripping the railing as she stares down at the picture of innocence that is the human.

Taking a breath, realizing Skylar has yet to become aware of my presence. Eyes dance over the woman with a pain behind them and a weight pulling on my heart. I had never meant to hurt her, Skylar was a great girlfriend, a great woman. Beyond the rough edges she is one of the best people you could ever meet. This woman had managed to find humanity within me when I had thought all was gone. I had never meant to hurt her, never meant to fall back into a complication with my wife. Honestly before finding out Bo is pregnant, I wasn't even sure who I would pick.

But life has a funny way of putting you on the right path.

I wasn't in love with Skylar and deep down I know I never would be, but I did love the woman in a way. It was a dark and complicated love yet it was a simple love. It was straight forward. Skylar could never drive me to the edge of insanity and keep me there begging for more. Could never make me lose myself ten times over only to be reborn again. Could never make me feel like an angel while being the vilest of creatures to walk this earth. She could never do these things, yet she was special in her own right. The love for her was special in its own right.

'Love,' mentally scoffing at the thought.

People always went on and on about how incredibly wonderful it is and how great it makes you feel like a bunch of wide eyed school girls. I had used to be one of them wishing to fall in love and have some wild adventure. I used to be a secret romantic with the notion that love overcame all. And then I had come to my senses. I didn't know what the hell I was talking about and neither did they. It's hard and painful and confusing. To know true, deep, passionate love, you would have to become well acquainted with heartache.

I had believed like most of the population that once you found that one, 'the one' that is was over and done with. That once you found them you were set for life and everything after was all rainbows and unicorns. That the fights wouldn't be painful anymore, they would just be the prelude to amazing makeup sex. That walking out the door would never be for good. That hurt feelings wouldn't last more than a couple minutes. That a kiss along with an apology would make everything alright again. I had so much wanted to believe that.

Sadly it doesn't work that way.

I had known Bo was the 'one' from the moment I set eyes on her. It was like a moment straight from an eighties romance film, the world had stopped as our eyes met. It was stupid and unexplainable but I knew Bo was the one even if it took me awhile to admit it aloud. I knew from the first kiss that I would belong to this woman forever. I knew I would love Bo forever and after all, that was the whole point of the 'one', forever. The first time I broke the Ash's orders I knew I would do anything for her, no matter the coast.

There was so many times my illusion of love had been shattered, yet it never stayed broken for long. That was until Bo had walked out. Being in love, being the 'one' meant that was never supposed to happen. Yet just as unexpectedly as she had popped into my life she had walked right out.

For weeks after she had left I had sat in my room crying until I couldn't find the tears to continue. Sat there wallowing in self-pity and scaring pain. Until then I had never realized how much of my life had depended on Bo. No matter how much I had pushed her away or said I didn't need her, it was never true. But I got what I had been pushing for; I had forced Bo to leave giving me my space. It was only then when I truly realized just how much I needed my wife.

Not wanted, but needed. Needed her. Needed to know that she loved me. Needed to know she would always be there.

It had taken weeks until I had finally believed Bo wouldn't return. It had been weeks until I had come to the conclusion that my fairytales of love were just that—fairytales. Weeks until I had believed that my wife had stopped caring.

It wasn't until this very odd moment I knew that was the illusion.

Bo had left for her own reasons but she had also left because of me. Bo had thought it was what I truly wanted. Had thought it was what I needed to be okay. And as wrong and as flawed as the logic and actions that followed, Bo had never stopped loving me.

That was the whole point of the 'one'. Together or apart, happy or sad, angry or not, sickness or heath-on and on, continuing to love that person through it all was the real point of having the 'one'. Sadly it had taken me so long to realize it, I'm not sure if I can ever repair the damage that had been done.

"Do you know what it's like to live in the shadow of a ghost? To realize what everybody already knew, that you would never be over her? Do you know what it's like to watch the woman you love sleeping in your arms and know the reason she's smiling isn't because she's dreaming of you? Do you know what it's like to hear the woman you love call out a ghosts name when you're making love?" Her word so soft and laced in pain, but her eyes never leave Mila's face.

"Skylar."

"Do you know what it's like to love someone and know you can have their body but never their heart? To know that no matter what you do you will never have their love?"

"Skylar please listen to me."

"To see the woman you love in so much pain, so broken and to know that no matter what you do you will never be able to fix it. That you can only numb the pain and the only reason you can do that is because it's allowed? To know that this woman you love so much is only with you as a means to survive, a distraction from loneliness?"

"Stop."

"Do you know what that's like Lauren?" She reaches her hand out, gently stoking Mila's hair as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Do you?" She looks up jaw tight, eyes narrowing. "Because I don't think you know that pain."

"Skylar just don't—."

"Don't what? Have feelings?"

"I understand you're angry with me and you have every right but your anger is with me."

"Don't give me your political bullshit Lauren, I know you." She snorts through a disgust filed chuckle. "Well that's a lie isn't it? I don't know you, but I know enough about you to know when I'm being B.S-ed,"

"Can we—?"

"Jesus fuckin' Christ Lauren, I'm not going to do anything to the poor girl."

"What?"

"You're over there terrified I'm going to ruin what's left of your son's love for you by killing his future wife. Do you really think that little of me?"

"No, but I understand hurt and I understand it can sometimes make a perfectly good and rational person do some bad, irrational things."

"Yeah I know," Holding her hands up as she takes a step back and then four to the left so she was at the edge of the bed. "I'm not here to hurt the girl. I'm here because I needed to get away from you and your succu-hoe. I took the girl because I still stupidly believe in love and your son and this girl are the picture of love. May as well throw them on Hallmark cards for weddings and Valentine's day."

"So you didn't come to—?"

"What? Act out some sick revenge? No, I'm not your daughter."

"Well then," Letting the comment slide, feeling stupider than I have in a while. "We need to get her and return, the humans have started something that I refused to back down from."

"Oh the riots? Yeah I've seen the news."

"Then you know we need to return."

"Sure. Let's just wake the kid up." She turns to the bed to find Mila wide eyed staring between the two of us. "Or never mind."

I stand silently by the door, watching cautiously as Skylar helps Mila up and quickly dress. Glancing down the hall, a curiosity pulling at me as I realize the hospital staff has all but disappeared. Its mere seconds before we begin quickly heading down the deserted halls. My body stiffening when I feel Mila's had grab my arm. It is surely a mistake, a reaction without thought from a clouded mind by pain killers. I feel her tense, I suppose expecting me to pull away, but instead I gently usher her into the backseat.

"Lovely, I get to ride up here with the job thief." Skylar barks, slamming door as she stares down Zel.

"Come here." I whisper, letting the two bickered amongst themselves. Reaching my arm out toward Mila whose eyes can barely stay open. "It's okay." Quietly I assure her, noticing the hesitation radiating off of her, but the two bottles simultaneously hitting her window seem to make the choice for her. "It's okay." I sooth as Mila rests her head in my lap, legs crunched up on the seat.

My future daughter.

Letting the screams, the sounds of various things hitting the car and Denzel and Skylar's bickering drown out I stare down at the girl in my lap. She is such a sweet girl with a toughness. In some ways she reminded me of her Danielle—the good qualities anyway. I had always genuinely liked the girl, though I hadn't ever pictured my son marrying her, marrying a human.

The irony to that statement made me smile. Once I was this girl, the human who everyone told Bo not to get involved with. And now here I am having the same closed minded thoughts for my son. Bo's heartbroken face suddenly appeared causing earning a heavy sigh. A weird, overpowering urge to tell Bo everything sneaking in. An urge to make a clean start the moment I got back. To pull the band-aid off the wound once and for all, to start the healing process. The only way this will work is with honesty.

 _'What's happening to me?'_ The thought repeating itself realizing just how much emotion I have been showing. Realizing I had spent my entire day almost thinking about my feelings. I didn't do that anymore and I didn't talk about my feelings either. I could not afford to show weakness, especially not today, not ever.

However, I can't dismiss the twist of fear I feel at the thought of Bo finding out the true scale of my sins. While Bo never did more than feed from her conquests, share her body-I could obviously make no such claim. That was the true sin of it all, the emotional bond and I had committed it and to Bo's arrogance not just with Skylar. But Bo was the only one I have ever truly loved, the only one I would die for. The only one that meant anything real. And that should be enough.

'Ha! Yeah right.' I shakes my head at myself. Irrationally, I wish I could undo what my hunger, my nature, my libido and pride had wrought.

The idea of using lies of omission came to the forefront of my mind. I could have this talk and start this new chapter as I wanted, but I could leave out some things right? I could leave out the things that would hurt the most, right? But that was just more lies to spin, more secrets to keep, more guilt to bare. An abrupt a twinge of anger at Bo, at myself. I may have been a cold, heartless, unhappy bitch before but my life was semi together. I had my ducks in a row with a life and relationships I could easily navigate. But then Bo strutted in just as she had done thirty-seven years ago and life was never the same.

Bo had re-awoken something inside of myself. Re-awoken something that allowed me to feel and not in a numb way, but a complete way. If I had to look back and be honest I had started to feel, started to revert back to someone I recognized the minute I laid eyes on my wife again. Perhaps that was why I tried to force myself further into the nothingness. It had worked for a time. It had been working just fine until it wasn't. And now I was a big bag of emotion I couldn't remember how to deal with.

I quickly find myself becoming a woman without shame, without pride or self-preservation. I exist to be by her side and craved to live to be the reason for this woman's joy. In Bo's arms, I became something more than the abomination that most of the world sees, that I myself see. The more Bo touched me, tasted me, and moaned my name the more it made me feel as though I was worth the adoration. The more that Bo refused to walk away, the more she showed me love the more it awoke my own. The more Bo said she loved me, the more I wanted to know our love again. The more I feel, the closer our previous life seemed to come. And the closer our previous life seemed to come, the more it convinced me there could be a new future, a better future.

Finally reaching inside the city walls outside of my home, I gently shake my future daughter-in-law awake and give Skylar and Denzel the order to take her to Sean's apartment. My mind stayed in its self-debating state the entire journey to my loft—our loft.

"Hey." I smile, finding Bo and Sean sitting on the couch actually having a real conversation.

"Are you okay? Is Mila?" He jumps up, color draining from his cheeks.

"She is fine. I had Skylar and Zel escort her to your loft." I sigh, kicking my shoes off followed by my top shirt off. "Turns out Skylar is just a really good, hopeless romantic trying to get a few hours away from the soul sucking, heart eating, and life ruin-er that is me."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it my love." I flash him a smile. "Go ahead, go see your fiancée."

"Thank you mother." Almost giddily, he gives me a quick kiss on the head as he rushed past. "I'll see you later ma." His words earning a toothy grin from Bo.

"Bonding?" My eyebrow raises, the ding of the elevator echoing.

"Some, I think we took a step in the right direction."

"Good. I think saving his future wife has set me and him on the right path as well."

"I would say so." She chuckles, taking a bite from her bowl of mac-and-cheese resting in her lap. "Sorry I got hungry and Sean insisted cooking, apparently this was all he knew how to make."

"Its fine, you need to eat. I would prefer something healthier, but beggars can't be choosers."

"Except in the bedroom." She lets out in between bites. "Just to let you know, once I finish my food, there's gonna be a dance party in my pants and you're invited." This time it is a full laugh as her attention moves between me and the television.

"You're in an unusually giddy mood."

"And you're in a really robotic mood." She chuckles out. "Really though it's kinda creepy you just standing there. Asking and answering questions in one voice tone, with short and direct responses." She hesitates, looking me over. "Sorry, sorry I just-you know Sean is engaged and we had some bonding. You and me aren't trying to rip each other's throats out at the moment. I'm pregnant-my emotions are like kicked up to a bazillion. I don't know if it's the hormones or if it's like the half ascended Fae thing but I'm in a really good mood."

"I have something to tell you."

"What?" Bo looked up from setting her newly empty bowl down, her once goofy smile slowly fading. "Not looking to RSVP to my party, too short of notice?" she wiggles her eyebrows, settling back into the couch. "Cause if I'ma be honest the party doesn't start till you arrive. I mean I guess it could but it would be kinda awkward."

"I lied."

"About what?"

"About," Drawing in a deep breath I watch the hope and happiness vanishing from my wife like a young child who's balloon had just been intentionally popped. "About-everything."

"Skylar isn't a great woman and Mila isn't lying in Sean's bed?"

"Bo."

"Let's not do this Lauren. Just come over here and lets watch T.V. and have some small talk and then hopefully I can get you into bed. I don't know maybe dinner at some point, a nice shower—shared or alone completely your choice."

"This is the only way we can."

"Can what?"

"Can hope to move forward. The only way we can is to tear it all down to the foundation, no matter the repercussions. The truth is that if we don't, it will never work."

"Lauren please."

"I love you Bo. I mean I am in love with you and I don't think I've ever stopped being in love with you. You walked back into my life and flipped it upside down just as you did the first time, the only thing is that this isn't my life. This is our life. And you're probably sitting there thinking what the hell, just a day ago she was screaming at me to leave. And yes I recognize this but something happened-I don't know what or why. Maybe it's just you and your super powers of breaking down my walls. Maybe it was just time for me to let go. Maybe it was seeing a pure, innocent love in Mila and Sean and it reminding me so much of what we had. Maybe it's all of it. But I know I love you and I want for there to be an us. I want to try and be a wife again and a mother. I want us to try."

"Please Lauren just leave it there. That's the most beautiful and amazing thing I've heard in years."

"I can't-I want a real chance this time. No lies, no faking, no anything other than us. Don't you want that? A real us? A real shot?"

"Yes." She whispers, eyes falling to the floor.

"I—." I find the words caught in my throat, a nervous chuckle escaping. "You know the funny thing is I could kill someone and so long as you thought I felt bad about it I know you'd stand there and defend my humanity, defend me and how I was right."

"It's called comforting."

"I know. I know, it's just that right now I'd be more inclined to tell you I'm a serial killer rather than-rather than say aloud what I need to tell you. Because what I have to say isn't something you'll defend."

"Lauren I'm all but begging you not to continue."

"When I told you those shoes in my room were Sean's I lied. They were Ty's—me and Skylar occasionally had him join us. It wasn't a common occurrence or anything, but it happened more than a couple of times. In fact it was Ty who I had started feeding off of first and I had led him on for quite a while before deciding to make it official with Skylar." Taking a pause letting my words sink in as I run my hand through my hair. "I lied when I told you that it was just others telling me about what you were doing. I mean a lot of information I got happened that way, but there had been several, well four to be exact, people who I had sent to check up on you. You of course slept with all of them but yeah, I had sent them. And I myself had twice flown out to see you."

"What?"

"Once I had lost my nerve and the other I watched you with a man. Well not like watched the whole thing happen. It was really near to when you had left and I was on a roof and saw you though your window," Pausing I watch her wife's features twisted between anger, hurt, shock and a mild disturbance. "Yeah, it wasn't my finest moment. And I only-it was only like for two or three minutes tops before I realized you were actually going to-um, to go down on him and then I kind of lost control and was about to go over there and probably kill him. Did I mention this was really soon after you had left?"

"Okay," She takes several deep breaths. "Okay well we—we-we can get past that. Not exactly what I wanted to hear and slightly disturbed by some of it. Oddly upset that you didn't Hulk out and jump through the window or something, but that's my own thing to deal with. But yeah that isn't really that bad-we can get through that." She nods over enthusiastically. "That isn't it, is it?"

"That makeup bag in the bathroom-it's Kenzi's."

"I'm sorry?"

"We lied-I lied about me and her."

"I don't think you should keep speaking."

"We were in a dark place and I wanted to hurt you, but I didn't think I could anymore and she-she wanted to hurt you too and it just happened to both of our surprise."

"For how long did it just happen?"

"You don't want an answer to that question."

"No Lauren I know the answer I just wanna hear you say it."

"We needed someone, to feel safe. We needed to feel like we still knew who we were."

"How long?!"

"Years, on and off." As the words left my mouth the entire room seemed to become void of air. A new shade of heartbreak over Bo's face as she brought herself to her feet.

"It happened after a slip and I had killed and-."

"Lauren unless you're about to tell me the person or persons you killed were blind, disabled, mentally handicapped, school children I really don't give a shit about that." She runs her trembling hands through her hair trying to keep a steady breathing rhythm. "Kenzi?!"

"Yes. Bo it wasn't an everyday occurrence. It wasn't something you can understand easily. We didn't even. They were dark moments. We knew pieces of each other no one else could understand. It was-."

"When-when was the last time you two-?"

"The night before you got here."

"So she had just-you had just finished-right before she hopped in her payed-for-by-you car and came to get me?"

"Yes."

"Wow! Yep! Just fucking-I don't even have normal thoughts right now."

"It's not what you think. It's dark and maybe disturbing to you and yes it's wrong. But it was never, has never been anything more then something to satisfy mutual needs. Through the years she's become my best friend and I genuinely love her like a sister, nothing more I swear to you."

"No, no, no! Do not just tell me you've been occasionally fucking Kenzi for years and then follow it up with I love her like a sister. There is so, SO MANY things wrong with that sentience. I feel so bad for Skylar, I mean I really-really pity the woman. I hated her for touching you, for having you, but now? I mean if Danielle didn't make me pity her enough this-this takes it to another level. You weren't just cheating on her for the month with me and got me pregnant to top it off. But you make her watch as you fuck Ty, make her believe you actually feel for her. And to top all of it off the woman you think of like a sister you've fucked for ten years. Yeah I think I genuinely feel worse for her then I do myself right now."

"Me too." My eyes fall to the ground unable to face my wife any longer. Yet the worse wasn't over yet. I haven't said the thing that would almost without a doubt send her away for good. She had never said this aloud, not even to Kenzi who had come to learn more about her darkness then anyone.

"Did she find out? Is that what prompted this illusive breakup?"

"Yes." I nod. "Well, not about Kenzi. She found out about us, about the depth of what has been happening."

"Depth?" She snorts, pacing in this little box she put herself in. "Apparently there wasn't all that much depth if you could lie so easily about so much. I mean, Kenzi? I don't even understand how that happened?"

"It-."

"I don't want to know how."

"I have one last thing to tell you."

"There's more? Really? What could you possibly have left? Are you Hitler in reincarnate? Become a cannibal? Planning world domination?"

"It's about Danielle."

"Please tell me she's alive Lauren because that's the only confession on this topic I can handle."

'Like ripping off a band aid.' I repeat over and over to myself.

"I had fed off of her and she had fed off of me."

"I'm thinking we're not talking chi here because that isn't that big of deal and you've only been dropping atomic bombs so I'm guessing it's not just chi feeding then huh?"

"No Bo, bloodletting,"

"The super sexual, practically make you cum the more you drink bloodletting?" Her heart races, biting her lip to keep from continuing. She bit hard enough to break the skin, I can smell the blood in the air. "That bloodletting?"

"That was as far as anything ever went and it wasn't that big of deal as you're making it seem. It was far different then with us."

"What is wrong with you? Really what is wrong with you? You love Kenzi like a sister but you fuck her once and a while for good measure and Danielle IS your daughter and you-."

"Bo it wasn't as sexual as you think-it's different with us because-it just is. You never take a moment to understand. You hate yourself, what you are so much that you never take a second to learn that with us not everything is black and white."

"Excuse me if that doesn't make me feel better."

"You have to understand that with the ascension-."

"Oh my God! I am so fuckin' sick and tired of this ascension bullshit Lauren. Just stop already. If this is what accepting that part of myself means then no thank you. No fucking thank you. I'm fine with no murder relapses and emotions I can control without a vat of vodka and tranquilizers. But most of all I really am okay with thinking of Kenz as a sister and NOT fucking her. And I really am okay with thinking of Sean and Danielle as just my children."

"I didn't think of her as anything more. Dammit Bo you don't understand!"

"No and I don't want to." She takes a step back as I take one forward. "What is wrong with you?"

'You're okay Lauren, its okay.'

"You're so sick!" She screams while taking another step back. "You are so fucked up in the head!"

"Bo—."

"You lied to me Lauren! You've just kept lying and lying and lying! You had so many chances to come clean. So many chances to just come out with it but yet you continued to play these games. Why? Just tell me why? What was this before you found out about me being pregnant? What some sick revenge game?!"

"No." I attempt another step as she takes another back, running into the desk.

"Then what? All the fights we've had, all the shit that went down with Danielle, when I asked you about Kenzi?! You could have come clean any number of times!"

"No I couldn't have," Two more steps forward.

"Yes you could have."

"If I did you would have ran again and I couldn't let that happen."

"And now?"

"Now you can't." Tone voice dropping again, a layer of shame coating my words. Bo's eyes following down to her stomach.

"That's why you triggered the change right?! So I'd need you?!"

"You had already been changing for years we already went over this. And not sound juvenile, but you were the one who asked to see Bo."

"No you're right—-you got me to play myself into this game right? Bat your eyes enough, tear up when needed, make sure it happens at the right time and you wouldn't need to do anything else I'd lead myself right into it."

"It wasn't like that."

"No?!" Bo's arms fly up, palms hitting my shoulders. "No?!" again. "Then what was it?!" again. "Tell me what was it?!" and again. I refuse to react in any way other than standing here allowing my wife to deal out a mere sliver of what I deserve. Though the longer I simply take the punishment the more it seemingly makes her rage grow. "Come on! Do something. The big, bad, ascended Queen. You're the alpha right?! I'm just another subject- another bitch to you right?! You're just gonna stand there and take it?" Bo's eyes began to lighten, traces of blue evident. "I only had to look at you the wrong way before. Just had to speak out of line and you were putting me in my place!" As the force behind her shoves grows I find myself taking a step back, but she follows after each. "Fight back! Put me in my place!"

"I am sorry. I don't know what else to say. I've become a horrible person and I know it-I didn't realize how much until you come back. I love you so much. I had forgotten how much, because I had forgotten how to feel. I just-."

"LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!"

.

 _ **BO'S POV**_

.

An enormous amount of pain consumes me, driving me mad from the reality in front of me. I don't know the truth anymore. I don't know anything anymore. I'm just in so much pain while skating along the ledge of blinding rage. I'm not ever sure what confession was the source of the pain, the source of my outbursts because if I'm honest I already knew them all already. In fact these confessions are a lot less devastating than the conclusions I had come up with myself, all these nights.

Especially the one concerning Danielle.

Maybe it was the final straw in realizing this woman in front of me really isn't who I thought she was. Maybe it is the fact of realizing I don't know this woman anymore. Maybe it is the fact of hearing aloud that I'm not the only one Lauren could see anymore. Maybe it is the fact that I had suddenly felt like I was just another body for a bit of variety, but nothing more. Maybe it is because Lauren is so subdued. Maybe it is because the confessions weren't bad enough to make me walk away for good like a part of me was hoping they would be.

Maybe it's because I finally realized she wasn't the person I thought I was. That I didn't know myself any better than I did when I had run away ten years ago.

"I'm not lying!"

"It's what you are." Words a faint whisper as my knees buckle, legs collapsing beneath myself. Though I'm not really given a chance to hit the ground, instead I find myself wrapped in Lauren's strong embrace.

A screaming desire to struggle for a freedom that I don't truly want falls away compared to the pain crushing my soul among so many other things. When it was all but too late Lauren showed me the face I recognized, the one that keeps me chained to her. When our dance is all but over, now she is exposing the frailty beneath a thought to be frozen heart. When I finally saw not only Lauren's but my own true self, saw all that remained from the damage their shared sickness had left, I'm taunted with shiny promises of more. Of something better that we haven't yet explored. Tucked safely within the arms of my hero and my demise, I feel like my soul like my heart and any reminisce of will breaking with every second I allowed it.

"I'm sorry." Lauren repeats as she tightly holds me, repeatedly kissing my tear dampened cheek and pouty, unresponsive lips. "I'm so sorry Bo, I don't know what else to tell you anymore. I made so many wrong choices, so many bad decisions-."

"Bad decision, bad choices? That's what you're calling it?" My words whispered into her shoulder.

"Bo look at me." a soft concern entangled in every letter. Opening my eyes with a sniffle, I pull back half surprised that she had let me. "Bo?"

"I finally see who you really are." Or more accurately, 'I see who I really am'. Leaning back further I take her ringed hand, lifting it up with my own. "Never have two creatures been so meant to be." Using my free hand I reach up sliding my fingers underneath the gold cross so it rests in my hand. Holding still, eyes moving over her face to her eyes. Beneath angelic features there is an ugliness I had refused to believe was there until this moment. "Do you think he'll overlook our sins, just as I had?"

"Wh-what?"

"I've never been a saint and I have done a lot of things to hurt you throughout the years. Some I hadn't even realize until recently and there is probably so much more I'll never know, but nearly everything had happen by carelessness, immaturity-but never have I set out to destroy you. Never have I ever wanted to hurt you. Not like you, everything you've done so systematically and planed out. You've intentionally set out to hurt me, destroy me. Every cut you've ever made has been twice as deep as the ones I've caused, yet I always forgave you." I swallow back my tears. "Do you know why?"

"N-no. Why?" She shakes her head, almost innocently.

"Because I thought it was my fault. I thought I deserved whatever pain you could dish out because I deserved it. I felt that I drove you to it with every mistake I made. I hurt so, so much so many times and I thought I deserved the pain." My words lingering, sorrow getting the better of me.

"Bo-."

"Turns out, we both deserved it, huh?"

Sitting happily on the couch mending a relationship with my son with the faint promise of a new one with my wife, I had thought I won. Over Skylar, over Ty, even deep down over Kenzi and anyone else. I had thought I won over fate. And when we began to fight I was determined to become the victor. Determined to make this woman hurt and fall as low as I had fallen. But in this moment a realization hit me. There was no victory to be had here.

Nothing would ever be right again. I would never have vengeance. I would never have victory. I would never have my pride again. I would never have my heart back. I would never have my freedom.

.

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

"Bo you don't deserve this-any of this." My voice breaks as I take a step back, half giving her the space she desires and half at the sickness in the pit of my stomach.

After all what could I possibly say anymore? The confessions were out, the cat had been let out of the bag. There is no more lies, only heartbreaking and disgusting truth. I had never realized just how awful it all was until I spoke it aloud and watched Bo crumble to pieces in front of my own eyes.

In a moment of weakness, of emotion and ill-placed hope I had thought that there could be a future for us. I thought that with the weight of lies no longer dragging us down and disguises to hide ourselves behind we could be okay. But in that moment of weakness I had done nothing but condemn myself. And now as I stand here staring at the one woman who has ever held my heart, my soul and my humanity I am losing everything. My control, my power. Everything is slipping away including this imperfectly perfect woman, it is all going.

Queen, leader of the Fae, ascended hybrid were all just titles now. I had in a single moment of naive weakness become a shell of a woman-of who I once was.

"I'm not who I thought I was-but I'm not who I was before either. I know the difference between needing to run away and needing to walk away." Bo's glistening eyes meet mine taking my breath away.

"Where are you going?" I try to ask without sounding as though I'm demanding an answer.

"I need to walk away Lauren. Never in all my time of knowing you have I ever called or thought of you as a whore, and now that's all I can think. Never have I felt true disgust for you until this moment. I want to actually hurt you Lauren-like physically, emotionally, mentally-all of it. I want to take from you what you've taken from me, but I realize I can't because it was taken from you long ago. I feel nothing but anger and rage and pain but I feel the same for myself. I still love you and maybe its hormones or this cursing ascension change but I can't control myself. So I need to walk away."

"Bo-?"

"I need to walk away for you and for myself and because the more upset I get the more my stomach hurts and I need to do what we couldn't do for our first children. I need to put them above us." As the elevator doors open she slips inside. "If you've changed as much as you think then you'll feel the same and let me go."

I find myself holding my breath as I watch the doors come to a close. I wish I could chase after her and explain, but how do you explain the unforgivable? I wish I could take it back but wishing isn't going to change a thing. For a brief moment the thought of falling back into the nothingness that hovered over my mind, taunting me but I find myself doing something I hadn't done in a long time. I refuse it. Being weak had gotten me here, if pain was going to be my punishment then so be it.

Game after game, manipulation after manipulation had brought me here, brought us here.

So now I refuse to play anymore.

Slinking over to the couch I find myself collapsing, head falling back onto the cushion as tears slipped through closed eyelids.

.

 _ **BO'S POV**_

.

Keeping my hand shoved in my pockets, I keep my head resting against the back of the elevator. I never should have returned. I wish I didn't. I never should have left. I wish I didn't. I wish I had never laid eyes on Lauren. I wish I had never let her out of my sight. I wish I had never fallen prey to Lauren's little games. I wish I just knew the rules. I hate her at the moment, but I hate myself more. Everything in my body and mind tangled in a contradicting collision. No of me would let the other win so I stay stuck in this battle of wills with no one other than myself.

"Just perfect." I snort, the doors opening to Kenzi.

"Good evening to you too." She steps in, slightly less venom to her words than normal. "What, Lauren not putting out tonight?"

"I don't know, why don't you go up and find out?"

"Ah, she finally told you huh?" She nods, keeping her back to me. "Took long enough."

"Yeah. She FINALLY told me."

"Come on Bo it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out." She shakes her head. "That always was your problem. You always needed everyone to come right out and tell you everything otherwise you were clueless"

"Yeah insult the outta control, hormonal pregnant woman whose wife you've been fucking for years." I can't help snorting. "Years? What does that even mean?"

"Oh step off the cry-me-a-river soap box. First off it wasn't like we were doing it every day having some grand love affair of the century. It happened maybe once every fourteen months. And second-you left us."

"I'm so fucking sick of that! I left-you fucked my wife! You who I love, who I consider my sister spent the past ten years having sex with my wife. I DON'T CARE if it was only once every year it shouldn't have happened AT ALL." Words drowned out with a loud growl, stomping out as the doors open. Taking a look around earning another growl. "This isn't my floor!"

"You two are still as perfect for each other as you were the day you met."

"Gee thanks that's heartwarming coming from you."

"She's still hiding from what she is and you're still running from what you are."

"Yeah well you and her army of minion evil lovers-sorry you belong in that category now too."

"I love her like a sister Bo it never went to another level."

"Stop! What is wrong with you two? Why is it okay to be all I love you like a sister now let's go do it?"

"Because it's true. You want to keep living in this human, idealization world that we started in. Well news flash Bo, you and Lauren and even myself aren't those people anymore and we aren't human. We live in a dark, twisted, complicated, broken world. You want to stand there and scream that we're disgusting but it's true. Me and Lauren never loved each other above the love for a sister, not like with you. I can't love a man—that's price I paid and sometimes it's nice to feel a closeness and that's what she provided. She needed to feel the same closeness. I know her in ways Skylar and Ty or anyone else never could."

"How sweet. Should I RSVP for the wedding now or do I have some time?"

"Still such a bone head."

"You were supposed to be my sister Kenzi. Until the end, you and me. You and me over Dyson. Over Hale. Over Lauren even to a degree."

"You were supposed to be mine! You were supposed to be her wife! You were supposed to be Dani and Sean's mother! You left us all!"

"So this is your revenge?!"

"It was a lot of things. It was revenge, it was fear, and it was the need to be held by someone who knows you, who recognizes you even when you don't know yourself. It was a need to feel actual love as flawed as it is. It was a need for her to feed and not wanting random strangers. We were broken-we still are. We did the best we knew how to do with things neither of us understood and you ran. So no Bo you don't get to judge the people you left with how they tried to survive. Not live Bo, survive."

"Kenzi you-."

"You think you were the only one who wanted to run?" She finally turns to face me, getting into my face. "You don't think we all did? You don't think Sean did, who had just lost his innocence and his sister? Don't think he wanted to get away from it all? But he couldn't because he had a broken mother and aunt to worry about. A broken race to help his mother rebuild because she was alone. Me? I lost Hale and a niece, a sister, the man that I loved and trusted. I nearly lost my sanity and my life. I wanted to run. But I couldn't because my sister had skipped town leaving the broken pieces to be picked up by her broken wife and son. Me and Lauren took turns between going catatonic, it was quite fun. A real bonding experience. The suicide attempts too."

"I-"

"You look around and see this world and think you can shrug off guilt because we did fine? News flash, we are not fine! This world you see took years to build on the backs of people who had no business building it. She needed you, Sean needed you. I needed you. But you needed to run so fine we lived with it. Now you need to live with how we fixed what you left. You don't get to say I want to build a house and then vanish and be surprised that nothing is how you wanted. Even now! You been pissing and whining because everyone is lying to you. You need answers. Boo-hoo! Bo needs everything. Well I guess you got it. Lauren gave in, and told you everything and oh what a surprise, you ran again."

"I walked away."

"You ran because that's all you know how to do. It's all you've ever done. Don't think I remember way back when, you had us all? Trick, me, Lauren, Dyson, Hale, all of us and you tried to run then too. I mean nothing is ever good enough."

"I am sorry-."

"No you're not. You went and fixed yourself-kinda. You had your fun. You aren't sorry so don't say you are. You're still my sister, and I still love you so I can tell you this. Just because I don't wanna hangout and have movie night doesn't mean I won't one day. Just because we're all broken now doesn't mean we always will be. Accept what happened-accept yourself and maybe we can all start rebuilding for once."

"I really hate you right now." I whisper, stepping out into my floor.

"Well I really hate you right now too."

I bite my lip, nodding in defeat, in understanding. Shoving my balled fists back into my pockets as I walk down the hall mind clearing from its emotional cloud. Kenzi was right like she usually is. She had always managed to see more than anyone else and she always had the balls to say it aloud no matter the risk.

Making it past the front doors the crisp air of the night chills my skin and cold concrete on my bare feet gives me chills but it didn't bother her too much. She was seeing the world in a new light.

I have so much to figure out about myself, my family and oddly enough I feel like this is the first step. I'm beyond pissed with my wife and sister yet I seem to hold a gratefulness for them. They had both spoken the truth. They had both put all the cards on the table and gave me the power. For once I had the power. Even though I had run away ten years ago that didn't mean I had power to do anything more than hurt people. Even though I could continue to have my outbursts and tantrums I was just proving I was still immature and hadn't changed a bit.

What gives me power is knowing the whole truth. Knowing where everyone stood, what had been done on all sides of the table. What gives me power is having not only a peace of mind but having control over myself.

I had learned things about myself I never wanted to know, never dreamed possible. The same going for my wife. They were dark and frightening but they were the truth. They were the prelude answers to questions my soul desired for years. They were also preludes to new questions but that wasn't the issue at the moment. I finally have the power to choose who to become. I have the power to decide whether or not to stay on the merry-go-round that is my marriage or walk away, not run but walk away. I also have the power to match Lauren's step no matter how scary or painful and move towards a new, uncertain future.

I have a tendency to live in the moment. Enjoy life as it comes and deal with the issues the same way. But in this moment it would decide my future. No matter what step I take, where I decided to go it would begin to pave the way for the next chapter for me. Walk or run. Stay or fight. Hope or give up.

So the question is, which one?


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I feel I need to address some things, primarily because some people feel reviews/messages don't mean a thing to me, quite the contrary. They mean a significant deal.

For those of you who have read the story, you know how this ends...with redemption. For those of you that don't, yes this is a dark story and it is the FIFTH in a series that started at the end of season two. There have been long path to get here to this point.

To address the some comments. The bloodletting? Was it sexual between Bo/Lo? Yes of course, there is an intimate forever there. Does it have to be intimate? No. I established that this is a way of feeding same as chi. There are many levels. I already has established there is no way I would bring either of them to a point in which redemption cannot be achieved. And to point out when Afie came around that was a pretty sexual/interesting interaction at first. As for Kenzi situation. I apologize if wording has upset some people. Bo/Kenz are sisters. That's that. When I say Kenz/Lauren love one another like sisters its to imply a deep connection that isn't in the terms of sexual in the way of dating. There are plenty of married couples who have children and say by the end of the marriage they felt more like brother/sister. They now get along like brother and sister. Was Lo/Kenz ever to the love like have a marriage? No.

And lastly, yes this whole situation isn't like Lauren or even Kenzi or Bo. That is the point. It was never about living but surviving. Dealing with an affliction that one cannot always handle, like addiction in real life. This is a story about redemption, about finding yourself and forgiveness. I repeat there are lines that cannot come back from, and I would not cross them. Everyone at some point hits a low in which they do unspeakable things. Redemption is never pretty, if it was it would be easy. Especially when you lose yourself. And as it's been established previously Lauren has another side…so to speak. Bo has another side. The point other than redemption/forgiveness is to show that they need one another to be who they are meant to be.

Now, I mean this with no anger and/or disrespect but if people are not willing to continue with this story, that is fine by me. It takes a lot of time and effort to write and PR and aim for constancy and keep this particular world going, seeing as how 5 stories in . I can simply stop it. I wrote this in third POV years ago, which oddly enough was embraced more. I wanted to do it in POV to show the thoughts behind it better, to show the need and attempts for redemption. If it is not embraced the darker more realistic and gritty parts of redemption, that's fine. I will discontinue it with no problem. With the amount of reviews so far upset it's looking how it will go.


	16. New Rules for an Old Game----DAY 31

_**AN: I want to just say very simply thank you. Thank you to all of those who defended me/this story. Thank you to those of you who get what I am trying to accomplish. This may be fanfiction but I wish to apply something real and complex. I am sorry to offend anyone, truly. My AN as well was a brief explanation of a very indepth logic behind the core to this story/series. I did not mean to incite anything or beg for validation if anyone took it that way. As well, I see there are quite a few people who wish for this to continue, so it shall. We are nearing the climatic end. Four to Six more updates I believe. I have read all of your reviews/messages, word for word and thank you. Even for those with criticism, I thank you for taking the time and the kind words within some of them. Criticism I welcome, its how i improve. Personal attacks on me or insults not so much. So once again, thank you all so very much. You are an amazing fandom and group, I'm lucky to be apart of.**_

 _ **And on a personal note, last but certainly not anywhere near least, a huge thank you to my future wife. You are an amazing woman with the patience of a saint to deal with me. You are amazing and i couldn't do this without you. Your support means everything, not just with writing but in everything. And a special thank you for putting up with me with this story/series and all twists and turns it takes. I love you.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fourteen: New Rules for an Old Game (Day Thirty-One)**_

.

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

… _ **.ON TELEVISION….**_

 _ **Welcome back to CNN where we continue with our breaking news coverage, at 7:45 p.m.**_

 _ **As we are coming to the end of the sixth day of violence the epidemic seems to be spreading. With Moscow, Florence, Kenya and Berlin all now reporting wide spread riots. All now joining both North and South America, which have all been engulfed in violence along with China. This all having begun six days ago when almost simultaneously Toronto, Vancouver, Montreal, New York City, Brooklyn, Queens, Detroit, Chicago, and Boston broke into deadly riots.**_

 _ **We still have no direct answer as to why this has continued through the week or what exactly has set this odd and sad occurrence off. Nor do we have an exact death toll as the numbers continue to skyrocket with dangerously high numbers.**_

 _ **The religious communities have continued to voice their opinions from the shouting's that this is the rapture to various denominations saying nothing other than to pray for peace.**_

 _ **Shortly after we come back we'll be speaking with Connor Agathon, the Speaker of House of the United States.**_

 **…..**

'Just great.' My eyes focused on the screen over the rim of my mug, shifting once again. Damn kitchen stools, I need to get new ones. None of that Lauren you're supposed to be staying positive, remember. Focus on the fact that this coffee is just the right temperature. Focus on the fact that while the CNN reporter may be human she is married to a Fae, not to mention you got her brother a pardon from prison. Focus on that little fact being the reason why millions of violent people raging in the streets yelling 'death to the queen' or 'long live the queen' has all but been completely erased from the reports. See Lauren, plenty of positives to focus on.

"Relax."

"What?"

"Relax," Kenzi repeats, flipping through her folder. "He has nothing to say."

"Maybe he's thought of a way to blame me without outing the Fae. He's a sneaky bastard."

"That would be pretty impressive." She settles into the corner of the couch, putting her feet up. "Like we should hire him impressive."

"I don't want to hire him, I want to flog him. In the middle of the street. Painfully."

"One, I think flogging is naturally painful. And two, positive, nonviolent thinking."

"Yes, yes." I nod, taking a sip. "Well on my way to becoming a monk."

… _ **ON TELEVISION…**_

' _ **Welcome back to CNN where we continue with our breaking news coverage, at 7:55 p.m.**_

 _ **CNN R: Welcome Mr. Speaker pleasure to have you.**_

 _ **CA: Pleasure to be here.**_

 _ **CNN R: Well let's get right into it, shall we?**_

 _ **CA: By all means, I love getting into the nitty gritty.**_

 _ **CNN R: Nitty gritty? It's been a while since that term has in circulation.**_

 _ **CA: Well I am quite old.**_

 _ **CNN R: Please, you look movie like a movie star than a politician. Which brings up an excellent question, in quite a few circles people wonder if you're more of a prop. Arm candy for President Montgomery. That your political career is more dazzle than anything.**_

 _ **CA: I've not heard that in any circles.**_

 _ **CNN R: Well in my circles it's a popular opinion. But that's fine, next topic. America has come under fire for not declaring martial law or even enlisting National Guard for support while ten of your biggest cities are in complete chaos. Can you explain that?**_

 _ **CA: Well it's simple beyond having complete faith in the local and state law enforcement declaring martial law would do nothing but create more unrest, more panic. As far as National Guard it is an option still on the table but it is one of the last resorts for similar reasons.**_

 _ **CNN R: Well exactly how long does the President plan to wait until this is considered a state of emergency?**_

 _ **CA: Let's get one thing clear, while these riots are terrible and we are working nonstop on ways to end them, they are nothing new. Chicago, New York, Los Angeles, Detroit, Atlanta are all high crime and high murder cities.**_

 _ **CNN R: So you're saying because these cities are known for being poverty stricken with high crime rates it's simply not as important to neutralize the violence as quickly, since they're use to it?**_

 **…**

"That a' girl." Setting my glass down on the counter, suddenly very interested in this interview. Atta girl, not only are you not buckling under Connor, but going after him like a well-trained, rabid Pitbull. I need to recommend her for a raise.

"It's not a boxing match."

"I know." Nodding as I wander over to the couch opposite her. "But I wouldn't be oppose to it turning into one."

 **…** _ **ON TELEVISION…**_

 _ **CA: No of course not. I am only stating that these cities have some experience in these types of unfortunate situations so there is some leeway to give.**_

 _ **CNN R: Ah I see. So as I stated, because the less fortunate are used to these horrible conditions it's fine to leave things as they are while cities more profitable such as Manhattan, D.C., San Francisco, Houston and Miami have not only had National Guard but various privet security companies deployed-just as a precaution. And I say precaution because no actual riots have been reported from said cities.**_

 _ **CA: Well D.C is of course the nation's capital—.**_

 _ **CNN R: Of course D.C., the White House is understandable. And I'm sure for some, Miami the city producing the highest amounts of legal and non-legal narcotics. Manhattan where one half of the country's richest is living. Houston the country's largest producer of oil—you see where I am going with this.**_

 _ **CA: I do, I do but I assure you it is simply not the case you are making it out to be.**_

 _ **CNN R: I'm sure it isn't.**_

 _ **CA: I just have one question for you, if that's okay?**_

 _ **CNN R: Of course.**_

 _ **CA: I find it odd that you primarily and several other CNN reporters have barely touched on the issue of what these people you care so much about are yelling in the streets. By all accounts I think that is just as curious and interesting as everything else.**_

 **…**

"Oh donkey balls." She sits up straight, tossing her folder on the table.

"She's got it."

"She doesn't."

"She's got this."

"She's about to fold like a cheap folding table."

"She's got it."

 **…** _ **ON TELEVISION…**_

 _ **CNN R: I believe we have covered that adequately.**_

 _ **CA: Um, no I don't believe you have.**_

 _ **CNN R: And I do. To address your question, while it is another interesting fact amongst many it is not the most pressing nor does anyone have any answers as to-why some members of the riots are yelling said words.**_

 _ **CA: Avoiding saying Queen? And I wouldn't say some members—I was just watching coverage and I am pretty sure everyone is yelling it out.**_

 _ **CNN R: Well I'll be sure to take that into consideration on the next rounds of reports.**_

 _ **CA: Will you?**_

 _ **CNN R: I will. Unfortunately we have fun out of time. Thank you for coming.**_

 _ **CA: I am so sure you will. Thank you for having me.**_

 **… _.._**

"Told you she wouldn't fold."

"Could have gone better." She complains, turning volume down before returning to her previous folder.

"Everything could be going better, try looking at the positive."

"Bo is on her being an adult kick and you're on your glass is half full kick." She shakes her head, tossing the folder down on the couch while bringing herself to her feet. "Just more games."

"I am simply trying to make the best out of a bad situation, no games involved."

"Mm-hm and I'ma up and join the circus tomorrow. It's a new game with new rules and kiddie gloves. She is all trying to be an adult and out-adult-you while you are trying to prove you can be positive and not have fits of rage—thus trying to out adult her. You two need games to function just like you need each other. Always have."

"This time it's not a game, it is simply us trying to move forward on a new leaf. I am abiding by her rules and I am trying to be a better person. And she is abiding by said rules and she is trying to be a better person."

"Blah, blah, blah, blah—you're both tryna out better person the other." She rolls her eyes at me, waving me off as she heads for the kitchen.

"Very mature."

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's Apartment**

 **BO'S POV**

 **.**

' _Her reach is never ending, isn't it?'_

Sighing in sudden and unexplained frustration I slam the little red button repeatedly turning the T.V. on and off three times before finally getting it off. Tossing it onto the bed, I lay back down. Come on Bo, several more minutes of relaxing then we need to get out. We NEED to explore. My eyes dancing over the ceiling and down the walls to the window. Damn, left the blinds open. Look at me, worrying about blinds, I'm really living it up.

I should be enjoying myself.

I need to enjoy myself.

In theory it's great. In practice its complete shit. No matter what I do Lauren manages to weasel her way into my thoughts. Continuously pecking away at my defenses like a sexy, maniacal woodpecker. True, this was my idea for as much space and distance as possible while attempting to be adults about all things involving us. I mean for fuck-sake I made a whole list and everything. An official, professional looking list that when I hand delivered it to her seemed like the best thing to do. Only problem is now the list seems a little long. A little too strict. A little too demanding.

Maybe I could cut something, even just one.

 **….**

One: From this moment forward no lies of any kind… _Nope, need that one._

Two: No more sleeping with Kenzi… _Nope, deff need that one and underlined._

Three: No more sleeping with anyone else….. _Need._

Four: No feeding off of anyone else. This includes chi and blood and anyone unspoken feeding that, that suck-fest of an ascension may have triggered… _Needo_

Five: No backsliding into emotionless, vapid, evil, insulting, devil women and in return I will not backslide into being an immature, petulant child who only cares about myself…. _Still a must have._

Six: We must work on open communication not only for us, but for and with our son and unborn babies…. _Thinking we really need._

Seven: We will not feed off of each other for a respectable time frame unless absolutely needed….S _ix days is respectable right? No, not long enough_

Eight: We will not have sex for a respectable time frame…. _Six days is really pretty good right?...NO, NO, NO._

Nine: We will not have sexualness of any kind including sexting, sex, touching, sex, or overly flirting and suggestive talk of any kind….. _What is a respectable time frame after all?_

Ten: If at any time rules one through six are broken on either side then the chance of an us is no longer on the table and will not be again—' _Need. Need. Hm rules one through six and ten are the important ones right?_

 **….**

An impatient sigh escaping, feet kicking at the bed as I roll onto my side. Last night had been another horrible, long, and drawn out night. I of course told myself I was glad Lauren didn't show yet again, following my rules. I told myself I couldn't spend all of my time with Lauren and we had to abide to these rules of mine. I told myself that I need to be okay living without being around Lauren all day long, after all I had done it for ten years. Why is now so hard? I told myself it is all for a good cause.

Mentally, I'm all in. Heart and body on the other hand are very, very weak.

Laying on this bed last night had been pure torture. Memory after memory flashed and imprinted itself into my mind. It had been an agonizing wait. A simply empty wait. The first three days had been pretty easy with the pain and anger still fresh. But by the fourth day I found that by the night I was wishing for any kind of contact with my wife but reciting the rules over and over again got me through it. Last night though was not quite as easy. I wanted my wife's voice, her touch, her warmth, her body—I wanted it all.

Throughout the night I found myself alternating between pacing and forcing myself to lay still. Every nighttime noise and every shift in the lonely apartment was a whisper of promised pleasure. Wherever I was, my eyes would continually dart to the slightly open door, hoping Lauren's desire to be with me had become too much and she was on the other side.

She never was though.

Swinging my feet off the ledge of the bed, I drag myself over to the closet that still didn't feel like mine. My attention finally landing on a black, strapless dress with a six inch slit up the left thigh. Hm, just slutty enough. Tossing it on the bed before moving to the dresser to rifle through needing the perfect set of matching bra and panties.

' _May as well while I still got the body for em.'_ The only thought on my mind suddenly as my eyes run over the clothes. The soon to be unwearable clothes.

I doubt I'll see Lauren tonight. Why would tonight be any different than the rest? Lauren was good at following orders, especially when they gave her the leeway to do nothing. Lauren at any point after day two could have showed up to make an extra effort. She could have asked me out or showed up for a romp or two. She could have even showed up to vent about work, but instead my wife is following rules to the tee.

I can't really be upset, I gave her the rules, so how can I be upset Lauren was following them?

Marching into the bathroom, flicking the water on before disrobing what little I managed to put myself in I can't help but wonder what the point is. What's the point of all of this? Moments like these, I just don't see it.

Stepping into the water I find a soft sigh pulled from me as the hot water greets me. Goosebumps coating my skin as my body hums with pleasure. The water feeling unusually welcoming, like a caressing touch over my aching body. Carefully maneuvering onto the tub floor, letting the warmth coat me, bringing another unusual comfort. Tilting my head back as my lips part, droplets trickling down my throat. Eyes closing, comfort luring me in. But the second my eyes close all I see is her. Her sprawled out on the bed, just waiting for me.

One of my new found abilities seems to be that of memory. Each memory saved in a little room while waiting to be played. Each memory able to be watched like my own privet movie collection with high definition and surround sound. Hell if I let myself slip far enough into my memories they could become near 3D. But still memory is just a pale substitute for reality. The reality of the feeling of Lauren's warm body pressed tightly against my own, moving together until we become one. The reality of being devoured by passion. The reality of being hers and in those moments knowing it beyond a doubt. The reality of her soft lips against mine as her hands roam freely.

"Nope!" My protest surprising even myself, eyes shooting open as I jolt up. The sudden realization of how low my hand had wandered down my body hitting me.

I'm not going to do this. I'm not going to slip up. This is the gateway and I know it. It would start with fixating on memories and self-gratification that would only make the desire worse and then I would undoubtedly run to Lauren. I'm not going to break this time. I will gladly bend if Lauren took the first step, but I will not break.

Standing up I don't bother with a towel, going to find my clothes. I'm going to hold up my end of the rules but I'm not going to remain a prisoner to the apartment that had been forced on me. Not anymore. I'm not going to simply walk the halls of the compound with no job because I have nowhere else to go. I'm not going to aimlessly walk around the city like some tourist trying to find a place where I felt comfortable. It's not my style. If Lauren wants to give me a job I'd be happy to do it. If Lauren wants to take the initiative and take me around the city, showing all that has changed, then I will love it. If my wife wants to come and spend time in the forced upon apartment, I will happily act as the housewife I had become before these past ten years. But that isn't Lauren's style.

Fully dressed I shuffle back to the bathroom staring in the mirror wondering just how fixed up I should aim for. The past ten years had been modeling for the runways and creating the image of an unattainable creature but now, well now I'm pregnant and having a complicated relationship with my wife. I mean sure I'm not going to sleep with anyone. And knowing Lauren isn't going to be with me, I'm not trying to entice anyone. But old habits die, hard plus a little attention never killed anyone. If my wife isn't going to give it, then what was the harm? It's only attention.

.

 **Black Orchid—9:55 p.m.**

.

"You should buy me a drink." I'm not sure if it's her slurred words or the thud she made when hitting the bar that pulls my attention away from the band. Whichever it was, it worked. A completely wasted, but decently attractive bleach blonde. Can't say I would have turned her away given another me.

"I should buy you a drink?"

"You know what, you're right." Her hand rests on my shoulder. "Let me buy you one."

"That would be ill-advised." Smirk pulling at my lips at the voice, I don't need to turn around to know it's her. I've known it for thirty-seven years, is it really, yep thirty-seven years. Any other moment I would have secretly been delight to hear it, but at the moment, not so much. After all having a somewhat drunk and probably promiscuous, porn-star looking female all but ready to jump on me makes it quite awkward. And uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.

"I thought the blonde, bull-dyke was your girl." She slurs, sitting up slightly. I think Skylar is a little feminine to be considered a bull-dyke. Such an offensive term anyway. I don't get why people toss it around so commonly, same as bitch. And I probably shouldn't be focused on that at this second. "Why you concerning yourself with an Orchid Girl?"

"You're a child so I'm going to overlook the fact that you offered to buy my pregnant wife a drink," I feel her step out from behind me. "And that you just called her an Orchid Girl." The poor girl turns pale as a ghost as she nearly jumps from her seat. "Run along."

"Thank you." She whispers before disappearing into the crowd.

"Some things don't change. Can't leave you alone for a minute otherwise people are going to be pawning all over you."

"It wasn't what you think."

"I am thinking a lot of things Bo." She maneuvers herself to my side, taking the newly vacated spot. She doesn't sit though, interesting. "Which are you referring to?"

"I wasn't flirting and I wasn't going to."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Mm-hm, I been watching you for a few minutes."

"Well-okay then. Flexing those stalker skills." I take a sip of my sprite, looking away. "They call and tell you I left?"

"There are nicer places inside the city walls. Three clubs, five sports bars, one hippie bar and three regular bars. There are also over two dozen restaurants. Two dozen fast food places and almost fifteen coffee places. Couple of book stores and three movie theaters. Also a play theater. Plenty of places classier, cleaner, safer, and more enjoyable. Also not that I should be advertising this, but we do have three strip clubs. Well to be technical, two strip clubs and one adult themed store."

"I wouldn't know."

"You've been back for a month now, you've had plenty of time to explore."

"Do I look like Dora to you?"

"If Dora had D-cups, loved showing cleavage and had a favoritism toward heavy eyeliner, then yes." She nods. "I could see it." A grin curving her hips as I glare from behind the rim of my cup.

"Cute. Slipping back into bitchy-vill?"

"Nope. I'm actually in a pretty decent mood. I was in a great mood until I heard you had come here and I was still in a good mood until your run in with the girl-gone-wild reject."

"Great mood huh, must be all the space from me." Do they still even have Girls Gone Wild or is that her age showing? Her age? More like our age. Again Bo, not focusing on the important stuff. "Now what? Gonna drag me outta here kicking and screaming?"

"Wasn't planning on it." She takes the cup from my hand, taking a sip before placing it down. "But if you're in the mood for roleplay I suppose I could play along."

"Then what, gonna stand in the shadows and watch me from afar to make sure I behave?"

"Wasn't planning on that either."

"Well I'm out of ideas then. Why you're here-or rather still here?"

"Maybe I see a beautiful woman I want to buy a non-alcoholic, non-caffeinated beverage for." She gracefully slips onto the stool. "Maybe I want to chat up said woman for a bit."

"And all in front of your wife."

"I'm ballsy now, didn't I tell you?" Her brow raising, smirking as she waits for me to do the same.

"Nope, must have forgotten it during confession night." I regret it the second it slipped past my lips. Honestly I can't explain why suddenly I'm so combative. This is what I wanted. I wanted Lauren to pursue me and make me feel special. I wanted to see glimpses of the woman I knew. "I—I didn't mean to say that."

"Yes you did, but its okay." She turns away and for a second I think she's gonna leave. But she waves her hand at the bartender who literally drops what he's doing and jogged over to us. "I'll have a red wine, the oldest you have and she'll have a water."

"Right away," He dips his head, scrambling off.

"Water? Really?"

"You already had your daily fix of caffeine." She turns away again, taking the drinks from him. "Thank you."

"Ballsy and bossy are not the best qualities."

"You like them though."

"Do I now?"

"Yes," He voice drops, eyes dancing over my faces as she leans forward. "Because ballsy means I can do this." Her words trailing off as her fingertips gently graze the uncovered skin from my knee up the inside of my thigh, stopping just underneath the hem of my dress.

"And what does bossy mean?"

"In the context of tonight?" Her eyes meet mine. "I haven't figured it out yet."

"Well it's gonna take a lot to outdo ballsy."

"I bet." Smirking, she uses her free had to take a drink while the other slides back down to rest on my knee.

"Why didn't you come last night?"

"Long version or short version?" She takes another sip, smile replacing a smirk. "We'll play a game. I answer yours and you answer mine. Think of it as a communication skill building game."

"Deal." I can't help rolling my eyes at her, or the chuckle that follows.

"Easy answer for one hundred points is because I was told to. I was following your rules. The more truthful answer for fifty points is that I was scared of the rejection. Of pushing you and us too soon. My turn, when I came in, why were you so turned on?"

"Damn aura. Always forget you can see it too." My cheeks flushing, brow tensing again.

"Actually, I could smell you." What the—damn super Fae powers.

"Easy answer for apparently a hundred points is I was thinking about you. More truthful answer for fifty is that when I was getting ready, in the shower I was thinking about you. And how I should have went through with my desires it would have made me probably a little more relaxed right now."

"I don't blush that easy anymore." She smirks, she must realize I was try to earn one.

"We'll see. On a scale of one to ten how close were you to hurting porno Barbie?"

"Five if she stayed where she was at. Had she moved any closer or touched you then probably an eight. Why did you come out tonight?"

"Because I didn't wanna be lonely anymore. Because I wanted to feel pretty and wanted to be noticed. Why did we never have a threesome if you liked it so much?" I snap, jaw tightening. If she was going to cross a line, then so will I.

"Why did we never?" Her eyebrow raises again. "So many answers, which one do I choose."

"This isn't pick and choose, this is truthful communication remember."

"We never had one now because I don't have the control not to kill the third party. Before the past ten and a half years I would have had a very aggressive fit and probably hurt the third party. When I was human, an angry fit to the best of my ability." Pausing, she takes a sip. "I could never stomach the thought of someone's hands on you, let alone watch it. Besides, I don't like them. Not really."

"Then why-?"

"Not your turn. Why so many men while you were away, it was quite disproportionate."

"Taking the gloves off I see."

"That's what they forget to tell you, real communication often isn't pretty. Or easy."

"Fair enough." As always, she's right. "Simple answer, I enjoy penetration and as strange as it may seem there are things that I will only do with you. Toys are one."

"You find women more attractive."

"It's not your turn."

"That wasn't a question." Her head tilts to the side, studying me. "Full truths Bo. And before you say it is, I can hear your heartrate. See the, albeit slight movement in your pupils. The list could go on."

"It is the truth, but I suppose that maybe simple sex is easier with men." Shyness mixing with irritation. "If you aren't a fan then why do them?"

"Various reasons."

"Such as?"

"Such as it was a good way to keep them both at a distance. A way to remind them there were limits to their worth. A way to remind myself how far I'd fallen. Besides, I enjoy penetration as well and there are things I will only do with you." A forced smile coating her lips, the question striking a nerve. "Because I liked having someone I could geekout with. He didn't understand a thing I was talking about but he listened and found it endearing. I liked that Skylar could actually make me laugh. I liked feeling these two things at once, reminding me that I was something beyond a creature damned. But, I quickly realized I would have to sleep with twenty people at once to achieve it and even then I would still come up short."

"What were you searching for?"

"You. I would geekout with you and you would make me feel so smart. I mean I know I am smart, I always have been."

"And modest."

"But it was a different kind of smart." She gives my knee a squeeze, eyes narrowing slightly. "You would make me feel sexy, cute and adorable. You would make me feel safe and comfortable. You would make me laugh no matter what was happening in our life. You would make me feel alive. You would make me feel good, worth something. Even when I didn't realize it, I was searching for how I felt with you. I was searching for you, because you're the only one who could ever make me feel that way."

"O-oh."

"What?"

"Nothing, I just think I might understand a little about the incident with-."

"You're calling it an incident?"

"Makes it easier."

"You're not going to ask about it?" Looking away as she speaks, quickly taking a drink barely letting allowing her own question to be asked.

"If I had the guts I would have asked why, but I think you just answered that."

"Fair enough."

"It's your turn." I say softly, taking a drink of my water pretending its something far stronger.

"Was self-gratification on the no-no list?"

"What?"

"Well you said that you had stopped, so was that supposed to be a no-no?"

"N-no, not really." Smirk pulling at my lips, seeing her aura lighten. "Why?"

"No reason." Shaking her head, she picks up her freshly refilled glass. "Just wondering,"

"Hm."

"Oh stop smiling like that."

"Like what?"

"Like Salvestor when he caught Tweety."

"I'm not smiling," Quickly I turn away, trying to hide my giggle which earns a playful squeeze of my knee. "For the record, I always rooted for Salvestor. Tweety was a cocky little asshole."

"Can we change the subject?"

"What happened to ballsy? You were all I'm Mrs. Ballsy now, I don't blush." I can't help doing an overly dramatic impression that she only seems to find funny for a moment.

"Don't push further then you're willing to go succubus." She threatens, tone hardening as she leans in a little further. Little specs of green lightening her eyes.

"Lauren I—." My voice jumping an octave as her hand slid up the inside of my thigh stopping just as her fingertips touched the damp material of my thong.

"Well that's a surprise."

"I um—well I don't know why I decided to wear em'." Mind quickly wandering far away as I try to sit still. Eyes glancing out toward the dance floor, the most I can do without turning away from her. "Probably should have sat at a booth."

"You think any of them would dare look at you with me sitting here?"

"That full of yourself?"

"Not full of, sure of and yes. Care to see?" Her tiny nails slide under the side hem of the material, making my body jerk slightly.

"N-no."

"Why, because it goes against your rules?"

"No."

"Then?" She holds my gaze for a moment smirk vanishing before pulling her hand away altogether. In one motion she stands, hands on my knees as she turns me to face her. "I may have gone a tad far in the bedroom, showing my dominance. But," Her voice softens so much, this gentleness about her that's irresistible. "I would never embarrass you like that. I would never treat you like that. I was only and would only ever tease you." Her hand leaving my knee, palm lightly pressed to my throat as her fingertips tease the back of my neck. "You are my wife. Not my property. Not my whore or bitch. Not some small town, uneducated girl that I'll tire of playing with. You are my wife. The mother of my children. The love of my life."

"H-how do you do that?"

"What?"

"Make me forget everything but my need for you?"

"I was wondering the same thing about you." Leaning in, her lips hovering above mine but shifted to my cheek instead. Pulling back with a soft smile she takes a step back. "Are you ready to go?"

"Mm-hm." I nod, sliding off the stool. She really has no idea how much. "Um, don't we need to pay?" Glancing over my shoulder, her hand on the small of my back guiding me out. "Never mind, stupid question." Shaking my head to myself at the curious expression she gives me. "Did you really keep someone waiting out here this whole time?"

"No, I actually brought the Lauren-Mobile."

"Excuse me?"

"It's actually my own car that I spent hours customizing. It was a bonding thing with Sean. The car's buttons has buttons that I don't even know what they do."

"Technically aren't they all your own cars?"

"Yes but I have some that are just mine." She smirks, pulling the door open to the underground garage.

"Oh my God. This car alone would make me want to sleep with you." My eyes widened as they fall upon the topic of conversation. That is one beautiful car. An Audi of course, the little rings seeming to shine brighter than the whole car. A beautiful black paint job that achieves the perfect balance between overly shiny and sleek. The windows tinted so dark had she been anyone else she'd get pulled over before leaving the parking lot. God, this car is wow.

"Well that was my and our son's goal when working on it."

"Mission accomplished."

"Ten inch damage proof windows. The speakers have speakers. Every button and handle is custom. Then of course custom seats with custom fabric in a custom color of black with red accent that Sean named. It really is overly done but—."

"It's amazing. How fast does it go?"

"Two-hundred and forty."

"Can I see in side?" I know I probably sound like a kid on Christmas morning, but it's just so beautiful.

"I'm so going to regret this." She sighs, but a playful sigh as she hands me the keys.

"Me drive? Really-like really?"

"Mm-hm, just remember you do not get points for hitting the hundreds of crazy people screaming in the streets. This is not Grand Theft Auto twenty-eight." I pull the door open, her comment distracting me from admiring the work of art that is the interior. "Bonding with Sean again. Once or twice with Niko as well. I also know Call of Duty, Halo, NBA 2k and some damn annoying game where you just drive in circles trying to hit other people. I didn't see the point to that one."

"Who are you?" Laughing as I slide into the driver's seat. "First lemme say this seat like slipping into a cloud while an adorable baby angel sings that la-la-la song." Eyes closing, head resting against the headrest. "Second, who are you?" I laugh, tilting my head to face her before opening my eyes.

"If I tell you then it'll ruin the mystery."

"Fair enough." Smirking as I sit up, sliding the key into the ignition. "Fasten your seat belt babe."

She laughs, giving me that ' _What did I get myself into'_ look. Making it out onto the street, I hit the radio, after all who can respectively go a hundred and twenty in silence? Every so often we take a sharp turn and I notice how her hand clenches, each time earning to chuckle to myself. Another chuckle earned each time I see the red and blue lights in the rearview only to see them back right off. Guess they run the plates. The whole royalty thing does have its perks, must admit. We take another sharp turn, back tire skidding up onto the sidewalk earning a glare. I'd tell her to relax, that I had a fling with not only a NASCAR driver but an F-One driver. Something tells me might not be the best move.

"We didn't finish our game."

"What?"

"I said," Finger tapping the volume, foot easing on the gas. "We didn't finish our game."

"We didn't?"

"Nope, consider this the sudden death round."

"Consider we're going a hundred in a residential area that is pretty easy to consider."

"Ass." Laugh silencing, eyes narrowing as I focus on the road. "Is it painful? Like all the time?"

"Jumping right back in, both feet hm?"

"What other way is there to go?"

"There are some days now that it's easier to bear. Works helps a lot, focusing on things helps. Takes my mind off of it." She turns her head, looking out the window. "Heroin is considered to be the most addictive drug, a derivative of opium. There are some people in this world who can take it and walk away like nothing. Then there are those who take it once and are never free again. You and Sean, for whatever reason the change just didn't have the same affect. You two were able to walk away, take what you wanted. But the second I felt it and it was over for me. I can drink an entire bottle of liquor in a few hours and it does nothing now. That's how desperately I try to control this, but all I've done is nurse one addiction with another. I can't remember the last time I went a day without a drink."

"You're not an alcoholic Lauren, it is a means of surviving. Right or wrong. I mean," She stares at me with this look I can't quite place at first. "Survival is a bitch, huh?" I nod, taste of disgust filling my mouth as I remember Kenzi's words.

"Do you think we're going to hell for the things we've done, for the things we haven't?"

"Well if Jack has his way I'll be in a version of if yep," I snort. "You can come visit, he is oddly fond of you." She looks away again. Humor isn't the best response, she's being serious. "I don't know. I don't know if I believe in hell anymore. I mean I believe in hell dimensions, we've seen them. But hell as in biblical terms, I don't know. I don't even know my feelings on God anymore. But do I think there are things we've done that even if we forgive each other for, even if we forgive ourselves from, that it still won't be okay? Yes."

"We can still agree on some things."

"What was the best part of our marriage?" I ask after several blocks of silence, foot gradually easing off the gas. Eighty is still respectable.

"The sex." She laughs softly, grinning at me. "No, don't get me wrong the sex was and is." Trailing off, another laugh getting the best of her. "The best part, you."

"Me?"

"I could tell you what I've told you a million times. You've made me feel safe, comfortable, sexy, smart, needed. And a million other things. But you always took care of me, of our kids, of our family and the world most days. You fought against your nature for yourself, for me, for your family. You despite our personal issues have always been a champion. Present company aside, you never let anything break you. You bore the pain so we didn't have to. So yes Bo, you were the best part of our marriage."

"You weren't so bad yourself." I smiles softly at her, trying to ignore the pain in my chest.

"When did you stop feeling like I loved you?"

"Never, not really. I've spent a lot of time thinking about that. But I never could come up with a moment, no matter how hard I tried. I just began to have a problem with what your love was like. When did you stop trusting me?"

"Ten years, eight months and approximately thirteen days."

"Um, that is oddly specific."

"It was around the Gala for the Hundred Most Accomplished under a Hundred. Jean-Luc Dujardin, the incubus who had made major strides in isolating the cells in-that's not important. He had hired four guards to accompany him that night because he didn't trust himself around such a large group of people. All night you made comments about him and when he had to leave because he couldn't handle it. I know now, even then you meant no harm. But I was beginning to feel different. Things were beginning to change, my control slowly slipping away. And he was only twenty-three. In hindsight it was a ridiculous thing to let affect me so deeply, but I wasn't exactly in sound mind."

"I really didn't have a right to judge him did I?" I glance over at her, slowing to thirty now as we near the complex. "I spent years wishing, praying, hoping and begging for any type of control. Finally got a little bit of it and I forgot all about the struggle."

"Do you think you can forgive me?"

"I think," My eyes focusing on the speedometer, fifteen. "I will forgive you long before I forgive myself." Five. "Do you think you'll forgive me?"

"What's left for me isn't forgiveness, it's building. Building past the hurt. Building trust. Building on our foundation, because honestly that is all we have left."

"And what is," Park. "Our foundation exactly?"

"The same as it's always been, love."

"That's a pretty strong foundation." I smile gently, her door opening as mine does the same. Complete service. "I assume you'll take the car to-yeah okay." I nod along with his nod. I wonder if Gigantor can even fit. I trail slightly behind her, more actually about enjoying the view than anything else. Smirk pulling at my lips realizing she's walking slower since she knows I'm watching. Some games of ours I hope never change. "I really had a great time tonight." My eyes running over her body, watching as she presses the button. I'm not so much checking her out as I am trying to study her in the way she studies me. She knows me so she can already read me like a book, but now, there's that thing she does and I want to be able to do that.

"I did as well. Although maybe next time I can be there from the beginning and not have to stalk you."

"But I'm finding the stalking a major turn on." Smirk replacing a smile, walking backward into the elevator making sure to keep very little distance between us. "I'm not even kidding."

"I know you're not."

"Is that bad?"

"No."

I'm not exactly sure if it's her or me who initiate the kiss, but I don't really give a damn. We fall together the way we always seem to do. Our lips meeting in a somewhat new way. Small, sweet and gentle kisses while our tongues tease lips rather than dueling. My hands cupping her cheeks as hers rest on my shoulders, it's almost like a first kiss. And just as quickly as it began, it's over. The elevator doors opening to my floor.

"This is gonna be different, you haven't been down here." I chuckle somewhat nervously, stepping out only to find she isn't following. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping to your rules."

"I said a reasonable time and six days is reasonable."

"Reasonable time frame is a ten day minimum."

"I beg to differ."

"And I beg to differ your differ."

"You're serious?" I find myself backtracking to the elevator. Arms extended out as my hands rest on both sides of the doors keeping them from closing. "Lauren." The call of her name almost a whine.

"Sadly."

"B-but in the—and in the car—and we—I mean—?"

"You're not wrong but," She leans in, mimicking myself only her hands rest atop of my wrists. "You made the rules and we agreed. You'll thank me in the morning."

"I will if you stay, hell I'll be thanking you all night."

"If I come in then yes you will be really, really, really, really satisfied and when you wake you'll still be happy but sometime in the middle of the day you'll think about it and be upset."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will because we promised to wait." Stealing a lingering kiss she gently pushes my hands off of the doors. "Sweet dreams." huskily she whispers, pulling back with a devilish smirk, her left eyebrow raised.

"So cruel." I can't help whining, taking a step back with the biggest puppy dog eyes I can manage.

"Your rules." Her hand reaches out, out for a second so the doors open again. "Just remember that self-gratification isn't on the no-no list." Unbelievably her smirk grows. "I will certainly be focusing on that fact tonight."

"You are pure evil woman."

"Oh, I know."

"Pure evil." I laugh to myself, the doors coming to a close leaving me alone with my reflection. Sighing to myself, hands running through my hair unable to keep the smile from my face. This certainly wasn't what I had expected to happen tonight. It wasn't even what I wanted. This actually was better. I had played this scenario in my head and it normally ended the way reality seemed to. A fight. Makeup sex. Happy walk of shame to my apartment. Brood for a few hours. Repeat.

Turning around, I head to my apartment which tonight I don't actually harbor a hate for. Walking straight for the bedroom, dress dropping on the way. I know I'm going to bed the same way I did last night, without her. I know not to expect her tonight yet again, but for once, it's alright. Tonight Lauren's self-invite showed she still cared. Like really cared not just about me but about us. Slipping onto the cool sheets not even bothering with the lights I let my eyes shut, a smile plastered to my face to the point of pain but I don't mind. No this pain is welcomed.

Now if only I could erase some of those pesky rules.


	17. Navigating Through Complexities

_**Chapter Fifteen: Navigating Through Complexities of a Reasonable Timeframe**_

.

.

 _ **DAY 32-9:26 a.m. -BO'S POV**_

.

"Relax Bub, I'm here doing work not your wife."

"Well that is a relief." My eyes narrow, jaw clenched as I stare at her. There she is sitting on the couch, sipping coffee and flipping through folders. Bright eyed and bushy tailed. All grown up, isn't she. "Speaking of my wife?"

"Still sleeping, she got in super late but then again I think you know that."

"So you were here when she got in?"

"Yep."

"And you're here now?"

"I'm pretty sure I am."

"Lovely." Count to ten. Count to twenty. Walk away. "I'm just gonna go see my wife."

"You do that Champ."

"Thanks for the moral support." I glance over my shoulder, storming toward the bedroom.

I'll be damned if she gets in the last word. Runt. My hand raising to knock, but I find myself hesitating. After all this is still kind of my bedroom too. Besides whatever this situation is or will be with Kenzi, my pride, the shambles of it refuse for me not to flex my dominance. No matter how small of a showing. A tiny smile pulling at the corner of my lips, finding my wife peacefully asleep atop of the covers. Smile turning to a smirk, memories of last night trickling back to my semi sleep laced mind. Being ballsy, I take a seat next to her. My hand resting on her arm, leaning down and placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Seven days is not reasonable time fame." She mumbles, eyes still shut. Good, she knew it was me and not Kenzi. Great steps here in the right direction.

"That's not why I'm here."

"Hm." Her eyes open to slits, just enough to see me. "No you can't have the keys to my car. I don't trust you unsupervised."

"That isn't why I'm here either."

"Well then, I'm out of clever quips."

"Last night you took a step forward."

"I did."

"I'm here to take one now. I want you to take me exploring the city."

"Sure. We can arrange that for tonight."

"No not tonight now."

"Right now?"

"Well not this moment silly but yeah within an hour."

"Bo."

"Lemme guess you got some super, important folders to go through with your inappropriate house guest?"

"No—well actually kind of." She yawns. "I have work Bo."

"Right."

"Don't do this."

"Don't do what?" I pull my hand back, scooting away from her as she pushes herself up.

"Don't make me out to be the bad guy. We can do it, I just can't do it now. But tonight will be fine."

"Tonight will be fine? Like I'm some appointment you have to write off."

"No you're not just some appointment, but I do have to still work especially now."

"Especially always."

"Why does it have to be right this moment? Why does it have to be exactly on your time table?"

"Because," I stand up, sighing to myself. Colossal mistake. "For the past twenty some years it's all been on your time."

"That isn't true."

"Yeah it is." Nodding as I make my way back to the door. "Have a good day at work. Enjoy the company. I'll find another guide." I pull the door shut behind myself refusing to give her the opportunity to get the last word in.

.

.

 _ **1:22 p.m.**_

.

I find myself idly wandering down the sidewalk, hands shoved in my pockets. Have to give it to Lauren, she had built an amazing city. Far beyond anything I could have ever expected. Beyond strip clubs, an onslaught of food and beverage places there was still quite a lot to be explored. Bookstores, clubs, parks, clothing stores of all types, office buildings and houses. It is quite the city with quite the population. The world outside of the walls may have been quickly descending into chaos, but inside these walls you would never know. Parks and stores filled with people along with the sidewalks. Humans and Fae who had the good luck of passing as human. Then there were those who walked the world in between and then those who looked as if they stepped right out of a fantasy book. All coexisting, all functioning as one community ignoring the differences that stood between them. Again I could throw a million and one insults at my wife about any number of things, but her job a Queen is not one of them.

"Hey!" The faintly familiar sound of the gently goofy voice pulls my attention enough to get me to stop. "Hey, Bo right?" I turn to find Eddie sitting on the bench facing inward toward the park.

"Yeah," Smiling politely as I nod, walking the three steps back to him. "How are you?"

"Good. Chilling well not really it's pretty hot but then again unless it's under twenty degrees I'm always gonna be hot."

"I'd imagine."

"It's the fur." He smiles, sliding over giving me no choice but to sit. "Most people think it's like a genetic thing but it's the fur. We get it cut and bam it's right back like a chia-pet."

"I can understand my hair in the humidity is just-a chia-pet too." My brow tightened with a sigh. Rolling my eyes at myself. I don't have anything against him, I'm just not in the mood to be friendly. Sadly Eddie is one of those people that you just couldn't be rude to. At least not without feeling like shit.

"You and the Mrs. still working things out?" He makes sure to use his oversized hands to do quotations on the latter half of the sentence.

"We're—fine."

"Mm-hm." He nods, sipping his Slurpee.

"Really."

"Mm-hm." And again.

"Really it's hard to understand if you're not filled in on everything and even then it's fuzzy. Me and Lauren are like a rollercoaster. Up, down and repeat but it's good—we always work it out, you know?"

"I like to watch a lot of movies. I know you're thinking this dude is a Yeti how the heck is he watching movies in mountains. It is a bit of a challenge but it can be done with a lot of batteries. And I do mean a lot, most of my UAWB goes to batteries."

"UAWB?"

"Un-Able-To-Work-Benefits, program Lau—I mean the Queen set up for Fae like myself to be taken care of. Cut down quite a bit of violence lemme tell ya," Setting his empty cup down on the ground, he picks another up in the same motion. "Point I was making was besides getting some great romantic tips that chicks dig, I saw this movie that gave me a great life philosophy that I've stuck with." He clears his throat, turning to me slightly more serious than before. "Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get,"

' _Did he really say that with a straight face? How young does he think I am not to remember that?'_

"Now see how I took it was your relationship was like the box. Now you got the coconut which is the horrible times and the weird orange ones which are the bad times. You got the raspberry which are the delish sexy times and peanut butter which are the great romantic ones. Then ya got the mint ones that are the good times and the chocolate coated ones which are in between. Now see that's how I see it. But I like chocolate; I'm not picky, now maybe you are. Maybe coconut, orange, mint and raspberry are all not tasty to ya' so maybe you only like two flavors which just leaves you with a lot of uneatable-ness. And if that's the case then you have to ask yourself when standing in the candy isle staring down this box, is it really worth spending all this money on a box that has a bunch of poo-poo and only two or three treats."

"Right, right," I nod in complete confusion. "What? I see where you're going but it's just not connecting for me."

"I'm saying that inside the box for me the good outweighs the bad and its worth me forfeiting my money cause out of the thirty pieces there is only maybe six I don't like. It's reasonable. Now you have to figure out what's your ratio. Is it worth the money? Are you gonna be eating more than a couple pieces cause if you're not then you should just pass it on up and find another late night snack."

"You got all that from a catch phrase from a movie made over fifty years ago?"

"I'm fury. I'm most likely diabetic. And I'm deep. We all have our burdens to bear."

I nod, relaxing into the seat. My eyes following the children running carelessly around. Have to give it to him, he is a pretty deep guy for being covered in a neon shorts with a Slurpee addiction.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Day 36-10:45 p.m. -BO'S POV**_

 _ **.**_

I find myself sitting upright, somewhat comfortably on the sofa, eyes currently fixed on the screen watching some horror movie that I don't even remember the name to. And with the way it's going, I don't want to. Everything up to this point in the movie was nothing but soft core porn doused in a lot of gore. I mean sure I'm not opposed to porn per say nor am I opposed to a gory movie or two but both together combined with bad acting irritates me to no end.

And had circumstances been different I would have gotten up and turned it off or just left. But I find myself in Lauren's loft, with her having fallen fast asleep. Two reasons alone enough to refuse leaving, even with as bad as the movie is getting. The main reason though that keeps me from fleeing is the fact that not more than five minutes ago Lauren had slipped from sitting upright into my lap. Incredibly, she laid with her head in my lap, arms wrapped tightly around my waist, face nestling into my stomach. Staring down at my wife I try to resist the urge to reach out and smooth few stray hairs off of her forehead so that I could steal a better view. Instead I bend my knees, lifting my feet up onto the coffee table. Lauren's head fell back slightly with the maneuver, her sleeping face turned upwards towards mine.

' _Much better.'_

Giving into my earlier temptation, I reach out smoothing the hair off of her forehead. Hand having a mind of its own, slowly running just the tips of my fingers through her scalp, over and over, first with my left hand then with my right. Carefully following the curve of her skull from front to back. It's almost mesmerizing, being able to stroke her like this, to thread my fingers though her soft hair and watch the frown lines on Lauren's brow gradually relax. An overwhelming love for this woman in my lap creeping up and hitting me like a freight train. And an equally overwhelming frustration at not being able to express my love the way I want.

It wasn't just a matter of my rules preventing us, preventing me any longer but the fact of not knowing myself completely anymore. Not knowing Lauren completely. What is proper for us anymore? What is normal for us? When we finally fall into the inevitability of our passion how is it to be approached? When is it okay to say we're back together? When is it okay to move back in? When is it okay say baby, babe and I love you? When is it okay to talk about the future?

Lauren's soft murmur broke me from my thoughts. And then another, but this time I made a gentle shushing noise ushering her back into peacefulness. Soon as it is safe again I resume the all too familiar yet not familiar enough desire to just watch my wife.

It had begun innocent, sitting side by side watching some movie which was sadly considered A-Class now a days. A cleverly deceiving description leading us into believing it would be worth the watch. All it was worth was acting as a sleeping pill for Lauren who made it a mere fifteen minutes in before nodding off. Gradually as time wore on and a deeper sleep began to overtake her, her body had stretched out on the comfy couch.

There was such naturalness to it that I hadn't really noticed at first, but then slowly I remembered this wasn't normal for us. And the longer it continued the more I found my nerves twisting. My body wanted to move, wanted to fidget yet I didn't want to ever move, afraid this would end. Sighing, I lean my head back against the cushion using it as a decently comfortable pillow. Eyes fixating on my wife's enchantingly flawless features. Hand idly playing in her hair, waiting for sleep to overtake me the same way it had her.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Day 40-5:56 p.m. -BO'S POV**_

.

I'm staring her down, fuming with these unexplainable heat flashes coming in waves doing nothing to help keep my emotions in check. Desperately trying to find a rational answer to this argument I find myself in.

"Why did you even bother giving me this job for if you weren't going to let me do it?"

"I am letting you do it."

"I said those bodies needed to be autopsied and you over ruled me."

"They were killed in the riot Bo." She finally looks up from her lap-top that rested on her desk. "You wanted to waste time and money on what?"

"Lauren you are literally in richest person in the world. This city has a crime rate of Disney World. The person you pay to stand around and do nothing all day I'm sure would be thrilled to have work."

"I said no."

"They weren't killed by riots it's obvious it's a Fae killing."

"Some Fae side with opposing humans. Some Fae are simply out of control and are just taking this as a time to kill freely."

"I want an autopsy done!" My voice raising, hands slamming down on the desk.

"Jesus Bo, I said no!"

"Can't you get off of your high horse for just one fucking second to admit there could be the teny, tiny possibility you might be wrong about something?!"

"Do not swear at me."

"I'm not swearing at you, if I was I'd be calling you what I'm thinking."

"Let me guess bitch?" She removes her glasses, tossing them down all in one motion. "Or have you been able to come up with something slightly more creative? What noting to say now?"

"I am being an adult and counting to ten."

"You know you should have added anger management to that special little list of rules of yours."

"Don't mention my rules."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, don't mention my rules, you're not allowed to."

"You've lost your mind." Shaking her head, she picks her glasses back up.

"So that's it? Just brush me off?"

"I said no autopsy and that is final. I'm not going to sit here and have an argument that third graders wouldn't."

"Why'd you even bother giving me this job?"

"Because you wanted one. I gave you what you asked just like I have been. You wanted space I give it. You wanted me to follow your rules which I am not allowed to name—I have. You wanted to have a job I gave you one. I'm not seeing what the problem is."

"That you just overrule me! Give me a damn job where you can't. Give me Denzel or Skylar's job. I have enough experience to get it—in and out of the bedroom."

"You want a job where I can't overrule you?" Leaning back in her chair, nostrils flaring the last insult taking one step too far I think. "Then you should have taken your rightful place by my side instead of running away from responsibility like you always do."

"Then give it to me now."

"What? Bo I'm not doing it because you want to be able to have a say in autopsies or be able to overrule Skylar."

"No," I take a step back, a new wave of calmness washing over me. "You're right. I ran from the responsibility before and if I had taken it then maybe you wouldn't have so much on your shoulders. Maybe it would have been easier on you, on us, on our family."

"Bo, that isn't what I meant."

"Lauren we're trying to make this work and you were right, you are doing what I'm asking. You've been taking the steps and maybe I haven't been doing as much as I'd like to think I have. I want to help you and being the Second Assistant Head of Security isn't really helping anyone. I don't know the city or laws and by the time I do it'll be time for me to give birth."

"This isn't an answer to helping us."

"Maybe, maybe not but I think it's worth consideration."

"Bo there are rules and things to learn, actual work that you can't run from when you don't want to do it. Not to mention you would—we would have to have a ceremony."

"Since when don't you like parties?"

"Ceremony like party and swear you in for the short explanation of things but also it's a remarriage in traditional Fae law. And I can't stand there and renew our marriage just to have some help in the workload department."

"What if it wasn't just for a cut in the workload?" My voice softening, suddenly a little shy. "A new marriage for a new life for a new start."

"Bo this is crazy."

"When is anything we do not crazy? Lauren we, whether apart or together are flawed. You drive me crazy-insane even. And maybe we aren't okay right now but we're better than we have been in a long time. In some ways we are better than ever because we are being so truthful, because we're talking even if it isn't what we want to hear. All those confessions they hurt, made me angry but it didn't make me want to leave you—I don't think anything could ever make me want to leave you forever. I want to be with you, I want to move forward-I want this. I want all of it because at the end of the day, indiscriminate chocolate eater or not I would still buy the whole box ten times over."

"Bo I—what?"

"Nothing it's an analogy that I just got it." Smiling softly, damn Eddie.

"If this reasonable time frame works then yes it's worth consideration." Her words still laced heavily with confusion.

"What is a reasonable time frame because you said ten days and we're nearing like a month?"

"It is so not a month Bo."

"It could be."

"I think we'll know when the time comes."

"How?"

"I think we'll feel it and we'll just know."

"Okay." I nod, smiling in victory. But, victory of what?

* * *

.

.

 _ **Day 46 - 9:22 p.m. -LAUREN'S POV**_

.

"You're going to see her." She lets out quietly, voice low with her eyes full of concern. An expression I had come to know all too well.

"Relax, it will be fine." My hands running through my hair, trying to appear as if I had not spent a considerably large amount of time on my appearance.

"Things are never fine when the two of you are involved."

"Kenz I'm just going down stairs for drinks—for me. She will be having water."

"Mm-hm. Now it's just down stairs for drinks and in an hour it's a passive aggressive conversation. An hour and a half and it's full on aggression. Two hours later and you two are nearly at blows. And three hours later clothes are ruined along with sheets." She steps away from the bathroom entrance allowing me to pass. "Things have a way of getting crazy between the two of you."

"Things are different now. I mean it's not like an elephant turning into a monkey different but maybe like a caterpillar to a butterfly. Subtle but still enough to qualify for real change."

"But not enough for you to accept proposal 2.0 or even let her move back in?"

"No—yes—maybe—I don't know." I look up from the corner of the bed, slipping into her heels. "I can't be without her and I don't want to be anymore." My tones soften, almost pleading for her to understand without actually saying the words.

"Lauren I better than anyone, maybe even better than her know how much you love her. But I'm just worried that you two will both backslide into the horror part of the Bo and Lauren Saga."

"Kenz I love you and I know we've been through hell together. You've seen me at levels of pain and self-hatred and so many other things I wish we could forget. You've kept a piece of my humanity alive that others couldn't. I honestly don't know what I would have done without, what I would do without you now but trust me when I say I am okay. I'm okay right now and no matter what happens with Bo I'm not going to slip back into how I was."

"I know you're speaking chica but all I hear is the Titanic theme song blaring. And not the remake from last year. I'm talking about the one from the nineties. Yeah the sad one that made you blubber like a baby."

"That was a sad song." I shoot her a glare, tussling my hair again. "The bodyguard's was sadder."

"Yeah but—hey wait a minute." She glares, arms folding over her stomach. "Don't change the subject."

.

.

 _ **9:53 p.m.**_

.

"Hey." She smiles sweetly, almost bashfully as she stands up from couch.

"Hey." I return the smile, a sense of relief washing over me seeing that she had spent just as much time getting ready as me. Sure she didn't bother with shoes and her overly sexual dress looks a lot more like a teddy, but then again this isn't the first time she had used one for dual purpose. "You know I think there is some unspoken rule that after so many years of marriage you don't have to get dressed any longer."

"I'm not the only one who didn't follow that." Her eyes slowly run over my body, earning that seductive smirk she gets. "What I meant to say was you look amazing."

"Mm, flattery won't get you anywhere." I'm lying of course. Smile firmly on my lips as I brush past her, going to the couch and taking a seat.

"So new attitude, a proposal, sexy attire, and flattery all don't work?" She makes her way next to me making sure to unnecessarily walk in front of me rather than around the couch. "What's a girl gotta do to impress you now a days?"

"Good question." I lean forward, picking up my already poured glass of wine. Eyes narrowing at her glass.

"It's sprite I just wanted to be fancy." She picks it up grinning. "Smell?" Tipping the glass out inviting me to do so.

"Thanks I'm good."

"Aw, is that trust I'm picking up on?"

"No I just know you wouldn't dare try and drink anything alcoholic."

"I wouldn't dare?"

"Sorry it's-sometimes forget who I'm speaking to. Wait that didn't come out right."

"It's okay, it's kinda sexy when it's not in a serious situation."

"So stalking and threatening has been added to your list of turn-ons, interesting additions."

"Actually for your information I always found possessive you sexy beyond belief. But yes lately for some reason more so then ever."

"Always huh?"

"Mm-hm, so much so I'm considering flirting with someone just to see you get all territorial again."

"That wouldn't be advised." I laugh my words softly, taking a drink.

"So is that something with my coming into ascended-ness or hormones?"

"Um, it could be part of your transition yes. It does make everything you feel much more intense. Awaken subconscious desires and thoughts. Could be for the fact that you're pregnant and in becoming so you've subconsciously accepted a less dominate role thus further appreciating the dominance that I now possess. Multiple studies have proven most women are attracted to men who display high levels of possession, aggression, dominance, and so on because they are attributes of an alpha male which is designed into DNA to be more appealing."

"I forgot how adorably sexy it was when you used geekspeak, doctor." She giggles, sipping her sprite.

"Wow, it's been a long time since anyone had called me doctor."

"I can imagine. I haven't even thought of you as one in a while, I just slipped back into the old days for a minute there. God I make it sound like we're headed for the nursing home yammering on bout the good ol' days."

"Well, we are pretty old."

"I don't know, I think we look pretty good for a couple of eighty-some year olds."

"That we do my love, that we do." I smile, sipping wine not realizing what I had just called her. Something about tonight is so familiar, so overtaking that I feel like we're back in the little torn down apartment she used to own. Or more accurately, squat in.

"What are you thinking?" She scoots a little closer, wiggling her eyebrows slightly.

"I'm thinking," Abruptly finding myself stopping my complete train of thought. I was going to say something flirty. I was going to keep this game of back and forth and see who could seduce the other while enjoying the memories of the past. But what comes out is something entirely different. "It's time for you to come back home."

* * *

.

.

 _ **Day 47-10:23 a.m. - BO'S POV**_

.

"Shit." I mumble to myself, stumbling in from the elevator, a backpack in each hand while kicking a duffel bag across the floor. It would have been just as easy to make two trips but like an eager child I couldn't bear the thought of spending one more moment in that apartment when my real home is awaiting.

"Don't you have your own apartment?" My body tensing, eyes immediately locking on Kenzi who is pouring herself a mug of coffee.

"Nice to see you too."

"You have an apartment and a full time job, I'm just not understanding why every time I turn around you're in my house."

"Your house?" Her smirk covered by the edge of the mug as she takes a drink. "Oh that's right, I forgot she allowed you to move back in."

"It was a joint decision."

"Really? Because she told me that she made the decision."

"I'm sorry, why are you here?"

"Relax Cujo, you need to get laid." She snorts, walking down the few steps into the living room. "If you like I could talk to Lauren about that. Get her to ease up on the rules."

"That one is actually mine." I can't help glaring at her chuckle, dropping my bags onto the floor. "What's funny about that?"

"Just that now you're supposed to be eating for three and you decide to learn self-control. Always ass backwards with you."

"I've always had self-control."

"Really?" Her eyes widen, smirk growing. "Should we mention your last vacation?"

"You know what Kenz? You're not my wife and you're not my child so I can say this without any guilt. Get the fuck over it."

"Excuse me?" Her words come out as a choke, nearly spitting her mouth full of coffee back into the mug.

"You heard me, get the fuck over it already. I fucked up and I admitted it. I've apologized so much it doesn't even sound genuine now. I've asked for forgiveness, I've begged for it and now I'm done."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that?" I can't help rolling my eyes, snorting to myself unable to believe the gull of the woman standing in front of me. "Yeah Kenz, just like that."

"After ten years of fucking up you think a few weeks should make up for it? Same ol' Bo."

"To you? Yeah, I think we're pretty even now considering."

"Considering what?"

"Considering between us I wasn't the only one doing the betraying."

"I think I'ma take a page from your book Bo," Pausing, she turns to place her mug on the kitchen island before turning back to me with this masked anger grin. "Get the fuck over it." Grin turning to a smirk that would have made me slap it off had it come from anyone else.

"You know you said something to me a while ago," She comes to a forced stop having to wait for the elevator. "You said we were still family just not friends at the moment," She steps into the elevator but turned to face me with a certain curiosity to in her expression. "Right now, we aren't even family."

* * *

.

.

 _ **Day 48 - 11:01 a.m. - LAUREN'S POV**_

.

"So is that okay with you?" I ask softly, continuing to stare down at my desk rather than to face her.

"Yes my Queen."

"And you have no objections?"

"No my Queen."

"Skylar." Her name a guilt riddled sigh.

"Yes my Queen?"

"Sky, it's just us here. You don't need to be so proper."

"Then may I make a request?" I nod. "That you call me by my name or my title. It is of course your right as my Queen to call me as you please but I would humbly request that small favor."

"Skylar it doesn't have to be this way. I really don't want it to be this way."

"I'm sorry, I do not quite understand what you mean my Queen. Forgive my ignorance."

"How about you speak to me as someone you've seen naked? Someone you've trusted and shared things with. Speak to me like—."

"You're something more than my Queen?" She looks down from the wall for first time, yet still stands at attention.

"Yes."

"You aren't though."

"W-what?" Desperately I try to keep my features somewhat neutral, not wanting to admit just how much those three words had hurt.

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Of course."

"You are my Queen and you have the right to do whatever it is you want with me. That is the cold, hard truth. And you did. You played me. You used me. You broke my heart. It is what it is. I can't do anything about it. I can't even react like a normal person because you are the Queen and the person who you not only cheated on me with but left me for is your wife and from what I hear will soon be near your level."

"Where did you-?"

"Is it really important?"

"N-no."

"I don't wanna try and be friends because we aren't. I can't trust you with personal things-you proved that. You aren't going to come back to me-there isn't a chance for us so there is no point in me trying to remain friendly hoping we can work it out. I'm glad you get your happy ending Lauren but I didn't. My ending got run over by a million tractors before thrown in the blender for a year or two. My ending is fucked. My life is fucked. My reputation is fucked. I'm fucked. So no Lauren I don't want to stand here and pretend I mean anything to you. I don't want your pity because you suddenly grew a conscious."

"It wasn't supposed to be this way." Another heavy sigh escaping. "What did you mean about your reputation?"

"I'm girl who spread her legs and dropped to her knees to get to the top. I'm the girl who was played like a fiddle while everyone but me saw it. I'm the badass who got beat down so bad multiple feedings couldn't even repair all the damage. I'm the girl who wasn't good enough at anything to win against an immature child who runs every chance she gets. I'm the girl who now gets the job because she's pitied. This is who I am now."

"None of that is true. You got the job because you were the best suited."

"Mm-hm. Best suited to fuck you. And from what I heard, I didn't even do that too well."

"Skylar I don't know who is telling you these things but—."

"I don't need a pep talk coach. I own my decisions. See that's the thing about being an adult, you own up to your shit. I knew all this off the jump so it's cool."

"Then-?"

"Then why'd I do it?" She snorts, meeting my eyes for the first time. "Cause I thought you were worth it."

"You could have asked, I would have told you I wasn't."

"Yeah, I see that now."

.

.

 _ **4:28 p.m.**_

.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask, leaning against the door frame looking in at Kenzi who sits at her desk covered in mountains of folders.

"Where else would I be?" She doesn't bother to look up.

"Upstairs."

"Your new-old roommate wasn't too keen on the idea since someone told her about you and me."

"I'm sorry."

"For making things between me and her worse? Or for telling her about us without even letting me know? Or is it sorry for changing everything without a consideration for anyone else's feelings?" Remaining silent, slipping into the office. Pulling the door shut behind myself deciding this isn't a conversation that needed to be overheard. "Or sorry about the complication that was us?"

"I wasn't aware the term us applied to, well us."

"Are you trying to be charming right now Lauren? Really?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before I made a decision that wasn't my secret alone. I'm sorry that I pushed you two further apart when things were finally calming down. I'm sorry that I am a big, inconsiderate asshole who hurts someone everyday so effortlessly because it's just a second nature to me. I'm sorry I wasn't stronger. I'm sorry that I couldn't be what you needed. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I wasn't a better friend. I am sorry for so many things, but Kenzi, I'm not sorry about….us."

"What?" She looks up in shock.

"I'm sorry it hurt Bo and I'm sorry we did it behind Skylar's back. I'm sorry it's made things so complicated for everyone. I'm sorry she or anyone else can't understand it or understand the feeling behind it. I'm sorry that we needed to survive so much that we felt we didn't have any other option. What happened between us, it may have been wrong, no it was wrong for so many reasons. But you were what got me thorough so many rough times, times I didn't think I'd make it through. And I think I did the same for you."

"Y-yeah."

"Kenzi, Bo thinks that this attitude and coldness toward her is because you want me the way she does. She doesn't understand the bond. She doesn't understand the need to survive the way we were forced to. And most of all she doesn't understand you're afraid that now you think you're going to be alone."

"I could want you like that. I could-you don't know what I feel." She snaps, standing up. "I could have fallen for you."

"No, you couldn't have."

"You don't know everything Lauren."

"I may not know everything, but I do know you. I know you think that now I and Bo are trying to work things out, that we won't be close anymore. You think that because of this, because of Bo knowing you two will never work things out." I swallow back at the hurt, this broken look woven into every feature of hers. You really destroy everything, don't you Lauren? "It's not true though."

"I think you might be wrong this time."

"Sean is always going to need his aunt. These twins are always going to need their aunt. Bo is going to need her sister. And I'm going to need my best friend. I need my best friend."

"I don't want to be alone." She whispers, teary eyes meeting mine. "I don't want to be alone."

* * *

.

.

 _ **Day 53 - 9:08 p.m. - BO'S POV**_

.

Sliding into our seats I can't help but look around, a habit I never quite learned to let go of. It by all accounts is a rich man's Black Orchid with an exclusive invitation list. A place with the capacity of four hundred people only held a hundred not including the small staff. Six chiefs, ten waiters, two bouncers and seven dancers. Not that Lauren would ever admit it, but if she had to choose between the Light Elders and here. Here would win every time. Everything about the place screamed expensive, lavish, high class and while she refused to admit it she had taken to the life. I suppose I can't judge given the past ten years. I think I spent money just to spend it. Bought things just to buy them. Everyone always says the money or the power or the fame won't change them, but it's a lie. Everyone gets enticed at some point, even those of us with the purest of intentions.

"Everything is good."

"Been here a lot have you?" My brow rising, picking up a menu. "Thought you weren't supposed to have favorite sides?" I tease through a smile.

"I'm not. I don't."

"Jesus!" Eyes widening. "Two-hundred dollars for A lobster, is it a famous lobster? Is it the lobster from Little Mermaid? And look at this, pork dishes starting at a hundred. That pork better be coming from Babe."

"It's high end."

"It's highway robbery." Eyes running over the sections. "Six hundred dollars for wine?"

"Bo," This time it's her eyebrow that rises, accompanying a gentle scowl. "This is a very high end place, only the top percentile of Dark Fae are allowed."

"I can see why."

"You aren't paying for it."

"I'm supposed to believe that with prices like this they're just not gonna charge us?"

"No of course not," She leans back in her chair, setting her menu down. "The Elders will fight over who pays for us."

"Oh-yeah that makes sense?"

"Whoever can afford to pay for the Queen shows their alpha status. No different than tribes giving their best livestock or throwing the biggest feast. Every hierarchy has their scale of judgment of success. Not to mention I throw them a bone every now and then."

"So you take bribes now?"

"It's not bribes, it's how the world works and if they ever step over the line I don't care if they buy me the restaurant I do what is best."

"Well excuse me." I can't help laughing.

"Your order my Queen?" the waiter seems to appear out of nowhere. His smile growing as he takes our orders, each item more expensive than the last. The most expensive steak and wine for Lauren while the most expensive chicken and water went to me. Along with two shared apprizes that probably wouldn't be touched. Why not, when in Rome. Being alpha shouldn't be easy after all.

"I never realized you had such expensive taste. I don't know if my bank account can afford you"

"I assure you it can."

"Really now?"

"Mm-hm, I check the balances daily." Of course she does.

"We must be looking at different accounts because last time I checked mine it had sixteen cents."

"You must be looking at the wrong one."

"I doubt it." Realizing this conversation is taking a weird tone, I force a smile and glance around. "So have you taken all of your dates here?"

"No-not all." She can't help laughing at the irritated look I know I get. "None."

"Sorry if I'm not completely convinced after that."

"Why is it so hard to believe?"

"I don't know."

A sort of awkward silence creeps its way in. Luckily our food began to appear a short time later, Cesar salads large enough to be the entree. Soft slices of French bread still warm from the oven. Calamari which I refuse to touch and then finally our main dishes.

It's a strange new ground for us to be out in the world on a date. I'm so used to these with random people, but this seems to be so difficult. I had lived what I thought was lavishly yet on my best day it never came close to this. I had taken my run at models and athletes but now I find myself out with a Queen—the Queen. I know it's beyond ridiculous, Lauren has been Queen for years now and in that time we had gone out, fought, made up, made love more times than I could count. So why tonight is different, I don't know. I find myself suddenly very aware of just who and what Lauren is. For just as much excitement as it brings, it shares my attention with a strange sorrow.

Things are so different. We are so different.

"This is good," She smiles as she sips her Chardonnay. "We'll have to come back after you've given birth."

"Can't wait."

Before I could continue the sound of a man's voice cuts through the air. Turning slightly in my chair to see behind myself. In the back there is a large raised level with one long table where fourteen people all dressed in an array of black and red. The speaking continues and he must have been funny or at least charming with the way laughter fills the room and a smile stays on Lauren's lips, I can't be sure considering he's speaking only in Latin.

"Stand up." She whispers, as I realize now everyone is looking directly at me.

Obliging her I stand up nervously as everyone continues stare and applaud. It's merely a couple of seconds, but it feels like forever before Lauren gives me the jester to sit. It's another few minutes of speaking before his voice dies out, allowing me to turn back to Lauren expecting to get answers. But instead I find her on her feet, hand extended toward me. Not knowing what else to do, I take her hand and let her guide me out on to the currently unoccupied dance floor. A soft violin with an acoustic guitar melody started to fill the room, the two instruments shouldn't have gone together in my opinion, yet now in the background it's somewhat seductive. I've never been shy being the center of attention, but right now I can't help feeling awkward under the watchful eyes of the group. Lauren's arm maneuvering around my waist and the fingers of her other hand intertwining with mine, the familiar contact causing me to relax somewhat.

"I have to lead." She whispers, smiling sweetly.

"Of course." My hands falling to the small of her back. "What's this about?" This time is me who whispers, letting my head rest against hers, lips hovering over her ear.

"Welcoming you home."

"Hm?"

"Word has spread that we might be marrying traditionally and that means-."

"They need to suck up to me as well?"

"Yes."

"So who's been spreading this word?" I pull back just enough to meet her gaze.

"Everyone. No one. Me."

"You?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes -maybe."

I just smile to myself, for the first time tonight feeling completely relaxed. A glimmer of hope that things are continuing to improve between us. This is a new life I'm entirely unsure of, but then again we did want a new start. That is what we've been fighting for.

So maybe I can get use to this.

A new life for a new me.

A new life for a new us.


	18. One of Those Mornings----DAY 113

**Chapter Sixteen: One of Those Mornings (Day One-Hundred and Thirteen)**

.

 _ **Part Three: Retribution of the Fallen**_

…

…

…

…

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

"God, I'm tired." Words swallowed in a yawn.

Right hand on the back of my neck desperately trying to work out a kink, left hand pulling down the comforter. The sound of the water turning back on for the third time in three minutes, pulling at my curiosity. Angling my head to peek into the bathroom, Bo staring down her reflection. Subtle smile fading as she rips the cross from her neck, throwing it on the vanity counter. I guess that explains why she's needed eight replacement chains in two weeks.

"What?" She glances toward me, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just have that disapproving look."

"No, no." Shaking my head, sliding onto the bed.

"Didn't realize you had become so religious." She smirks, coming to the doorway.

"You know I'm not, but it's called reverence."

"So because I don't remove it and place it down as if it would shatter, I don't have respect?"

"I repeat, what?"

"I'm not devout. I don't pray or go to church or feel the desire to wear crosses. It's just not me but I DO have enough respect for the Man or the idea or whatever AND myself to not parade around with it as if I do. I get I have to wear it out to certain places and all that Fae slash Human relation bullshit. I get it, though I'd like to point out it's failing by the way. But when I'm done being Jo-Jo the dancing money, I'm done with it. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm not you." She vanishes back inside of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, what does that mean?"

"It means you haven't gone to church a day in your life. Haven't prayed as far as I know and aren't any religion either. Yet you keep that on day in and day out like you are. Part of your work uniform that you just keep on, yet you stand on your royal soap box scolding me about having reverence or respect. As far as I see, I have a little more on the subject then you."

"Well tell me how you really feel." I can't help snorting. Drawing in a deep breath, count to ten penguins Lauren. Reaching the tenth penguin, I lean forward allowing myself to see her. "No really Bo, tell me how you're feeling."

"I feel fine. I can have an opinion and not be feeling off."

"Is that why you're hiding over there?"

"Don't be crazy."

"You've put your hair in and out of a ponytail five times already just to avoid coming to bed with me."

"I'm just giving enough time for someone else to show up. You know someone else you might prefer better."

"I'm really not sure how to respond to that."

"You were flirting with Derek tonight."

"What?" Laugh escaping. "Oh. You are serious."

"Yeah I am." She finally walks into the rooms, sitting on the arm of the chair with her arms folded.

"I wasn't being any friendlier with him tonight than any other night."

"That's supposed to comfort me?"

"Bo, most of the conversation centered on you and the upcoming ceremony."

"Mm-hm."

"You were right there."

"I know. Exactly why I can say for sure that you were flirting."

"Well I strenuously object." I smile softly, pulling my glasses off. "And I think you are mistaken." Turning away as I place them on the nightstand.

"So what, you don't think I know anything now?"

"What?" I can feel my eyebrow raise as my nostrils flare. Irritation attempting to get the better of me, but instead I slip from the bed.

"Great to know what you think of me. I have no respect for anything and I don't know what I see right in front of my own eyes. To you I'm just some crazy person. That's me, just some crazy woman."

"No." I try to keep my chuckle to myself, making my way to her. She doesn't relax though, instead she just continues giving me the best ' _Fuck Off'_ look I've ever seen. "I think you are my amazing wife who is very pregnant and slightly," Quickly cutting myself off, I pause. Maybe hormonal might not be the best word, I used to hate that. "Slightly worked up."

"Worked up, huh?"

"Yes."

"Riiiiiight, I'm so sure that was what you were going to say."

"Semantics aside, this is a misunderstanding."

"Hm."

"You are all I want." Gradually leaning in, my lips brushing against her unyielding lips. Tilting my head back slightly, finding no change in her beautiful features. "All I need." Again. "All I desire." Again. "The only one I love." Again. "The only one who holds my soul." This time when I tilt my head back I find her lips in a pout and that look in her eyes, the one that I know so well. The one that tells me she wants me more than anything else in the world. The one that causes a tingle shooting down my spine as my heart skips a beat. Her hands falling to my hips, pulling me into her.

"Lauren." Sweetly she whispers my name in a moan. She wants me just as much as she's displeased she's unable to stay upset with me.

Her lips brushing against mine in the sweetest way as her hands hold onto me in the most possessive way. Smile curving my lips against hers. I remember this. It's a faint memory, but a memory none the less. The need to feel her body on mine just for the sake of it. The ache to have her sooth every doubt and fear, but most importantly the insecurities. The need to lose myself in our uncontrollable passion. The need to be reminded where I belonged. A pure desire with the most innocent of intents.

Her eyes meet mine with that silent apology she's manage to perfect. She forgets I know all too well what it's like to be in her shoes. Twice actually. She forgets I know the moments when you find yourself becoming less dominant yet all the more territorial. She forgets I know what it's like to have moments of clarity to recognize the eccentricities of rampant hormones. She forgets I know what it's like to want everything and nothing at all, all at the same time.

"Lauren." My name escaping past her lips in another moan. Her lips trailing along my jaw, up my cheek all the way to my temple and back down. Her hands moving up into my hair as her lips find their way back to mine.

Breath held as my own fists clench, trying to keep my own train of thought on track. Every second passing I feel her slipping further into frenzy, begging me to join her. But I hadn't wanted this. I hadn't intended to brush past an issue into sex…or love making…I'm not exactly sure which way she's going yet. Moan escaping myself, desperately trying to keep my hands to myself. I had only intended to smooth this over, but now I find myself stuck between a rock and a wet place. Her legs parting just enough that mine slips in between hers. A very, very wet place.

My constraint seeming to irritate her or maybe worry her as she holds my head as if I'm going to pull away. Her lips and tongue quickly creating a tender area of flesh, slight inquisitiveness drifting away as I feel the tips of her canines puncture effortlessly. My bottom lip bit to keep from screaming out in pleasure. Eyes rolling back as her arms wrap around me so tight I know it'll leave bruises but it doesn't matter now. My knees weakening, arms wrapping around her neck only encouraging her. The entirety of my body on fire. A tightness in the pit of my stomach nearly unbearable.

She pulls back, the remaining slivers of my own self-control being put to the test. Her hands falling to my waist, and then underneath the fabric of my shorts. Smirk coating her lips questionably at the fact of finding no further obstructions. They slide over my thighs to my ass, holding me to her.

"Stop this." Order masked in a whisper as she runs her tongue over my already healed lip. "I mean it."

"Nope." Shaking my head slightly, mind wandering away from any resemblance of control.

"Nope?"

"Nope," Shamelessly running my tongue along the curve of her ear, whispering. "It's going to take more than that to get me to scream your name."

While I can relate relatively well to the array of pregnancy mood swings, she had far more than I ever thought possible. Trying at times, but I love learning each one. When to let her yell until she's had her fit. Which fit requires sweet words and which requires some kind of banter. And then those which require passion. Though every once and a while she surprises. By nature she's always been a jealous woman, territorial even more so. Something I think that is a part of her fundamental core, something that would be there even if she wasn't a succubus. Not that I'm complaining.

Keeping her gaze, hands on her hips pulling her with myself until reaching the mattress. Gently turning us and pushing her on the bed in one move. Hands keeping a hold of her shorts just long enough to pull them off of her. Soft giggle to myself finding she hadn't been wearing anything underneath either. Eyes running over her body, admiring the work of art.

The question now is, what is she looking for?

She sits up just enough to pull off her own shirt before falling back onto the mattress. Smirk on my lips, fingertips dragged painfully slowly along the insides of her thighs. Earning the weakest of scowls I've ever seen.

"Don't fuck with me." She raises her head off of the mattress, eyes meeting mine. "Fuck me."

Normally that would be all the answer I need, but she's lying. Why? She doesn't want to fuck. She doesn't want sex and feeding. She wants to make love. I can feel it. Hear in the rhythm of her heart. See it in the way her aura fluctuates. Feel it in the way she touches me. I can even hear it in her voice. Lustful desire always had a seductive base to it, even when she was playful. Sexual feeding has a desireful hunger that is very distinct. And emotional desire or love making always has a softness to it. She could say the dirtiest things in the world, but the softness in her voice would always betray her.

So, why is she lying? Its fine, I'll play.

"Or?" Smirk firmly in place, teasing her. Waiting for the perfect moment, the moment just when I see her lips part, I turn her onto her stomach. "Nothing to say, hm?"

She mumbles something against the mattress but I'm too occupied to care. My lips trailing across her back and then to the curve of her neck. Each tender kiss earning a muffled moan. Those unlike her smartassed comment, I care about. Bites bordering nips, moving to straddle her, careful to keep most of my weight on my knees. Though as greedy as she is, she arches her ass up against me earning a moan.

"So greedy." Smiling against her skin, hands slipping underneath her. Cupping her breasts tenderly and the fact that she hasn't already flipped us only further proof I was right. She may want to feed. She may want to cum a hundred times tonight. But she wants to be touched more than anything. She wants to be loved. And God do I love her.

"This isn't fucking," She turns her face so it isn't completely buried against the mattress. "In the technical sense."

"I'm aware." Hands slowly sliding down to her stomach.

"I-is something wrong," Her head turning once again to further obstruct my view. "With me?"

"You're beautiful." Leaning up, lowering a little bit more of my weight so she can feel just how much I want her. "You're gorgeous."

"A-and huge." Her heartrate changes earning a nod. There it is.

"You're hardly showing Bo."

"Hardly is still showing." She manages to turn beneath me impressively, her hands on my wrists pulling them away from her stomach. "And the feel is." Trailing off, her eyes drifting toward the balcony doors.

"It protects the babies," Managing to pull my hands away only to rest them back on her stomach. "It just feels like muscle my love, nearly unnoticeable"

"Yeah."

"I'm serious." Fingertips brushing against her skin, eyes falling to the tiny baby bump in question. Of course I mean to comfort my wife, but I'm not lying. She's showing surprisingly little, especially for carrying twins.

We both knew and came of understand that rather fully or partially ascended, things about our bodies changed. These things that over the past few months we've actually bonded over. Though neither of us could have predicted how her body would change with pregnancy. As she grew so did her muscles and bone until her stomach was protected by a tight, hard, unseen shell. As she grows so does it. Honestly I couldn't be happier about it, provides a much needed security. Besides I don't even notice the difference in feel now. But she on the other hand continues to grow irrationally self-conscious over it.

If I knew I could handle the answer and she could handle the question I would ask how she managed to sleep with so many male athletes and models. Six packs and eight packs as they call them feel like solid rock. Where is the appeal there?

"Right."

"I love you Bo." Sliding down before she can stop me, softly kissing over her stomach. "I love our babies." Playfully nibbling over her bellybutton. "You are still the sexiest woman I have ever laid my eyes on."

"Yeah."

"You don't love me?"

"You know I do."

"You don't love our babies?"

"You know I do."

"You don't find me sexy?"

"Lauren." She sighs, hands on my face guiding me up.

"You are my love, my life, my soul, you are even more beautiful today than the day I met you."

"I think your standards are just lowering." The rest of her sentence swallowed up by a groan as I pinch her nipple. "Owwy. What was that for?"

"You know what that was for." Tilting my head down, resting my forehead against hers. "I wouldn't let anyone else say these things about you, so why would I let you get away with it?"

"Cause I'm saying them about myself," pinch. "Stop that," pinch. "Lauren," pinch and pull. "Stop-or maybe not."

"I'm not going to tell you again."

"You're only saying these things because you have too." Momentary reprieve of her pout abruptly coming to an end.

"Enough." I hear myself snap, an unintentional slip.

"Lauren just—just let me get up." She starts to try to sit, my palms resting against her shoulders preventing it.

"I want you to listen to me. No, I want you to hear me. I am with you because I love you, more today the yesterday but less then tomorrow. I touch you, tease you, and taste you-feed you not because I have to but because I want to. I want you. Because I love you and no one has ever made me feel the way you do. I understand things are-difficult right now for you but you need to stop doubting yourself. Stop doubting my need, my want, my love for you."

"Lauren I know what I look like."

"What? Super sexy? Or at the moment completely aroused and tired? You look like you, like my Bo."

"I've already gained twenty pounds and-."

"And you have a lot more to go babe, but you are hardly showing and if you keep it up you will never look more than a few months. Don't you remember how huge I was with Dani?"

"It was different."

"How?"

"Because."

"How?"

"Because you're stunning no matter what."

"And so are you."

"What if I don't lose the weight?"

"You will."

"And if I don't?"

"You will **but** if you don't, so what?"

"So what?" She tilts her head back, jaw tensing.

"Yes, so what? So you don't lose it and what—you'll get thicker booty or thighs? Sounds good to me. Bigger breast or wider hips? Plus and plus if you plan to carry more little people. Bigger feet-well you got some big feet already babe I think they're at their max size so you're good there."

"Ass." Her pout firm, tears in her eyes.

"Fifty, hundred and fifty or five hundred pounds, I love you."

"You know moments like these I can't imagine a world where we weren't okay."

"I know." A soft smile on my lips, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Do you-?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you ever worry about them?"

"Of course."

"No, I mean WORRY about THEM?"

"Ah, you mean do I worry they will take after Danielle." I nod, feeling my own body tense. "Every single day." Fingertips running down her collarbone. "See you were wrong, I do pray. I pray every day that they won't. I pray every day that I won't fail them in the same way I failed her."

"Oh good, not just me." Her hands find a home on my hips, once again as if I'm going to attempt to move.

"I think we are different people now Bo. Dare I even say better people? Maybe more equipped to deal with being parents."

"We really weren't ready for it were we?"

"I believe we thought we were." My hands running idly up and down her arms. "I think we wanted too much without actually knowing what we wanted."

"Very elegant way of saying we fucked up." She chuckles, grip staring to relax.

"What can I say, I have a way with words."

"Oh so do I."

"Do you now?"

"Mm-hm." She nods, playfully smacking my ass.

"Care to give an example?"

"Sure."

"I'm waiting." My giggle cut off as her hand rests lovingly on the curve of my neck.

"I love you."

"What do you know," Smile pulling at my lips, tilting my head toward her touch. "You do have a way with words."

"Tell me I'm all you'll ever need and I'll believe you."

"You Bo," Eyes meeting hers once more, hands moving to either side of her head as I lean back down. "Are all I will ever need in this life and the next." Lips capturing hers in a sweet kiss.

And even the one after that.

.

 **11:42 a.m.**

.

"Dude, I was watching that." Kenzi complains in between shoveling Captain Crunch into her mouth as Bo turns the television off. "It's the same bullshit every morning, every afternoon, every night." She yawns in a chuckle. I'm pretty sure she's referring to the mark on Bo's neck curtesy of me. In fact I think they've completely forgotten I'm here.

"You work under the Queen. You know ten times more than them."

"They have pictures."

"Wh-?" Bo almost laughs, shaking her head relaxing into the couch. There's moments now where things seem almost back to normal. Its baby steps, but its steps none the less. This month a couple of friendly words and maybe next month a whole conversation.

Yawning, feeling an unusual mixture of tiredness and giddiness. Turning my back to the pair giving them a bit of privacy, I place my mug in the sink. Letting my mind wander to nowhere in particular, watching the steady stream of water fill the glass. Until I hear the abrupt sharpness to Bo's voice.

"This yours?"

"Nope, was on the floor when I came it. Thought it was odd, but figured Lauren dropped it coming in last night. Not like you two make it out of the bedroom a whole lot."

"Don't sound so jealous."

"Bo." I sigh out, turning back around to see them. Bo ripping open an envelope, pulling an equally large photo from it.

"Taj Mahal?"

"What?" Kenzi shifts to see the picture, blocking me from seeing. "That's the Vatican." She snorts. "Didn't you spend a year in Italy?"

"Okay, I'm stumped." Her features scrunching, flipping the photo back and forth completely ignoring the comment. The word 'LIAR' written across the back in red marker. My steps slowing as I near them.

"Beats the shit outta me."

"Why would someone send a picture of the Vatican of all places?"

"Maybe they think you need saving."

"Har-har-har."

"Did you have a one night stand there?" Kenzi snorts, tossing the photo onto the table. "They finally caught up to you."

"I repeat, har-har-har. Jokes on you, I never visited."

"Really? I mean I would. I heard the food there amazing cause everything is cooked fresh and all that."

"I was kinda being a whore at the time and I didn't see a lot of opportunities for booty-calls there." She picks the photo back up, tilting her head as if it would help her figure it out. "Seriously what's the point of this? Like some Riddler style plea for help or-?"

"Danielle is there." My words a whisper of defeat.

"What?" I feel Kenzi's eye on me, but Bo turns her attention to me with a half-smile. She didn't hear me. "What'd you say babe?"

"I said," Drawing in a deep breath, needing a moment to regain to courage to shatter that loving smile written over her face. "I said, Danielle is there."

I watch her in pure fear. It takes a moment for the smile to fade from her lips and another for that glisten in her eye to dull. She just stares at me, as if debating with herself if she had heard me wrong. Just like that, three months of progress is undone. Every late night talk, every ounce of trust earned back, they're all breaking into a million pieces. My lips part to say something, but Kenzi's chuckle pulls both of our attention.

"Sorry. Sorry." She waves her hands in front of herself, laughing. "I'm really sorry, I swear it's just I keep imagining a bunch of old, overweight, white guys in ridiculously large hats tossing buckets of holy water at her." She glances between the two of us, failing to keep from laughing. "Sorry boys, can't pray that gay away." Standing, bowl in hand as she brushes past me heading for the kitchen. "Or in this case, the obsessive mommy issues either."

"Kenzi." Bo snaps.

"I'm sorry but if you just try picturing it, it's freakin' hilarious!" Laughing masked by the sound of the bowl falling into the sink and presumably hitting my mug. "I'm sorry, I know this is serious. But come on, who didn't see this coming?"

"Me." Bo nearly leaps to her feet, practically running down the hall.

"Seriously?" Her laugh falters, turning to me. "Come on, seriously Lauren. It was such a painfully obvious twist. No body. No proof of death. Shady and evasive behavior whenever asked about the details? Oh and then the fact that you were supposedly the one to kill her?" She rolls her eyes, settling back on the couch. "The so-called twist at the end of the last Twilight movie was more shocking than this, and let's face it-."

"You know Kenz, sometimes you can be a real bitch."

"What?" Shaking my head I wave her off, cautiously heading down the hall after my wife. "What'd I do?" I hear Kenzi ask in the background.

The bedroom door is wide open, but the bathroom door on the other hand shut and most logically locked. Mumbling to myself as I close the bedroom door, at least she didn't run out of the house. Small victories.

"Bo, please come out." Silence. "Please. Please come out so we can talk." Silence. "I'm not going to do this with you Bo."

"No one is asking you too!"

"Bo."

"Go away!"

"Bo."

"Go away!"

"Bo."

"Go away!"

"Bo-and don't say go away."

"GO THE HELL AWAY!"

I can't help the tiniest of smirks that forces its way onto my lips. Believe me, I know this is serious. Beyond serious in fact. I know I shouldn't be smirking or anything even close to smirking, but there is just something endearing about the childish traces in her actions. And the fact that for once she didn't run away. Sure she sprinted away, but further into the house not out into God knows where. And then just as quickly as I had found cuteness and innocence in the situation it is gone. The memory of just what we are fighting about coming into the forefront of my mind. The possible impact as well.

Drawing in a deep breath at the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Eyes focused on the thick line of light slipping through the bottom of the door.

 **….**

 ** _22 YEARS AGO_**

 **….**

" _Mommy you're home!" Danielle jumps out from the kitchen, still in her middle school uniform. "Early!"_

" _Yes, meeting with a Baltertosh. Polite enough, sadly very slimy creatures. Ruined my four hundred dollar skirt." Sighing my words, kicking off my heels as I begin unbuttoning my shirt. "Where is your mom?"_

" _Sleeping."_

" _Sleeping? It's ten already. Have you eaten?"_

" _Mm-hm."_

" _Cereal? That is not a good enough meal Dani. Give me a few minutes to change and I'll give you a proper one since apparently your mom won't." Tossing my shirt down before turning my attention to the sticky skirt._

" _Okay mommy. Why don't you go change and I'll get the kitchen ready."_

" _Least someone around here helps me. Where is your brother?"_

" _Asleep with mom too."_

" _Wonderful." Letting out another sigh, curiosity suddenly peaked realizing she had been keeping her hands behind her back this entire time. Not only that, but she is constantly shifting back and forth with a rosiness to her cheeks. Looking closer finding a faint, red smudge print on her jaw. "What were you doing?"_

" _Nothing."_

" _Let me see your hands."_

" _No."_

" _Okay." I walk around my daughter despite her pleads. Making my way into the kitchen, eyes locked on the blood splattered sink. A lifeless body of a blue jay laying in the drain with two scalpels sticking out of its tiny body. "What is this?" I turn around to face her, finding her standing there with an innocent gaze. Her blood stained hands folded in front of herself._

" _I found him like that."_

" _You found a dead bird in our sink?"_

" _I found him outside and I wanted to dissect him. You know, like you used to do." She steps closer to me, the likeness to Bo distracting me momentarily. "Don't be mad. I'm sorry, okay. It won't happen again." She really is just like Bo._

" _Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. Be very careful not to make a mess. I'm going to clean this one and we will not speak of this again, understand?"_

" _Okay."_

" _Danielle, do you understand me?" I hold her innocent gaze. "We do not speak of this again."_

" _Just our secret." She nods, smiling sweetly. "Just ours."_

 **….**

Finding myself sitting on the edge of the bed, hand resting on the back of my neck as I stare down this door. I could break easily, wouldn't have to do anything other than snap the doorknob off. Something assures me this isn't the best approach. Sighing to myself, glancing at the clock, debating once again if I should try calling out.

 **….**

 _ **11 YEARS AGO**_

 **….**

" _How do I look Ma?"_

 _Danielle's voice pulling our attention from the crossword on Bo's tablet. She's just standing there in the doorway in ridiculously short running shorts and a hot pink bra. Never imagined I'd see her in pink. She like Bo favored black and red._

" _I'm going to try out for cheerleaders, or cheer squad, or I don't know what you call them but I'm going to. I want to look like I fit in." She looks down, gesturing to herself. "So, Ma how do I look?"_

" _Like you should be asking someone who isn't your mother how you look."_

" _Dude seriously!" She snorts, stomping her foot._

" _You look really good sweetie." I flash her a smile, eyes shifting down to the screen once again._

" _Yeah? You think so?_

" _I do. Sexy but not too sexy like you're trying too hard. You're going to steal the show."_

" _Well then there you go." Bo laughs, rolling her eyes playfully._

" _Glad you think so." She flashes me a smile before vanishing back down the hall. "See you guys later!" She calls out as an afterthought._

" _What was so hard about that?"_

" _I'm sorry, just don't think we're the experts on telling her how sexy she looks." Bo stares me down with a playful glare._

" _You don't want her to have body issues do you?"_

" _I also don't want her having mommy issues. Keep telling her how good she looks, when she's thirty five she's gonna be in therapy telling Doctor-Shit-For-Brains-Blame-The-Parents-For-Everything, about how her mommies are her experts on what's sexy and what's not and that's why she's still single."_

" _Not everyone thinks everything is about sex Bo. You can find someone attractive and not want to have sex with them."_

" _Um, you find our daughter attractive?"_

" _Ass." I laugh, swatting her arm. "You know that isn't what I meant."_

" _I know but come on, that was too easy of one to pass up."_

" _Such an ass." My laugh cut off by her soft lips on mine._

….

"Are you okay in there?" The sound of a loud crash pulling me from my thoughts. "Bo?" Silence. "Bo if you don't answer me I'm going to kick the door down. You know I can."

"I'm fine!"

"Are you lying?"

"I'm not you!"

"Fine, I deserved that one."

"Ya think?!"

"Bo please come out so we can discuss this like adults."

"Screw you! That adult enough for you—liar!"

"Bo." Her name nothing more than a soft whisper.

 **….**

 ** _10 YEARS AGO_**

 **….**

" _Mother, are you okay?" Danielle's voice fighting with an unusual hunger for my attention._

" _She's fine, she's just hungry." Koari's voice faint. I shouldn't be hungry I just fed. Six Fae worth of fed. My eyes lingering on the blood pooling underneath one of Danielle's works of art. If my stomach could growl for something other than food, I believe it would be now._

" _I've ate."_

" _But your body is craving something more, it's further proof of how quickly your ascension is approaching."_

" _More?" I want to look at Koari, but I find myself taking a step toward Danielle's art._

" _You feel it, it's okay my Queen. Danielle, tell your mother it's okay."_

" _It is." She nods, coming within arms' reach. "I've already, I've already tried it."_

" _Tried what?" My attention snapping to her, head beginning to spin._

" _What you hunger for my Queen. You and your daughter are magnificent. Such a bond is shared between the two of you, and how quickly you're ascending, it's unprecedented."_

" _It's okay." Danielle smiles, holding my gaze as she slowly runs her blade along her wrist. In my peripheral I can see Koari nodding, but my eyes focus on the blood. "It'll make you feel better, I promise. It did for me. That hunger, it's all silenced. And the pain? Mother I swear it goes away." She lifts her arm, offering me her wrist and I can't think of anything other than my hunger._

" _It's okay my Queen, there's nothing to fear." Koari has the tone, the one she gets when trying to convince me of something. It doesn't matter. I'm not strong enough to fight now. The hunger is all I feel. "There's nothing to worry about my Queen. It's not sexual, just intimate. But then again, what's more intimate than a mother and daughter's bond."_

" _I—I," Head shaking all the while my hands come to rest underneath Danielle's hand._

" _If your mother was alive my Queen, she would traditionally be the first one you would feed from. Life from life. Unfortunately you couldn't share that experience with Danielle, but she can with you. It's okay."_

 _Hunger is all there is now._

 **….**

Drawing in a deep breath, sniffling back tears that somehow managed to sneak away. I spent years trying to forget that night and now I can't stop thinking of it. Was it my fault? Was it Danielle's? Was it Koari's? Were we just not strong enough? Or was it the way it was always supposed to be? Would it have been different if Koari wasn't aiming for the apocalypse? Would it have been different if I had fed off my mother? Would it have been different if I had her here to teach me? Would it all be different?

 **….**

 ** _SEVERAL WEEKS AGO_**

 **….**

 _"I love you my baby, I love you so much." My whimpering words nearly drowned out by Dani's moan of pain. "Shhh. It'll only hurt for a moment." My lips lingering on her cheek. "I love you. It's okay," Dani's head fell back against my shoulder. "I love you." My lips pressed to her ear. "I love you more than you know. I know this hurts….but you're going to have be strong for me and run." My words a whisper so soft, even I have trouble hearing them. Taking but a second, eyes mapping the exact distance from where we stand to the window. Fighting against every instinct in my body, every logical thought in my head, I grab her tighter and in one swift movement toss her right through the window._

 _A perfect calculation._

 **….**

"Bo?" I sigh, looking over to the clock once again. "Bo, just let me know you're still alive in there."

"What for, it's not like you care."

"Of course I care."

"Says the habitual liar."

"I deserve that too." My words more to myself than to her.

 **…..**

 ** _SEVERAL WEEKS AGO_**

 **….**

 _My hands shoved deep in my jacket pockets, the cool wind far from welcoming. Eyes moving over the less than calm water. The few dozen member of my guard long gone now. Why wouldn't they be? After all it's been four days without a sign of Danielle. No body, no blood and no trace of death. No dead bodies. No sick love notes. No sightings. No sign of life._

 _Eyes dancing down the building all the way to the open area full of tons and tons of trash. Bags upon bags, stacks of cardboard and wood. Boxes of all sizes and garbage barrels of various sizes. Shaking my head to myself, fully ready to walk away and forget all about this forsaken place until I feel an unusual feeling creeping up over me. Feet having a mind of their own, guiding me further toward the building. Deciding to give in, I find myself pulling back layers upon layers of cardboard, boxes and torn bags. My search intensifying with every heartbeat._

 _And then she's there._

 _There Danielle lays amongst the trash covered in blood, soot, mud along with things I refuse to think of. My breath catching in my throat, staring down at my daughter's discarded, seemingly innocent body._

….

"Bo, please just open the door."

"No."

"Bo, we're going in circles. Come out. We need to discuss this."

"I want to be left alone."

"You know I can't do that."

"You did it for ten years, you can't do it for ten minutes now?"

.

 **BO'S POV**

.

"Bo dammit open the door!"

' _Shut up!'_ I scream in my head for the millionth time. Hands pressed painfully against the sink. Eyes focused on the page of the book in front of me.

 _-Remember anger serves no one including yourself and the life of your unborn baby. When feeling negative feelings remember this fact. Remember anger serves no one. Remember to breathe through the feelings until you are calm and clear of mind.—_

I read the passage over and over again to myself, taking small breaths until I feel calm. That is until I hear Lauren's voice again.

"Bo open the door!"

"Mind your damn business."

"You are my damn business!"

"Really?! Could'a fooled me!" Shaking my head, hand flipping the pages of my book, passing highlighted section after highlighted section.

 _-It is important to remember that your emotions are running higher then you realize. It is important to remember that your lover is your partner. While they may upset you remember they are your partner and do to your emotions being heightened at this point in your life things may escalate further than normal. Instead of engaging take a moment to gain your composure._

 _Once you are calm and in control remember to talk to your partner, communication is key.—_

Taking another series of breaths I slam the book shut and turned the faucet on. Splashing water on my face and hair, as fixing my ponytail. I refuse for her to know I've cried, yet again. Grunting to myself as I pull the door open, confusion washing over me momentarily at the seemingly empty room until Lauren pushes herself off of the wall beside the door.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Baking a cake. What's it to you?"

"I was worried."

"Oh, you were worried about me for once? How sweet."

"Bo I'm sorry just let me explain."

"Explain what? How you lied again to me and I like a big dumb-thing, believed you? Believed that you could be honest? Lauren you're a freakin' habitual liar, I don't even think you realize it anymore."

"I was honest about everything else. I've been honest but this was-this I couldn't be. I knew you wouldn't understand."

"No I understand. Kenzi was right, I should have seen this coming a mile away. All the signs were there. Who could believe that you would kill her, your baby girl?" I snort. "In fact I did see this coming, back when I was hunting for answers. I just stupidly believed after confession night, I knew everything."

"I-."

"It's true isn't it? You never intended to kill her."

"No, I did."

"Maybe." I snort, walking to the bed and taking a much needed seat. "Maybe you did up until that moment. I think I can believe that. I have too." Hands running over my face. "I get it. I really do, but I want you to understand something. If that girl comes near these babies I will not hesitate this time. I will kill her and not think twice. I understand she is our daughter, I have the memories unfortunately to remind me. But after EVERYTHING, she just doesn't feel like it. She is nothing to me anymore. She isn't. So I will not hesitate."

"It won't be a problem."

"You say that now, but I can't help but wonder if she came at me, even now being pregnant would you still choose her?"

"It won't be a problem because Danielle is brain dead."

"What?"

"When I found her she was near death and in some ways I guess you could say she is dead. She is brain dead, they run a test every Saturday morning to make sure. She hasn't moved, spoke, or even opened her eyes."

"Oh." For all my bolstering, I can't ignore the heavy feeling in my heart.

"Yeah."

"Be that as it may I meant what I said."

"I know." She looks up, sadly smiling. "So-that's it?"

"Yeah Lauren that's it. I can't keep doing this with you. Something pops up and then we fight and breakup and act like children and then after hurting one another we get back together just to do it all over again. I want you, I want us. I'm in this for the long haul. I need you to accept me for who I am and that means I gotta accept you. You are and always have been a liar, sometimes it's little and fine. I don't even notice or care about those anymore. But other times it's big and heartbreaking. I accept it-seems like a small price to pay for happiness."

"Bo I—."

"Save it. Don't promise honesty or anything else you're about to say because you'll fail like you have every time before and its fine. Lies of omission are your specialty and what I don't know can't hurt me."

"So that's really it, we're just fine now?"

"I'm mad-no-I'm angry. I'm angry and I'm hurt, very hurt but I'll get over it like I always do and we'll move past it. I know the end result is me back in your arms. I know I need you and these babies need you. We've made a life-again and I'm not losing it this time. So yeah this is it. I'm not running away but I'm not exactly thrilled with you at the moment."

"I really wanted to be honest."

"I know."

That's the problem, you always want to be honest, it just never seems to work out.

Sighing, needing to be around more than just her at the moment for my sanity I push myself off the small comfort that is the bed and head toward the living room without giving her another look. I don't need to, I can feel her trailing behind me.

"Hey." I force a smile, finding Sean and Mila sitting on the couch along with Kenzi.

"H—hi." It's raspy, broken, and barely audible but it comes out none the less. And even I can't help glancing back at Lauren in surprise.

"You spoke!" Forced smile turning genuine, taking a needed seat across form them. "That's amazing."

"Really, why aren't you more excited?" Lauren asks, staying behind me. "We need to celebrate."

"Might wanna hold the party hats off a bit. Don't think it would reflect too well considering." Sean nods toward the T.V., unmuting it.

… _ **..ON TELEVISION….**_

 _ **-Breaking News from CNN as we continue our coverage.**_

 _ **This morning the President of the United States was found brutally murder in her bedroom. The details have been trickling in and from what we've pieced together it seems to be an occult killing. Her wrists and ankles were bound to the bedframe. Her throat and wrist slit to the near point of being severed. The two words being chanted through the streets of 'Long Live The Queen' written in her own blood across the wall. No other deaths have been reported making this the most unusual and shocking story.**_

 _ **In addition we have also received word that England's Prime Minister was found dead not long ago. While we are still waiting for confirmation what we can tell you is that the cause is not natural and seems to have ire similarities to the death of President Montgomery. –**_

 **….**

"Jesus." The faintness of it causing me look up at her. Eyes shifting between her and the T.V., a scroll of images of escalating violence. "I didn't order this."

"We know that." Instinctively my hand covering hers.

"China is threatening to take action against us." Kenzi adds, causing me to pull my hand away.

"Against us? We're a race not a country."

"Well they want to take action against our race. Like full on death camps and exterminations. They're threatening to out us." Her eyes moving from us to her phone. "And anyone helping us."

"I need to go." Lauren walks around the couch, looking toward the elevator. "You'll be safe within the walls and with Sean here. I'll have Denzel stay too and—."

"Whoa there cowgirl, what are you talking about?" My eyes following her.

"If anyone is going to carry out threats it China's President and then Russia won't be far behind. I have to get to Italy, I have to get Danielle out of there. If they get to her—what they'd do to her? What it would do to everyone to know I lied? The innocent people—the incident it would cause. I'm already sponsoring a race war I don't need to add civil and religious as well."

"They wouldn't launch an attack there." Kenzi tries to reassure her, earning the faintest smiles from me. Baby steps I guess.

"Can you be sure? That's a lot to take a chance on."

"What was she in like some exorcism detox camp or something?" Sean cuts in, tossing the photo back on the coffee table with that, ' _Ah, this makes sense'_ look on his face.

"No. My mother had a lot friends there. It was the one place I knew no one would look."

"Fair enough." He shrugs, leaning back into the couch, earning a collective stare. "What? Did anyone really not see this coming?"

"Why can't you send one of your gazillion minions?" I turn my focus back from my son to my wife.

"Because Ma, she didn't just lie to the humans about her actions." Silence. "What? I been here for the past ten years. I know how this political shit works."

"Lauren you can't leave me."

"It'll only be for a day or two I know you're safe. This isn't just about Dani, you have to believe that. There are a lot of lives at risk, human and Fae alike. And if they find out I lied, that I hid this, do you know what will happen? No amount of apologizing will every repair things, thus putting us all including those babies in danger."

"What if I go?" Sean asks.

"Not an option." We answer in union.

"Why?"

"Because it's not." I snap, standing up. "Then I'm going with." I tell her rather than ask earning the best ' _you're fucking crazy'_ look I've ever seen. Not only from my wife but the other three as well.

Why can't we just have a normal life?


	19. Not With A Bang----DAY 114----PART 1

_**Chapter Seventeen: Not With A Bang…. (DAY 114)**_

.

 _ **BO'S POV**_

.

"Ty is blowing a gasket." Kenzi complains, eyes glued to the screen of her phone.

"He hasn't stopped blowing them since last night." Sean chuckles.

"He'll be fine. I made sure he has more than enough to worry about."

I keep quiet, trailing behind the three letting them ramble on about whether the so-called King of the Light will be able to survive two days all alone. My eyes wandering around the airport. I know it decently well, but in the moment it feels different. Everything feels different. Sure, the times I was here before are far different than now obviously, but something doesn't feel quite right. Something hangs in the air that keeps a chill in my bones.

Keeping a tight grip on the strap of the book bag with both hands, one that begins to tighten at the glare from other travelers. Logically I know there's no way they're all looking at me. But then why does it feel like they are doing just that? Then it hits me. It's not me, it's at Lauren. As we make our way down this ridiculously long hall people of all ages from all walks of life stop what they're doing and give that subtle head tilt. And then others just continue about their business, blissfully ignorant. Seems like they haven't been hit quite as hard as we have with the conflicts. A slight twinge of jealousy settling in. I wonder what life would be like, how easy it would be if we shared that blissfulness too. If I could have a forever with Lauren and our family without all of the Fae bullshit.

Then again, this is real life, I don't get to pick and choose.

"Whoa, whoa back off Grandpa-Time." The sound of the sharpness in Kenzi's voice pulling my attention.

"This is Father Travino." Lauren gently says, lightly touching her on the arm. It's a polite, subtle and silent way of ordering her to back off. I get it, I really do. I just can't help the way my eyes narrow.

"You're Father Travino?" Kenzi and Sean share a curious look before looking back at the man in front of us.

"Not what you were expecting?"

"No—not really." She mumbles, shrugging. She used to have this lightness about her. This way of being that let you knew no matter what it would be okay. Her humor sometimes painfully annoying and inappropriate all the while being comforting but now, it's just heavy. Almost as she's trying to be this person she once was. This person who might not exist anymore.

I can't fault her for that, I think we all are.

My attention shifting from my…my something to the man in question. He's short and lanky even, though his jacket gives the illusion of bulk. A Mr. Clean bald look going for himself. He looks mid-forties, but I remember Lauren mentioning something about fifties, time was kind to him. The most off-putting thing that Kenzi is focused on though I'm sure is that he's about as dark as Ty with a thick Southern-American accent rather than Italian.

"Didn't mention she was racist." He scowls, looking to Lauren.

"What? I'm not! I was just-I mean your name and we're in Italy but-I'm not racist."

"Relax child before you give yourself a heart attack, I'm just jerking your chain." He laughs, patting her on the shoulder. "And they say priests are uptight." His laugh continuing as he pulls Lauren into a hug. "And you must be the lovely wife." Polite smile returned as he shakes my hand before getting to Sean. "Heck of a grip you got there young man. He looks just like you two, much more than Danielle."

"Yeah she always looked more like me rather than us." I cut in, feeling Lauren's attention has drifted from me for a little too long. The guy is nice enough, welcoming enough, but I'm pregnant and Lauren needs to focus on me more than anyone else. Selfish and ridiculous? Yes, but I don't really care if it is or not. Besides given recent events, I'm worried what else might come out if she isn't focused on me.

"I don't know about that." His lips press tightly together and eyes narrowed as if he is sucking on a lemon. "Dark hair, dark eyes, and darker skin I see but I don't know. She just doesn't have the welcoming, soft features of either of you two."

"Thank you-I think."

"I'm sorry I just spend a lot of time staring at your daughter. I don't mean to come off a creepy."

"Its fine," Lauren smiles at him warmly before shooting me that 'behave' look. "Danielle is just a touchy subject still. Particularly more at this moment than most."

"Right, right well then I'm sorry. I assumed since everyone took the trip here with you there had been forgiveness."

"Complicated subject as well as testy. But with Bo being pregnant and all we felt we shouldn't be apart, and our son of course—."

"Wants to be the man of the house, good boy. A man should always show respect to his parents, especially his morther—s. Take Jesus for example; the son of God and still showed nothing but respect to the Virgin Mary, perfect example was when," His words trailing at the collective stare. "Right, forgot not a religious bunch. Just as well." He shrugs, turning around and beginning to lead us toward the exit.

"Your mother was friends with him?" After several minutes of silence I find myself leaning against Lauren's shoulder, whispering.

"She was for over two centuries."

"You're Fae?" Sean asked softly, eyes widening. Forgot his hearing is just as sharp as ours.

"Only on Tuesdays and Thursdays." He laughs, glancing back at us. "I knew Dyson too, such a wily fella but a good man. I wish I could have made his funeral."

"Holy shit—I mean crap—I mean pooo." Kenzi shakes her head, looking down. "Sorry."

"Don't mind me. I've heard far worse at a pub with the men around here watching a soccer match. Oh, oh football. They're very touchy about that here."

His last comment starting a conversation that doesn't quite seem so awkward. My mind retreating, still not feeling very chatty. Honestly, despite wanting her attention, I don't even want to speak to Lauren. Just hours ago I was blissfully enjoying my lavish life with my wife and now I'm in Italy getting into the back of some cheeky priest's car to be taken to see my murderous daughter who was supposed to have been dead. Just hours ago I was past the issue of Danielle. I could say the girl's name, call her my daughter again without a taste of disgust being left in my mouth. I could even think of her with some pity to an extent, but for the most part the situation was behind me. I could think back on it almost as an outsider with a certain coldness to it.

But now I had just flown over four thousand miles to participate in a rescue mission. Now I'm having to deal with the fact this same girl was alive-to a degree. This murderous, insane, mommy-complex-having monster is alive and has to be rescued. Now I'm having to deal with complex emotions bubbling within. Emotions I thought were well behind me. Behind us. Half of me wants to kill this girl once and for all. Rid the world of this monstrous creation who doesn't deserve to breathe. Rid the world of this girl who more than likely if ever awoke would come back after us. After my unborn twins. But then there is another part of me that remembers this girl IS my daughter. That this girl shares my blood and DNA. She shared a life with me once.

I glance over to my wife who is in a polite conversation with Father Travino. The two sharing a laugh that was genuine enough, yet there was a heavy, crushing undertone to it. A heavy, crushing undertone that fills the car even in silence. It isn't coming from any one of us in particular but rather from each and every one of us. As if we all known something that our conscious minds hasn't yet caught up with. Studying my wife's masking features I can't help but wonder if she would hate me if I did in fact kill our daughter. What would happen if Danielle never made it back home with us? What would happen if sometime in between the girl just disappeared once and for all? Would Lauren ever be able to forgive me? Would Lauren allow it? Would there even be a time for that to happen? What would Kenzi and Sean do?

Throat suddenly dry, I look away from her and find myself focusing on the engraved design on the back of her seat. I don't think until this very moment I ever realized just how much I changed. Changed as a person, as an ascending succubus and as a mother. In some ways I find myself colder and in other I find myself softer. And much more definitive. I find myself with a set of morals, of my own creating of course and stick to them. Anything else in between doesn't really matter now. Killing, for example, I find myself being fine with, depending on the person. Even thinking about it now I don't feel a twinge of guilt as I once did.

I can't help but wonder if this was Lauren's mentality for the past years, a mentality that Kenzi seems to share. Probably Sean now too. I can't help but wonder if this is the mentality that I had made such a big deal about. If this is what I had accused Lauren of being so cold about?

If it is, I think I need to apologize.

Now in the moment I see what Lauren and Kenzi and even Sean had thrown in my face about being immature and close-minded. Now I realize what they had meant by saying I lived with my head in the clouds. I understand Trick's last words to me, that no matter how many years passed, I would always remain a child if I didn't grow up and stop living in a fantasy world. I may have saved the world more times than I can count, may have dealt with more heartache than most but I stayed in my own self-serving world. I believed in a set of rules, of morals made up by people I had never met from a time not my own and believed they would serve me right. Believed that what was good for people a few hundred years ago would still work for me. For this world we live in.

Now I realize this was one situation where I do actually get to pick and choose. This is a situation where I pick what morals felt right to me, which ones are actually plausible in the world and which ones weren't. Now I realize that maybe Lauren and the rest of them hadn't been as cold as I have spent years making them out to be, but had simply been living in reality. A reality I may not like, a reality I may not want to accept, but a reality none the less.

Now I just have to figure out how far the limits of my morals can be bent.

Am I someone who could justify killing my brain dead daughter for the greater good? Could I even chalk it up to being the greater good any longer? Am I someone who would smile and lie to my wife, child and sister for as long as I need to in order to kill a member of our family behind their backs? Am I someone who could honestly accept the world this way and learn to live in it? Do heroes simply accept the world they live in? Or do they fight to change it? Am I still even allowed in that category? Do I want to be? Was I ever really?

"Why are we stopping?" I ask before I'm even sure why, the sound of the doors opening forcing me from my thoughts.

"His Eminence is out right now we would never get past. Too many guards, too many people—too many eyes on us."

"I'd love to have the world stop for me when I took a walk." I chuckle to myself, earning another scowl from Lauren. Think I'm at twelve already, maybe I can break the record.

"Kenzi and Sean, explore a bit, but stay close, may as well enjoy the scenery if we have to stay put. Me, Bo and the Father will have a coffee here." She gestures at the cafe in front of us. "You do know he isn't flirting with me right?" She whispers, dropping back by me as we make our way toward the café.

"Yes."

"Then?"

"Then what, Lauren?"

"Why are you going out of your way to be rude?"

"I'm not."

"It seems like it. If you're still angry at me that is fine, you can take it out on me, don't take it out on other people."

"I'm speaking to him as I would anyone else, excuse me if I don't bend over and kiss his holy ass."

"Fine Bo." She shakes her head, making the extra effort to scoot her chair further away from mine.

"Considering how slow of walkers you two are, I took the liberty of ordering, hot chocolates for both of you, extra cream. I figured since Bo here couldn't have caffeine she still deserved deliciousness."

"How considerate." Narrow eyes still fixed on Lauren as I take a seat.

"It is. Thank you. She is now at the point where she is missing everything caffeinated. It's to the point we can't have any in the house so I'm cutting back as well."

"Ah the things we do for love."

"Surprised you recognize our love let alone our marriage."

"Why wouldn't I dear? Love is love and union is union, but I suppose that was a remark more about my faith than me personally?" He pauses taking a sip of his coffee, smile still coating his lips. "The church hasn't actively spoken out about homosexuality in years, guess they finally realized there were more important issues at hand."

"So you don't care then?"

"As long as you two aren't making out in front of me I say congratulations on finding love and starting a family. Same can be said for straight couples though I just don't appreciate public affection in general."

"Least not from people our age."

"Jesus Bo." She snaps, nearly slamming her water down.

"She's just kidding, I can tell." He smirks from behind the rim of his cup. "No worries, I get them all the time. Not so much around here, more when I return to America."

"See, it was a joke." Forcing a smile as I shrug, glancing between the pair. "So exactly how many priests are in on this?"

"Three if you include myself, Father Lomax, who is another Fae brother, and Father Rivers, a human."

"Ah see we couldn't get a Bishop or something higher."

"Actually I am a Bishop but I thought I might draw some attention if I wore my robes, they aren't the most inconspicuous things to wear. We do on occasion wear regular clothes."

"Apparently."

"If you excuse me," He smiled politely, standing. "I have to use the little boys' room." My attention shifting from the recently delivered cup to him. "Ah I love the cynics." He lets out another hearty laugh, shaking his head as he walks away. "Always good for a laugh."

"What is wrong with you? Do you need an exorcism? Because we can get you one."

"I was just joking with him and apparently the old man has a sense of humor." Snort escaping me, attention shifting back to my cup. "I don't know if he's the coolest man I've met or the most annoying."

"Do you want to talk about your new sense of humor?"

"Not really."

"Bo I've apologized ten times over, for lying and for our fight about you coming. I've tried to make it up to you. You said we were okay."

"We are."

"We don't seem like it."

"Lauren, my feet are killing me. I have gas, I'm bloated, I'm tired, I'm horny and I am still hurt and angry. I don't want to be here. The more you try and mussel me the more it makes me want to act out. I like the Father just fine and if you'd leave me alone maybe I'd back off."

"So you're being rude just to spite me."

"No-well maybe a little yeah."

"Wonderful." She snorts, shaking her head before her eyes shift from me to the street. Each passing second of silence letting a little bit more guilt slip in. Maybe I was being too much of an ass. Maybe pointed humor wasn't exactly the most mature thing to do.

"I'm sorry." My hand coming to rest on the arm of her chair. "Really Lauren I'm sorry. I'll apologize when he gets back."

"You don't need to-not on my account."

"I'm just really hurt and disappointed." Soft sigh escaping myself. "And scared."

"I wanted you to stay home and safe. I wanted you to be away from this where you could be protected and nothing would touch you or our babies."

"It's still my job to protect you. I mean I can't really do much right now but I can't shake those feelings. I know just how strong and super badass you are now but I still worry. I will no matter what. And selfishly even angry I can't be away from you even if it is just for a day or two."

"I just-I am so worried something is going to happen and-."

"Then we'll protect each other."

"No you will be escorted by Sean and Kenzi very far away." She gives me that 'I'm dead serious' glare she gets and I return it. The two of us staring each other down until I see the corner of her mouth twitch and I know she's trying not to smile. As much as I hate to lose, my own smile quickly creeps up. The two of us sharing a light laugh.

"Yeah, like that would happen."

"Now this is what I like to see." We both turn to the Father who had sneakily made his way back to the table.

"Listen, about before-."

"Hey, hey," He holds his hands up, leaning back in his chair and shaking his head. "We're good. I'm a black, Fae, Catholic Priest who has lived through the depression, oppression, civil rights, church scandals and now this uprising. It takes more than a couple of underhanded comments to ruffle my pretty, little feathers."

"Fair enough." I nod, taking a sip of my coco. When you put it like that I guess a few pointed jokes aren't enough to even annoy him. But still, I was an ass. I'll apologize again late. Probably away from Lauren.

"About-Danielle. Is she still-?" She pauses, looking down at the table. Shame? Sadness? Regret? I wonder what exactly it is she feels about this. Wish I could ask, but even if she told me the truth, I don't think I'd believe it.

"As of the last test there has been no brain activity. Well except for the time she hopped up on the ceiling and her head spun around like a mary-go-round but then again what could you expect when attempting an exorcism?" Lauren's attention shoots up to him and I can't help choking slightly on my drink. "It's a joke, it's a joke."

"Nice." I can't help the first real laugh that escapes me. "To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if it had happen with her."

"I can tell by the reaction."

"My Queen," The unexpected voice pulling our attention to the tall, slender, blonde man in glasses as he tilts his head toward Lauren and then turned to Father Travino. "Your Excellency, if we are going to do this we need to move now." His attention shifting back to us. "His Eminence is being rushed back in before being secretly escorted away to avoid mass panic."

"What's happened?" Sean asks with a mouth full of dough pretzel as him and Kenzi approach.

"I'm not certain, but I think there has been a threat against his life and with the death of Germany's President not more than an hour ago the guard wants to react."

"What? Hans is dead?" Lauren looks to me and I think I actually feel helpless. It's just a second, that look she gives me is the one she used to. The look that says _'What am I supposed to do'_ , but it's only a second before she remembers she's supposed to be the one to know. "They shouldn't move him."

"My Queen I have to have faith in the guard and in the Lord to protect the Holy Father. At this moment I need to worry about my duty to you."

"Maybe this isn't about him at all. Maybe they've discovered Dani." She glances at me as we stand, her eyes falling to my stomach. "Bo please stay with Sean and Kenzi. Go back to the airport."

"No."

"Please."

"It's not happening."

"Baby please, things are different now that there is an actual threat."

"I am safer by your side than anywhere else. As much as I hate to admit it, right now I couldn't even take you."

"Bo," Sighing my name, her eyes moving over the little group of us. "Kenzi, assemble whatever Fae security we still have left within the city and deploy them to help the Swiss Guard." Her attention shifting back to the two men. "They might catch something hanging back in the shadows."

We follow the two men without hesitation as they keep close in front of us. Lauren stays even closer to me as does Kenzi as she's coordinating something that sounds military. And then Sean doing his best impression of a rabid pitbull stays behind us. My own little protective circle of sorts. I can't help but wonder, is it actually me they're protecting or the babies I just so happen to be carrying? Would Kenzi be so protective if I wasn't pregnant? Would Sean? Would these two men I've never seen before? Hell, would Lauren?

' _Is it one of them?_ ' The thought hits me like a bulldozer. My internal rambling were just that. Ramblings of a hormonal pregnant woman who had yet to fully patch things up with her family. But now, the question wasn't asked by a hormonal or even spiteful part of me. No, it's asked by a rational part of myself I wasn't even aware was still present. 'Who is our Judas this time? Who will stab us in the back?' Every step taken further pulling my mind into a state of reason. My mind running through every memory, every interaction in the past months. Chasing ' _clue_ ' after ' _clue'_ like a dog chasing a fresh bone that had been tied to the back of a speeding mail truck. Here we find ourselves again. Things slowly or quickly depending how you looked at it, escalating. If history has taught me anything, it is that it repeats itself. It was always someone from within in one way or another to betray us.

Sasha. Iel. Koari. Kim. Stephanie. Danielle. Even Lauren. All had devoured us from within, all stayed dormant for years until the right moment. All had been trusted and loved.

My eyes find themselves on Kenzi who shoots me a sympathetic smile. She has the motive. She's had everything taken from her quite literally. She can't bear children. She can't experience love ever again. She lost her soulmate, the man she loved without hesitation. The next man she loved not only did she lose, but betrayed her. She was addicted to that drug for so long, desperately trying to prevent the inevitable. Her world came crumbling down. And when it did I had abandoned her. The world she had picked up the pieces to was well not destroyed but changed the moment I came back. And then the affair with Lauren, maybe it was more to her than she had let on.

Attention shifting to Sean who is carefully surveying the area as we make our way into what I can only call an alleyway. He's my baby boy. He's my son, but then again Danielle was my daughter. He probably more than anyone had been traumatized by everything. His childhood and innocence were ripped away. He lost his girlfriend, his sister, his mother. He was left to pick up the pieces to a mess that wasn't his responsibility. He was thrust into a world he had no place in. And again with my return his world was once again shaken like a snow-globe. Forced to deal with unresolved emotions. And then almost losing the love of his life. He has reason.

Eyes moving back up to the two men who don't exactly fit the criteria, but none the less aren't free of suspicion. On the somewhat biased and less likely list of reasons, they are Catholic priests being forced to help a lesbian couple with their murderous child. And then on the more likely and less offensive list, they are still Fae, and Lauren their Queen had lied. She lied about killing Danielle, perhaps the whole igniter to this war that is quickly spinning out of control.

My hand griping Lauren's tightly as Kenzi grabs my left arm and Sean my right. Each mumbling the same warning to stay close and hold on as we enter into darkness. A narrow and rickety staircase below our feet considerably slowing our pace. I know Sean and Kenzi are using their free hands to hold onto one another as well, but who are the priests holding onto? Heart speeding up wondering if it is them. Or maybe they're holding onto Lauren's other hand. After all I can only reach one.

My hand squeezing hers tighter, remembering there is only one other possible suspect. Lauren. She has more reason than anyone else, combined. She lost everything, over and over again only to be forced into doing it yet again. Fae are the reason she's in this position. They forced her into slavery and then did it again when she became Queen. She had lost pieces of herself with every year that passed. She had lost her relationships with me. With her son and daughter, amongst others. Not to mention she had already slipped over the edge twice, maybe three times. Is it so far off to wonder if she would again? Maybe this was the time she had plumbed over the edge and stayed gone. Maybe she wanted to punish the humans for turning their backs on her and punish the Fae for everything they had taken. Maybe she had finally given into the demon within herself. Or maybe this was her way of saving us, burn it all down with us still inside.

"We're here." Attention shifting to where the voice came from. And then to the sliver of light on the floor, a sliver that grows with each creaky step further. "She is inside." The newest member of our little group says, moving out of the way of the door.

"Are you coming?" She whispers to me, and after several moments of silence she walks further into the dim light. "Danielle." The name seems to roll off of her tongue in a heavy sigh.

"It's funny, she looks like our girl." I find myself whispering, leaning against the doorway.

"She does."

"When you look at her, what do you see Lauren?"

"Bo, let's not do this now—with an audience." The sigh that escapes her is meant for me, but the gentle, pain riddled smile that she thinks I miss is for Danielle. Lauren stands so still beside the bed, gently brushing a piece of hair from her face.

"Did you want to stay while we got the van?" Bishop Travino asks after, actually I don't know how long we stand here. It feels like forever, but logically thinking it can't be more than five minutes.

"No, we need to stay together." Lauren answers, finally pulling her hand away from our daughter's face. "Besides, it's not as though she would know the difference."

I remain silent, eyes glued to my wife as she moves past me. Despite what I swore to myself, I can't help stealing one painful glance at the girl who actually looks like my daughter. The creak the door makes as Sean pulls it closed behind me sends a chill down my spine. Just one more to add to my collection. The hall apart from narrow is cold and damp, causing constant chills to come over me. But I refuse to say a thing. Not really to spite Lauren, just because I know the big discussion it will cause. The comments about this is why I should have stayed and then everyone offering me a jacket. I don't want the attention, not at this moment. No, I need to think and think fast.

' _What am I going to do and when would I do it?'_

After what feels like an eternity our journey leads us into a dimly lit hall and I can't help but feel we're getting close. The only problem is, I still have no answer for myself. The further we walk into light, the nicer it becomes. From dark, cold, damp, sewer-like conditions into what I would assume more or less the Vatican would look like. The walls clean and well taken care of. The concrete floor turning into what I assume is some type of marble. The walls a creamish-goldish color. If this is their underground sewer type of deal then I want to actually see topside.

"How long are these tunnels?" Kenzi asks.

"The duration of the city."

"Gets nicer the deeper you go." the Bishop adds, though his seemingly normal chipper and friendly attitude is missing. "Up a ways there is an old prayer room, church almost. Y'all are going to wait there while me and Father Lomax go the rest of the way to bring the van up."

"Is something wrong?" Lauren asks, I guess she picked up on it too.

"It's probably nothing, worryings of an old man."

"What is it?"

"Saw something in the shadows." This time it's Father Lomax who answers. "Just the Devil playing tricks, no need to worry."

"That sounds like a need to worry." Kenzi moves closer to me.

"It's just a saying when you see something in the shadows. You say it's the Devil playing tricks. He feeds off of fear and panic, a sick kick for a sick being. That is all, be calm child."

"Yeah well, the Devil's playing tricks in the shadows of supposedly the holiest city in the world-I think that's grounds to worry bub."

"I gotta agree with Aunt K on this, there is something off."

"Pray this is the Devil, for he cannot walk onto consecrated ground, but the most viscous of his demons can." Father Lomax mumbled out through heavy breaths as he pulls a rosary from his pockets. The once completely light area slowly becoming darker and darker with each step, every sound echoing. The feel of Sean, Kenzi and Lauren getting close to me making it hard to feel the presence of anything else.

"Get a hold of yourself." the Bishop barks, but none the less pulls his own rosary from his pants pocket.

"What's that—should we have one of those? Is that like shadow Devil replant? Devil be gone or something?"

"We're fine," Lauren assures her, assures us, but reaches behind herself grabbing my hand. "We're fine, this is mass panic. It affects one person and then spreads until the entire group of people are affected. Think of it as cabin fever."

"There's something down here." I whisper, despite all of the movement I feel it now.

"It's just a bit further now."

"Lauren there's something down here with us." Repeating myself, this presence growing stronger.

"I heard you the first time Bo."

"Do you think it's Danni?" Sean asks, glancing behind us as I do at the darkness coming up behind us. "Could she do this? How powerful is she exactly?"

"It is not your sister, you just saw her." Lauren snaps.

"She isn't your mother. She couldn't do anything near this even if she wasn't in veggie land." Kenzi says, taking Sean's hand in her own.

"Then what the fuck is it?"

"Watch your language." Lauren barks, steps slowing until we're all pretty much walking over each other.

"Lauren." Hand going to her shoulder, back pressed against the wall.

"Bo?"

"I got Bo." Kenzi adds, grabbing my own shoulder. "Sean?"

"I got Aunt Kenz's hand."

"We're almost there."

"What happens in the darkness?" Sean's voice wavering slightly.

"Don't let go of each other." I order, words trailing as my eyes move to the ceiling, watching the darkness spread over it like wildfire.

"I said we're almost there." Bishop Travino calls back to us again, his voice echoing through the walls like his footsteps.

"Oh my God." Father Lomax's breathing continuing to labor.

"Get a hold of yourself." the Bishop looks back at us.

"Everyone needs to get a hold of themselves." Lauren snaps once again. "I want you to listen to me, we are fine. This right here, what is being experienced at the moment is like cabin fever, one shared fear spinning out of control. There is nothing in the darkness. I repeat there is nothing in the dark. No devils. No demons. And not anything in between."

"Lauren."

"No Bo! There. Is. Nothing. In. The. Darknes-."

"Oh MY GOD!" Father's Lomax blood curdling call cuts through the air, a great swoosh of wind knocking us back. "PLEASE HELP ME! JESUS! PLEASE!" each call further than the last, each more desperate than the last.

"Do we go after-him?"

"Don't move." the Bishop answers Sean through a held breath.

"If that's Dani I'm throwing in the towel now."

"If it was your sister she would have gone for me or you, not the Father." That sounded more reassuring in my head.

"We need to keep moving, it isn't but a hundred feet now."

"Move? Further into the darkness?" Kenzi snorts.

"We have no choice." Once again he leads the charge, but the strangest thing begins to happen. With each step forward we take, the darkness begins to slip away until the dim light returns. "Stay here." He 'orders' us as we migrate into that prayer room he mentioned.

"Bishop-?"

"I fear God and that is all. If it is my time then it is my time. If I am not back in fifteen minutes or anything happens run back to where we came from. Run back towards Danielle's room even through the darkness, it is a straight path that will lead to the alleyway. Do not run towards where I am going, the halls becoming intertwining and you will never find your way." He orders us, cutting Lauren off. "It has been a pleasure my Queen," He takes her hand in his, bowing before his attention shifts to me. "And as well my Queen." He takes my hand doing the same, before beginning toward the open doorway.

"Grandpa-Time," Kenzi's call forcing him to a stop. "If you make it back I promise to let you give me an hour of Sunday school." His head tilts, brow raising. "Don't you people live to badger and convert people? Figured a little incentive."

"Confusing me with a Jehovah's witness my child." He smirks. I know that smirk, hell I've given that smirk. It's the one that means you've made peace with the fact you're probably not coming back. "But I'll take you up on the offer anyway."

"Sean time it." Lauren says the moment he's out of sight.

My eyes wandering, needing to focus on something other than the fact that we just let someone go off to die. I thought these days were behind me. If we had taken out all of the walls to our loft it would probably equal the size of where I stand now. The ceiling ridiculously high and arched with religious paintings covering every inch. I'm not one for church, religious art or art in general but I have to admire the craftsmanship. Fifteen long black marble pews on each side, the color a nice contrast from the goldish-cream colored floor and what was uncovered of the walls.

' _What is this place exactly?'_

Straight ahead of us, after all of the pews and a decent spacing thirty by thirty, a one foot thick platform and then a twenty by twenty one step up that where an alter sat. A near human size crucifix hanging down from behind that was the finishing touch. Or completely creepy. Depending on how you look at it. I have to fight against the urge to snicker and make a smartassed comment about how this church spoke constantly for the poor yet their underground looked more expensive than most people's houses. Then I remember my entire outfit cost more than most people's cars.

 _'How life has changed,_ ' I smirk to myself, looking back up at the intricate ceiling. I actually almost wish I was religious so I could enjoy it in its full quality.

" _ **Have you figured it out yet Bo?"**_

The raspy, distorted voice bounced off the walls and across the ceiling like a ping pong ball. Shadows slowly creeping from the corners up the walls, the room growing darker and cooler.

" _ **Who is the Judas this time around? Who betrayed you and led**_

 _ **you like little lambs to be slaughtered?"**_

The shadows continue to creep along the walls slithering like a serpent in the night's grass. Our exit now nothing more than a black hole.

" _ **It's someone in this room, but you already knew that.**_

 _ **Sean maybe? Already have one insane child, what's another?**_

 _ **Kenzi? The supposedly loving and loyal sister?**_

 _ **Lauren? It's not like she hasn't enjoyed the taste of blood before.**_

 _ **Maybe it's you? Maybe after everything you've finally snapped**_

 _ **under the pressure."**_

Unconsciously the four of us migrate together until we're a single circle standing four pews in. Eyes frantically searching what was left of the light, what was hidden in the darkness.

" _ **Come on Bo, you must know by now who the black sheep is.**_

 _ **Say it aloud, we'll string em' up together.**_

 _ **Hang your Judas from the same tree, it'll be poetic."**_

Silence as we slip further into the cold darkness.

" _ **Ever thought about how this book called the Bible**_

 _ **contains genocide, incest, countless murders-**_

 _ **brutal ones at that and it's considered**_

 _ **the best thing since sliced bread.**_

 _ **Yet, you use the same principles in another work**_

 _ **of fiction and you're a monster,"**_

Silence as the emptiness begins to swallow us whole, our breaths hanging in the air.

" _ **I was there you know, for it all**_

 _ **ten times bloodier, so many facts gotten wrong**_

 _ **but who cares about actuality as long as it serves**_

 _ **the self-righteous,"**_

Silence.

" _ **What's a few fabrications as long as it keeps the little**_

 _ **people oppressed?**_

 _ **What's a few white lies as long as it keeps the collection**_

 _ **plates filled?**_

 _ **What's a few rules bent so long as you benefit from them?**_

 _ **Lauren knows all about that,**_

 _ **Knows all about lies of all shades,**_

 _ **If she isn't lying then she isn't breathing,"**_

"Come out coward!" Sean yells, my hand resting on his forearm.

" _ **Little Able to Danielle's Cain,**_

 _ **think if you yell loud enough, stick your chest out enough**_

 _ **everyone will forget you were the little boy crying for his mother.**_

 _ **The little boy who stood by in the background hearing all about**_

 _ **how mommy didn't want you.**_

 _ **No she wanted Danielle though-look how that turned out.**_

 _ **Say, have you told them about your dreams?**_

 _ **Those deep, dark desires you hide away,**_

 _ **Perhaps you're more like mommy than we all thought,"**_

Silence.

" _ **Don't worry mommy is a liar too-both of em',**_

 _ **Why don't you tell them how those dark tendencies aren't all that**_

 _ **far behind you Lauren,**_

 _ **Tell them how you still attend Dark Fae rituals.**_

 _ **Or Kenzi—share how you play favorites on which files pass**_

 _ **Lauren's desk.**_

 _ **How many innocent lives have been lost due**_

 _ **to your ill-place favoritism.**_

 _ **Or Bo,**_

 _ **come clean about how so many of those coos**_

 _ **against your wife have been because you**_

 _ **ran your mouth to those who laid between those**_

 _ **highly overrated thighs,"**_

The four of us glancing amongst ourselves, a mixture of guilt, anger and fear in each and every written over their faces. Over mine.

" _ **You aren't good people anymore,**_

 _ **You aren't even bad people anymore.**_

 _ **No, what you are**_

 _ **is my kind of people.**_

 _ **Evil."**_

"Big claims from someone too scared to even come out and face us." Lauren snaps, my free hand resting on the small of her back warning caution. But it's too late for that now.

" _ **Fair enough."**_

The blanketing shadows began to slither across the walls again, only this time instead of spreading like a virus it contracted to an opening in the wall to the far right. One I hadn't even noticed was there until this moment. For a long, agonizing moment it's just us. No shadows, no darkness, no distorted voice echoing through the air. And the second doesn't seem nearly long enough. Emerging through the opening was a tall, humanoid shadowy figure. It's movement gliding through the air coming to the front of the altar staring them down.

" _ **He refused to leave his people,**_

 _ **completely stupid but admirable.**_

 _ **Would you die for your people Lauren?**_

 _ **Don't worry, I already know the answer**_

 _ **is no."**_

The figured floats backward until hitting the altar. The shadows of its arms stretching out and back as it seemingly jumps up. Once in a full sitting position, the misty, black shadow begins to evaporate. First the toes of his black boots, all the way up his legs. His hands beginning to become visible as did his bare stomach and then his chest and upper arms. Only a bloody purple with gold trim sash hanging over his neck.

"Speaker Agathon?" Lauren takes a step forward, confusion in her voice like I'm sure it's written over our faces. Hand gripping her jacket, but my eyes stay on the bloody mess that is him. His hands blood stained, smears across his abs and chest. His hair messily spiked and glistening but something tells me it isn't from gel this time.

"No—well yeah I suppose. Not my real name." His voice now its normal cocky tone as his hands grabbed each side of the sash. "Two separate names I got from two separate characters from shows in the early 2000's. Apparently T.V. guide magazine was wrong when it named them as the top fifty timeless classics."

"I—I don't get it. I looked into you- had dozens of people look into you." Kenzi utters in disbelief.

"I know."

"I've dealt with you for years. They have proof of you being-you for over thirty five years." Lauren trails, her hand on my stomach gently pushing me back.

"Oh I know. I've lived this life for a very, very long time. In fact I think I've lived this life just about the same amount of time you two have been together."

"Who are you?"

"Me? I have many names."

"Care to share one?"

"And I have none." He smirks. "For thirty-seven years I've lived this life, just waiting for this moment."

"Kenzi take Sean and go. Run back to where we came from and don't look back."

"And Danielle?" Sean asks, Kenzi already pulling at his arm.

"If you can't-." Lauren hesitates this time, that look she gets when she's running through her options. "If you can then terminate her. If not, run and don't look back."

"Go." I snap harshly, seeing them debating on whether or not to leave us. "Not going to order me to follow them?" Eyes moving to meet Lauren's as she maneuvers herself slightly in front of me.

"You wouldn't listen, so what would be the point."

"Terminate?!" He snorts out in a heavy laugh. "Ah you're something Lauren, can't even stomach the thought of saying the word. Doesn't matter. The order was only for your benefit Bo, she knows neither of them would go through with it."

"I don't get-who are you-what are you?"

"Same as you two Bo, only better."

"You sent the picture?"

"I did. Among some other things. Skylar's care package was fun, just watching her listen to the recordings of you two. Damn, that was fun. All that pain, watching her heart literally break. You know Lauren, I think she had hope right up until the very last second."

"And my fuck off package?"

"Mm-hm."

"So you've been manipulating us this whole time?" Lauren tilts her head slightly back toward me at my comment, but keeps her eyes on him.

"You give me too much credit, I didn't do it alone." His hands drop to his sides, gripping the ledge. "I mean I really did have ample help. You guys are really just as much to thank for your downfall as I am. I heard that this team, or family as you like to call yourselves was the best in centuries. True heroes, but damn." His own laugh cuts himself off.

"Bullshit. We never helped you."

"Oh on the contrary. First there was poor ole' Danielle who in all honesty was improving so much. Sure the girl is a twisted, psychopath but she was going to be functional. She was beginning to see that maybe all she needed was a hug. That all she really wanted was love and possibly trying to imitate Bo wasn't the best way to get it. She was just so close to getting a grasp on reality, until weekly visits from me of course. Have to tell you Lauren, by the time I was done some of her memories of things between you two are a bit different than how you remember them. And then once I broke her? Oh I learned so much and then of course all I had to do was unleash her on the world, on you two."

Silence.

"Then of course Sean. So easy to get into his mind, so easy to manipulate him into whatever I wanted. Kenzi was a little harder, a push here and a pull there but eventually I got what I needed. Got to say, Bo you abandoning her really took its toll. Then most recently Skylar, so broken down, drinking herself into a grave doesn't even know what she's let out anymore, let alone to who." He leans back, smirk growing until it twisted his lips into a smile. "Shall I go on? I mean it was really pathetic how easy it was. How much damage you all did to yourselves. You barely saved any work for me. I was so excited for a challenge, but instead what I got was a show. I don't think I could have destroyed you all any better than you did."

"Fine you got us. You manipulated us. I'm assuming you're the one responsible for the President's death so now you'll take her spot, congratulations."

"You're jumping so far ahead Bo, I've been planning this for decades. Be a good little girl and don't ruin it now. Don't you want to know who the biggest helper of all was? Don't you want to know who set it ALL in motion? And believe me girls when I say all, I mean ALL. All the way back to Syra and Sasha. You remember those two lovely girls, don't you?"

"You have me confused with someone else, I don't play games." Lauren lets out, grabbing my arm.

"Who are you kidding child? All of this has been one big game. You've been making moves for years you just never realized."

"Let's go."

"I have to know." I whisper, eyes meeting hers with a sense of shame. "I need to know Lauren."

"No you don't. We don't have the upper hand here, for all we know this is all just a game to keep us here."

"What if it isn't? Don't you want to know? Don't you need to know? This isn't someone just turning against us, this is someone we know. This is-this is Kenzi or Sean. This is-."

"What if it is?" Her grip tightens, trying to pull me once again.

My lips part to spit back another contradiction. Fully ready to jerk my arm away and step out from my wife's shadow. At least that was until the soft pitter-patter of steps catches our attention. It's too late now, the answer is just moments away and whatever trap this had been we were captured. It's all over. From the same place he had once emerged comes the frame of a slender, petite woman. Her bronze skin covered by a black silk, spaghetti strapped dress and nothing else. Her bare feet like her hands died a deep maroon, the off-putting color of dried blood. Her jet black, breast length hair hung down in her face concealing her identity even as she neared the altar.

She feels….familiar.

Lauren's attention follows mine, taking a breath and holding it. The woman walking to the bottom step of the platform, standing almost in front of him, but just enough to the left that he could still be clearly seen. Slowly, almost teasingly the woman raises her head. Hair falling back as she did just enough for us to get a clear view. Lauren's hand dropping from my arm, her body turning back toward the altar. Her stern, demanding features transiting to that of a brokenhearted child. A whimperish squeak escaping the first time she had tried to speak as her held breath mixed with her feeble attempt at words.

"Mother?"

"Apparently, sweet little Dani isn't the only one with mommy issues, huh Lauren?"

"I don't—I don't—?"

"Let me guess, you don't understand?" He snorts. "What is it you don't get Lauren? How it's been me all these years right under your nose? I mean, shit, I left so many breadcrumbs for you but yet you just never seemed to connect the dots. So many times within the past few months I practically signed a confession for you."

"Bullshit, you hid like a coward. Just like you did earlier." I snap, eyes firmly on Reyna. It wasn't supposed to be her. She was dead. She was good. She's Lauren's true mother. She protected us.

"Is that so?" His eyebrow raises, hands extending to his sides as he leans back. "You really want to do this? Hear it?" He shrugs. "Fuck it, we always have time for me to gloat."

Silence.

"Here it goes. Four separate packages sent to four separate people, all could have been traced right back to me had any of you been slightly less concerned with yourselves. Wanna-be-bad-girl Skylar was so wrapped up in her own little broken heart; she never stopped to think who had sent it let alone who could have possibly gotten the information. Might want to find a new Head of Security, she has obviously slipped."

Silence…..that explains what Lauren kept saying about Skylar not making sense. Or making too much sense depending on the topic. The sudden change of heart to leave Lauren without as much as a fight. Why she never said anything to me. Suddenly so many things Lauren said Skylar told her makes sense.

"Everyone's fake sister was so afraid of being forgotten and too busy making your choices for you, Lauren, she didn't even pay attention to hers. Too busy trying to play the part of someone else's life. She just wanted to feel loved and wanted in any way. So much like Danielle by the end, she doesn't care how she belongs, she just wants to. She wanted you so much Bo, she wanted her big sister to tell her it would all be okay. But big sister was off playing whore wasn't she?"

Silence….his smirk growing unmistakably noticing the involuntary twitch of my eye. I was trying so hard not to show emotion. Not to play into his game and give him what he's looking for, but the harder I try, the more I let slip. He snorts, calling me pathetic under his breath more as a thought that had escaped him rather than a direct insult. Eyes rolling as Lauren's hand move to the small of my back.

"Who's left? Ah yes, the self-acknowledging whore of a wife you have is always ready to point out every lie of yours, yet she didn't mention hers. Too afraid it was actually from you I suppose. I made the offer purposely insulting just to make sure it hurt your pride Bo, but damn if your desire to stay with Lauren didn't just wash away everything else. And then the one that brought you here-so worried about your precious daughter Lauren, you didn't even think about looking into who sent the picture or why. Nope, you strapped on your rainbow colored cape, grabbed you pregnant wife, ex-druggie flunky and mama's boy, and came running."

Silence.

"Or there was the time in your office, our first little three-way, I nearly lost control right there. I don't do well being challenged. But that one is on you too Bo, I saw you noticed something was off, yet again you kept your mouth shut. Why? Wrapped up in another lover's spat was it? Or another Dani issue?" His lips pucker as he lazily tries to contain a laugh. "Who the hell am I kidding? They're kind of one in the same aren't they?"

Silence.

"I could point out any of the million and one accounts where I was just always there. Always there to push the situation just a little further, dig the hole a little deeper. Always knew just a little too much about some things I had no business knowing."

Silence.

"Or maybe when I all but came right out and said it to your face. Veritas Diaboli manet in aeternum, Devil's truth remains eternally? You've read Sasha's diaries so many times." He shakes his head at her like a parent to a disobedient child. "I'm sure you could practically recite them word for word yet—nothing. Hell you could have even looked it up afterward." Eyes finding mine as he tilts his head toward me. "She still has them hidden away in her office. Just can't let go of her can she?"

My eyes instinctively shifting to Lauren as I take a step away from her, just enough to cause her hand to fall from my back. She promised to have gotten rid of them.

.

 _ **LAUREN'S POV**_

.

"Enough."

My abruptly unoccupied hand clenched into a weak fist. A slight twist of pain in my heart that Bo had actually pulled away from my touch. Away from my reassurance that no matter what, I was going to protect her. I don't need to turn to face my wife to know the emotions that are wrecking her features. I don't need my heightened ability of hearing to know her is heart pounding with fear, nor hear her labored breaths to know she is trying to keep from making a noise. I don't need my heightened sense of smell either to know that salty tears are gathering in the corners of her eyes. I don't even really need our connection to know just how hurt she is by my actions, yet again.

All I want to do is to turn and hold my wife, take her by the hand and tell her that I'm sorry. Sorry for it all, even the things that aren't my fault. I just want to make the pain stop. I want to look her in those beautiful, sorrow filled eyes and tell her that I love her more than anything in this world. I want this so desperately to be a moment like all the rest in the past where I could make it all better with a touch, a kiss, a word-but this isn't like those times. No, now I can't do anything but stand here and remain calm. Remain the stone bitch I know how to be, because that is all we have at this moment. One thing that has never changed is my ability to know people. The worse they are, the better I know them. He's a predator, the second he smells fear, the amount that he wants he will pounce. Bo can't help but let it show, that's just who she is. Her heart is too big and she wears it on her sleeves. Even if she won't admit it she still feels guilt for all of it. For everything and even now there's an extent to how much she can hide. It's fine. It's my turn to be the protector for once when it doesn't include lying or some devious, underhanded behavior.

For once I can be Bo's hero and hold my head high about it.

"Looking for a congratulations? Fine, congratulations, you pulled one over on us—on me." My eyes finally coming to focus in on my mother. The pain spreading through my chest so unbearable I'm sure it would kill me. All of these years I've put her on a pedal stool, mentally flogging myself for being unable to measure up to the greatness that she was.

"You don't need to say it Lauren, your face—both of your faces have been saying it ever since the moment you stepped into this room." He tilts his head towards her. "You want to tell them your part love, or shall I?"

Silence….She remains silent, motionless like his own personal doll. Her hands folded in front of her lap, her head down and tilted to the side almost as if she was posing for us. Her eyes locked on the floor never moving, her face never making an expression other than the somber one she had entered with.

"Tell your daughter and her wife how it's been you behind the shadows all along. Tell them how you've done far more damage than I ever did." Smile fading at her unwillingness to participate. "Fine, be a bitch, I'll do it." Snorting, he shakes his head like an overworked laborer. Turning his attention back to me with a gleeful smile, everything about him screaming just how much he is enjoying this. "Mommy dearest here was the one who began filling Syra and Sasha's head with all those pesky little ideas. Through the entire time she pulled Syra's strings like a little, dancing puppet. Which moves to make and which plays to play. Killing Sasha wasn't even about saving you, it was about keeping that killer in you dormant longer until we needed you. It was her who gave Koari the visions." His hands raise, doing quotation marks for the last word, his voice catching on a suppressed laugh.

Silence…..No. I refuse. Not her. Not my mother. She was the one place where I knew I came from goodness. I knew that there was some part of me that wasn't tied to Bo that was good. Some part of just me.

"She knew who Akuma was the whole time. She brought Sonya into the picture to control your brother, she was supposed to do for him what she herself was doing for you. Guess she likes to play favorites too. Who was the other sleeper cell?" Pausing again as he put on an over-dramatized, thinking face. "Iel. Your mother had cozied up to Kenzi so much that she had a play-by-play book to give him to make it easy. A perfect imitation of Hale, but just enough not to raise suspicion. She even told him when to activate. Truth be told he wasn't supposed to blow his cover when he did but good ole' Reyna here felt he had outlived his use. Did I get it all? I feel like I'm forgetting something big here, hm," Pausing he tilts his head back and forth almost humming 'hm' for a good five seconds. "Oh yeah, Bo it was your mother-in-law who killed your grandfather. To be fair she didn't really want that to happen but he had spotted her one day and like the anal-retentive-asshole he was, he couldn't just let it go so chop, chop, chop."

He laughs so gleefully it's sickening at the whimper that escaped Bo as he smacked the back of his right hand against the palm of his left with each spoken 'chop'. Drawing in a deep breath, desperately trying to keep the logical part of my brain active rather than feeling the impact of his words. I can't. I don't have time to focus on the betrayal of my mother, or my growing hatred for this man. I need to stay calm and logically work my way through this. Work it through like any other problem put in my way. Staying silent, keeping emotionless I reach out just enough to grab Bo's hand. This time rather than pulling away she tightens her grip, whether it was intentionally or on reaction is up for debate.

"Why? You had saved us so many times. You had told me so many times how to fix issues-that you created?" Bo's voice breaks. "You and Trick had been—why?"

"Speak." He gives her permission that is more of an order and finally she moves. Looking past me as if I'm not even here, right to Bo.

"He just wouldn't leave it alone. I tried, but he refused and then he had called that night-he was going to warn you two and I couldn't have it, not yet."

My grip tightening on her trembling hand. It takes every ounce of strength not to turn to her or pull her into my arms. For so many years we had wondered what had happened to him. Searched for his body, for his killer and always turned up empty. Never did we have the closure we had longed and now here it was. Right in our face we had our answers, the how and the why and the where. But as unfair as life always seems to be, in the grand scheme of things these were facts that didn't matter all that much now.

"What were you waiting for?" My words a whisper.

"For you to be fully ascended. For you and Danielle and Sean to be ascended so you could come home. So we could take this world and the others, together as a family."

"A family? What about Eric, mother? What about Bo? What about Kenzi? What about Dyson and Hale and Markus and Audrey? What about everyone else? They are our family. They were my family!"

"Your brother was an accident. He died protecting you and every day I mourn him, Sonya too. She may not have been my blood-our blood but I had raised her. I cared for her as I did you and him. What they had was real and I wish they could be here with us in these coming days." Her head dips back down again. This isn't my mother. It can't be. My mother was like, well Bo. She was a force of nature. She demanded and took what she wanted while being elegant and noble. My mother was a true Queen, not this broken thing in front of us. Her voice is even weak. "But Bo and Kenzi—they can't."

"Meaning what exactly?" My attention drifting from my feelings, from them, trying to map our surroundings. Remember what exactly Travino had set about these tunnels.

"Meaning your wife is gonna have to go bye-bye," He chuckles, unnecessarily holding his hand up and wiggling his fingers. "But don't worry, she'll have excellent company. That brat of yours-both of em' actually and probably a couple billion others."

"What?" She lets out in genuine disbelief, looking up to him.

"And then her mother-in-law too." I hadn't even seen his movement, but instead find myself watching helplessly, fearfully as my mother's eyes widen and features twist from shock to pain. Her lips parting to speak words that will never be known. Blood spilling from his lips, down his chin. "Sorry lover, you've outlived your usefulness." His words muffled by the sound of her bones snapping echoing. His left hand resting on the back of her head pushing her down as he pulled the right from inside of her back.

"Wh—wh-?" The sounds leaving me without consent. Shock gripping an unyielding control of me. Maybe of us? As much as the pain and shock of my mother being dropped to the floor is. Along with the fact I never even saw him move is. It's that when he pulls his arm from her chest, letting her body drop it's not a man's arm, but a beast's. His skin a pale, blueish-gray. Twice as thick. Fingers equally thick and ling, with razor sharp nails.

"Shame, she was such a good fuck." His eyes widen, hand raising up. Though as he it rose through the air it begin gaining color and shrinking until the time his fingers reached his lips it was again the arm of a man. "I just said fuck in the Vatican—ooops I did it again."

"We really need to revisit your idea of running." Bo doesn't bother whispering this time, pulling at the back of my jacket.

"You could try, but wouldn't make a difference."

"He's right, it's all over now." It's not in defeat or shock, but rather from a place of peace. I can feel Bo's sweaty hand begin to tremble again even through my tight embrace. Drawing in another deep breath, mind finishing connecting the last dots to what I know I'll have to do.

.

 _ **BO'S POV**_

.

"The hell it is." I snort, taking a step back. Eyes running over Lauren's features that have never more than in this moment mirrored her mother's. Taking a deep breath, eyes scanning the area now realizing I'm going to have to strap on my big girl boots. This isn't home or some bullshit issue that I can manipulate my way through. No amount of fear, pouting or playing the damsel in distress would help us through this. Pregnant or not I can't allow my wife to believe this is then end. I can allow myself to believe this is the end. Not now, not with everything riding on us making it out of this. Our new babies, our new life, our new love. No, I can't allow this to be the end.

"You know, I had it all planed out to emerge from the White House. I was going to be a big, bad ass Fae, the ruble beneath my feet type. Something like a Hitler or Castro or one of those useless fucks but once again Lauren you just outdo yourself." He leans back against the altar. "Now I get to emerge from the Vatican. I get to be the fuckin' anti-Christ!" His deep, growl of a laugh bounces off the walls, the air growing crisp. "People will kill themselves just out of fear. The world will collapse, conspiracy theorist will cream themselves. Always talking about how the church was evil and IF an anti-Christ existed that he would be coming from here. Although in honesty I think they were expecting it to actually be someone who lived here, you know, like the guy I'm wearing." Looking down at his bloodstained body, giving a little shrug.

"We run and he'll show his face, rip the world apart and then kill us. We give in—he'll kill us. We run, we throw what we have at him everyone will know what we are-we'll kill each other before we even get near him." She says softly, and for a moment I think she's just thinking aloud. But the way she lessens her grip on my hand only to tighten it again lets me know she's talking to me.

"Good to see that brain is still working doctor."

"Then what-Lauren?"

"You can get to Kenzi, tell her to call Casey Graham and authorize an A6 order." Her voice threatens to break on every word. Her hands shaking, though her eyes stayed locked with his despite my best effort to get her to look at me. "I can hold him long enough for that." She nods, the one she does from time to time, the one that means she's trying to convince herself.

"For what? What is that?"

"It's a Fae military order. She's wants you to give the order to send this place to hell. She wants you to give the order that will kill her."

"I can hold him." Lauren's voice slightly more convincing this time as she finally turns to face me. The tears in her eyes nothing compared to mine. "I can hold him long enough for you to get out of here. To get our son and Kenzi and get far enough away."

"And you?" My voice breaking and I don't even care anymore if he hears it. "What about you Lauren?" Tears slipping from my eyes, already realizing the sad truth before my mind is ready to admit it.

"Yeah." She nods with a soft smile, tears now slipping down her cheeks following my lead.

"I'm not leaving you! I'm not-!"

"This isn't about us. This is about our babies, about our son, about a billion other innocent lives."

"Lauren I can't." Shaking my head, hands going to her face. "Please don't do this. I can't. I can't do this. You can't ask me to."

"You can!" Lauren's forceful assurance comes as she grabs me by the arms, pushing me back toward the exit. Despite my best efforts I can't push her to a stop. "You have to." Words a whisper once in the darkness of the hall. Her words having the same strength and conviction behind them as before yet a soft plea lays just beneath them. One that could have easily been missed had I not been searching for it.

My shoulder blades digging into the wall to the point of pain. Legs shaking with an unusual weakness in my knees. Had I not been holding onto Lauren's shoulders I'm sure would have collapsed. Desperately I try to breath, try to stop the tears as my world spins out of control. A ride on a rollercoaster I don't remember getting on. The worst part though isn't the ride but the fact that everything seems to be going in slow motion, yet still out of my reach. I can't seem to catch up, can't seem to think fast enough for the right words—the right actions. This is nightmare. It has to be. This can't be real life. A whimper escaping as I feel Lauren's hands move to my face.

"I love you. I love you so much Bo. No matter what I've ever said or done, no matter what's happened it's only ever been you. You have always been the best part of me. And everything else, it just doesn't matter. They were only words. It was always you. It will always be you."

"Lauren, please."

"I promise." Her voice breaks, eyes closing as her forehead comes to rest on mine. "On everything I will fight to make it back to you. I will do everything I can to come back."

"I can't." Each protest softer than the last, my eyes closing so tight it hurts. Each time the two words past my lips another memory of the two of us rushing back to me. "Lauren I can't do this. I can't. Please."

"You can. You will." Her lips find mine, drowning out another protest. It's rough and painful for so many reasons, the salty taste only a further reminder of our tears. It's a goodbye kiss, but I never want it to end. I don't care. I don't care how much it hurts. It'll take this forever over the uncertainty of what comes next. Her hands fall to my shoulders and it hurts, she's pushing me back against the wall. My own hands gripping the bottom of her jacket as I feel the weight of her body against mine lessening. "It was always you." A whisper against my lips followed with the gentlest kiss of my life.

And then it's gone.

She's gone.

Without thought I run forward, right where we came from. I should run right back into that room. Right back into the light. Right back to her. But there's nothing. I run forward and slam right into a wall, falling backward. Sob escaping myself, frantically moving onto my knees. Hands hitting the floor as I crawl forward feeling for anything, but there's nothing. Hitting the wall once again, desperately running my hands over it.

But there's nothing.

She's gone.


	20. But With A Whimper----DAY 114----PART 2

**Chapter Eighteen: But with a Whimper (Day 114)**

.

 **LAUREN'S POV**

.

Sometimes you get feelings about things, gut feelings if you will. Sometimes they're laughable. Who knows if they really mean a thing? But sometimes, some people master the art of gut feelings. Police officers. Firefighters. Surgeons. You deal with certain situations so many times you learn to get a feel for it. I don't know any more if I could have an accurate gut feeling about medicine or psychology. Honestly, I would probably miss something. But this, when it comes to this, I still know it when I feel it. I can't exactly say anymore I've saved the world, no, Bo's the hero that was always her deal. I was just along for the ride. But in that ride I've come across a number of bad guys in my time. I've come to know the feeling I get when staring down an average killer and a serial killer. The feeling when staring down a lunatic with rantings of bringing the world to its knees and a lunatic who actually possesses the ability to try.

This one possesses the ability.

I feel it, in my bones. That cold feeling that doesn't go away no matter how hard you try to get warm. The shivers that remain long after you're body temperature has returned to normal. That feeling that makes the world feel as if it's slowed down all the while moving just fast enough to be out of reach. That feeling that rests in the pit of your stomach slowly eating away at you.

"So, Anti-Christ?" Chuckle catching on a hushed sob, my back to him as I use the back of my hand to wipe tears away. "Grandiosity at its epitome."

"I prefer opportunistic." His laugh echoes. "Doesn't really matter how anyone sees me, just that they see me. Christ or Anti-Christ. Soldier or General. Leader or dictator. What's in a name?"

"Everything." Soft laugh escaping, slowly turning to face him. "But see, I already know who you are."

"Well I would hope so by now."

"I know who and how." A single step forward. "What I don't know is why."

"Why? Why? Why?" He snorts in disgust, a certain aggression sneaking into his demeanor. "Why what Lauren?"

"Why kill all of these innocent people when I'm what you want?"

"You took longer to get here than expected, I was bored. Others were in my way." Smirk coating his lips. "But you don't just mean today. Is there someone in particular you mean to ask about, because I know you don't care much for the bodies I've scattered around here. Or the people in the streets dropping by the dozens. Nor the ones your daughter slaughtered because of some weird, underlining need to impress you. Not even the sight of your mother's body does much to disturb that lifeless heart of yours. After all, can you really mourn someone you didn't really know at all? Though you did take her name, adopt her persona, walk in her shoes—happy to be her daughter in name, in idea but that was really all though, wasn't it? Her betrayal didn't cut deep. No more than the wolf's all those years ago."

"You believe you know me so well."

"I do. I know you better than your mommy-loving children. Your wife and all your pathetic little admirers. Better than your parents-both sets. I know you better than you know yourself. I've watched you, studied you, become one with you. I know your next move before you do." Cold smile firmly in place as he pulls the sash from his neck letting it fall to the ground. "When I finally took this sorry excuse for a world I wanted a fight. There was my son when I found out he lived but well, you know what happened to him. There was Hades' daughter, the champion strong enough to turn her back on her lineage. With a team of lesser champions. But well, you know what happened there too. Somewhere along the way you became the bigger attraction."

"Your son wasn't a champion and neither am I, if that's what you're after maybe you should come back in a few months."

"Oh sweetie, champions are just fun. Pisses off God or the powers that be or the balance of the universe. Whatever it is you believe. It's different every century. Preference of sorts. But my desire is power. And you my dear somehow managed to get more than anyone. In name. In genetics. In familial ties." With the gracefulness of a serpent he slips from the altar. "You may be our queen, but I am our father."

"Already had two of those, don't really need another."

"Ha. Funny." He smirks, taking a single step. He's behaving too cautiously. As if it's for my benefit. Why? It's just us here. "Just between you and me Lauren, I know your secret."

"I have plenty, which one are you referring to?" My eyes glued to his feet, why isn't he moving? Is there someone else coming? Does he want something from me?

"You may have gotten the glory and the praise, but you never really deserved it did you? Sasha, Syra, Iel, Akuma, Koair, and hell even stopping your daughter you never did any of it alone did you?" Laughing as he shakes his head. "Don't worry, you're finally getting the chance to see what you're made of. Without your children. Without your people. Without your wife. Just you."

I don't see him move. He's too fast for that. His speed is phenomenal, he's but a mere flicker. But he's undisciplined, the abrupt jump in heartrate was warning enough. Barely. A step to my left and his blow just skims my stomach. He's behind me, his heartrate increasing. Worried? Utilizing one of Bo's favorite moves I throw my elbow back. He just leans back as it misses him. I throw six punches forceful enough I feel them in my shoulders. Each one he swats away like one swats a fly from their face. Lessening the force behind my unfruitful attacks, I attempt a kick like I remember Markus had favored. Another swat as his heartrate begins to lower.

"Maybe you should have stayed in the lab in your chains." He laughs, left hand pushing my knee back down and the right lazily landing on my chest sending me back ten feet. Back hitting the edge of a pew. "Or maybe you should have just been put out to die like a good little human."

The low growl echoing through the church my own, his chuckle quickly swallowing it. Drawing in a breath, ignoring the pain his hit left. That familiar feeling as my eyes transition and canines ascend. I don't have technique. I don't have style. I don't have skill or training. But I do a unique strength. Lunging myself at him with enough speed and force to knock him back a step, but not enough that he isn't able to raise his arm. Forearm slamming into my chest, undoubtedly aiming to push me back again. Left hand grabbing his wrist, right his elbow holding on tightly as I bite down on his forearm. I had spent so much time trying to make sure I never had an accident, but now that control really isn't needed. It takes but a second to reach his bone.

His hand grabbing a fistful of hair, jerking my head back. This time the growl is his own as his heartrate speeds back up. A tiny sense of victory vanishing as his free hand comes across my face. Eyes meeting his as I spit a mouthful of his and my own blood over his face. I won't die begging him. But he doesn't end it. Instead he just lazily throws me, my body sliding at least the length of six pews back. The instant gravity takes effect I'm on my knees, diving back up at him. A swat of his arm and I'm back on the ground. I see him hike his leg up, but he waits for that moment when my eyes look up into his. His heel coming down on my chest, pushing me right back down.

"Poor little Lauren never can decide what she is. Human? Fae? Good? Evil? Healer? Fighter?" He laughs, holding his arm up to make sure I see the chunk of flesh I had ripped away is all but healed now. "Well, I think we can both agree you're not a fighter."

He steps back, eyes on me as I move back onto my knees. His laugh continuing to echo. That look bored look on his face telling me all I need to know. In more ways than one. He expects me to lunge again so instead I stand. Speed and strength Lauren. That's all you've got. Instead of simply running as fast as I can, I kick off the pew. The wood cracks and I'm sure that gives him all he needs to see my attack. I'm sure I'm not fast enough for him. But I'm wrong. He loses track of me if only for a second, but that is all I need.

Hands on his shoulders, knee up into his stomach. Instantaneously he hunches over, stumbling back three steps. The sound of his four of his ribs breaking earning a smirk. As does the blood dripping from his mouth. So I can hurt him. I just have to make sure I have the opportunity. Not wasting anymore time, utilizing another of Bo's favorites. A roundhouse kick hard enough that I'm certain his jaw isn't the only thing that has broken. Sliding to the right, ignoring the self-inflicted pain in my ankle. I need to take as much advantage of his pain as possible. Body reacting more on instinct than anything else, jumping up as both feet slam into his chest. He flies back far enough to hit the altar. My own blood being coughed up as my back hits the ground. Bo always made that look easy.

Daring fate one more, the same mixture of speed and force utilized to kick off the floor toward him. It is one attack too many. I didn't think. His forehead slams into my face, nose breaking before I've even felt the full impact. Vision blurred in tears so much that I hadn't even seen his arm move. Palm thrust up into my chin and the snap I hear I'm sure is my neck. I'm sure it's over. An extremely violent feeling of vertigo ripping through me.

Everything is empty and silent.

Am I dead?

The violent wave of pain that rips through me following the ringing in my ears. No, not dead yet. I'm staring out to where I left Bo. Rolling onto my stomach with a loud groan I begin to realize what happen. It must have been thirty feet if not more, how did my neck not break? Shaking my head slightly as I push myself onto my knees. My regeneration abilities have been exponentially improved since the Ascension, but never had I put them through a test of this magnitude. Never had I dreamed I would. Hands coming to my nose, snapping it back into place, unable to muffle the whimper that follows.

"Ready to call it quits, little girl?"

"Just like every other man." Groan escaping, hands gripping the pews on either side as I pull myself up. "Always wanting to skip right to the end."

His frustration radiating off of him in waves. He's careless enough to make a mistake I had not long ago. He lunges through the air and I jump over him. Though we both end up crashing to the floor. Suddenly I'm regretting never learning just what I can do physically. The ground beneath him cracked into several pieces. What did Eddie say once? For a little guy he does a lot of damage? If he only knew how true that was.

Not the best time for humor Lauren.

There's a snarl that grows louder with every breath drawn. He's already recovered. The two of us standing in union, though he keeps his back to me. Blood freely flowing down his arms like waterfalls. His heartrate picks up but he doesn't move. And then he does. His body twisting mid-air as he leaps backward. He's in front of me too fast. Without any other choice my arms raise to block his rabid punches. Bones breaking and healing just has fast as his onslaught of punches can land. Teeth gritting to the point of pain. Unable to bare the punishment any longer my arms drop. His fist slamming into my shoulder, breaking it with ease. Quickly growing a tolerance for his level of pain, it's not as much of a shock as I expected. My mind still clear enough to function. Hands grabbing his face, pulling him in as my knee slams into his balls. A groaned whimper escaping him as he falls. Have to thank Kenzi for that one, ' _kick em' in the balls, it always works'._

You're not getting out of here Lauren…..No I'm not, am I?

Faint sense of…hope gone. But anger is still very much alive. Grabbing his hair, pulling his head back just enough to slam my knee into his face twice. His body becoming dead weight and I know I'll live just long enough to regret this, but I need a break. Letting him go, I stumble away from him. Bruises, breaks, cuts and everything else are already healed or about to be, but the pain is still very much present. I've never been a fighter and if I was to have ever picked it up, it would have been one with more technique than actual fighting. Bo and Dyson and even Dani were brawlers. The pain they could push through…..I'm not them. The pain of being hit repeatedly isn't something I am used to. Sure a few slaps and occasional hits here and there. But taking blows from someone stronger than myself repeatedly is not something I am used to, nor do I think I can take much more of.

It's not just the pain….you have to have the heart for this….the will….and I don't. Maybe I did once. Maybe another life ago. Maybe another me ago. But this me all of the anger and the fear and desire to win. To make it to see my wife and family again. To make it to save the day for once. I want it. I just don't want it bad enough. Not like I need to. And I don't know how to want it that bad anymore. Desperately trying to catch my breath, an overflow of memories coming back to me. Memories long forgotten. Memories of me fighting. Wanting to survive. But I don't know how to feel that again. It's not about just wanting it, it's about wanting it to the point you feel it in every part of you. It's about wanting it to the point that your soul and heart wants it. To the point that when even your mind and body give up, there's something in you that pushes to go just a bit further.

But how do you fight to survive….when you know you don't deserve to?

Taking a deep breath, mind wandering from contemplation of something that doesn't really matter to the two questions that do. One, logically how much longer should it take before Bo would be out and the attack would be ordered and two, how much longer can my body continue like this. It's been months since my last adequate feeding, My body is holding up shockingly well now, but it's been only minutes. How long until the months of 'dieting' catches up?

For several moments he's still, forehead pressed to the stone allowing his bones to heal. But moments are all there is now. Turning his face to me rather than his entire body, he stares right through me. His eyes void of anything now other than blackness and apart from his four canines ascended the four teeth on either side of them were too. The faint memory of Akuma coming to the forefront of my mind. A mirror image. I should be trying to remember anything about him that might help. But what I remember is the lives that were lost that night for me. I remember Hale, the last time we really saw him.

His snarl pulls my attention and that look on his bloody face lets me know his control is slipping. But is that something in my favor? Anticipating his intention, I brace. Before he hits me I leap over him again. Enough control this time to kick out against his back send him to the floor as I stumble but don't fall. Despite the ground cracking underneath him again, he isn't stunned as he was last time. Reaching out, his hand griping my ankle and pulling.

Hiking his leg back and kicking into my stomach in one swift motion as I buckle to the floor. My body sliding across the floor until hitting another pew. Six ribs already healing, but the sigh that escapes me isn't one of relief this time. This is all just delaying the nearing inevitable. I may be an ascended Fae, but he is the original. Even in pain, trying to breathe and find that last little bit of something inside to keep fighting a part of me can't help but wonder what does that even mean. What are Fae underneath it all? If you dig deep enough, how far will the rabbit hole take you? What is he? What am I? Are we the same? Are we different than the rest?

"Wh-what are you?"

In a frightening silence he walks toward me, my eyes locked with his. I didn't want to die on my knees. But I guess it's fitting. He laughs delivering a savage kick to my stomach. It's the fourth one that causes me to completely collapse. What little fight remaining mocked as his foot rests against my scapula keeping me from getting back up.

"I am a God and a devil. I am a demon and an angel. I am everything and yet nothing. I was alive for it all. From the very first world to the witness of the first humans. I am the oldest and the most powerful. I am pure evil and pure goodness. I am the epitome of free will. I have no real name, not one I acknowledge anyway." His laugh faintly echoes. "Daddy issues, you should relate." The weight of his foot lessening. "I remember watching the pathetic first wave of your kind-well their kind. It wasn't even a sport killing them after a while. So easy. Others just bowed down to me—not that it saved them."

"Easy killing," Gasping for breath as he removes his foot and I roll onto my back. "And worship, what is the problem for you then?"

"My problem is that they get all the credit as they just sit on the sidelines doing absolutely NOTHING. Me? I'm the one here! I'm the one living in the disgusting, pathetic filled with all of them. All of you! I came to love man accept him for what he was and not what he should be. I welcomed them, but after the two illusive big guys…..well, there was just no love left for me. No place for me. I'm just a grouped in, unmentioned footnote in the Bible. A bed time story for my own kind whose only existence is because of me. No one remembers me and I am the one to fear. Not God. Not the Devil. Not you. Me! If these two are so scary, so powerful then where are they now?" He holds out his arms, looking around for something. "Nowhere. I am about to destroy everything they created and love and yet all I have trying to stop me is you."

Silence…using my feet I push my weakening body across the floor.

"I don't get an archangel. I don't get a regular angel. I don't get any hell demons. I don't get Hades' poser ass. I don't get an army. I don't get a champion. No. I get you. Someone who let's be honest will probably be spending a few millennium with your father-in-law before who knows what happens to you. You, a descendent of mine. Another child of mine. It's a shame my heart froze long ago, otherwise I would be," He pauses, looking down at me. Through me. "I don't know. Saddened? Touched?"

"You know she must have gotten out by now, this place will be dust any second."

"When they blow this place into dust, I will rise from the flames and it will do nothing more than add to my image. Tell me," He kneels down, using his left hand to grab my face. "Which is my best angle for the camera," he turns his face from left to right. "No opinion?"

He shrugs with a sigh. Leaning in his lips pressed against mine in a painful kiss, so forceful my own teeth cut the inside of my mouth. Pulling back just enough to look into his eyes.

"You taste just like your mother." His hands gripping my face, holding me in place. Leaning in once again, tongue slowly running over my temple. "Mm, maybe even sweeter." His lips hovering over my ear and for a moment there is nothing other than silence. This is it. I know it. "Goodbye my child." His whisper followed by him slamming my head against the ground. Once. Twice.

Blackness.

And then the black peacefulness is gone…..my body hasn't gotten the memo this fight is long over. On instinct, I find myself trying to crawl away with what little strength I have left. Each inch gained earning a merciless kick to my stomach. Choking out a mouthful of blood my elbows buckle. The chilled ground pressed firmly against my cheek or maybe it's my cheek that's pressed against the chilled ground. I suppose it doesn't really matter now. Vision remaining blurry as I stare at nothingness. A small comfort soothing my soul knowing Bo had to be free by now.

"You had to have known this was inevitable." His foot underneath my stomach flipping me onto my back. Even through the blur I can see the smirk on his face. "You had to have known that eventually this day would come. A day when you couldn't fake it anymore." His heel digs into my sternum with just enough pressure to keep me from breathing easy. He isn't done toying with his food yet. "You had to have known there was no other ending."

"Fuck you." I find myself choking on my words just as much as the blood trickling down my throat. If ever there was a time for blunt, vulgarism I assume it would be now.

"Fuck me?" The weight behind his heel lessens, this blank look coming over his face. "Fuck me, hm." He just laughs. "Very cute. I expected less yet somehow more." Moving his foot away, he leans down wrapping his bloody hand around my crucifix and rips it away. "Won't be needing this." Lazily he tosses it away. "Favor you or not, NO child of mine should be wearing one of these at their death."

"Wasn't aware there was a dress code to fight you." Lazily I try kicking at his leg but fall short, what fight I had left slipping away.

"Have to give it to you child, you've got a hint of fight in you." His features growing pensive as his attention wanders up toward the ceiling. "You know I had shared your mother's sentiments, I really did. It was going to be all of us taking these worlds one at a time until they crumbled at our feet. We'd transcend beyond anything ever known. And once the worlds were ours, then we'd take Hell and Heaven. It would all be ours but then I realized Reyna had you and her grandchildren, but me-you all would have eventually turned on me. And then you would have turned on your mother until it was just you and your precious babies."

Silence…..a low snort escaping him as his eyes dance over the intricate art with the oddest sense of detest and longing.

"You all would have betrayed me just as my father had and I refuse to let history repeat itself."

"If you believe the stories, you betrayed him first."

"What?" Sincerity replaced with a deep, raspy growl as his eyes fall to me. "What did you just say?!" His growling yell echoing, stomping toward me as he quickly closes the small distance I managed to subtly make between us. "What did you just fucking say to me you ungrateful little bitch?!" I heart his heart racing as he nears, feel his looming presence on before I feel his hand on the back of my neck pulling me off the ground…..momentarily.

He expected to find a fearful, cowering woman or maybe even a broken woman. Honestly I expected him to find that too. But it would appear that there is a little more fight in me that either of us had expected. The crucifix near miraculously found griped so tightly in my hand I feel my own blood even before I feel his. A loud growl echoing once again as he stumbles back, cupping his right eye. A mixture of growls and obscenities freely flowing. His hands moving every couple of moments to monitor the rate of his blood loss.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" His question growled as his hands fall to his sides, blood continuing to run down his face.

"Damn, missed your eye." My own eyes carefully running over the large gash that begun on his cheekbone just underneath his eye and spread up an inch past his eyebrow. "Rhodium." Soft chuckle escaping myself, holding up my discarded piece of jewelry. "Hurt?" My only response a growl as he wipes away blood once again. "Good."

"You're going to need more than that little trinket to save yourself."

"Afraid?" Smirking emerging through the pain as his snarling stomp toward me comes to an abrupt halt as the faint sound of an engine's whistle snapping through the air. "Won't be long now."

"Do you know how many people are going to die for you simply trying to kill me?"

"See the thing is, I don't think you actually know if you can survive this."

"Keep dreaming kiddo." The space between us closed in an instant, his hand once again on my throat dangling me in the air.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

.

 **BO'S POV**

.

Mentally smiling to myself for a second, the memory of the first time I used that line. The first time I was showing off to be her hero. Lachlan would have actually been a real help here. A lot of people would have been a real help here actually.

I keep my head tilted toward him, brave face firmly on but my eyes are staring past him. My courage coming more in waves rather than a constant stream. The continuous kicking to my kidneys reminding me that I should be running away. I shouldn't be trying to play hero. Sometimes the smartest thing to do is walk away.

Shame I'm too stubborn to do the smart thing.

"How the hell did you find your way back here?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, I guess it doesn't."

"Okay then."

"Okay." He repeats after me, uninjured eyebrow raising as he stares me down. He looks like shit, Lauren did a number on him. That's my wife. Small wave of pride rushing over me. "I'm sorry, are you back to try and fight me? Is that what's happening right now, Bo? Because I think that would be the funniest thing I've ever heard, and I've been around a while. Please tell me that's why you're here."

My eyes shifting to Lauren only for a moment. It's enough to see the bloody tears streaming down her bruised cheeks. It's enough to see that anger there. The anger that I disobeyed her. The anger that I'm back here rather than somewhere far away with Kenz and Sean. Good. She needs that anger. Angry Lauren loses control and God forgive me for saying this, but I think we may actually need her to be. I can worry about getting her under control later, like after we survive.

"No."

"No?"

"No." I repeat, shaking my head. Everything in me fighting against my natural instinct to look at Lauren as she falls to the floor. My small steps toward him cautious, but determined.

I see her from the corner of my eye regardless trying to reach up for him. Her legs trying to push at the ground. She thinks she has nothing left. I know that feeling. The feeling of thinking you have nothing left. In the beginning I pushed through because I longed for the punishment for what I had done. Then it was because I had something to fight for. She has a lot going for her in both of those columns, the only problem is she just wasn't made to fight. Not like this. Ascended or not, my wife at the end of the day is a politician who knew how to flex all the right ways so she never was tested too much. At the end of the day my wife is the best poker player there is, an unbeatable bluff.

Well, it was unbeatable until now.

"Well, then I find this all suddenly very boring. Confusing albeit, but boring." He smirks, watching me grow closer. "Okay I'll bite, what are you here for?"

"Doesn't matter."

"I'm sorry am I missing something?"

"See my wife has always been a person of science. Me, I've been more a person of faith. Maybe not in the traditional way, but in my own. And all anyone has ever said to me was that I wasn't meant to be. I was some un-seeable wreaking ball that broke everyone's plan into tiny pieces of shit. For so long I took it as an insult, but I think I've finally come to terms with it. I think I understand the meaning behind it."

"I'm sorry, do I look like Oprah to you? I asked why you were here, not about your most recent breakthrough."

"Bo—you can't be here-." Lauren's whisper so weak it hurts me to hear. I forgot what it was like to see her like this. She's nearly as weak as a human comparing to him, at least in this moment.

"Its okay baby. It's okay I know what I'm doing." I nod, eyes finally allowed to run over the bloody mess that is my wife. My Lauren. Every ounce of strength taken not to run to her. "I know what I'm doing." Assuring smile shaky at best. "I can do this—and so can you."

"Most interesting."

I feel his eyes on me. I feel Lauren's eyes on me. I feel eyes on me that aren't even here. Each step heavier than the last as I move past him and then her. Stopping only when I reach the altar. Resisting temptation to look down at Reyna's body as I turn around to face them, well him. Sometimes the greatest strength is shown in the most subtle of ways. Sometimes it's unseen and sometimes it's just unnoticed. Sometimes its in the littlest of decisions or the most selfish of ones. Sometimes the greatest strength is just holding onto who you are. And sometimes its just in holding onto the hope that everything hasn't been for nothing.

"I know what I'm doing." Words whispered to myself, eyes locking with his as I drop to my knees. Swallowing the lump in my throat, continuing to ignore the constant kicking in my belly. My head drop forward as my eyes shut. Slow and deep breaths taken as I simply wait for what comes next.

It takes longer than I expected, but I feel his overwhelming presence approaching. Ignoring every instinct in my body to run, I hold firm. Breathing becoming uneven as I squeeze my eyes tighter. Hands beginning to close into fists preparing to defend myself on instinct, but I forced them open again. This isn't about defending myself or some ploy to trick him into relaxing so I could attack.

No, I'm stubborn not insane.

This is probably the most daring, ballsy and well stupidest plan I've ever had, but logic isn't a factor here. Not really. This right here is all gut instinct and feelings. This is all hope. Lauren had done the educated, thought-out, logical response covered. Hence the muffled and distant sounds of jets zipping by followed by various explosions. Kenzi, Sean and Lauren are as always going by the proper play book….now and I am doing what I've always done. I'm playing a last minute Hail-Mary pass and praying it will turn out the way I hope.

The only problem is the little voice in the back of my mind reminding me that the problem with hope is that it breeds eternal misery.

The sound of another explosion closer than the rest makes me jump and for a moment I can't help but wonder what exactly is being bombed considering nothing is falling down atop of us. But then his overwhelmingly cold presence is right on top of me now and that makes everything else drift away. I feel his hands reaching out for me. The hairs on the back of my neck standing up as a shiver shoots down my spine. His fingertips ghosting over my neck.

A seemingly inevitable deadly action-that never happens.

"I told you to run!" Lauren's voice forces my eyes open. Agathon is down on the floor fifteen feet away. "Why didn't you just run?!" She glances back at me over her shoulder, tears in her eyes. "Why?" Her voice breaking.

Unable to earn an answer or even wait for one, she through her body in the air with enough force to act as a live road block against the charging man. Together they come crashing down, creating another hole in the marble though neither had time to focus on the pain. Lauren's elbows digging into his shoulders as her hands grabbed the sides of his heads by his temples slamming his head down. Able to gain leverage, his hands wrapped around her ribs and through her back toward the altar, but instead of fumbling she caught herself landing in a crouched position. Snarling, he jumped up half way to meet her position, the two similar to wild animals trying to size one another up.

"You aren't strong enough, Lauren. You don't have the power—the will to take this all the way." He snarls on every word, his breathing labored as his ribs continued to heal along with his broken shoulder, yet the cut above his eye continued to gush. "You're really starting to piss me off," another snarl as his head tilted to the right. "Fuck it," he arched his body, every muscle flexing as the color of his eyes were taken over by blackness. "I'll show you what an ascended Fae really is,"

His jaw snapped together, his body sprinting toward Lauren, earning the same response. Both leaping up at one another as they reached collision. It takes every little bit of willpower I have to keep from moving. Forced my body to remain still I watch gravity seem to vanish as the tangled pair rose higher and higher. Sloppy, desperate blows and swipes exchanged. Snapping at her, this time his attack getting through, a blood curling, heart-wrenching scream from Lauren bounces off the walls as his teeth ripped through her flesh and muscle all the way to her collar bone.

Unable to control myself, I jump up as they quickly come dropping through the air. My body readied to try and catch my wife, or at least jump into the tangled pair, hopping to lessen the 'nose dive' spiral but its too late. Before I even near them, they are crashing through the marble with a blow powerful enough that the impact sends me flying several pews back landing on my side. Dust and debris flying through the air creating a dusty cloud preventing me from seeing anything.

Rolling onto my back, I cough out the dust trying to filling my lungs. Taking a momentary pause, I just lay there assessing my own body rather than the situation. Nothing is broken, and with the exception of a semi-deep cut along my forearm, I'm uninjured. Taking another breath, my hands go to my tiny baby bump, heart speeding up as panic sets in.

"Please." I repeated to myself a dozen times over until I feel a familiar kick in my lower back. Smiling weakly to myself I let my eyes close enjoying the brief moment of comfort.

.

 **LAUREN'S POV**

.

Growling, he violently shakes his head and pushes himself up from the two feet of dirty sewer water we found themselves in. Choking out a mouthful of blood and vile water, he shakes his body again, trying to gain his bearings in the darkness. Only a ten by ten, if that hole above us allows light to shine down. Standing up, fully ignoring the weight the water added to his body along with the several broken bones mending throughout his body, he shakes violently like a dog trying to dry itself. Turning around he searches for me. It takes him a moment, but he spots me. Fear setting in as I let out a massive, agony-filled scream as my burning eyes widened. His hand wrapping around the back of my neck, his nails digging into flesh with a grip tight enough to break my neck had I been human.

"Why are you running?! This is what you wanted!" Jerking my neck he shoves my head back down under the water. "You wanted to be Fae—you got it!" pulling me back up, desperately gasping for air. "You wanted to be ascended—you got it!" forcing me back under. "You could have died with dignity—quickly-near painless-" pulling me back up. "But no!"

He continues to scream and snarl like a wild, rabid animal as he repeats his actions over and over again, occasionally delivering a light kick through the water. Continuing to gasp for breath when he allows me up and trying to cling to my life every time he forces me down, but with each time the thought of just giving in grows louder and louder. I can hear, every time I am let up, the sound of bombs dropping. An inkling of frustration knowing Kenzi didn't follow my exact order. Rather than an A6 command she had given an A8. They were destroying every road and way out of our surroundings, preventing anyone from entering or leaving. The Kenzi's defiant way of buying time, I assume. But it didn't matter. Once the city is completely cut off, it will only be a matter of time before the jets' attention focused in on us like it was supposed to do all along.

Being pulled up for air I can't help yelling out in pain, various bones continuing to heal themselves causing more pain than when they had broken. I can hear his various rantings and slurs at me, I just choose not to listen anymore.

This time when he shoves me down there is a new added force. He is no longer the cat toying with the captured mouse, no. He is now the cat readying to deal death to the little, helpless prey. I hold my breath for as long as I can, but it isn't long enough. My body begins to shake and tremble, no longer listening to my mind to remain calm. It needs air. It needs to be free. The struggle against his hold lasted a good twenty seconds until it began to slow. My body giving in, hands no longer pushing against the ground, but rather laying against it as I start to become dead weight. A warm feeling spreading through my body as I feel his grip lessening. Even under water, even as my life slips away I hear my wife yelling out for me. The repetitive, fearful, desperate calls of my name tugging to pull me back. My feet and hands jerking against the ground as something in me tries to fight for what remained of life within.

"LAUREN! LAUREN PLEASE!" Her calls growing louder as my body begins to jerk, pulling itself back to the brink of life. Feet kicking at the ground, hands trashing around under the water gripping at anything.

'You've got to be kidding me,' I think to myself as my mind shoots back to full awareness, eyes flying open while fingers feel something beneath them.

"Why don't you just fucking die already?!" He rips me back up from the water.

Grasping for air, for life, and unable to see really anything between the blood, darkness, and dirty water that stings my eyes, I act on pure instinct, throwing my elbow back into his knee. The bone shattering earning a scream. As he falls to his knees I spin around shoving my once cupped fist over his mouth. Pushing through the pain, I raise my left hand grabbing the back of his head while my right hand stayed over his mouth. His body jerking panicked as he tried to free himself. His eyes widening as they returned to human eyes, the wideness of his mouth slowly retracting.

"Just die already." I growl, removing my hand as I slam his head down under water nine times before I manage to regained control of my emotions. Pulling him up one last time, I look his face over. His skin pale white with red, leaking blotches over it. His eyes a glassed over, lifeless gray. His body heavy and limp. "Thank you." A weak whisper escaping as I drop him, falling back onto the ground.

.

 **BO'S POV**

.

"Lauren?! Lauren are you okay?! What's happening?!" I call down, cautiously over the edge of the hole, eyes desperately searching the darkness for my wife. "LAUREN?!"

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" After a few moments some moves into the light, enough to see her. "See?" She weakly waved up at me. "I'm going to try and jump up, do you have enough strength to catch me?"

"Yeah," I laugh, tears slowing. The first attempt failing as Lauren didn't jump high enough while I didn't reach out enough. "Try again." This attempt working, grabbing a hold of her wrist and pulling her up with minimal struggle. "We're okay, we're okay." I repeat as Lauren reaches the surface, the two of us falling back onto the ground breathless. "We're all okay."

"Yeah, there's just one problem," Her voice pulling my attention. "I smell like crap-literally." The two of us staring at each other for a moment until Lauren cracks a smile.

"You're an ass." I chuckle out, letting my head fall back against the ground. "Is he dead?"

"I believe so." Nods. "And to think, it only took forced choking, poisoning, head bashing and drowning-possibly not in that order." She laughs, finding the strangest amusement to it all. "My cross, it was made of rhodium, lightly coated in white-gold but rhodium nonetheless."

"That sounds like a religion for rodeo clowns."

"Very rare, very expensive-very deadly to ancients."

"Talk about a concealed weapon." I laugh, until noticing my wife's raised eyebrow. "Bad joke?" silence. "Okay yeah bad joke."

"I love you." Her tired features turning serious. "I'm mad you came back and we will discuss this-extensively but—I love you."

"Me too." Smiling warmly, leaning in and stealing a soft kiss. The sound of a too-close-for-comfort explosion pulling us from our joyous celebration.

"We have to stop them." Lauren almost jumps up, reality coming back into play. I take her hand, letting her pull me up. "We should go around."

"There's enough room." I roll my eyes at the over cautiousness, seeing that on both sides there was still enough room for us to walk along the hole rather than trying to go around the whole room when we are direly short one time. "He's dead babe." I flash a soft, reassuring smile reaching my hand out behind myself. "We're safe."

Lauren taking a moment looking from the hole to me before taking my hand. Returning the smile she allows me to lead us up to the hole in the ground, both of us remaining silent as we began taking baby steps across the small area.

Our legs seeming to lock in union halfway past the tiny area at the terrifying, familiar sound that echoed through the room. Looking at each other, fear written over features at an alarming rate, our grip on one another tightening as the sound came again growing louder.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"It can't be." Lauren's words overlapped mine as we stand frozen in fear, in shock, with a faint cloud of defeat hanging over us. The low, violent growls echoed throughout the tunnels up into the mini, beat up church. I'm the first to react, pulled my wife along the little path till we were standing on one side of the hole looking down into the darkness, a shared fear written over our faces, for every second the growls and howls didn't bring terror to us, the growing sounds of explosions took their place. The last explosion loud enough, close enough that we could feel the ground beneath our feet shake.

"Lauren."

"Bo go." She tries to pull her hand loose but fails. "Bo there is no time left."

"I'm not leaving you here. We either live together or we die together."

"And our babies?" Lauren looks behind herself, more than a hint of anger in her tone. "You'll make that call for our children as well?"

My eyes narrow, jaw clenches at her question. The first thought running through my mind is anger, how she could even ask me that. How she could stand there and basically imply I don't care about our children, the children I am in fact carrying. There wasn't a moment that had passed since this began that I hadn't thought of them, hadn't weighed my decisions. What Lauren is failing to see is that every choice I have made was as much about them as it was about Lauren.

"If I run there's no guarantee I'll get out—" Pausing, features softening, a new twinge of guilt pulling at me as regret begins to pop up in the back of my mind compromising with my wife's logic rather than only seeing my own. "Not anymore." I had been so sure this would work. I had been so sure that Lauren could take him—all she had needed was something to fight for. I had been so sure of so many things up until this moment, standing here with my terrified and somewhat disappointed wife. "What's done is done Lauren. Live or die-it'll be together."

.

 **LAUREN'S POV**

.

My scowl becoming forced as I stare at her. So many emotions running through my mind, through my heart. I know without Bo returning I would have been dead. I would have given in and that would have been it. I know Bo enough to know that this was a decently thought out battle plan, but to me, the benefits didn't outweigh the consequences. And I know without a second of doubt that she loves our children, she would die for them, but there is also a disconnect with her thought process that prevents her from seeing that sometimes fighting isn't the best option. Sometimes the best things to do for the ones you love the most is to run, to surrender even if hurts.

"Then so be it." Words a whisper, eyes threatening to glass over at the realization this may and will possibly be the very last moments I could ever just look at my wife. Just take in the perfection that is her and think about how much I love her. How much she had changed me for the better and how lucky I truly was. How everything we fought about seemed so insignificant now. It's amazing how quick the mind can work, how quickly you can process memories. A split second and you can remember a whole day. A full second and you can remember a whole life.

A second longer, lingering look shared between us, a silent goodbye sealed with a union tightening of our grips being left with no more time for words, or even a single kiss. As our grips let go of one another, our eyes fell from each other's turning toward the hole.

It really was like a scene from a movie, both of us expecting to see wires of some kind if we looked close enough. This beast rose up from the hole, one foot over the other, his boots now missing. His arms extended fully from his sides as he looked down at us. Undoubtedly mocking the iconic and sacred image.

He no longer hid behind the identity of man, no, that time was gone. His skin, now coated in a pale gray-blue, pulled so tightly against his bones and muscles that they were disturbingly outlined. His ribs extended across his stomach and down to his pelvic bones. His body growing by not inches but feet, once slightly shorter than myself he could now tower over us nearing over eight feet. His entire body expanding three times its size. His head bald, eyes blackened with the bones in his face extending as well. His jaw grew twice as pronounced and his teeth something that would put a shark to shame, so much that it could no longer close.

He is truly the picture of a demon if I had ever seen one. We had faced many things over the years, human and fae, bad, evil and somewhere in between. Most times they looked just like everyday people, and once in a blue moon we would come across a Fae who looked as though they stepped from a storybook, but those features were repetitive, they were nothing that one couldn't overlook. But this man, this beast, this—thing is the first time I ever could apply the definition of demon. A word that had virtually no meaning to me until this moment.

"You," He scoffs again as he floated down on the opposite side of the hole. "You've surprised me child and I have never spoken those words," he pauses taking the last step till his clawed toes hung over the edge. "Join me child," he extended his oversized hand out toward us, well me. "Join me and I will show you life, show you power-I will show you what it's like to be a God. I will bring you pleasure you've never dared to dream of, egotistically, intellectually, physically. I will show you the world as you never knew it could exist, and when we bore of this one we will move to the next. We will repopulate this world—or the next, whichever we chose. Create a new world, a new race-a pure race," he pauses still holding his hand out, looking me over. "As a sign of good faith I will allow your favorite child to live, even the boy as well. I know you'll have to mourn your unborns but you will move on quickly, It wouldn't be long before you are expecting our own."

I look him over, study him as I have never studied anyone before. I listen to his words and instinctively my mind weighs the pros and cons. A a deep, dark, unacknowledged part of myself being drawn to his power. At this moment I realize that perhaps the darkness in myself runs deeper than I knew, perhaps I hadn't buried it as deep as I thought months ago.

"I'm offering you the world," He tilts his massive head back, his wavering hand lifting back up once more. Finding myself nodding as I take a step forward.

"Can you offer me—?"

"Anything," his lips pulled to a smirk undoubtedly at the thought of winning, at the sight of the heartbreak creeping over Bo's exhausted features that I only catch a glimpse of.

"Love?" his arm fell to his side, smirk vanishing. "You can offer me power, but I have it. You offer me wealth, but I have it. You offer me children, but I have them. You offer me life but I already have one—flawed as it may be. You offer me the world-I already run it. You offer me all these things I already have, things I am attached to and enjoy very much—but you offer them tenfold—okay, I welcome it. But in this life I know love, I know pure, painful albeit, but unconditional love-can you offer that?" My own stone features unconsciously softening and heart aching as I speak words from the heart, from the soul. Words I hadn't even admitted to myself before this very moment.

"Are you still that much of a fool? Have you really not evolved at all?" he spoke, his voice full of cruelty and disappointment. "Look at her, so weak and frail, humanity stench comes off of her in waves. She is a succubus, the great child of The Wanderer, the descendant of the Blood King. She should be the very pinnacle of greatness and of power. She should rule by your side but against us she is nothing. An ant easily flattened beneath our feet. Humanity is a weak and repugnant quality and she has embraced it to its fullest extent. My child, it is they, humans and confused Fae who have adopted their behaviors, who are abominations. Not me-not us. At least the little monkeys' meaningless little lives pass by within a heartbeat no one ever truly caring but we, we live forever. And the traders such as her trade in greatness, trade in a birthright to adopt their weakness, embracing it as their own. They try and force it on the rest who will not confirm. She's tried over and over again to force it on you-she has. Can you stand here and tell me you in your heart believe they are equal to us? That she is equal to us?"

.

 **BO'S POV**

.

My eyes dance over what I can see of Lauren's features my own heart aching. In this moment I realize more things about my wife, about us than I had ever in almost fifty years. In this moment I finally realize that I may have actually loved my wife more than my wife loved me—or maybe just in a different, more complete and humanistic way. And that hurts more than anything this day had done to me. She also realized that Lauren's own words came as a subtle surprise to herself and while her words reinforced the notion of love they were just as much a double edged sword.

"No, they are not-she is not." Her words causing my eyes to widen in disbelief. "I see them and I see weakness."

A little voice in the back of my mind speaking, 'I told you so,' as Lauren's words are nothing new. I myself had many times in anger, in hurt, in a calm state of mind wondered if my wife's view had changed since becoming this powerful, uncontainable creature. Even when Lauren had evolved into a simple Fae her outlook on humans as it was changed, when she had become Queen her outlook had changed so it was no surprise that being an ascended, near indestructible, hybrid had once again changed her outlook—though I wish it was an outlook that had never been spoken aloud.

"When I look at her I see...weakness, defects, flaws, imperfections. They are ruled by their emotions and they are horrendously flawed things. And my wife-yes she is the embodiment of humanity's apex. I look at her and see humanity at its weakest, it most self-indulgent and immature." A weak, prideful smile worked its way onto her lips, defying the tears threatening to fall. Clearing her throat. "But I also see kindness, generosity, sacrifice, love-humanity at its best," he smirks in disgust. "I look at her-at all of them and as painfully flawed as they are I see hope, I see desire to try and be better-I see success. You know what I see when I look at you—look at myself without her? Failure."

I can't help the saddened smile that creeps onto my tear moistened lips. Like everything in our relationship it is a two sided coin. Pain and pleasure. Love and hate, obsession and indifference, truth and lies-acceptance and disbelief. Part of me reveled in the uninhibited words that confirmed without a doubt Lauren loved me more than anything in the world. Part of is hurt and bewildered focused in on every negative word spoken, on the fact that before this moment Lauren hadn't even realized just how much she had loved me and that is a problem. But there was another part of me that said it didn't matter-not now. What matters is sticking together, that we need each other to make it out of this alive. That without each other we would never make it, our children would never make it-the world itself would never make it.

"Excuse me." He snarls, chest flexing an obvious line being crossed.

"You are as much a failure in this moment as you were the day your father rejected you. It was better to serve in hell than heaven but you weren't wanted in either."

"Enough!"

"Rejection, anger, hatred, rage-it's all human emotion—."

"Enough!" he snarls, body leaning forward and flexing as if readying to attack.

"You are the embodiment of failure of humanity!"

She didn't wait to hear another threat or for him to jump across the hole and kill them. Nor did she wait around to see the entire back of the mini church come crumbling down. No, the second her insult passed her lips she had spun around, grabbed me by the arm and pulled me toward the exit.

"Go! Go! Go!" Lauren ordered, now pushing me rather than pulling. The hall is as dark as before and the same presence was closing in on us as before, only this time it wasn't just some shadow in the background working with their imagination. No, this time not only do we have the ancient of all Fae running after us, but the structure was finally the target of destruction. "Keep going I'm right behind you!" Lauren yells, giving me a push as she was pulled back through the air by the neck.

"So stupid." he snarls, slamming her into the wall to the right of us and then the left before repeating. He held her by the throat in front of himself, staring her in the eyes. His massive mouth opened readying to speak another condescending, narcissistic comment to yet again prove his dominance only this time it didn't happen. Instead his feet stumbled forward as large slab from the ceiling came down just inches from them.

.

 **LAUREN'S POV**

.

"Afraid?" Smirking through my pain, seeing hesitation in him. "Good," I bend to my knees just a bit and slam my heels down into the tops of his thighs just under his pelvic bones. Since we had discovered the protective-baby-bump-turtle-shell Bo had developed undoubtedly as part of being an ascended Fae, that was one of the only place she was really affected and since I found herself with no other option at the moment, I gave it a try on him.

It works. Instantly he drops me at the surprise of the hit, but it's seemingly next to nothing to him. Lazily he lifts his arm and slams me back into the wall. The sound of my groan masked by another explosion echoing through the hall. Ignoring the pain, I throw my elbows back and down hard into his stone-like stomach. Unsurprisingly, it does nothing but earn a laugh. A laugh that was silenced when the next array of stone slabs came crashing down atop of them.

I'm not quite sure if I had been knocked out or not but I find myself having to force heavy eyelids open. Choking on a mouthful of blood and dust, I look around the area now somewhat lit from the giant hole in the ceiling. Coughing again I realize that a decent sized pieces of concrete are trapping me from the middle of my thighs to my ankles. Hearing a groan I look off to my left, eyes zeroing in on the tip of his head and one hand that is all that was visible.

Now I realize this is becoming a battle of wills, would his body losing blood from the still gushing cut above his eye, combined with all the other damage he'd taken do anything to slow him down...or would my own strength finally give out? If I am honest with myself, I'm not quite sure how I'm still fighting. I know I should have been sidelined twenty or so blows ago but here I am.

Groaning, with some trouble I manage to free myself from my jacket that had the lower half trapped under the rubble. Coughing again I let my eyes shut and head fall back enjoying how good it felt to just sit. Not to stand, not to run or have to flex every muscle in my body to keep from breaking down—not to do anything but just sit for a moment. Despite my condition, the conditions around me, the pain wrecking my body—it's peaceful. I keep my eyes closed and let my heart slow, sense of urgency slowly calming.

'Pl-please fight. Fight this. You're the strongest person I've ever met, I know you can beat it. Please, I'm begging you,'

My eyes shoot open, the sound of Bo's voice echoing through my mind. Her words from so many years ago still just as valid in this moment. That night had been like this day in so many ways, I had been so close to giving up just as I have been so many times today.

A smile coming across my lips realizing that even if I haven't admitted it to myself, Bo has always been my reason for fighting—always the one helping me weather the storm. I may have been the most powerful person on the earth next to this ancient but my strength isn't my own. It isn't accredited to my life experiences or my ever evolving biology no, my strength has always came from my wife. My wife who needs me. Groaning as a wave of pain rips through me, I begin weakly trying to push the slab trapping my legs away.

"Lauren?! Lauren?!" Bo breathlessly calls out. "Oh God."

"I told you to run." I answer after several seconds of silence, hand on the wall for support as I move toward her voice. And though once again frustrated that she brushed off my orders, I can't help the joy at seeing her more or less alright.

"You're a sight for sore eyes if I've ever seen one," Bo grins momentarily though her own pain.

"We have to keep going." My arm going around her shoulders as hers goes around mine, the two of us holding each other up. Soon reaching the staircase that isn't nearly big enough for the two of us to remain on the same step, yet somehow we manage to make it work. The wood cracking underneath our weight with each step.

"I've never been so happy to be in an alley before." Bo snorts, as we stumble back into the world.

It hadn't been necessarily bright and sunny when we arrived, but it had been a nice, relaxing, calm day. But now the sky is dark and clouded. Smoke, debris, dust and various other particles flew through the air causing a thick fog. The feeling no longer calm as sounds of screams, cries, explosions and collisions created an un-muted and haunting choir. Though we haven't reached the street yet I've already counted six, if not more bodies lying lifelessly atop one another. A sickness in the pit of my stomach beginning to twist. I knew what the explosions would cause, what my order would cause just as I knew how to breathe. I knew the cause and effect yet I hadn't really put much thought into it until this moment. Sighing, I let my eyes fall to the ground seeing a trail of blood leading into the street, and I can't help but wonder who it belonged to. Had they gotten out? Then I remember no one is getting out, Kenzi's deviance from my initial order made absolute sure of that.

"Bo."

"Just a little further."

"Bo."

"Just a little further."

"Bo." I repeat myself for the third time as we reach the edge of the alley.

"What?"

"Bo it's over—there is nowhere to go."

"So what?! You wanna just sit down and die?!" her fear mixing with her pain arousing her anger, pulling away from me and looking out into the street. "Come on then! There!" she points out across the street. "We'll sit there and wait for the end!"

"Bo."

"NO! You wanna give in? Then fuck it, Lauren, we'll give in!"

"Bo," Pausing as I look at my wife, really look at her for the first time since earning our freedom. My eyes studied my fuming wife, her semi-hunched over frame, the way her hands had held her stomach. A new level of fear in her dark, brown eyes. "Are you—" the sound of a smash behind myself earns a jump. Looking over my shoulder I find the blood covered ancient stumbling down the alley toward us. "Go, go, go, go!" I order instinctively, pushing myself from the wall and running the best I can with Bo.

"Shit!" Bo yells out as we fall back onto the ground, a small, blue car landing less than five feet in front of us.

"We finish this now Lauren!" his growl labored.

"Get behind the car."

"Not going to tell me to run again?" Bo asks, anger still obviously her primary emotion.

"You won't listen."

I know defeat radiates off her words just as much as it does my stance, I can hear it. My entire body is aching from my twice broken ankle, my rib cage that has been broken more times than I could count, my head that had been bounced around like a ping-pong-ball, parts of my body ache that I hadn't even known I had. I keep my eyes on him as I watch him lean down and rip a chain from a disregarded bike, the lifeless rider tossed aside as though he wasn't even there.

Taking a breath I look beyond him, taking in the sight of what I had ordered and briefly wondered if it was worth it. Wondered if all the lives I had forfeited was worth it, considering here I stand, minutes, maybe moments from death and here he was almost as perfect as when we started. Instinctively I let my eyes drop to the street looking around for something to use to defend myself and it wasn't as if there hadn't been enough debris around. Chunks of buildings, pipes, shards of glass, all in all I have a wide choice of weapons but really what would do any damage at this point?

For a brief moment the world seems to stand still as I stare this beast twenty feet in front of us down. On one hand I thought of dropping to my knees and surrendering, why continue to postpone the inevitable? And then I remember my wife is here watching. There isn't much I can do now to protect her, but Bo had asked me, had begged me to live, to fight and I did-I couldn't give in now.

The boom of an explosion maybe a mile away served as a gun would at a race. Throwing caution to the wind I charge at him. Hissing he snaps the chain as if it was a whip scoring hits on my bicep, cheek and right thigh but I won't let the wounds slow me down, attacking him at every interval he stopped to snap the chain. It didn't take too long before we were both covered in a thick coat of blood, sweat and heavily panting. A backhand sent me slamming to the pavement and as expected he pulled back his hand readying to deliver a death dealing blow. Underestimating me as he had so many times, I did a half roll so that the chain pounded the street rather than me. Rolling back onto my back, I grab hold of the chain so when he pulled his wrist back I come with it. Allowing him to pull me up, I hike back my legs and deliver a blow to his knee hard enough to earn a snap.

He drops down on his newly injured knee, left arm bent up to protect his still injured face. I throw hit after hit letting desperation take over, each blow harder to control than the last. Each blow thrown just another reminder of how much pain I am in, of how little damage I am actually doing. My body now working on nothing more than desperation and a will to live for my wife and children but my stamina is quickly disappearing. It had just been too long since I had fed. In his own desperation, he let go of the chain and thrust his body at me, an attack I couldn't withstand. The two of us crashing down onto the street, concrete cracking under our forceful weight. A hand on each side of my shoulders, the lower half of his massive body dead weighting on me while the upper half was ghosting above. His bloody, deformed face hovering over mine, snarling repeatedly as if he is waiting for me to tell him he had won.

Swallowing the lump in my throat and keeping my jaw tight as a stray tear slips from the corner of meeye and down my temple into my hair. 'I lost...I actually lost...' Thought laced in disbelief. Eyes shifting from his up to the sky to see a jet circle for the third time. A small part of my mind wondering why he wasn't finishing the job. The Vatican is still intact to a degree, the city is still intact to a degree. There had been no reason he was circling like a vulture circling its prey. Then I remember what is happening. I am about to die and almost certainly painfully, wondering about these things are pointless. 'Guess some habits don't die,' a whimper escaping along with another tear as I turn back to face him.

"Hey! Hey! Asshole!"

It takes me a moment to realize it is Bo's voice. It takes another moment to realize that he is no longer completely dead weighting on me. And then another before panic sets in, realizing this beast was about to go for Bo. My hands go to his chest but it isn't me who sends him flying back. Rolling onto my side while trying to push myself up, I see the most incredible yet most terrifying thing. The disregarded chain wrapped around his throat as he grabs for it, Sean holding in an X pattern with his knee in the beast's back as if he was bull riding.

"Come on," Bo orders through a labored pain filled groan as she tries to pull me up. "Come on."

"Sean!" I yell, on my feet now.

The sound of an annoying horn being laid into grabs our attention. Sean being the only one of us who doesn't turn at the noise, instead kicked off the beat's back and jumped through the air with the same needlessness of gravity as I had been able to, his feet landing inches from us. The tiny red and yellow bug slammed into his body, the entire front end crumpling like a piece of paper but it was enough to keep him on the ground momentarily.

"Don't just stand there, run!" Kenzi yells pushing herself off the ground, already beginning to sprint toward the trio.

"I told you all to leave!" I yell, the four of us pushing ourselves to our limits and beyond.

"When do we ever listen to you?" Kenzi sort of laughs, the four of us one mess group of runners, nearly tripping over each other.

Kenzi is limping, I'm sure she had snapped something when she had jumped from the car, but nonetheless she not only kept up but had Bo's arm wrapped over her shoulder. My body has already began to yell for the umpteenth time but the fact that a constantly groaning Bo is throwing most of her weight onto me, prevents me from moving any faster than a sprint. Sean on the other hand while looking rather beaten up is fine, though he makes sure to keep himself behind the three of us undoubtedly in case our attacker caught up.

"Too late." Kenzi lets out as whistle cracks through the air. The tiny woman throwing herself toward the ground causing a domino effect.

It takes a moment to fully understand what had just happened, but only a moment. Saying a silent prayer to myself I throw my body over my wife while Kenzi covers the other side and Sean laid spread eagle atop of all of us. From the time we heard the whistle, dog piled and heard the next explosion that was so close for comfort, we feel the gust of air push us by inches, the glass among other debris fly in a violent whirl wind it had only been seconds, five at most, but to me it feels like a lifetime.

And then I connect the dots; that stalking jet which had caught my attention had been waiting for that exact moment. That Kenzi and Sean had again disobeyed my order, and I know beyond a doubt it was them since no other subject would dare. I realize just how close of a call this had been and how close I had come to losing everything. I realize that this may not actually work, we could just be laying here waiting for him to come up and kill us. I also realized that I have finally lost my daughter, the Vatican may have been withstanding most of the attack but that tunnel system was clasping when we were down there and by now it was sure to be gone.

"Guys? Can't breathe," Bo's muffled voice cracked the heavy silence after an eternity.

"Sorry Ma," Sean groans, rolling off of us and pulled Kenzi off along with himself.

"Who says you need roller-coasters to get this type a thrill?"

"Really?" Sean turned to his aunt with a grinning scowl. "Bad jokes already? Can't you wait like five minutes?"

"It's a coping mechanism-" she turns her head, and lazily smacks his arm. "They're not bad you just don't get em'. Under developed frontal-cortex-equilibrium-lobe-thingy—"

"What?!" he seemingly can't help but to laugh. "That isn't even a thing!"

"Oh shut up!" she smacked him again, the pair chuckling in union.

"Are you okay?" I whisper, looking down from the childish pair as I push myself up onto my side. Trembling hand brushing stray hairs out of Bo's face.

"No." Bo mumbles rolling off of her stomach and onto her back. Her face turning to the side to see Sean and Kenzi chuckling over nothing and it earns a smile. She turns to me and sighs. "I'm fine Lauren. I'm always fine."

"Is it over?" Sean asks, lazily sitting up and staring out into the destruction. His smile and laughter quickly vanishing along with Kenzi's as they come down from the high of being alive.

"I think so." Another whisper escaping after several long moments of looking out into the horror of our actions. "I think so." Heavy eyes drifting back down to Bo who follows our son's line of sight, her hand resting atop of Kenzi's. "I finally think so." I repeat myself, four words never having so many implications behind them.


	21. Epilogue: Possibilities

**AN:** Here we are, the end of a long, unpredictable and crazy journey. I cannot give enough thanks to those who re-read/read/fave/followed/reviewed/messaged. I read them all, and took them all into account. Your input and criticism continues to help me evolve as a writer. Thank you all truly. I hope this was an adventure worth taking in the end. A special thanks to all of those who did defend the story/me and I apologize personally to anyone if they feel I had said something negative or hurtful. I only tried to let my position be heard.

And on a personal note, thank you Tiny for the unwavering love, belief and support. You push me further than I would ever think to go and I am a better person and writer for it.

* * *

 **Epilogue: Possibilities**

.

 **BO'S POV**

.

"What happened next?"

"Yeah. Did he get up again? Was there more explosions? Did you beat his ass?"

"Hey, watch your mouth Buster." I try to keep from laughing, giving the pair of four year olds a glare. The two an adorable spitting image of Lauren as they snuggle closely together one Ethan's bed underneath his Batman comforter. Their eyes so wide with excitement despite the dark circles underneath them.

"Sowwy Ma." Ethan gives me his puppy eyes, trying to hide his devilish grin that he got from me. His sister kicking him under the covers. "What happened though?"

"You know what happened, I've told you this story a gazillion times."

"Come on mom." Charlotte pouts. So shameless.

"Fineeee." I force a sigh, rolling my eyes at them as they wildly kick at my leg. How they have so much energy is beyond me. Laughing to myself, I play tap there feet earning giggles.

"This is the best part!" He whispered to his sister.

"Well, it turned out that the bad man was dead and the pain I was having which had us all super worried was the fact that I was going into labor with you two, little butt monkeys."

"Ha! Ma said butt monkey." He chuckles out gleefully.

"Yep. You two little monkeys just couldn't wait to join the party, so you two came out EARLY. Scared me and your mother half to death."

"Aww whatevers Ma, nothing scares you two."

"Can't scare superheroes." She says proudly backing her brother up.

"Well we were, but you two came out just fine and after a very loooooong hospital stay we brought you home and the rest is history."

"I say you tell it again."

"Yeah back to the part when mom was kicking major a—booty." He nods, catching himself.

"Ethan. Charlie. Time for bed." Lauren's voice makes the three of us jump, not realizing she had been standing in the doorway for probably a while now.

"But mother!" the twins whine in union.

"Nope, no but moms tonight." Lauren walks in, kissing them both on the tops of their heads before walking back to the hall waiting for me. I guess she knows I would so tell them again. Laughing to myself through I yawn, I give them both a kiss before following her lead. "Same story again?"

"They love it." Smirk firmly in place as I push our door closed, turning around to find Lauren already having climbed into bed. "In a rush much?"

"Long day."

"And to think you didn't get bed time story tonight." I hit the light switch before sliding in next to her.

"You know you always leave out so much of the ending."

"I do not! Like what?"

"Like you were royally pissed at me and after their birth you didn't talk to me for six days. Or that Father Travino is actually now Uncle Travino. Or that Aunt Kenzi and big brother Sean got a very, very long discussion about following orders. Or that we never actually found his body. Or that day is what started the Civil War."

"They don't need to know any of that, babe,"

"Or that Danielle was already gone before the tunnels collapsed?"

"They don't—."

"That they will need to know that."

"One day when they are older," Lips fixed in a playful pout as I roll onto my side. "Now they get the fairytale of how badass their parents are. Before you know it they'll be in high school and hating us and thinking we're old and boring-now they can think we're superheroes. We're edging out Batman Babe."

"Such a romantic." She just smiles at me, that genuine smile that makes the world stop. Leaning in and stealing an all too short kiss.

"Like Pepe La Pew." My eyebrows wiggling as I nudge her foot with my own.

"Got the La Pew part right."

"What?" Eyes widening, trying not to laugh. "Such a butt munch." I can't help giving her arm a playful push that she returns. "God do you remember when we used actual words above G-rating?"

"Um," She puts on an over dramatized thinking face. "Nope."

"Me either," Chuckling, my head coming to rest on her chest as I snuggle up to her. "Have I told you I love you today?"

"I don't believe you have."

"Well in that case, Lauren Alreyna, Queen of Fae, Genius of all geniuses, Wife of all wives, definition of sexy-."

"Keep em' coming," She giggles, hand idly playing in my hair.

"Love of my life-I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

"It is." She whispers through a yawn following my own, the busy day's events quickly catching up with us.

Another yawn escapes me and I think about arguing, determined to get the last word in, but she's won this time. Smile pulling at my lips as I hear the faint sound of her snore. Her hand still in my hair and other resting over my arm. The sound of her soft snore and heartbeat filling my ears. It's not the most comfortable position in the world, but it's still somehow perfect. If I could go to sleep like this every single night, I wouldn't find myself complaining.

I can't say the exact moment in which we began to truly feel like us again nor the moment in which I actually began to trust her again. I can't pinpoint the moment in which she was Lauren again. I mean the real Lauren, the one that I held onto. And I sure as hell can't pinpoint the moment in which I was me again. We're not perfect, far from it. And we can never go back to the beginning, some innocence is just lost no matter what you do. No matter how hard to fight. But somewhere along the way we found ourselves and in turn we found each other.

They say you shouldn't have kids to stay together, and you shouldn't. Our beautiful miracles weren't planned, at least not from us, Father Travino says they were meant to be. I don't argue with him. Well, not about that. Either way, fate or accident there was something they brought to us that was missing. And not just me and Lauren, but all of us, our family. They made me want to be better and they brought a part of Lauren alive that I don't think any of us knew was still there. They allowed Kenzi to truly have someone to love whole heartedly again in a way she couldn't love me or Sean anymore. I understand it, she feels she failed us. And they gave Sean the chance to be a big brother, to make up for the way he felt he failed Dani.

The truth is, we all failed each other.

It was a long, rough road, but somewhere along the way we learned to let go. We learned to do the seemingly impossible, and forgive. The past became the past. We weren't haunted by it. We didn't live in it. We let go of the life we once had. We let go of the life we somehow were forced into. We let go of the mess we created and started a new life.

It's not perfect, but the possibilities are endless.


End file.
